Taking Back the Reins
by mandymld
Summary: After the Metrocourt, Alan confronts Liz and Jason, soon help arrives to get them where they want to be in the meantime Liz almost marries Lucky, there is speed dating for charity and the Zacharas and Dante arrive early. An ensemble story.
1. Chapter 1

TAKING BACK THE REINS

CHAPTER 1

March 2007

Monica sat quietly next to Alan's bedside; he had just been brought to recovery after having open heart surgery to repair a valve that had ruptured during his last surgery after the Hostage situation. Sitting there in a hospital gown and gloves, she couldn't feel her hands from where she hadn't released her tight grip on his.

Looking back on their history, all she could do is pray that she didn't lose the man she had loved for so long. There had been affairs, and marriages to others, but in truth, they had been meant to be together all along.

Her marriage to Jeff, her affair with his brother, they had been fate, bringing her to that boat, to him. Over the years, both had made mistakes but recently things had been settling down. Their children's lives were currently a mess, but she had to admit hope would always be there.

Hearing a sound, she saw Skye watching from the observation window the red head feeling guilty about the part her late husband had played in this mess, but Monica knew that Skye's love for Alan was real. Thinking on it, she tried to wave her in, but the woman refused. She had been quiet every since Patrick had informed her that Lorenzo would never recover, it had clearly been a difficult decision to turn off the machines keeping him alive.

With a heavy sigh, she went out and said "He would want to feel you here, go in."

"I can't. God, I can't do it, Monica." she said. "It's been days, what if he doesn't wake up?"

"He will, I know it and you want to know why?" she asked gripping the woman's hand firmly. "Because he is having nightmares, the man upstairs wouldn't be giving him bad dreams if he was going to take him from us."

"I don't have your faith, I have never had any." she said bleakly. "Jason was outside earlier, should I send him in?"

Monica was curious about that; Jason had been hovering around since the day that Alan had been admitted. There had a few notable absences, like the day Elizabeth Webber had almost died because her blood pressure had skyrocketed after a visit from Luke and the day that Jerry Jacks had been exposed as the man behind the Metrocourt Hostage situation.

"No, he will come in when he is ready. Where is Emily?" she asked. She had only seen her youngest daughter infrequently, she had instead been out looking for Lucky with his brother Nik, Luke's son had gone missing after a visit to his ex-wife. With the announcement of their engagement, the younger Spencer had returned, even if he hadn't been by much to visit Elizabeth since.

"I haven't seen her today." admitted Skye. She blinked while watching Alan then said "Monica, can you turn around?"

"Why?" asked the older woman.

"Should Alan be moving yet?" she asked.

Monica quickly turned then told Skye to go and find Leo, now! Heading in, she was torn between doctor mode and wife mode when she saw Alan reaching out for her. "Mo-monica, thank god."

With tears running down her face, Monica reached out and gripped his hand while trying with her spare to put on her stethoscope. The man in the bed let out a soft chuckle at the unintended comedic scene.

"Dr. Quartermaine, good to see you awake." said Leo Julian as he entered the room. "Now why don't we check you out?"

"Julian, I can't stand doctors who are so jovial. Now what is wrong with me?" asked the man lying flat in the hospital bed. He felt fine, but knew it would be a long road to recovery "And why can't I sit up?"

With a laugh, Skye stood in the doorway, wiping away her tears while watching Monica have to be forcefully removed from Alan's grasp.

Leo gave him the news. "You have been unconscious for two weeks, you had a heart attack and we were required to unblock your arteries and repair some valve damage. Your family has been driving me insane. Between your wife and daughter during the day, and your son at night, I have barely been allowed to check my patient and when you feel up to it, Dr. Winters wants to talk to you about what you have been dreaming if you remember."

Seeing Alan turn sallow and then tense, Leo moved to check on him only for Alan to push his hands away. "No, I am fine. Monica, where is Jason? I need to speak to him immediately, it's important. And Leo, you are getting on my last nerve, go away before I fire you."

Muttering that doctors make the worst patients, he left the room to have someone page Jason Morgan. 

Jason was sitting in the waiting room, trying to listen to Sam but all he wanted to do was hop on his bike and get away as once again choices he had made in the past had come to bite him on the rear. Elizabeth was having his child, he wanted to shout it to the world, and instead he was sitting here listening to the woman whose life he had ruined.

Sam would never be able to be a mother, something she desperately wanted, because of his life and his choices. Rubbing his temples, he felt her reach for his hands and took them out of her reach. "Sam, I am a bit busy now, why don't you arrange a dinner for us, later. We can discuss your good news then. Okay?" He was feeling trapped, more and more each day as he realized that no matter what he couldn't do this, couldn't keep this facade of loving her up.

Seeing her tears flowing yet again, Jason wanted to howl in frustration. All he did was hurt her and it wasn't her fault that he had realized too late that he had had another chance to be with Elizabeth and had wasted it by not being honest once again.

Hearing his name being called over the PA system, he was quick to approach the nurse at the hub and say "I am Jason Morgan, someone paged me."

"Yes, Mr. Morgan. Your father is awake and requesting your presence." she said with a bright smile.

Sam went to find Alexis, knowing that Jason's sudden obsession with his father should soon be over now that the man was awake. Now if only that annoying whining pest Elizabeth Webber would be allowed to leave, she wouldn't have to track him down at GH every day. She knew better than to protest Jason's interest in his one night stand, she had learned her lesson. From now on, she would be careful to keep out of sight; it made things easier to work on the brunette with Carly's help.

Arriving in the ICU, Jason put on a gown, then entered the room. "Alan?" he asked the man in the bed, "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me." he said. Then looking down, he seemed to be making a decision then lifted his eyes. "No, that isn't all of it. Sit down, please."

Sitting down, Jason looked at the man in the bed, he had never really felt him as his father, had known it, but never felt it until he had learned he was about to become a father himself.

"I have been laying here, listening to people speak to me. Monica, Skye, Emily and two rather surprising people, you, and Elizabeth Webber have both been by as well. Since she was in a wheelchair, I am guessing she was hurt in the explosion."

Seeing his shock, Alan said "Elizabeth told me while we were being held, about the baby. I know, Jason. I have heard you during your visits here. You are about to make a huge mistake, one I can't let you make."

"If this is about a Quartermaine heir..."

"No, this is about you, doing what you do best. You are going to walk away from the woman you love, the mother of your child for what? A woman who slept with your worst enemy? A woman who would lie to you? Who would deliberately put herself in the way of one of your enemies so you would have to rescue her? A woman I can see in your eyes that you don't love, out of guilt?"

"She can't have kids, it's my fault. How can I tell her that I am in love with; with another woman, a woman who is pregnant with my child." he said feeling the guilt start to suffocate him again. "How can I bring a child into my world?"

"Let me ask you this, what makes your child with Elizabeth different than Carly's kids? Or Sam's child you were going to claim. The child Sam wanted to adopt?"

"Because it is Elizabeth's." he said softly. "You just don't understand..."

"You are right, I don't. You are walking away from sweetness and love for a woman who has never been completely honest with you." said Alan.

"Elizabeth, doesn't want me, she made it clear she wants a future with Lucky." He had had hope, but it had ended when he had heard the news about the engagement from Carly.

"No, no she doesn't. She has admitted that to me, thinking I couldn't hear. She thinks that she will always be second to Carly, to Sonny to Sam. That you love Sam the woman for whom you ignored Sonny's orders and beat up Ric Lansing, not her. Jason she is settling for Lucky, because she thinks you don't want a life with her, that it is all about the baby she is carrying."

Jason said "Maybe it is better that way."

"For whom, Jason; for Elizabeth or for yourself? Can you really be that selfish, to sacrifice your child's happiness for what? Peace of mind so that Carly will stay out of your hair? How long will that last?" he asked then answered his own question.

"Until Sam finds out about the baby, just what do you think she will do, Jason? Do you think she will walk away from a chance to be a mother your child? Or do you think she will press for custody and how long before you decide it would be easier to give in when she guilts you reminding you that she can't have kids. How long will it take to hurt Elizabeth by giving the woman she thinks you love her son. Jason, we both know that Carly will be pushing this, she is going to HATE that you have a child with Elizabeth, and why do you think that is?"

Shrugging awkwardly, Jason said "I would never do that to Elizabeth."

"Jason, a few years ago, I would have said you would never have covered up someone being high hitting someone you love, but you did that. And put the blame on yourself, that you didn't love her enough so her hitting the woman you did love was your fault."

Stung, Jason said "It's not the same thing."

"Jason, yes it is. Now go ahead and head out, but please think about this. Think about your son growing up calling Lucky Spencer daddy, think about the day that you take your daughter away from Elizabeth and give her to Sam. Because Jason, if you don't man up now, I hate to say it, but it will happen." said Alan as he laid down and closed his eyes hoping he had gotten through to his son.

Jason was walking down the hallway to check on Elizabeth when he overheard a conversation around a corner that made him stop and listen. "So are we in agreement?"

"Yes, thanks Carly. I just worry about Jason." said Emily with a sideways look at Elizabeth's room. "We both know how attached he is to other people's kids, and with Sam not able to have them, I worry he will mistakenly think he should claim Elizabeth's child.

"I am just glad we are in agreement that Jason hanging out with Elizabeth would be a mistake." Carly didn't agree with Emily's reason, but she did with the end of it. "I am just grateful that the test proved Jason wasn't the father, can you imagine the mess of a custody trial."

"I know. And Sam would be so hurt, how would she be able to handle Jason getting custody of Liz's baby?" said Emily. "I was so glad when I heard it was Lucky's. He needs this baby, being a parent will make him recover quicker. I was talking to him; they are talking about naming him after Luke and himself."

Over his dead body, thought a furious Jason as he swore to discuss this with Elizabeth. When Emily left, he was going to approach Carly when he saw Sam doing so. "Have you seen Jason?"

"No, why? Has he been hanging around Elizabeth again?" asked an annoyed Carly. "I thought I told you to do something about that."

"I have been busy, Carly. Besides, I heard Elizabeth accepted Lucky's proposal, she will be busy with him. What were you talking to Emily about?" she asked curiously.

"We were both thanking god that Lucky is the father of her youngest bastard. At least for your sake." she said.

"My sake? Why would I be happy about that?" Jason was actually proud of Sam, she had been envious of Elizabeth's baby, but she did seem to be getting over it.

"I wish it was Jason's. That way we could have claimed it, I mean we would have one. After all, Elizabeth can't afford an attorney and besides, Jason could just bribe the judge. I would finally have what I want, Jason's child, he would never leave me then."

Jason felt his stomach roll, then when Carly said "You have to be kidding, do you really think Jason would ever take a child away from it's mother?"

He got control of his nausea; at least Carly had some common sense. "With your help, I could have worked on him. We both know he does exactly what you tell him to." said an envious Sam.

"You don't get it that is only if Elizabeth isn't involved. Why do you think I have been helping you win him back? I will never accept Elizabeth Webber, she is the whole reason I lost Jason in the first place. You dodged a bullet, be grateful." snapped Carly. "If Courtney couldn't keep Jason away from Elizabeth, you don't stand a chance."

"Oh, please." said Sam rolling her eyes. "Elizabeth and Jason are barely friends; I have nothing to worry about. Jason will never walk away from me, after all I can't have kids and he knows it is because of his enemy. Your pal Courtney screwed up. After all the work she put into manipulating him, she lost him because she walked away expecting him to chase, I don't intend to make that mistake. I don't lose what belongs to me."

"Keep dreaming, Sam. If I want you gone, you are gone. I got rid of Elizabeth and he loved her. You, you are nothing, you had a chance but then you screwed Ric." Hearing footsteps, they saw Ric Lansing approaching and both left, never knowing that Jason stood there shocked to realize that maybe just maybe his father was right.

When Ric left Elizabeth's room, minutes later, Jason entered making sure the DA didn't see him. Touching Elizabeth's arm, he saw she was in a deep sleep and just kissed her forehead, leaving mere minutes before Lucky burst into the room and woke her up from a delightful dream where Jason had told her he loved her. 

Heading to the penthouse to change clothes after a night at the warehouse, Jason saw the luggage in the entrance way and asked the geek coming down the stairs, "Are you sure you are ready to move out?"

"This, this delightful matched travel set belongs to the goddess, she brought it over earlier as she prepares to move back in." he said with a grin at Jason. "I was here earlier when she stopped in with them. She was most understanding that you asked me to stay with you. She said we could be good friends."

Jason's mind was racing, he had thought he had more time to plan this out, but it looks like he was going to have to figure things out quickly and quietly. But one thing was sure; Sam wasn't going to be moving in. Seeing the woman in question coming in with more luggage followed by several guards, he said "I have to talk to the two you. Gentlemen, could you take that luggage over to the spare penthouse for now."

Sam was cursing under her breath; Carly had said this was a good idea, that if it was done, Jason would be too inert to change things. "Sure, I was just telling Mr. Jackal, how I am grateful for his being here to keep you company while we were apart and how I hoped he knew that he always had a place with you. After all, his information kept me out of jail."

"Well, none of us are going to have a place to stay." he said trying to come up with a reason. Not being a habitual liar, it was hard to come up with something until he saw a picture of Carly and Michael and then he had it. "See, I am remodeling the penthouses since there is faulty wiring."

"But Stone Cold, I saw nothing wrong with the wiring, it is perfect." protested Spinelli.

"No, I am afraid it isn't. There has been some damage done to Sonny's old penthouse, and I decided that the penthouses needed a fresh start and hired a construction team to come in. It was supposed to be a surprise." Just not for them, he had already hired the team after talking to Alan the day before, he had taken a long ride and got what his father was saying.

Sam was excited, she had spent the night a few times and her mind kept trying to imagine where it was that Jason had slept with Elizabeth. "New furniture too?" she asked.

"Yes, and I didn't want to tell Carly either since she would want to put her own personal decorating stamp on it. So can you keep it quiet." he said playing on the rivalry he had heard between the two women. "I have arranged for a room for Spinelli until one opens up downstairs." Jason knew that he was going to pay for that one, but continued. "Sam, you are going to have to stay with your mother, I am afraid I will be crashing at Jake's. I need to keep an eye on something there."

Rubbing up against him, she said "We could stay there together."

"No, I slept with too many nameless women there over the years." he said knowing that Sam would run straight to Carly looking for a list. In truth, he had a room there but no intention of ACTUALLY STAYING THERE. Coleman had been very forthcoming this afternoon in answer to a few of his questions and Jason was not a happy man.

Two days later, Elizabeth was leaving GH with her grams when the elderly lady said "Dr. Quartermaine asked me to bring you by. I think he wants to thank you for saving his life."

Rolling her into the room, Audrey went to take care of the paperwork and to get Cameron from daycare. Meanwhile Alan staged another intervention.

"Thank you for coming Elizabeth. I will get straight to it. There is no way I am going to allow you to marry Lucky Spencer and name my grandson after him. If you even think of attempting it, I will help Jason sue you in court for full custody."

Tears started to flow, and then Elizabeth said feeling trapped. "I don't want to marry Lucky."

Alan froze, he had expected to hear about her owing the man, then asked "Then why did you say yes?"

"I have no choice." she said. "You don't understand, I have to marry him."

"Who?" he asked. "Who is forcing you into this?"

"I can't tell you, please Alan, don't do this to me. I can't lose me children. Please?" she begged.

"Elizabeth, I am sorry but you are not leaving this room until you tell me what is going on." Skye had come to visit with her father and had overheard the entire thing and got a sick feeling in her gut.

"I-we, well I thought that I had killed Zander a few years ago. Jason signed a piece of paper, saying he heard Capelli confessing. Someone has it. If I don't give in and marry Lucky, I will face jail time along with Jason and my son will end up in State Care and this baby, Lucky will get custody of it. I am just trying to hold off on marrying him until after he or she is born." she said rubbing her stomach.

Thinking on things, Skye was going to go to Luke for help, but froze when her father said "Luke, it was Luke. I heard you collapsed when he visited you."

When the sobs got louder, Alan said "Talk to me."

"I can't. I can't trust anyone. Don't you get it, if I tell Jason he will take our child, if I tell you, you might do the same. I can't trust anyone." she said. "I just can't."

"Elizabeth?" Seeing Skye there, the woman dried her tears and tried to play it off like nothing was wrong, but the red head stopped her. "Did you know that when Lorenzo died, I gained control of his power and money?"

Seeing her confusion, Skye said "No one is taking your child away. Not while I can do anything about it. First up, I hate to ask when I know your pregnancy is in trouble, but can you play along with this, at least for now. Don't worry I will come up with something. I only wish I could say that Luke wouldn't do this, but he would. He is trying to make up for the mistakes of the past with his kids and instead is making worse ones."

"Skye, what do you have in mind?" asked Alan.

"I can't tell you, I need it to be a surprise but I will say this, I am done." she said angrily as she got that her trusting someone led to this. "Elizabeth can you find stay at your grams until this supposedly happy day?"

"Yes, I can use Cameron and my pregnancy as a reason. But Skye, I don't want to put you in the middle of this." She wanted to believe she had help, but Elizabeth had been let down too many times.

"Elizabeth, who knew the truth about Zander?" she asked. Seeing her reluctance, Skye said "Luke overheard something we have to figure out how for my plan to work."

"Nik, Emily, Ric and Jason. Who knows who any of them told." she said with a heavy sigh.

"Fine." she said then when Audrey returned and had taken Elizabeth home, Skye debated with herself then said "Are you ready for a few more of those home truths we have been talking about? This time from me to you?"

Nodding, Alan laid back and said "Go for it."

"Emily is going to be a big problem. I don't know the why but she wants Elizabeth with Lucky very badly. She is pushing them together in spite of knowing there is a good chance Elizabeth loves Jason and that he loves her. I have heard her talking to Carly about it while wandering the hospital."

"Carly, I rue the day that young woman came to town." said Alan. "If she is involved, Sonny is as well."

"I know. And that is why I am going to use the business that Lorenzo left me to deal with this." she said grimly. "I have to make Sonny think that the best way to keep his territory is for Jason to be involved in Elizabeth's life.

Jason read the yellowed invitation that his sister had just handed him beaming broadly. "I was hoping to make sure to give this to Sam and you, Jase. Elizabeth and Lucky are getting remarried next week.

That his sister could walk in to his office and know that he would be hurt and still do this, shocked Jason almost as much as the word on the paper hurt him. "Uh, thank you. I am sure Sam will be busy with her new job."

Jason was grateful for that job; it kept her out of his way while he decided how to deal with her. Unfortunately she knew too much about his business and that geek was starting to get on his nerves with the constant goddess talk. He was concerned about how good the geek was. Stan said he seemed brilliant at code, which meant he could be a threat if hurt.

"Jason, what is so important that I had to come to the office right away?" asked Sonny annoyed.

"We have a problem. I dealt with it, turns out that kid that Max was suspicious of got access to our files. I have changed up everything, but we need to talk about it." In truth, Jason had used the kid who he already knew was dirty as an excuse to prevent Sam from finding out anything. The shipping info and the books were all at a different location and even the shipments were coming in to different ports.

"Good, but how did he get access?" snapped Sonny.

"Sam, actually, as she was leaving he got in." he said knowing that Sonny would soon demand her exit when he found out how public her new job was.

"How?" he asked.

"Sam came to see me today, wanted to show me something outside. Her coat caught in the door, he slipped in while it was unlocked. I had no idea until I had gotten rid of her."

"Was it a set up?" he asked. Sonny was getting nervous, little things were happening and Ric Lansing's father had been seen in town. Trevor worked for the Zachara family and none of them wanted that crazy bastard here.

"I wish I could say no, but Sam has been acting a little off since learning she can't have kids." Jason said pretending reluctance. In truth, he had been having to duck out even from the room at Jake's. He had been there mere minutes, really onto the change clothes when she had shown up set to seduce him.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was furious to discover that Lucky had been moving her stuff over to his parent's house one suitcase at a time, excited at the idea of trying again. "Lucky, I need my grams help with Cam."

"We are making a fresh start, how can we do that if you are living with Audrey. I am sure you can handle him or why can't he stay here for a month?"

"Lucky, he knows I was hurt, he needs reassurance that Mommy is alright. He has already spent too much of his young life away from me." she said. "Now, I am going to stay here, besides the wedding is in a week. I am going to be too busy to be moving the rest over until afterwords."

Not happy, he left. Calling Emily he asked her to go and see Elizabeth. "She is acting strange again."

Emily looked longingly at Nik and Spencer then thought about it, she knew that she had to do this, Lucky and Liz needed her to help them realize that they belonged together. Arriving at the Hardy's, she saw Elizabeth was ready to take a nap. "We have to find you a wedding dress, come on sleepyhead."

"Emily, Elizabeth just got out of the hospital, she isn't up to going shopping." pointed out a puzzled Audrey. "It might be better to go and pick up a catalog and bring it here."

Pretending to yawn, Elizabeth said "Maybe the shop at the Metrocourt would lend you the dresses for me to try on." She needed to appear cooperative so she said "Besides, this way, we can find you a dress as well."

Em frowned but went to the shop; thanks to Carly they let her take the dresses out. She ran into an excited Sam who gave her the news about the penthouse and said to keep it away from Carly. Emily returned to the Hardy residence full of the good news. She was just about to spill when Audrey entered the room and said "Elizabeth, Skye Quartermaine is one the phone, something about baby clothes."

Elizabeth quickly fell into the story the red head had come up with. "She said she had both boy and girl clothes from before Lilarae was born, she offered them to me, since I was remarrying Luke's son." she said pretending to smile. "Em, do you have some time this week to go with me to get them?"

"Uh, sure." she was slightly relieved; maybe just maybe she was overreacting to what she saw at the hotel when it exploded between her brother and Elizabeth. Maybe it really had been nothing more than the result of being trapped together. "We can do it next week, after the wedding."

"Fine." said Elizabeth as she went to take the phone. Talking to Skye she quickly decoded the real message and gave a quiet sigh, she wasn't sure she was going to be awake at midnight, but she would do whatever it took to free herself from Luke's blackmail. She was shocked to realize that Skye had been on the level.

The red head had gotten the letter that Luke had somehow stolen from the police station, without his even knowing it. Her former friend thought he was still advising her on Lorenzo's business, while she was slowly gathering information about Jason and Sonny's. He had no idea that she was aware of the codicil to Lorenzo's will, nor that she intended to use it to free Elizabeth from the life he was forcing her into so that he could have unlimited access to funds.

She knew that the best way to make sure that Elizabeth didn't marry Lucky was to end to this permanent lock crap. She was also slowly pushing things so that her brother woke up to what he was losing. First up was hiring a PI she had heard of from Pine Valley, he had come up with some very unsavory things about Sam McCall, things that made Skye wonder just what she was up to in town.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was finding it hard not to flinch every time Lucky kissed her. She was also annoyed with his constant habit of trying to send Cameron out of the room or asking for him to stay with Audrey for a while to give them time together alone. She had had enough earlier that day and had snapped that she didn't intend to let her son be away from her for that long and sure enough within an hour of the conversation she had had a visit from Nik, inviting him to stay and play with Spencer.

She had dryly pointed out that a four year old and a newborn didn't have a lot in common, making the Prince look less that regal standing there with a dropped jaw and bugged out eyes. Emily had tried to I don't want you to overdo it routine and the you need no worries and less stress. She didn't understand the why but she did know that Emily had slowly stopped being her friend.

Hearing a knock on the door, she opened it to see the same self-serving friend standing there, "Elizabeth, how are you?" she asked brightly.

"Fine, but I was just about to lie down for a bit, why don't you come back later." she said and closed the door in her face. One more day, she reminded herself, just one more day.

Ignoring Emily knocking, she went upstairs and crawled into her bed, wondering why her life was going to crap. She had seen Sam earlier that day, the woman had been quite happy to congratulate her on figuring out that Jason didn't have feelings for her and for choosing a man more her level in Lucky Spencer. It had taken everything in her not to claw the cold brown eyes out of her head.

Jason was talking to Sonny when Carly blew into the room. "Sonny, when is our divorce going to be final? Jax is going to be arriving at the end of the week, he says he has a really big surprise for me and I want to be free of this mess you created."

"I talked to Jordan; our annulment will go through tomorrow. Now I need you to leave, we have to talk about some business."

"Fine, Jason, why don't you come over to dinner tonight, the boys have missed you." she said. Sam had said she hadn't seen Jason that much this week and Carly didn't want him out alone, she was scared he might go and see the muffin faced whiny loser and she couldn't allow that to happen.

Cynically Jason wanted to ask had the boys has missed him or was it because she didn't like not knowing his every step but instead just said "We are going to be busy all night. Why don't you ask Lulu, she could use a break from her dating life?" Besides, this way he wouldn't have to hear from the geek about how he trailed her on her date via the Internet when he used him to create a false trail for Sam.

Once she had left, he asked Sonny "What do the families want?"

"With all of the current things going on, they want to discuss what is behind them and the situation with the Alcazar territories, I said that since they are in ours, we will be making a deal with Skye once she is out of mourning."

Jason said "I know that Max saw her with Trevor and Ric, are you sure that she is going to do what you want her to?"

"Yes, she isn't capable of running this business and Ric has been busy with his father." said Sonny confidently. "You need to change into a suit so that we can get going. Luke said he was going to be there tonight with Skye. That should give you an idea of what she is going to do. Luke said he would steer her in the right direction."

Knowing that Luke was more than likely in it for himself, Jason had misgivings but he had no idea how right he was. Arriving at the back of the bar, they were frisked then let into the room. Sonny was shocked to see Skye with no Luke. Instead there was another woman there. A hard looking brunette who seemed to have a leash on Trevor Lansing from the way he twitched every time she spoke.

Giordano Sandoval who was the more senior of the five families invited everyone to sit down. "We have much to discuss tonight. First, I would like to introduce the two women with us, this is Claudia Zachara she is here as her father's representative. I talked to Anthony earlier, he has agreed to the plan I am putting forth."

"This is Skye Chandler; she is the late Lorenzo Alcazar's widow. She came to me recently asking for advice." The hard looking men all sat down while Trevor stood there looking like he had swallowed broken glass.

"Now, we have a conundrum, Mrs. Alcazar doesn't want her late husband's territory, but she made it clear that she refuses to allow Mr. Corinthos the territories as it was a bullet from him that killed her daughter's father. As for the will of the late Mr. Alcazar, that creates another problem. He left his estate divided between his infant daughter and his late fiancee's younger sister."

Most in the room looked around wondering what this meant. "Lorenzo made it clear that this woman was to inherit half of his territory upon her marriage. We, I decided that she is to marry one of two men. John Zachara, the younger son of Anthony or your partner, Mr. Corinthos."

Jason tensed when Sonny smiled then said "I am seeing someone." He knew they would assume he was talking about Sam, but that could work out in his favor since Sam was a known quantity in his life.

"Yes, the rather well used Miss McCall, she is unacceptable. I did some research and deem her to be rather... unsavory." he said. "I have arranged for young Mr. Zachara to move to Port Charles and the two of you are to compete for the young woman. May the best man win." he said. Jason didn't care who she was, it was going to screw up his plan to get with Elizabeth and his child, Sonny would have to just accept that he wouldn't be ordered into marriage, not again.

"Now on to the other matter, Mrs. Alcazar has decided to remarry, she has someone in mind. I have given her permission to do what she wants when she is ready. But we do have one lovely potential bride left, so that there is no in fighting in regards to the territories, Miss Claudia Zachara has agreed to marry the man of my choice."

Sonny didn't like this. He had Sam all but threatening him to help her win Jason with what she had on their company, he had Skye planning on remarrying and he knew that her half of territory would go to her spouse. With the Zachara woman's marriage his own business interests would be weak. He had to figure this one out.

"Mr. Corinthos, I do believe that you are currently getting your fourth divorce from your current wife. Would that be a correct statement?" Don Sandoval looked at Sonny with hooded eyes.

Sonny started sweating; he didn't like this at all. "No, however I am hoping that Caroline and I reconcile."

"That is a shame, but I have decided that in exchange for sparing your son's life, you will marry Miss Zachara." The large man with the hooded eyes waited for it, so that he could use Corinthos being off guard to get what he wanted.

"Don't you dare threaten my son." snapped the Cuban. "What happened to children being protected?" Jason was glaring himself, as he tried to figure out why a man who was so family oriented was suddenly threatening kids.

"They are until they go to the police academy and work for them. I am talking about your illegitimate son Dante Falconari." Jason didn't know the name, but from the look on Sonny's face it was a possibility.

"My son? What are you playing at?" he blustered then listened while Dano explained. Furious at the woman who betrayed him, he said "If I marry Claudia, what do I get?"

"Money, part of her father's territory and your son free." said the godfather. "In exchange she gets a husband who is capable of running things for her and a faithful one at that. Because if you break the sanctity of your marriage, she gets everything back and you have to offer up ten million dollars."

Jason was relieved to be off the hook when Sonny gave in. Skye hadn't named her possible husband but since he was her brother, he wasn't on that list and the younger Zachara could have this other woman, he didn't care. Ignoring the suggestion that he seriously think on things, Jason was on his way out the door when he overheard the next part.

"Mrs. Alcazar, you said this Webber woman is getting married tomorrow. You need to understand that if that marriage doesn't take place, I am going to give John the go ahead to romance her but I refuse to interfere otherwise." said Dano.

Webber? Jason had to have heard that wrong. Looking at Skye he thought about it and knew that that was why Luke wasn't here. She didn't want him getting wind of this. Walking away, he stopped then told Sonny he would be right back. "I'm in."

"Good, may the best man win." said Dano as he walked to his limo and let out his well restrained laughter. The red head had been correct in her estimations; his opinion of her just went up a notch. Now all that was left was to slowly but slowly take over the Corinthos territories. Morgan would be allowed to leave if he won the heart of the woman pregnant with his child, but if he didn't... then young John would be granted the freedom he seemed to long for so desperately.

Why else would he have agreed to this, romancing a woman pregnant with another man's child? He had no illusions about the younger Zachara, that young man loathed his father and was only part of this to protect things from Lansing and or Corinthos. He had been furious to learn his sister part of the plan only for Claudia to talk privately to him then he quickly acquiesced.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was sitting in a room with five of her so called closest friends, yet none of them seemed to realize she was going through the motions. Emily seemed ecstatic about the wedding taking place the next day, Robin just seemed drunk and the other three were just working on getting that way. When Kelly left with a hot looking pool player, Robin moved into the seat next to Elizabeth.

As she drank some more, she bided her time. Next to leave was Lainey and one of their fellow nurses then Emily got a call. "You know, if you don't want to go through with this, you shouldn't."

Looking at the woman, she said "You aren't drunk?"

"No, I am just faking it rather well. Something is up with our good friend Miss Emily Quartermaine, strange calls, this obsessive need for you to marry Lucky and then this sudden best friends thing with Sam McCall and Carly. So tomorrow, if you get up there and need some support before walking out, look to me I think you need a friend." she said hugging her when she saw Emily returning.

Whispering thanks to Robin, Elizabeth quietly let Emily herd her to the Brownstone where Lulu and the rest of the Spencers were waiting minus Carly.

When Sonny finished ranting, he told Jason he was in charge. "I have to head to Bensonhurst and sort this out. And deal with Sam, find out if she has anything concrete on us and cut her loose." He then told Max to drive him into the city.

Jason was trying to keep calm as he realized that all he needed to deal with was Lucky. Sam and Carly could go hang themselves. He had reworked the penthouse into one large one with an outside play area for Cam five large bedrooms and the medical room. All he had to do was pray, something he hadn't done in years.

Heading to Jake's, he saw his sister leading Elizabeth to the waiting limo and couldn't help wondering what was up with her. Even Nik had noticed and called him questioning it. Heading up the stairs, he could smell the perfume that Sam frequently wore and tiptoed back down to where Coleman was.

"Remember the deal, she is to be told you saw me leave with a tall blond and you only saw the back of the head." he said. Then Jason slipped out the door that had no cameras watching it. He had suspected that she had the computer geek keeping tabs on his movements, this proved it.

Arriving at the Quartermaines, he slipped in through the side door and went to find a room. No one suspected where he was truly sleeping at night, not even his biological family. Early the next morning, he committed yet another cardinal sin and bribed a priest with a new roof then went home to get dressed to attend a wedding.

Just as he was leaving Jake's he saw Carly arriving in a limo. "Jase, I can't go to this dreadful wedding alone. You HAVE to come with me."

Wanting to make sure that he understood that his supposedly closest friend, the woman who claimed to have his best interest at heart was planning on personally forcing him to witness the wedding she knew would break his heart, he asked "What wedding?"

"You know damn well what wedding. My cousin's to the so called love of his life." she said not adding the poor pathetic annoyance who had almost trapped him into marriage. She wanted Jason there so that Elizabeth had no illusions, that Jason could care less she was marrying that loser Lucky. Carly was not going to take no for an answer.

"Carly, I am busy. Why do you think I am wearing a suit?" No need to make it too easy for her, he thought to himself. When she whined and persisted, Jason gave into what he had already planned on doing. His intentions were to stop the wedding, if by no other means than having a fake priest.

Lulu entered her parent's house, trying to disconnect from that pest Spinelli. He had been trying to impress her, when he had found the DNA test. There was no record of the father, but she was damn curious as to who Elizabeth had betrayed her brother with. She couldn't believe that Elizabeth would cheat on Lucky when he had been ill, to hurt him like that while he had been working so hard to become clean so he could be a good father.

Fuming, she demanded to be let in to see the bride, but her father distracted her and Lulu soon found herself in her mother's living room seated with the rest of the guests. While she wouldn't publicly humiliate Lucky like that, she was going to have a word with Elizabeth afterwords, how dare she do that to Lucky and she would refuse to rest until she got the name of the man.

Seeing Spinelli trying to reach someone frantically, she took his phone away and tossed it in the downstairs toilet. Hearing the geek yelping, she pushed him into a seat just as her father and brothers walked into the room vowing to find out what he knew immediately after the ceremony.

Hearing the harpist begin to play, Lulu looked around and saw a few guests that surprised her. Skye with an older gentleman, Jason Morgan with her cousin, she guessed that Bobbie had threatened Carly to get her there. And a red headed woman who seemed to be rather well dressed to be there; seeing Maxie there, she scowled at the blond who just glared right back from where she was sitting behind Skye and her date.

Elizabeth returned her phone to her tiny purse then went back to the bedroom where Emily, her jailer was waiting. She didn't know what was up with her, but it had become a sad state of affairs when she no longer felt like a friend and more like a guard dog. Feeling a twinge, she said

"Is Robin still in the hall?"

"Yes, is it the baby?" asked Emily. "Should I get Lucky?"

"No, I just need her for a minute. Then can you get my bouquet, I just realized I am going to look bare without in coming down the stairs." she said pretending to be happy. Robin slipped in and Emily went to find the flowers.

"Elizabeth, are there back stairs to this place?" she asked looking around and trying to recall, but it had been years since she had been to the Spencer house.

"No. Look, can you sit close. I think this is going to get ugly." she asked. "I am worried about the baby."

"Don't be. I will stick close. I am glad you are coming to your senses." said the doctor. "Now let me check your blood pressure, just in case."

"In case of what?" asked Emily as she came in holding the white roses. Elizabeth lifted her arm and Emily once again asked about Lucky.

"No, it is just a precaution since after the ceremony we are going to be dealing with so many guests."

With the start of the music, Emily pushed Robin out of the room, then turned to Elizabeth and said "Don't break his heart this time. I don't think he will recover again."

Once the woman had left, Elizabeth whispered, "Like it was my fault he got addicted and cheated on me."

Heading down the stairs, she saw Skye's smile like a beacon and the blue-black hair of the man next to her and breathed a sigh of relief. Skye's small sneeze as she passed her, gave Elizabeth a sense of relief, but she almost missed it when she saw Jason sitting next to Carly.

She felt her heart breaking but couldn't help being glad that at least he hadn't brought the woman he loved to the wedding. Arriving to the front, she heard the sound of a chair scraping then turning saw the odd sight of Lulu and some strangely dressed kid giving a speech about marriage and love that made no sense.

Luke glared at his daughter, then turned to the priest and said "Sorry padre, younger sibling, you know how that is. Doesn't like the spot light on others for too long."

Elizabeth was a bit surprised at the rather earthly once over from the young priest but the whole thing got even stranger when the man started talking about the stars and their closeness to earth. When he then started rambling about winter, she thought Luke was going to blow a gasket while Lucky just looked a bit confused.

Wondering what Skye was up to, she couldn't help thinking this would be the longest ceremony where the wedding didn't take place in years. When the man asked if anyone had a reason why this wedding shouldn't take place or to forever hold their piece, she was shocked when Nik stood up.

"I would like to say a few words, if you don't mind. Marriage, is supposed to be for the long haul, it isn't something that should be done out of obligation, I have done that and it was a disaster. Nor should it be the fulfilling of a promise made when one is young. We grow and change. Good thing or I would still be chasing after Robin." he said with a laugh that Emily didn't seem to like.

"Nor should marriage be about debts, when you agree to marry someone, it should be about love, trust and most importantly about soul mates." with that he sat down to glares from a few of the guests. Emily chiefly among them.

Carly felt herself grip Jason's arm, she was getting weird vibes from the room and was beginning to think that this wedding wouldn't be happening. Bringing Jason might have been a mistake if little miss muffin decided to run.

"So, if no one else wants to speak, shall we let the man begin." asked Luke.

"Actually, I do have something to say." Said Skye. "Luke, why are you so gung ho for this wedding to take place?"

"Excuse me?" asked a blinking Emily. "Luke only wants what is best for Lucky and this isn't the place for your attack."

"What about what is best for Elizabeth?" she asked her adopted sister.

"Elizabeth is what is best for Lucky." she said only to see a few people getting restless in their chairs. Several of the guests had grabbed the glasses of champagne on that side of the room, as they watched the wedding turn into a complete mess.

"No, not what is best for Lucky, what is best for ELIZABETH. You do recall ELIZABETH, your best friend. It is best for her to be with a man who is a recovering addict, a man who shoved her down twice since she has been pregnant."

Audrey stood and looked at her granddaughter and asked "Is this true, did Lucky push you?"

When she nodded yes, Luke said "He didn't mean it, he was high then, He has been clean for months."

"Luke, why don't you answer my question, or maybe Emily could." asked Skye while Jason wondered when his oh so simple plan started to blow up in his face.

Looking around, she said "What no answer, how about this one. Emily, you know Lucky cheated on her, yet you are pushing them to re-wed. Why haven't you said yes to Nik yet, didn't he do the same thing? Why is Elizabeth supposed to forgive when you haven't?"

"You don't know anything, Skye." snapped Carly.

Lulu desperately wanted to accuse Elizabeth, but Spinelli was dragging her to the door, and fighting him didn't seem to help. Once outside she asked why did you do that.

Not wanting to admit that he had already known about the affair from Sam, he didn't want his new master, Stone Cold to be dragged into the middle of this. He had the need to rescue women, according to Sam and he didn't want him to forget what he owed the love of his life.

Inside, all were watching things like it was a tennis match.

"Wrong Carly. We both know why you are here and it isn't familial devotion. So sit down and take a minute to use that brain of yours. Maybe it will explain to you where you went wrong." snapped Skye.

"Elizabeth do you honestly want to marry Lucky yet again? Asked Skye as she moved closer to the door.

The moment of truth was here and Elizabeth took a deep breath and said "No."

Turning to Lucky, she said "Lucky, I tried to tell you at the Metrocourt then afterwords, but first Emily then your father intervened."

"Why not, why don't you want to marry me, what about our child?" he asked. She could see how lost he was and wanted to make things better, but knew she couldn't.

"Lucky, I don't love you anymore. I only said yes because your father was blackmailing me. He threatened to take away Cam. I am sorry." she said pulling off Laura's ring. Trying to hand it to him, she found he was refusing to take it.

"No, put it back on. You and I belong together. We have since we were fifteen." he said pleading with her while Luke gritted his teeth. "We have a permanent lock, remember. I helped you deal with your rape, we... we … you owe me."

"No, Lucky I don't. I have more than repaid any favors I owe you years ago." she said wishing this was being done privately. She knew that Skye was worried about his losing it, but she was feeling naked with what had to come next. "Lucky, I am sorry, but I had a DNA test done. My baby, it isn't yours. The night of the blackout..."

"You SLUT!" He yelled his temper erupting and making him forget the witnesses. "Who is he? Who did you screw, how could you? You know that I was trying to get clean and yet you cheated on me."

More than a few guests were worried but they didn't need to be as Jason went to move forward only to be stopped by Nik who whispered "Let him show himself for who he really is, otherwise this will never end." Nik was sick of this back and forth and knew it had to end.

"He calls her one more name and I am going to break his jaw." he warned.

"You, you do remember what was going on that night, don't you. I had seen you at Kelly's with your drugs supplier, Maxie Jones. Then later on in my own bed, my bed, Lucky, that is a low one even for you." Said Elizabeth growing stronger when she saw people weren't looking at her shocked, except the Spencers.

"So whose bed did you end up in that night, letting me apologize when you don't deserve it, how could you?" Said Lucky glaring at her then the crowd that didn't seem too friendly towards him, considering he was the wounded party.

"Don't deserve it, don't you even go there. I never wanted to marry you again, why are you attacking me, I WANTED to tell you the truth. WHY AREN'T YOU YELLING AT YOUR FATHER FOR THIS FARCE?" She shouted.

Lucky looked at her and said "You could have said no. You chose to say yes."

"Lucky why don't you ask Luke why he was so hell bent suddenly on being a good father and insisting on this marriage." asked Skye who then said "Because he knew a secret, one that he heard from me. I trusted him with something, something I asked him to look into. Instead he found a way to take advantage of the situation in a way that is uniquely Spenceresque ."

"What situation?" snapped Lucky. "What are you talking about and who invited you to this wedding? I know I didn't and there was no one else who could have."

"You do know that you weren't the only person getting married Lucky, that even though I didn't chose the gown, the flowers or even the location or the groom. I was forced to be part of this," said Elizabeth. "I invited Skye when I learned why your father decided to take an interest in your life all of the sudden."

"See, Elizabeth is about to become a very rich woman and your dad knew it. She is to inherit part of the Alcazar estate from Lorenzo." said Skye. Carly's head turned to fast everyone could hear the bones snap.

"What, is he the father, did you decide sleeping with your cop husband wasn't good enough, so you screwed a mobster?" sneered Lucky.

Jason stood on the sidelines only stopping from intervening when he saw Elizabeth give a weird grin then say "No, actually I didn't sleep with Lorenzo, he was related to Sophie, Annie's daughter."

Carly recognized the name and swore under her breath while some of the newer guests tried to figure out who Annie was. She had been married to Lorenzo; she knew how wealthy the man had been and knew that Elizabeth Webber now owned several properties that Sonny would want. She had to get Jason out of here.

"So, anyhow, your father found a loop hole in the will, one he decided to exploit. Too bad for him his insurance policy went up in flames." said Skye. "Elizabeth, I had my babysitter take Cameron out of here, are you ready?"

Looking around, she turned to Skye and said "More than ready."

When she started walking back down the aisle, Emily stopped her and said "How dare you?" Emily went to slap her face only to find her arm in a tight grip. Looking up she said "Jason you are hurting me."

"If you had connected I would have done more than hurt you. I don't know what is going on with you, but I think that it is time you take a good look in the mirror. I know everything. Plotting with Carly, here and making plans behind my back with Sam, yes, I know all of it." he said seeing the two women squirm.

Elizabeth had gone quickly, but she should have stuck around, the party got even better when Jason looked at Lucky and said "Elizabeth was being kind; I have no worries about your addiction. Go back to swallowing pills, go get drunk, either way stay away from her and our ..." he bit the hand that covered his mouth as Carly figured out what he was going to do. There was no way he was lying and saying that kid was his to protect Elizabeth Webber from her mistakes.

"OUCH!" shouted Carly.

"Child, yes what Elizabeth didn't say is that the baby she is carrying is ours. Your father is one of the reasons we hadn't come forward." he said. Carly got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Then looking at Jason's face she felt like passing out when she realized he was telling the truth.

"That hot little number you are in love with has nothing to do with, yeah right. You are probably just waiting, now you can take the brat away from her. Well, I hope you do, she doesn't deserve to be a mother." said Lucky while Nik just closed his eyes wishing Jax was here already with the proof about the explosion at the Metrocourt.

"You bet that is what he is going to do, I will hire him the best attorney." crowed Carly only for Jason to turn to her and glare at her.

"Carly you even think about that and I will make every single lie, every single dirty deed you even talked about doing become public. I know everything, I kept quiet, for Elizabeth, but no more and go find your new best friend Sam, I left her a voice mail making things clear yesterday." vowed Jason. Walking to the door, he said "Spencer, you played and you lost. Now I would suggest you do another one of your disappearing acts."

Luke picked up one of the vases and tossed it as he got that all his plans for his family were going to go up in smoke. Now what was he going to do? He owed Lansing for putting pressure on his son to get Lucky reinstated with the police department and that man had made it pretty clear the price was the docks and the cannery.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I am glad so many enjoyed the wedding. To clear a few things up, Elizabeth isn't the real heir. We will later find out who it is and that she willingly gave up the money. Luke was mistaken because the names are going to be the same but two different people. That is going to play into something else that happens with Dante/Sonny. As for Alan being mean, he was trying tough love. That's all. He was worried and knew he had to press Elizabeth's buttons. Now on to the chapter where we meet Claudia, Dante, Johnny and get poor poor Sam who doesn't realize she has been dumped until midway in._

Chapter 2

Robin had joined Skye and Elizabeth in the limo and sat there stunned. "Wow, when you keep secrets you keep secrets. Now I know that this is way out of line, but the father of your child, it isn't Patrick is it?"

Elizabeth had been on the verge of tears and instead found herself laughing out loud. "No, I just don't see him that way, sorry, you are stuck with him."

"Good, then can someone explain what happened back there?" she asked leaning forward. "Who was the man who left with the red headed woman, and why was he at the wedding? And Elizabeth what did Luke have on you?"

"What you just saw a very good con job." said the woman driving. When she pulled off the side of the road and stepped out of the car, she said "We all need to talk."

Looking at the woman who from the top looked like a chauffeur but from the waist down was wearing a very short skirt and red heels. Tossing the cap onto the hood, she said "Claudia Zachara, you are Robin Scorpio and the fat one is Elizabeth Webber, now you aren't going to give birth now, are you?" She said with a worried look at Elizabeth's stomach.

"No." she said then turned to look at Robin. "I'm not fat, am I?"

"Well, your breasts did grow two cup sizes." she replied slightly uncertain how Elizabeth would take it.

"Ladies, later. This could blow up in our faces if we don't get our story straight. Doctor girl, you are here because you were worried medically about your friend. Elizabeth, so I trust you will help us. Now, you do know that Spencer misread this, that you aren't the real heir? At least not in relation to this Anne, I mean you will inherit the money however this is all about preventing the Lansings from stealing my family's organization. That is why you are inheriting from Lorenzo, because I don't care about the money only protecting my brother."

"When I was making plans, I found a file on Claudia, she has her own problems. We are working together, but I promised her you wouldn't marry Johnny." Explained Skye.

"Your brother, the one coming to town right?" asked a nervous Elizabeth. "Why is he doing this?"

"At the end, he gets to leave the family; I take over and marry the man of my choice after the year long marriage to Corinthos is over. I haven't decided who yet, but I need to make it clear to this Sonny that this isn't going to be a power grab on his part. Unlike this late lamented Lily, I am not going to walk away from my share of the pie. Even if I die, it goes to Johnny, not him." she said.

Robin looked confused to Skye explained the deal with the godfather. She then looked at Elizabeth and said "Jason? Why aren't you two together, he has been in love with you forever?"

"Because my brother has to take his balls back first; Elizabeth had to break a certain lock and then they are going to do normal couple things, BEFORE I will let him marry her as agreed to by the man backing this." snapped Skye. "He is lazy and no one woman wants a romantically lazy husband."

Robin nodded reluctantly then said "This is going to be difficult, he doesn't like to have to work for things he doesn't think he will win, I think Elizabeth is the only woman he has ever had to chase. They usually came to him."

"Not this time. Elizabeth is going to get over this feeling of being second best and he is going to work for it. For every smile and every kiss." said Skye militantly. Elizabeth felt her eyes widen at the nods on the other three women's faces shocked that Robin seemed to be going along with their plan.

"Uh, ladies, I ..." This wasn't what she wanted, she wanted Jason to love her, but if he loved Sam, she wanted him to be happy.

"Don't get a vote in this part." said a smug Skye. "This has been decreed by someone with more power."

"Where to?" asked Claudia. When the red head said the Quartermaine gatehouse, she tossed the keys to Robin and said "I hope you know where it is and can handle this thing, I need a nap."

center~~*~~/center

In Bensonhurst, Sonny ranted, he raved and all he got was told to leave before he was arrested by the police. Olivia looked at the man who had two-timed her cousin and her and said "Sonny, Dante knows, why do you think he was so eager to get an in, he wants you gone. I don't think your charm is going to work this time."

After he had left, she called Kate who told her the news. "Trevor got me fired; he knew about Dante and had talked Warren into hiring me because of my past with Sonny. What now?"

"What about your other plan?" asked Olivia. "Your own magazine."

"That one is out, Jasper Jacks wants it in Port Charles and I have no interest in moving someplace that close to Sonny. I know what I went through before." she said thinking about how she had loved him only to be betrayed by the man. "How did it go there?"

"I don't think Sonny believed me." she said with a heavy sigh. "I am afraid, Connie. He is going to push and push and we both know that Dante will push back."

"Maybe that is a good thing." she said.

center~~*~~/center

Dante talked to his roommate and asked "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I made the deal. Are you sure about staying with me?" asked Johnny.

"Hell, yes. My aunt is going to give in to this Jacks guy. The deal is too tempting. Maybe with me around, she will remember how bad Sonny is for her. Besides, there have to be some cute and easy women in this town." he said with his own pair of dimples. "The trick is going to be finding some who haven't slept with my father."

Johnny gave a laugh then heard his phone beep. Reaching for it, he saw the newspaper and said "Here you go, one Sam McCall, she looks easy enough."

"Yes, but I know the name from her criminal file, she has been passed around between rich men in that town, including my father. So that let's her out." he said crumpling the paper.

Sam was riding high; she had been written up in the New York Daily News and was looking forward to moving her plan forward tonight. She had been busy for the last three days and Carly had been leaving messages for her at the hotel to get back to town and Jason, but she knew that she has to play it cool. Checking her phone she saw the two messages from Spinelli and the one from Jason. Looking at the time of it, she grimaced he had called the day before and she had missed it.

Seeing a familiar looking man ahead as she left the mob hotel, she called out "Sonny?"

Angry already, he offered her a ride home hoping to get information from her. By the time they reached Port Charles, he was conflicted as to what to do. He needed Jason with this heiress, but Sam knew way too much about the business for his comfort.

At the outer limits, his phone rang and he listened to Carly rant and then tossed his phone. Glaring out the window, he turned to the woman sitting in the next seat and decided to use her. He had to end Jason and her but he needed to keep the woman close so that once Jason had Elizabeth's territory he could use her to end them.

center~~*~~/center

Jason was searching around town for Elizabeth, just like several other people, but he was getting no place. When he ran into Kelly's for a quick late meal, he got his face slapped by Lulu who was shouting at him about hurting her brother.

Before he could reply, Maxie had laughed and snorted in disgust. "Lulu, you do recall Georgie and what you were doing that night, don't you?"

"It wasn't the same thing. Lucky..." Her brother was delicate and his rock had just hurt him so badly that Lulu was worried what he would do next.

"Was making his own choices with complete facts, Dillon was lied to, weren't you?" she said looking at the man trying to hide. "Your brother was the one lying, not Jason."

"I don't have time for this." said an annoyed Jason. Taking his chili he was on his way out the door when Bobbie stopped him and quietly asked how Elizabeth was?

"I don't know I can't find her." he admitted. "Bobbie, do you have any idea, I have checked every single place I can think of."

"Oh, please tell me you aren't running after muffin face?" asked a scornful Carly who had been in back with her mother. "Well, of course you are, she has your kid and Lorenzo's local properties."

"No, Carly that isn't it. Have you done what I said, did you talk to Sam, ask her about the message I left yesterday?" he asked "I had already gotten Sam out of the penthouse with the least amount of trouble, the last few weeks were about damage control with the two of you. Like I said, we are done."

Walking out the door, he ignored her calling out his name. Then calling the new guy, he asked "Did you find the geek?"

Kurt looked at the kid buying a cell phone and said "Do you want him?"

"No, just get his laptop. Be discreet." he ordered then went to figure out where Elizabeth had gone. He had one more stop then was going to Skye's, Milo had said she had returned to the Quartermaine mansion earlier that evening, but that Elizabeth hadn't been with her.

He had tried GH, hoping that Robin would know, but Patrick Drake had said she was in surgery. He was running out of options. Finally at midnight, after a close call at Jake's with an apparently clueless Sam showing up, he had avoided her thanks to Coleman, Jason knew he had to get some rest, maybe think things through with a clear head.

Letting himself into the gatehouse, he was slipping up the stairs and went into the first bedroom kicking off his shoes when he heard someone in the bed moan. After allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark, he leaned against the low dresser and smiled at the sight in front of him.

Elizabeth was fast asleep; Cam had his head on her arm while they were covered with a thick comforter. Knowing he couldn't use his favorite hidey-hole on the Quartermaine estate, Jason went to one of the spare rooms and laid down on the bed, listening as the heater kicked on. Slowly falling asleep, he let himself image a future with his family, grateful that the Quartermaines seemed to be helping for once without wanting anything in return.

Emily stalked up the stairs, angry with Nik. How dare he, what could he have possibly been thinking. It was like the past all over again. When she had turned up at his house angry with Elizabeth, he had sat there at his desk, seeming to not care at all about her wants.

He had dared suggest she abandon his brother, when Lucky, poor, poor Lucky had no one to stand by him. Even Luke had done a disappearing act, after her brother had lost his mind and threatened him. She was just at her bedroom door when she found it locked. Blinking in shock, she tried again.

Nothing. Hearing a door open she saw Monica standing there wearing a bathrobe with her arms crossed. "We need to talk. Meet your father and me downstairs in the library."

"What is this about? Can't it wait until morning?" she asked exhausted. No one knew where Elizabeth was and she had seen Jason running around looking. She had to find her friend before her brother did. She had to help poor Lucky.

"No, we should have done this week's ago." she said firmly.

Emily arrived in the room and saw her dad and mom drinking coffee and whispering as she entered. "Emily are you back on drugs?"

Shocked she said "No, why would you even ask that?"

"Because of your behavior of late, what else are we supposed to think? Today is just the latest incident since your returned from Russia with Nik and Spencer. The lies, the backstabbing of your best friend. This sudden and blinding need for her to be with Lucky. When Skye said something I thought she was just starting trouble, but then... then I saw you at the wedding today, and heard what you said to Carly afterwords." said a shocked Monica. "So, we are not going to enable another child. You are going to take a drug test, then go into counseling with Lainey either way."

"I am an adult, I make my own decision, but I am not on drugs. I will agree to the drug test, that is all." she said. "Now I am going to bed."

"Emily this isn't a democracy, you don't get to negotiate for a better deal. Otherwise you are not staying here. Not after what I saw and heard today." she said firmly. "Know one thing, we love you, but we are not going to put up with your behavior. At the very least you owe Elizabeth an apology, and I doubt there is anything you can do to repair your friendship."

"AJ was right, you would do anything to get back in Jason's good graces." she said bitterly. "Even toss me out because I called that slut on her behavior against poor Lucky. You would take Elizabeth, Elizabeth and her lies over your own child? Why?"

]

"Because Elizabeth didn't lie and she isn't a slut." said Alan with a worried look at Monica who seemed to be about to cave when she saw Emily's hurt. "And you of all people know that. I agree with your mother, you are out of control. Think things through, Em. For now, I have arranged for you to have an apartment in the complex down the street from GH."

Emily walked out the door and drove off, her mind registering someone was staying at the Gatehouse but assuming it was Ned who had come in the night before in regards to ELQ business. When she knocked on the Spencer door, she saw a drunk Lucky staggering to let her in.

Seeing the beer bottles, she felt bad for her friend and soon they were undressed and in bed. Waking up early the next morning, she felt sick at what she had done and quickly and quietly got dressed fleeing to the hospital.

Hearing someone calling her name, she saw Carly with Sam and told them on her way to the locker room. "I have an early surgical rotation, meet me for lunch."

In fact she didn't, but she needed to shower, to wash away the horrible mistake before she saw Nik. In the shower, she saw the bruises on her breasts and started to cry when she recalled they hadn't used anything.

center~~*~~/center

Carly suggested Sam head back to Alexis' that she was going to go home and get some sleep. Arriving she heard a noise and turned around to see Jax and the boys getting ready to leave for the day. "I am having Milo drive them to school, you stay right here."

Once they were gone, Jax entered and avoided her kiss saying "Where were you?"

"Out, Jason needed my help." she replied defiantly.

"I am sure he did." was all Jax said then added "Your final divorce papers came. I explained to the boys that there would be no wedding, but if they want I will try to still spend time with them."

"What?" she asked still trying to wrap her mind around the words. "What are you saying?"

"That I am done. We were a mistake, one I am glad I discovered before I married you. Thankfully I had an offer on the hotel and I am going to take it for my share. I am done." he said walking to the door. "My bags are already in the car, if you find anything else of mine, do me a favor, burn it."

"Wait! Why are you so angry?" she asked.

"Not angry, resigned. While I was away fixing some things for you, for us and our future, you, you were screwing it up. Why? To keep control of the man you refer to as your best friend, well no more. By the way, your partner in crime, Emily. She was only helping because of Helena. She did something to her, I gave the proof to Cassadine last night. She was behind what Jerry did, not that you care."

"Jax, please, give me a chance to explain. Elizabeth Webber doesn't deserve to be happy and to have Jason, she isn't worthy of him, I had to save him." she said grabbing his arm, pleading with him. She couldn't lose Jax, not because of that bitch Elizabeth. "He wants to be with Sam, he really and truly does. Elizabeth is trying to trap him into her life with a baby, can't you see that. He made a mistake and slept with her without thinking of the consequences. He barely knows the real her, she is a liar and a cheat and she wants him because he is rich, so that she won't have to work ever again."

"Sounds a lot more like you are describing yourself or Sam. As for knowing the real her, he has known her for ten years, Carly. But then he has known you for longer and you certainly have been fooling him all this time, haven't you." he said with scorn. "Carly, there is nothing to salvage here."

center~~*~~/center

Jason slipped downstairs and found food in the kitchen, getting to work; he was making breakfast when he heard tiny footsteps. "Who are you? Wait, you are Jason!" he said while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, I am Jason, hello Cam. Are you hungry?" He asked the little boy wearing the chuggin charlie footed pajamas.

Seeing his nod yes then look down, Jason saw he was shy but knew that food would get his attention. "How about some eggs and toast and some juice?"

"Chocolate milk?" he asked with a grin that reminded Jason of his mother.

"I will see if I can find any." he said only to see Elizabeth entering the kitchen looking tousled. She didn't say a word just pulled out the syrup before telling Cam to head in to the living room. "Charlie is on."

Then looking coolly at Jason, she asked "Let me guess, hurting Sam now doesn't matter because now I have something that Sonny wants, why else would you be here?"

"No, you are wrong. I, we need to talk." he said getting that he might have been better off to tell her what was going on days ago. "First, what did Luke have on you?"

"He was using how much I used to care about you to blackmail me, since you committed perjury on my behalf in regards to Zander's death." She said hurt that she was risking everything for him and he hadn't even cared. That given the first chance she knew Carly would be able to convince him to steal her baby away.

Closing his eyes he asked "Why didn't you come to me?"

With a sad chuckle, she said "Should I have brought my entourage, Emily, your sister who is obsessed with me marrying Lucky, Lucky who had barely let me out of his sight unless Emily was there. Or how about that geek friend of Lulu's who has been stalking me for days in between shouting at the top of his lungs about how you are remodeling the penthouse for the goddess. How you wish to wipe away all the reminders of your horrible mistake with me for her. What happened to no regrets, Jason?"

Seeing the hurt in her eyes, he said "I need you to trust me, and then after breakfast we have to take a drive, please?"

Elizabeth felt her stomach growl and thought about it, before shaking her head in disgust. "I am too hungry to put up a good fight right now, so yes."

Jason gave a lightning quick grin and then ordered her into the other room with Cam. Finishing cooking, he put two glasses of the syrup filled milk and the omelets on a tray before joining them just as the Charlie theme song ended. When the next cartoon came on, Elizabeth turned off the television to Cam's pout.

Elizabeth devoured hers and then ate half of Jason's while he was helping Cam to his amusement. "Don't you ever eat? Does no one feed you?"

"Look, I am eating for two, and besides yesterday someone called me fat and I decided to embrace the label for the two months I have left." she said gleefully stealing his toast while getting up to go and get more to milk drink.

Hearing Cam giggling, he asked "What is so funny?"

"Mommy, Grams calls her the human garbage can." he said his lilting laugh causing Jason to smile then outright chuckle when the little boy sobered up and said "But we aren't suppose to tell Mommy that, okay?"

There was a knock at the door and Jason cautiously opened it to see Georgie Jones standing there carrying a backpack. "Hi, Jason I didn't know you would be at the Gatehouse. I am here for Cameron; Is he ready?"

Elizabeth came back into the room and said "I am sorry, Georgie, I forgot."

"No problem Elizabeth, I can get him dressed, okay Cam?" she asked while leading him up the stairs to the room with his suitcases. Once he was wearing warm clothes, she came down to the living room and asked "Does he need to be home at any particular time?"

"No, just give me a call and I can pick him up." said Elizabeth before kissing her son goodbye as he left on his play date. "Georgie, if you see Lucky..."

"He isn't to be in twenty feet of Cam, my dad told me. Don't worry, Elizabeth. Dad has already given me the lecture and I believe he had a similar talk with the detectives at the station. I, uh, I do have to tell you, that Maxie usually has lunch with me."

Seeing her wince, she said "She promised to be on her best behavior."

Jason soon had Elizabeth herself bundled up and was explaining how he had found her. "No one knows you were staying here?"

"No, I will explain why I was staying here in a bit, it wasn't what you think, I promise. I know that I have broken promises to you before, but Elizabeth, the day Alan woke up, he said some pretty harsh things to me, things I needed to hear. He was right, I have been taking the easy, the lazy way out."

"Jason, I don't want to be an obligation, why do you think I turned down your proposals? You love Sam, which became very clear in the elevator. Just because I ended things with Lucky and the truth is now out, doesn't mean you have to take care of me, I was doing just fine long before you came into my life." she said.

Pulling into the garage, Jason called Milo and said "Where are they?"

"Sam is at the television studio, hung over after trashing a hotel room. Carly is at home, bawling her eyes out. Mr. Jacks left her when he found out about what she had been doing. The boss is looking for you, though." he warned. Unlike Max his loyalty was to Jason, not Sonny.

"Thanks, keep an eye on that kid. Even without his laptop, he can be trouble." With that Jason took her up to the old penthouse floor. Seeing only one door, she saw Jason using a biometric entrance system to open the door.

Having her enter before him, he said "This is what I have been up to." She could see the Italian influences as she walked around the expansive downstairs. The study, the weight room, the large living room with an alcove for what she assumed was his pool table. Looking at the very nice kitchen and then the medical room; that one surprised her a bit, but when they went back to the front area, to what she had believed to be the terrace, she was stunned to see that it was a greenhouse.

Walking out onto the grass, she looked up at the glass and steel enclosure. There were trees in pots, and a another shock further in, a Chuggin Charlie play set along with a train encircling along the outside of the entire area. "Jason, what is this? And when did you have time..."

"I started planning it, long ago." he said not telling her it had been for a stand alone house for them years ago then adapted to include Cam when he had finally got a chance to do it. Most didn't know that he owned the building, not Sonny. Sonny had owned his penthouse but Jason had been pushing for years for him to sell it to him, with the extra space he had had the plan adapted. Now he had to get Elizabeth upstairs.

Pointing out the wrought iron staircase, Jason led her back inside and said "There is a second staircase by the medical room, the main staircase over there and this." When he pushed a button the wall moved aside and there was an elevator waiting for them.

"It only goes between these two floors, unless there is an emergency, then you can use it to escape to a hidden car in the garage." he said. Arriving on the second floor, Elizabeth saw the five bedrooms. One clearly a master and four other bedrooms along with a set of staff rooms but the part that had her crying was that the iron staircase accessed only one room. She found herself standing in what could only be an art studio. "Jase..." he felt the tears flowing as she buried her head into his chest.

Rubbing her back, Jason said "I didn't remodel this place for anyone but you in mind. I lied to Sam; I just wanted her gone so that I could do this without interference. I want you to look at one more thing."

Taking her hand, he led her into the room that the interior architect was using as a work room and showed her the plans and the dates on them. She was shocked to see that they had been drawn years before. The addition of a playroom had been added in September of the past year. Before she had known she was pregnant. "I don't understand?"

"Elizabeth, we have done this dance for so long. But no more; I knew that if I didn't give you a choice, if I presented this as already done..." Looking down, he said "I know that you just ended things with Lucky, but please, at least consider moving in with me?" He wanted to marry her but knew that if he pushed her too far her stubbornness would keep her from saying yes.

Seeing her uncertainty, he growled when he heard someone downstairs. Going to the staircase, he saw his new attorney and swore softly. "Elizabeth, please?"

"I want to say, yes. You have no idea how badly I do." she said "And if were just me, I would. But Jason, please understand that it isn't just me. That I have to consider Cam and how your life would affect him." she said.

"I get it, the danger, it is ..." He was feeling rejected but knew he had to give her more time.

Elizabeth interrupted him and said "It's not the danger, it's … Jason. I can't let Cam be made to feel second best again. You... like I do with Lucky, did with Lucky. You need to make some choices as well. I am not saying for you to chose, between your friends and me. I just need to know that you can put our family first. That is something I have always felt since we first met that I was never more important than Sonny, than Carly. I can't do this, if I am going to be second to them again because I wasn't second, I felt like I came last. I am not talking about work, but about your personal life."

Seeing his face, she didn't give him a chance to talk, continuing. "I know that I have been guilty of that too, in regards to Lucky, to his family. But I am learning, all I am asking is can you make changes too?"

He already was, but Jason got that once again he had left her out of it while making plans. "Yes, I can. I have already started. Elizabeth, we need to have an open discussion at some point and we both need to be honest about a few things." he said with a heavy sigh. "But right now, my new attorney is downstairs; upset she hasn't earned enough to buy another pair of Italian shoes with points. She is waiting for you, too."

Heading down the stairs, Elizabeth said "You were at my non-wedding, why were you there?"

Seeing Jason's embarrassment, she said "I was there to represent my client if he had need of me, unfortunately for my shoe budget, he didn't. I was hoping for at least one 911 call in regards to him instead of your ex-husband. He couldn't afford to keep me in the cleaner needed for my shoes, let alone two pairs."

Elizabeth smiled at her direct approach then her smile dropped and she said "The police showed up?"

"Oh, yes. You do know how to toss quite a shindig. Mr. Spencer assaulted someone I believe to be his half-brother when he tried to stop him from chasing after you. Then said brother got into an argument with the woman I believe to be your best friend and my client's sister. Followed by Mrs. Corinthos asking a woman named Alexis to represent Mr. Morgan in a custody battle."

Seeing Elizabeth's fear, she said "I do believe that the woman; Alexis Davis told Carly to stuff her idea someplace rather tight at least according to Miss Davis. Something about her having my clients balls in her jewelry box and that Mr. Morgan seemed to have stolen them back. Then something about her daughter. I gather she didn't want to go home and deal with said child. Something about her glassware and a temper tantrum in the making. However she had had a couple of glasses of champagne and was laughing hysterically, so what do I know."

"Sorry about that." Elizabeth told Diane, only for the woman to say.

"Oh, don't be. He owes me a new suit because someone named Big Alice spit out her champagne when someone named Dillon announced that he finally got why you were smiling about the mobster comment. That you had slept with a mobster, just not the one your ex was thinking."

Wincing at that one, Elizabeth tried to feel sad but knew that not a single person there had stopped to check on her beforehand other than Robin, nor had they ever asked her about her feelings in regards to the mistake that had almost taken place.

"Now as to why I am here; Mr. Morgan here are the papers you requested." she said then handed Elizabeth a set. "These are a set for your records. The first is adoption papers for Cameron Steven Webber from here on out to be known at Cameron Steven Morgan."

Jason was considering gagging the woman when Elizabeth looked at the papers in a daze. But before he could reach the woman, she kept going. "This is a copy of Mr. Morgan's refusal to accept anything you inherit from Lorenzo Alcazar should you receive anything after the will is probated."

Shocked she saw Jason and knew he was embarrassed. "This is something I don't agree on, but he is insisting on it. It is a quit claim in case of a divorce. He agrees to relinquish custody of any minor children that are the result of your union."

Seeing her shock, Jason glared at Diane until she shut up. Then said "I wanted to allay all fears you could possibly have or to make you realize that no matter what lies that Carly or Sam or Emily come up with, they are just that lies. I want this because I love you and want a future with you. One that includes more kids, someday." he added with a grin that had Elizabeth trying not to smile.

"Jason, but this, it's too much." she said. "There is a good chance I won't receive anything from Mr. Alcazar and I am not sure I want anything." She felt ill about this anyhow, she got the feeling the bossy brunette had given up the estate to gain her freedom and wished their was another way.

"Good, now say yes." ordered Diane. "I have a marriage license and it needs both your signatures."

"Diane, go away." said Jason as nicely as he could. When she went to protest, she found herself escorted to the door. Outside was the hard looking woman from the meeting and she pushed her way in.

"Ms. Zachara, I don't have time for you." he said annoyed when the woman looked around then moved towards Elizabeth with a purposeful stride.

"Good, because I am not here for you; Elizabeth, Skye sent me to get you. She was going to send the bird doctor but I figured she would be too softhearted. Mr. Morgan, if you want her you are going to have to woo her. Try chasing her for a change instead of always letting the woman do the work." she snapped and pulled a stunned Elizabeth out the door ignoring her request for her purse.

"Don't worry, fat girl, I can well afford to buy you lunch." she said watching as Morgan stood there, her words sinking into his brain. "Besides, maybe Johnny will have shown up."

Jason heard that part just as the door closed. Calling down, he told the guard to keep them there and ran down the fifteen flights of stairs. Arriving at the bottom, he was told "Sorry, Mr. Morgan, they were faster than me."

"A woman in four inch heels and another who is seven months pregnant are too fast?" he asked sarcastically. "I hope all of our enemies are elderly ladies carrying bricks in their purses, otherwise we don't stand a chance."

"Well, no bricks." said Audrey Hardy as she entered from the garage. "But do you know why my granddaughter just left here when she left me to meet her?"

]

Jason said "I called and left the message, can you come upstairs?"

Audrey had had a rough few days and couldn't resist giving someone else a hard time. Turning to the guard, she handed over her purse with a straight face and asked "Do you want to check for bricks?"

Laughing as his usually calm boss closed the elevator doors after the elderly woman and him, the guard called Milo and said "What have you gotten me into. You didn't tell me that the Zacharas were involved. Jason wants my head for letting them get away."

"Don't worry. Dr. Robin explained it all while I was on her earlier." he said while walking down the hospital corridor. The doctor in front of him stopped then grabbed the guards arm and asked "You were what with Dr. Robin before. On where?"

Milo thought back then laughed out loud. "Not what you are thinking, not in this lifetime. I prefer blonds."

"Good, keep it that way. Who knows with your dangerous profession just when you might need me to perform surgery on you." warned Patrick as he called looking for his errant girl friend.

Jason sat Audrey down and told her everything, his past with Elizabeth, the night of the blackout and finally how he wanted a future with her granddaughter. "I am not going to ever truly be out, but there are ways of minimizing it. I know that I am not the man you would have preferred for her, but I love her."

"Jason, I don't like what you do, I can't deny I have a problem with it, but that isn't my biggest worry. You surround yourself with people, people who use you and hurt my granddaughter. I don't trust you, but then I did trust Lucky and look how that turned out. Were you aware he shoved her?"

"Yes, she refused to let me handle it." he said. "I wanted to."

"That is what I am talking about." she said "You would do anything to protect Sonny, Carly and his family from danger and emotional harm, but while doing so you have hurt my granddaughter. What is to prevent you from doing so again?"

"I have woken up, I know that isn't really enough of a reassurance, but it is the truth. I have always tried to be the peacemaker, never realizing that they don't want peace with Elizabeth. They want her gone, and the only reason is that they know how I feel. I didn't want to believe that people who repeatedly told me how they worried about me were lying. That they didn't want the best for me, they only wanted me to exist to serve them." he said sadly. "I have a very rude awaking."

center~~*~~/center

Sam was trying to locate Jason, but every place she went she was told that she had just missed him. Stooping to visit Carly who was working at the Metrocourt bar, she asked "What is going on?"

"I gave you one assignment and you failed at it. Well, now she has Jason wrapped around her finger and we are on the outside. You can't do anything right, can you?" she snapped slamming her pen down.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Jason left me a garbled message two days ago and I haven't been able to reach him yet. What do you know?"

Carly said "Elizabeth Webber." Looking the woman in the eyes, she saw she truly didn't know what was going on.

"What, she got married, didn't she? Carly what the heck happened?" asked Sam as she paced up and down in forgetting the bar patrons. Then thinking on the previous night and her liquor fueled dreams, Sam started swearing.

"Elizabeth didn't marry Lucky; Jason announced that he is the father of her child." Hearing Sam gasp in joy, she said "Don't get your hopes up, he also learned that Lorenzo Alcazar left Elizabeth half his fortune. Sonny has already warned me off, saying Jason has to marry her."

"Over my dead body, I don't care if it is only for the baby and the territory." She snapped then went to find her fiancee, or rather the man she was going to marry. There was no way she was losing a chance for a kid to raise with Jason.

Carly just hung up, knowing that Sam was about to run into a brick wall. Calling over to Jake's she asked Coleman where Jason was?

"He didn't say anything when he left." Said the bartender who saw the man in question entering for the side door. Getting his attention, he turned off the cordless phone and said "Mrs. Jacks just called and Miss McCall was here looking for you earlier."

"Good, I am going to be moving out, but you should keep the room like it is." He said giving him a thousand dollars. "For your trouble, just remember to keep my comings and goings quiet."

"Your sister was here earlier, she looked pretty rough, Morgan." He warned as the man walked out.

center~~*~~/center

Emily was avoiding Nik, not that that was too hard. He was angry with her and she knew he was waiting for her apology. Seeing the pregnant form of her friend up ahead, Emily called out to Elizabeth who turned to the woman with her then turned around. "Emily."

"Look, I get it, I finally get it. I did something I am not proud of, I get how it happened, how you would regret sleeping with Jason. Look, Lucky will forget, he will get over this." She said. "I just know the two of you will get back together. Just give him time to accept that you made a mistake, we are all human, even you."

Claudia looked at the woman and moved in closer, "Are you on something?" Elizabeth looked at Emily then sighed. "Em, when you are ready for help, let me know. One thing, I don't regret what happened between Jason and I. Neither one of us did. Why is it so hard for you to accept this?"

"Because you belong with Lucky." She said earnestly. "You know it, deep down. Lucky and Liz."

"Emily, my name is Elizabeth, not Liz. You know that I hate that nickname." Walking away, she went into the restaurant and sat down with the Zachara woman following her. "Now why did you really want me to join you?"

"I wanted to introduce you to John." She said waving her hand at the two men at the next table. "This is my brother, who you are not to marry, okay? And his friend Dante Falconari."

"Elizabeth Webber, I presume?" asked Dante. Elizabeth looked at him and smiled when the two men sat down.

"Good, now I should tell you, I am willing to help, but I really, don't. uh, I don't want to kiss you." Said Johnny. "I have seen Morgan, and I like my jaw where it is."

"Good, because I am not sure I should be playing along with this." She said. Then seeing Robin and Skye entering, she said "Robin, I thought you were meeting up with Georgie?"

"We are, I just needed unhealthy food first." She said then ordered a huge burger with bacon and three cheeses along with fries."

Looking her over, Dante couldn't help appreciating the freckles and asked "Have you ever slept with Sonny Corinthos?"

When Robin choked on the bread-sticks, Dante said "Should I take that as a yes?"

"No, I was friends with Brenda Barrett and at one point Sonny himself, though. Why?" She asked wondering about the strange younger man.

"Don't suppose you are up for a hot and heavy romance?" he asked looking her over."

"She has someone, a brain surgeon." Said Claudia with a slight tone of doubt in her voice.

"Sisters? Cousins?" he asked hopefully. He had had no luck the night before, not even a woman he would be willing to dance with let alone date or sleep with.

"No sisters, a mother who is attractive." Said Elizabeth. "Two cousins, one who is sweet and innocent and then there is Maxie."

"Sounds like this Maxie is my type, at least if I read between the lines." Said Dante with a grin.

"Nope, you aren't even in her league." Said Robin. "She is a bit confused right now, so stay away."

"What possible incentive is there to do this?" he asked while John just groaned.

"For you to remember I am a doctor too, that at some point you might need medical attention." she retorted.

"That might just be what he needs." Said Elizabeth with a sideways look at Robin. "Some medical attention. We have either Lainey or Kelly, so Dante, a head doctor or a baby doc?"

"Uh, I want to look them over first. So what do people do around here for fun?" asked Dante trying to get a handle on this small town.

"We spend most nights drinking in the bars, tormenting our enemies, some of us actually do some work." Said Robin. "When we aren't, my boyfriend plays with toy race cars."

"Exciting." Said Dante sarcastically. "So, it looks like it is going to be women."

Claudia saw her future husband entering the restaurant and let the rest of them know she was going to speak to Sonny. "Mr. Corinthos, we should make some plans for our wedding, now that your marriage is officially over."

The blond standing with him, heaved and hissed before turning to her and saying "Your what?"

"Marriage." She said with a smile at the pissed off blond. "And you would be?"

"Carly, Carly Corinthos." She spit out the words like nails as she took an assessing look at the other woman. "Sonny's wife."

Looking her over, Claudia turned to Sonny and said "I see why you are divorcing her yet again. Well, Ms. Corinthos, your ex-husband must not have mentioned we were getting married. I hope we can find some time to get together for some girl talk. Maybe you can give me some pointers." With that she bared her teeth in a semblance of a smile while thinking that getting Corinthos to cheat would be even easier than she had thought.

Carly grabbed Sonny's arm and pulled him into her office and said "What is she talking about? Why would she believe she is marrying you, Sonny?"

Knowing he had to get it over with, he said "Because she is right. We are getting married; it is going to be a marriage of convenience in exchange I get half of the Zachara territory. It was part of the deal reached; Jason will bring some of the Alcazar territories, specifically the docks and the old cannery when he gets Elizabeth to marry him."

Seeing her grimace, he said "It's not like it has to be a long marriage, any more than mine to Claudia. And this way he can get his child."

center~~*~~/center

Jason quickly left his private meeting with Don Sandoval that he had scheduled after Elizabeth had left with Claudia Zachara. The man had assured Jason that Johnny was only a back up idea, if he couldn't manage to close the deal with the mother of his child. Jason had started sweating until Dano had grinned and said "I get it, I don't like the way you are doing things backwards but I get it. It was my idea that you romance the woman, prove that you can put her first, instead of letting the putta's in your life control it. Man up, Mr Morgan, fight for what you want. Earn her love and more importantly her trust."

Driving back to Port Charles, he entered the Metrocourt looking for Jasper Jacks. Instead he saw Elizabeth sitting at a table with two younger men and Robin Scorpio.

When she went to the ladies room, he slipped around the lobby hoping to intercept her on her exit only to get an earful as he heard Sonny and Carly's meeting. Shaking his head as Sonny did exactly what he expected, Jason was trapped when he saw Sam lurking around the office.

When instead of Carly she followed Sonny, he decided to see what she was talking to him about. "Sonny, Jason dumped me. I had to find out from a voice mail. What does she have to offer him besides the baby and this money. He could easily get his baby, after all she lied to everyone about it. And we both know you are good enough to get the power without some whiny woman."

"Sam, you need to back off, for now. Let Jason deal with Elizabeth, I promise it is just business and the baby. You should know that, why are you so worried?" he asked the small woman.

Jason was furious, walking away, he saw Carly was missing from her office and had a bad feeling that only intensified when he saw she was standing outside the women's room holding onto Elizabeth's arm. As he rushed over, he saw Elizabeth look at him over her shoulder then said to Carly. "Carly if you truly believe that, why don't you tell Jason."

"Why would I bother him with a nothing like you? Now take my advice and save all of us the headache of a court case. It's not like you won't still have one kid, anyhow." She said only to hear a hiss behind her. Turning she saw Jason and said "I can explain."

Elizabeth walked away, then said to Jason "Cameron and I are going to grams, we need to talk later." Jason offered to walk her to her car but she just looked at Carly then him and said "No, I think Carly wants a chance to explain how you are a better parent then I am, funny coming from the woman who lets the nanny raise her kids."

Jason was frustrated and furious as he watched her walk away, knowing he had to find a way to get through to Carly.

"Explain." He said then listened as she verbally attacked Elizabeth's skills as a mother, then claimed she had to be lousy in bed since both of her husbands cheated on her then went on to point out that Ric had been married to Elizabeth while he had held her hostage, sure that it would remind Jason of that terrible time.

"Carly, what part of that makes Elizabeth responsible, we all know she wasn't aware of what Ric was doing. As for Lucky and Ric cheating on her, that wasn't her fault. Why don't you go home and check on your own kids, did you even spend time with them today?"

"Jason, they have Leticia. I don't have to be there every single minute that is why I have a nanny." She said "That is the difference between being rich and poor. Poor kids go to daycare and people like us get quality care for our children."

"And this makes Elizabeth a bad mother? Really? You might want to take a whiff of what you are shoveling. I already told you I am done with you, and you wanted to know why? This is why, your constant attacks on Elizabeth just because you know I love her." He said "Why?

Walking away, Jason made a quick decision and called Sandoval. "I accept your deal, but if you..."

"Don't worry Mr. Morgan, I was just opening your eyes to what was going on. Now you work on winning the heart and soul of your woman."

center~~*~~/center

Elizabeth went to pick up Cameron from the Scorpio house, only to see her son talking to Mac as he ate

chicken noddle soup and what looked like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Mommy, Mr. Mac makes really good peanut butter sandwiches, he uses rapberries."

With a laugh, Mac said "Georgie ran upstairs to change clothes. Thank you for letting her take Cam so she could fulfill her assignment."

Seeing the younger girl coming down the stairs in jeans and a thick fisherman's cable turtleneck, she said "No, I owe her. I think it is safe to say Cam had a good time."

"You should have seen him today when we met up with a few of my classmates. He got quite a bit of loot." she said picking up the small backpack and handing it to Elizabeth who saw all the candy and looked at her in confusion.

"Let's just say, when he gets older. I doubt he will ever have any trouble getting dates." she said. Then turning to Mac asked what happened to her soup?

With a guilty expression he held up the bowl he was eating from and said "This soup?"

"Dad, I made that for Cam and me." she said. "and I thought you were making me a sandwich?"

"Uh, Georgie." said Cam looking at her. "I's eat both of them."

]Elizabeth offered to buy her some dinner when she saw she was dressed to head out, only for Georgie to say "That's okay. I am meeting Maxie at Kelly's in an hour. Dad, you know you are supposed to be watching your cholesterol and that means no soup from a can."

Mac let the two women talk about Cameron then asked Elizabeth for a few minutes before Georgie left. Taking her to the living room, he said "I need to let you know about a couple of things. First, Ric Lansing heard about your baby and Jason Morgan."

Wincing, Elizabeth knew there would be trouble from that quarter, but groaned when Mac added. "Lucky has been suspended until he has completed an anger management program and spent at least forty hours with Lainey Winters."

"He is not going to take that well." she said.

"No, he didn't. And I have even more to pile on. Carly Corinthos showed up at the station with some sort of story about you killing Zander, today. Since I was there when Zander died and we both know that you didn't do it, don't worry but be aware, the she devil is on the warpath and won't be stopped until she gets you."

"Thanks Mac." she said with a heavy sigh. "I have to get Cam home and ready for bed."

Walking out she once again thanked Georgie for taking Cam for the day and then added "As well as for getting him out of the house the day of the non-wedding. I only learned today that you were the babysitter that Skye mentioned."

"No thanks needed." she said slightly embarrassed by her sister's part in the mess.

Mac called over and had one of his officers make sure Elizabeth made it back to her grandmother's house hassle free. He didn't like this and while he knew Jason had his people protecting Elizabeth, he wasn't so sure that they would stand up to Carly.

Georgie meanwhile had joined Maxie at the diner where they were eating cheese fries, chili and burgers when they saw Lulu standing up at attention behind the counter.

"There must be cute guys, she is doing her springer pointer routine." said Maxie who then called out "Down girl."

Georgie tried to quiet her sister down then turned to see two young men who were most definitely attention getting. "Uh, wow."

The two men ignored the flirty waitress as they ordered their coffee and meal. "So, your assignment won't be too much of a hardship." said Dante. "Other than boring us to death, this town doesn't seem too bad."

Hearing the sound of arguing they saw three men entering the dinner. One who looked like a nerd, one who was obviously connected from the gun he was wearing and the third looked like your standard rich kid out for a lark.

Dante watched as the first two were talking over each other to the blond waitress, while Johnny saw the third split off and approach the two women who had gotten their attention earlier when they had come in. "Georgie, can we talk?"

"Sure, Dillon, what can I do for you?" she asked letting him sit down. When he went on about a class they had, she just looked at this man she had once been married to and said "Why weren't you paying attention, I thought you loved that class."

His face flushed and Georgie said "Find someone else's notes. Why not your new love interests?"

"Uh, Lulu doesn't take very good notes, besides we were writing back and forth so I know she wasn't pay attention. She isn't too worried though, the professor knows Luke."

"So once again, Lulu think she is going to skirt through life on her parents name." snarked Maxie. "Why don't you go and see if your stepsister is free, Dillon, and while you are up there why don't you remind our waitress we have been waiting on our check?"

"Maxie..." trailed off an embarrassed Georgie. "You didn't have to do that."

"We both know that Lulu would have used your notes too, asking you was probably her idea. How much more are you going to let her steal from you. She is a user, just like the rest of the Spencers."

Dante heard the name Spencer and recalled the file he had on his biological father and moved to the table. "Hello, I am Dante, Dante Falconari. Got a moment?"

"Why?" asked a distrustful Georgie when the other dark haired man took the last empty seat the called out to Lulu.

"Hey, Lucy, can you bring our food, here. We are joining these ladies. And since you haven't gotten around to delivering their bill yet, just add it to ours. I will get it." he said with a smile.

"Her name isn't Lucy, the most bodacious blond one doesn't have a common ordinary name like Lucy, her name is Lesley Lu Spencer, otherwise known as Lulu. It is an homage to her parents great love." said a dreamy Spinelli.

Rolling his eyes, Dante said "Whatever, can she just do her job, we still haven't gotten our creamer, yet."

"The blond one is helping us deal with a most frustrating problem at the moment." protested the geek annoying Georgie who went to the counter, picked up the creamers and the coffee pot. Walking around she hit the various empty cups in the room and then dropped off the the small bowl.

Entering the kitchen she asked the cook if he had started the orders only to be told what orders. Going back out, she took the order pad from the blond who was furious with her for her taking over and gave Jimmy it. "Why don't you get back to work?"

"Why don't you stop telling me what to do, but we both know what this is really about. You are just jealous that Dillon is here drooling over me along with the other two. Too bad you can't hold onto a man. And since you are so willing, here. I am going home." with that Lulu tossed her apron on the counter and left.

Maxie started to chase after her, but Georgie just called out. "Don't. I am calling Bobbie."

Ten minutes later, she came back out and said "She said she would talk to her and asked me to close up for the night."

"Fine." said Maxie as she walked over and locked the doors two hours early.

"Maxie, you can't do that." protested Georgie.

"Yes, I can or rather you can. We both know how reliable Aunt Bobbie's talk to her is. Lulu will somehow put this on you and she won't even get told off. So we are closing earlier." said the blond. "I will get the napkins and such, you get the rest."

"What about our food and maybe a date?" Dante asked the small blond.

"Not interested." she said. "Now you can eat your food at the counter then I would suggest heading out as Kelly's is closed."

"MAXIE!" yelled an upset Georgie. "You CAN'T DO THAT."

"She is right, you are being a doormat. Why didn't you let the blond bimbo have it?" asked Johnny as he saw the one sister start clearing the tables as they emptied.

"Look, you don't know a thing about this situation." snapped Georgie.

"No, but I know what it looks like," he said. Then he sat down and ate the food he had ordered while Dante kept trying to flirt with Maxie. As soon as they were finished, the two men helped put the chairs on the tables while Georgie reluctantly went ahead and swept.

Jimmie closed the kitchen down grateful not to have to deal with the owner's spoiled niece but as they were walking out a blond man stopped them and said "Excuse me, does Aunt Bobbie know you are closing early?"

"Well, since your sister did a flake out and left, we did what we could. If you are so concerned why don't you track down Lulu and have her come back." said Maxie.

"So, Georgie, you are ditching your job to what, go play hookie with who? Two men who look like hoods? I wonder what your dad would think of that let alone Aunt Bobbie?" sneered Lucky. Turning to the two men he said self-importantly "My boss, their father is the police commissioner."

Dante gave a soft chuckle then said "Why don't you call him. Asked Commissioner Scorpio if he objects to his daughter leaving Kelly's with Dante Falconari. See what he has to say. I would guess from the vacant expression and the oversized sense of self-righteousness along with the unwarranted arrogance that you must be the suspended detective Lucky Spencer I was asked to temporarily replace."

Lucky snorted then said "As soon as I get Mac to drop those ridiculous and unlawful requirements I will be back at work and you can slink back to NYC. He didn't need to bring you in, I am quite capable of handling my own caseload."

"I volunteered for the assignment. But I will be glad when you are back, that way I can talk the very lovely blond daughter of my temporary boss into dating." He said flirting with Maxie to annoy Spencer.

"Don't get too comfortable at my desk." warned Lucky. "I will be back doing my job soon enough. Don't screw up any of my cases by trying to work them either."

"Yes, I am sure that the citizens of Port Charles are breathing easier that Mr. Magoo will soon be back protecting his fair city." said Dante. "While I am sure the criminals are missing your bumbling around. What should I do if I stumble onto a clue? Should I draw a bright red question mark on it for you, so you won't miss it once you return to serving and protecting?"

Georgie bowed her head, then saw the shoulders of the more quiet friend shaking as he laughed quietly. Once Lucky had let himself in, Georgie called Bobbie and left a message for the red head.

"That was cruel." said Maxie with a smile. Then asked "What now?"

"How about we head to Jake's?" suggested Johnny who had found the bar earlier that day.

"I don't know, I have class tomorrow." said Georgie, the one man may be a police officer but she wasn't too comfortable with the way they seemed to be so... masculine.

"Just a couple games of pool, come on." suggested Maxie who appreciated how Dante had made fun of Lucky.

Agreeing, Georgie felt like she was making a mistake that got worse when she saw Lulu and her entourage there with the addition of Cooper Barrett and his friend the very abrasive Logan Hayes. Seeing Maxie pout, she asked "You like Cadet Cooper?"

"I thought I did." she said then looking at Dante who was smiling as he racked the pool balls and said "Well, maybe not."

Comparing the two, Georgie said "The Italian is cuter, besides I can't help wondering if Cooper's missing family is Brenda and her sister."

"OOOHHHH, we should ask." said Maxie as they joined the two men at the bar to order drinks. Maxie and Georgie got sodas while the two men got beers then moved back to their pool table waiting for the girls.

"So what should you ask? If we are single, yup." said a smiling Dante.

"No, we were wondering if the tall guy over there is related to our cousin's best friend,." said Maxie. "His name is Cooper Barrett and hers is Brenda."

Johnny felt his eyes pop, he had heard Trevor mention that name in connection to Sonny once and then looking at the younger man talking to this Cooper said "Dante, that man, there. Who does he resemble?"

"That guy we saw talking to Ric Lansing, why?" he asked Johnny surprised he had asked so openly considering he was investigating the attorney as well.

"He reminds me of Scott Baldwin, a local attorney." said Georgie, she had seen him recently at the diner and he had been rather tight with Lulu.

"Blustery man with a receding hairline?" asked Johnny. Seeing her nod, he said "We met him when Dante checked in with your father."

With his phone ringing, Johnny moved to the quiet side of the bar and answered it. "Hey, little brother, what are you doing?"

"Where are you?" he asked only for her to say no place important. Then he added "I uh, am with Dante and a couple of women at a bar called Jake's, why?"

"I just wanted to warn you, I saw Trevor at the house." she said. "He had that son of his, they were talking about a plan."

"We saw slick Ric with a man here at this bar. I will keep an eye on him." he said then hanging up overheard something that pissed him off. Moving closer, he sat down and pretended to text someone so they wouldn't be suspicious.

"So you know what to do?" said the quiet female voice as she verified he would get what she wanted.

"Yes, but you do know that the going rate is way more than you are offering me?" replied the man in the shadows as he mentally planned to screw her over.

"I need the drugs, if they work successfully, I will give you double the payment ." she replied hiding her desperation. Thanks to the feds it was hard to locate these drugs anymore.

"Fine, but even if you don't get what you want, I still get my money, got it?" he replied knowing he had to get as much up front since he intended to hand her over to a bigger fish.

"Don't worry, nothing can go wrong with my plan." she said before slinking away. The man remained seated thinking about things. He had no intention of helping her with her plan, but had no idea how to profit at first from the information. Then making another call he grinned as he got an idea.

"I need some pills, the usual. I also want you to tell your boss, that his problem has been taking care of." There had been an offer floating around town in regards to the brunette and he might be able to get double the money for half the work. "One more thing, call and an offer up the information to Morgan. I might have a way of keeping our hands clean on this deal."

"Sure thing." The man on the other line decided to call his connection for the pills, he had been debating doing so a week but with this information he might be able to skate free and clear of this mess. After calling Morgans people, he made another call. ."Rumor is you are fishing for information on Sam McCall, Five thousand and I guarantee it's good or you don't have to pay me."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Quartermaine's were getting worried, none of them had heard from Emily and even Elizabeth had called worried. She had informed Monica about her suspicions only to be told that they were scared of the same thing.

Alan heard the doorbell and let in a shaken Nik who said "We have to talk."

Sitting down, he said "When we were in Russia, Emily and I split up for a few days. I wanted her safe as I went into the belly of the mob areas. I didn't know if anyone there knew about Jason and was concerned they might decided to use her to get to him. Instead something worse happened that Jasper Jacks and I just found out about."

"Oh, god." said Monica fearing the worst. Only for Nik to say "My grandmother got a hold of Emily, she messed with her mind. It was quick and brutal, drugs and water boarding."

"Why?" asked Edward from his seat.

"She was to do two things according to the doctor that was working for Helena. First was to kill Spencer, when she started fighting the programming, Helena up the stakes. We think her fighting it has broken something in her brain. Also, Jax thinks she was ordered to get close to my brother anyway possible."

Seeing them staring he said "Helena needs me broken so I can't protect Alexis, she is on a rampage in regards to my aunt. Certain interests in Moscow, want to control the Cassadine empire, but it turns out that if I am dead, Alexis inherits over Spencer." seeing them looking at him in confusion he said "Alexis doesn't know it but Helena has since my grandfather's death, Mikkos filed papers making her legitimate."

"Why does this involve Emily?" asked Monica.

"Who cares about the why your grandmother is involved, you need to tell Jason what she has done." insisted Edward.

"Jax is taking care of that right now, I had Lucky taken to a facility tonight since Helena has been keeping an eye on him. I asked him to meet me at Kelly's and had him grabbed there. It's the next part that is so awkward." he said. "But my grandmother was too proud of herself, too sure that what she wants will happen. She said that I was always two steps behind just like Stefan."

"Where is Emily?" asked Alan sure that the young Cassadine prince knew.

"I have her at the house, she needs care and help. With Lucky, Helena implanted a doomsday device, what happened with Emily was much quicker but I am still concerned she might hurt herself or Elizabeth if she feels anything getting in the way of this ordered partnership with Lucky."

center~~*~~/center

Jason was in the office, avoiding his so-called friends and the geek who seemed to have the town wired. No sooner than Milo had reported he had another laptop and Sam seemed to show up exactly where Jason was. He really doubts she was smart enough to figure it out for herself.

Instead of avoiding her, he had simply told her that he meant what he had said in his phone message. That they were done, and should have never restarted. She hadn't taken it well, instead flying into a rage swearing he would regret tossing her away to claim his kid and the power that came with it's mother. Then she had tried to seduce him and had gotten even angrier when Jason had only laughed and said for her to believe what she wanted.

Hearing a knock on the door then Milo sticking his head in, he was surprised to hear that it was Jax for him. When the Aussie entered, he told him to take Carly's excuses and go.

"I am not here about Carly. This is about your sister. It's about what is wrong with Emily." he said sitting down in the chair across from him. "I went looking for Jerry's accomplices and instead found Helena Cassadine and her merry little doctor who was more than happy to sell her out for money."

Jason listened the asked a few questions. "Why use Emily? If this belong to Alexis why not go after Sam?"

"That is what Cassadine and I don't get. Control Sam, then after taking out Alexis, you have control of the estate. We have someone looking into it, but that is not the only thing. I, uh, someone that worked for Jerry. He has been making side deals involving drugs. He thinks I am interested in what Jerry was up to. He called me." Jax felt dirty even knowing what was going on.

"About?" asked Jason getting the feeling he wasn't going to like this and was soon proven right.

"Drugging Elizabeth so she would slip into a coma at birth." Seeing Jason ready to come over the desk, Jax said "He wasn't interested, not his thing until he learned who the woman making the offer was. Jason, it was Sam. She wants Elizabeth essentially alive, conscious but not able to function, but wanted assurances that she would never regain the ability to breath on her own again."

"If your man..." Jason could barely say it he was so pissed.

"He isn't mine. Devlin suggested that we check in with you, for an offer on the who was trying to do this." seeing his face, Jax stopped beating around the bush. "I did some checking, I think that Sam made a deal with Sonny to win you back. Also he has the name Ric Lansing who he said was floating offers out there."

Jason thought about it then grimaced. Ric was a coward but a coward with a weak spot for Elizabeth. What did he know and how was Jason going to get it from him without hurting him? He couldn't afford to go to jail at this time.

"Thanks, Jax. What did you tell your man?"

"Devlin deals in fakes anyhow, so Mac is going to take him down but he needs to catch him with a shipment. What are you going to do about Sam?" Then looking in his eyes, Jax said "I don't want to know. But I have seen her meeting with Carly twice since I got home yesterday. I wasn't sure you would do anything but Elizabeth is carrying your baby."

Nodding, Jason waited to the Aussie had left, then looked around the office. While Carly wouldn't betray him in most instances, Jason knew all bets were off when it came to Elizabeth, thanks to Coleman, he had a good idea of what his 'friend' was capable of.

Walking out the door, he forgot the cameras and went to find Ric. Seeing the slimy attorney entering his home, Jason picked the lock and let himself in. "Well, well. What do we have here, Jason Morgan breaking into my house."

Spinelli hung up the phone grinning from the praise of the Goddess as he moved into his new apartment below his master. Hanging up Sam was giddy when she saw that Ric was home and knew that she had to get inside and help Jason take care of the threat. Then making sure the police knew what was going on, offer to marry him so that she couldn't be forced to testify against him.

Slipping around to the side, she was trying so hard to get in through the locked screen door, she missed the conversation within.

"Lansing, what do you know about Ian Devlin and Elizabeth?"

Seeing Jason's expression, Rid had an inner war with himself then reminded his brain that if Elizabeth was dead, he didn't stand a chance of winning her back. "Just that Sam wants drugs, and that my father through a contact steered her towards this Devlin. That she has an awful lot of confidence that she will win you back."

"Don't lie to me." he said looking at the man.

Ric sweated then said "You aren't going to believe me."

"Try me. You might be surprised what I believe." he said looking at the attorney.

"Sonny, my brother is offering up Elizabeth's docks to a man named Karpov. A man with ties to Helena Cassadine." he said. "He had a meeting with Karpov while in New York City at the Carrillo hotel. My father wants to stop the deal since he wants the Karpov contract for the Zacharas. He thinks if something happens to her before she marries, the docks are up for grabs. He has an inside contact who told him he had a way to win the docks."

Since that confirmed something that Milo had told him, Jason told Ric that if he found out he was lying, he would be back just as they heard a loud thump from the kitchen. "Who is in there?"

"No one I invited." said Ric as Jason entered the kitchen. Seeing Sam lying on the floor, he cursed then helped her up. "I will take her with me. You never saw either one of us."

Carrying her, Jason dumped her at her mothers telling Alexis he found her trying to break into Ric's house before going to visit Elizabeth. Seeing her getting Cam ready for bed, he offered to help. As he gave the little boy his bath, he soon had him tucked in bed and went to let out the water only to get his shirt soaked.

"Here, I will toss it in the dryer." she said then as she walked towards the laundry room, Elizabeth inhaled what she thought would be the very masculine scent that always reminded her of Jason. Instead she got a nose full of Sam McCall's perfume.

Thinking on it, Elizabeth decided not to mention it, just bringing Jason a towel and setting down in a chair. She knew he was trying but she also knew how he was in regards to his obligations, and how he felt about children.

"How are you?" he asked, Elizabeth looked tired and just a bit worn down all the sudden.

"The baby is fine, Jason." she said in a tired tone. "We are moving into the final stretch of this thing."

"I was asking about you, not the baby." he said mildly insistent but not pushing.

"Oh, I am fine as well." she said. "I have been thinking about your offer, and would feel more comfortable right now, either staying with grams or if you don't think that safe enough, moving to the gatehouse on your parents estate." She couldn't take living with him day in and day out, wondering if he was meeting with Sam loving Sam the way she wanted him to love her.

Jason felt a sense of disappointment, just as he was asking the dryer buzzer went off. When Elizabeth returned, handing him the shirt. "So, I am sure you are busy and I need to head up to bed, if you don't mind..."

As the door closed behind him, Jason had no idea what had just happened. He had planned to tell her about Emily and about the threat, instead he found himself walking to his car. Seeing a second car pull up, he was alert and tense when the Zachara woman and Skye got out. "We need a word."

Once in the backseat of the limo, Jason listened then told them that he was aware of it and had his men on Elizabeth and the house. When Skye sniffed and moved in closer, he said "What is it?"

"What is that smell, it ..." When Skye moved closer to his chest, he found himself getting shoved out of the vehicle and Skye snapping at him. "That is Sam's cheap perfume, I recognize it from when she worked at ELQ, so much for fixing things with Elizabeth."

Jason was bewildered walking back to his car then what they said penetrated his brain. Knocking on the door of the Hardy home, he finally saw someone coming to the door. "Mrs. Hardy, I need a word with Elizabeth."

"Mr. Morgan, she is seven and a half months pregnant, she needs her sleep." she scolded while he ignored her and walked up the stairs. Finding the correct door, he entered without knocking and saw the red eyes. Knowing her low self-confidence, he still found that he wished she had just asked then winced. She shouldn't have had to ask, that was what the women had been trying to tell him.

"It's not what you think." Then looking at her, got that that wasn't the best way to start the conversation.

"What are you talking about." she said pretending ignorance all the while knowing he was reading her face.

"The perfume. Sam was stalking me, she followed me to Ric's where I was asking him a few questions. She broke in through the kitchen door and knocked herself out." he said then seeing her laugh then the poker face again, he said "I only removed her because I just got the feeling she was up to something. We need to talk. I am not interested in Sam McCall, the only woman I want in my life is you."

"Jason, I am trying but every time I turn around one of your harem is in my face. Either Sam or Carly or my personal favorite, Emily." she said. "Sam and Carly are jealous, but Emily, she was my friend."

Setting down, he said Emily isn't herself. Then he went on to tell her what Jax and Nik had learned. As she paled, Jason found himself moving closer trying to comfort her. When Audrey knocked at the door, then entered, she saw that Elizabeth was curled up in the mobster's lap as he wiped her tears.

Thinking on it, she said "I am going to bed, let yourself out when you two are done."

center~~*~~/center

Nik dealt with yet another crying jag followed by Emily attacking him. He locked the door just as Alfred led Elizabeth up the stairs. "It's not safe for you to be here, right now. I have no idea how she will react."

"I know, I am here for you. Remember, I have gone through this. We all know now that turned out." she said to him. "Jason came over with me, he is downstairs talking to Jax."

"Let me guess about Carly and her latest drama." he said. "She had been calling Emily's cell phone every fifteen minutes. Did Jason tell you that I have Lucky in a secure facility for the insane. I was concerned he might try to harm you if Emily pushed things."

Looking at the torn man, Elizabeth said gently "He already has, and you were encouraging, no a better word for it would emotionally blackmailing me to stay with him, until what? Until Jax told you what was going on. Nik, you knew he pushed me, even now you are blaming it on Helena. Nik, Lucky is a danger to me and my children and I let you use me for years at the expense of my own happiness, at the expense of my son."

"I never..." he started to protest.

"Yes, you did. But I am the person who let you, so that is on me. But no more. When Emily comes out of this and needs a friend, tell her I will be waiting. However, please don't give Lucky false hope." she said and saw the guilt on his face. "You already did. Nik, even if I wasn't working on things with Jason, there is no more Lucky and me. There really hasn't been since he died in the fire."

"You loved him, after that, You married him after all." he said losing all hope when he saw her face. "You, you were going through the motions. I get that. I will straighten things out with Lucky. I just... he claims he slept with Emily..."

Elizabeth looked at the man she had considered one of her closest friends once and said "So you were using his obsession with me, to what? To try and convince yourself it wasn't true? That he wouldn't do that?"

Seeing her walk away, Nik swore Helena would pay for this. His grandmother had cost him the woman he loved, his brother and now his remaining best friend. Hearing footsteps, he saw the nanny and went to spend a few minutes making sure his son was doing fine, then walking down the stairs saw only Jax.

"Where did Morgan and Elizabeth go?" he asked.

"They left, Jason called in a favor. That doctor that Luke hired to help Lucky, he is already at the airport on his way here." said Jax who then looked up at the ceiling where he could still hear Emily screaming and throwing things through the thick walls and floors. "I am sorry, but I have a few things in town to take care of."

Once back in Port Charles, Jax met Kate Howard and renewed his offer to give her the start up cash for her magazine. "The only string is that you must headquarters it here. I want to help the local economy."

Protesting that she didn't think she could find qualified workers, either already here or willing to move here, Jax said "Then we cancel Crimson. Now I understand your looking for a personal assistant. I have someone I want you to consider, but it is not part of the deal."

Carly watched as Jax lead a snooty blond towards the boutique and went to follow only to be stopped by a very drunk Sam McCall. "It's barely ten o'clock, Sam."

Snorting, Sam said "Where do you think you are going? Do you think I don't know what you are up to. YOU set me UP, you planned on using me to get Elizabeth out of the way and then you are going to swoop in and steal Jason, well over my dead body."

Sam went to see Sonny, making a point of saying that she had heard that Carly was finished with Jax, only to find that the Cuban already knew. "Uh, Sonny, I can't afford to stay here in town, even with what I am earning at the studio, it's not enough to support me and my mother has made it clear that I need to move out."

Sonny went to the safe and pulled out fifty thousand dollars, "Here, this should help until Jason is free."

"I was thinking I could move into an apartment in the Towers." she pushed forward a bit, only to be shot down when Sonny said "I can't do that."

When she asked why not, he lied and said "The families wouldn't approve and that could cost Jason the territories." In truth, he no longer owned them but he knew Jason had never made that public.

Elizabeth and Jason were waiting for Kelly's return when he asked her if she could spend some time with him that night.

"I actually promised Cameron we would go to the movies tonight." she said. "He really wants to see Cars so we are going to the late matinee showing, after that I am just going to head to bed."

"Okay, how about I join both of you?" he asked and finding nothing to object to, Elizabeth agreed.

"Let's see that baby of yours." said a smiling Kelly as she ordered Elizabeth to lift her gown. Jason was moving up next to her head, when he got a unintentional view thanks to her gown of her breasts. Growling quietly, he mentally took apart his motorcycle engine to deal with the hard on, knowing that if he didn't Kelly would have the rumor of it spread all over the hospital.

"Okay, we have very busy feet, looks like your little one didn't like the sudden cold of the jelly." she said pointing the shadow out on the screen to the parents. Then the hands balled up in a fist followed by the head.

"Kelly, the head looks a little big." said Elizabeth from where she was resting on the half raised hospital bed.

"No, it is just the angle. Here, let me move the image." she said then they heard the oops as the little bump showed them they were having a son. "I was going to ask if you wanted to wait, but as you see, your little boy is growing just fine."

A son, Jason felt his eyes watering and could see Elizabeth having a similar reaction. "I guess Cam is going to be happy, he insisted that if Elizabeth had a girl it be sent back." said Jason trying to lighten the mood, but his eyes never left the screen. For someone who had a hard time seeing most things, this picture he could see clear as day.

"Kelly, can you print us up some pictures." said Elizabeth while grasping a hold of Jason's hand. "We need a minute."

center~~*~~/center

There was now quiet in the diner after the lunch rush, as Bobbie dealt with both Georgie and Lulu. "Georgie, that is no excuse for closing early."

"You didn't have waitress, I had plans already and couldn't stay. At least I stuck around and closed things unlike Lulu who just left."

"You were interfering in my job." she protested.

"I was trying to get my bill because you were more interested in flirting with with your groupies." she retorted. "The two men at the other table you hadn't even put in their order nor refilled anyone's coffee. Next time I will let them sit empty."

Bobbie sighed, Lulu had been saying that Georgie had been making life difficult for her at work, and Logan Hayes had said they had been fine that there had only been two tables in there, but that Georgie had put on quite the production.

The thing was, she understood how Georgie felt jealous but she had a diner to run and couldn't have them just keep closing it because they felt like it. "Georgie, I hate to do this. I know you are upset about Dillon and Lulu, but I can't just have you acting this way any longer."

"What are you saying?" asked the brunette while the blond smirked behind her aunt's back.

"I have to suspend you for what you did last night. Two weeks." she said. Bobbie didn't want to do it, but she had to send a message that this kind of behavior wouldn't be tolerated.

"Don't bother, I quit. And when you figure out I was telling the truth, don't ask me to fix this mess and come back. Lulu, I hope you enjoy actually working the hours you are scheduled, Sally quit this morning. She said she was fed up with taking care of your tables and you getting the tips." with that Georgie took her apron off and left the table they were sitting at, her feelings hurt. She couldn't believe that her aunt took Lulu's word over hers.

Georgie quickly gathered her things and said as she saw Dillon and Spinelli coming in, "Good, your little group is here, maybe they can help you do your job."

Bobbie couldn't believe how Georgie had overreacted. Shaking her head, she went to the office telling Lulu that she was going to be taking care of payroll at home. "Oh, speaking of that, can I get a cash advance against my check, I need to pick up some stuff at the mall this afternoon."

"Lulu, I am sorry sweetie, but you are going to have to work. I don't have anyone else." she said taking out the help wanted sign and putting it in the window.

"But I..." Lulu saw that her Aunt hadn't even listened to a word she was saying. An hour later, she saw Mike entering and said "I covered since Georgie quit, but I have to go now. Aunt Bobbie said I could get part of my check now." Then going to the register, she took out two hundred dollars and left a stunned Mike alone in a busy diner looking at his watch.

Seeing Jimmie in the kitchen then the mess around the place he asked "What just happened?"

"The princess wasn't happy, she actually had to wait tables today. Here, I will help get things cleaned up, can you cover while we wait for Bobbie to return?"

"I was on my way to a doctors appointment, I guess I have to cancel it." he said grabbing a bus pan and starting to clear the tables and counter. An hour later, the diner looked better but Mike didn't look so good.

"Uh, Mike, take a seat." said Elizabeth as she entered. Turning to Jason and Cameron she said softly. "He doesn't look so good. Call Bobbie and let her know we are taking him to the hospital."

Jason watched as Elizabeth went into the office and found the medical kit that Bobbie kept there. Taking his blood pressure and checking his breathing, Elizabeth called 911 and ordered an ambulance ignoring Mike's protest that he was fine and couldn't leave the diner.

Elizabeth called the Scorpio residence and told Mac only to be informed that Georgie had called and told him she quit. "Something about Lulu pulling a Courtney, whatever that means." Elizabeth winced, she did. When she had worked there Penny had coined the term after Courtney had pulled one too many stunts.

As the medic came in and rushed Mike out, Elizabeth gave them the information, then went to see what needed to be done. The diner looked fairly good, so she looked around and saw no customers so she said to Jimmie. "Lock up, please and if Lulu shows up tell her the Bobbie is going to want to speak with her."

"Uh, Elizabeth. Could you do something for me." asked the long time cook. "Lulu sort of helped herself to some money in the register earlier, could you take that with you. So that I don't get blamed."

"Jimmie, you have been here for since I was fifteen..." She knew that Bobbie could be quick to blame but Jimmie was the one person who was beyond spotless.

"And Bobbie just blamed Georgie for Lulu's mess and suspended her today. That was what led to this. When Mike showed up to get something to eat before a doctor's appointment, Lulu breezed out of her with the two loungers who have been sticking around eating free food. That Logan kid and that freaky geek."

Elizabeth sighed then said to Cameron, "Mommy can't go to the movies, not right now. Mr. Mike is sick."

Jason watched as Elizabeth tried to console her son and suggested "Cam, why don't us men go to the movies without mommy?" He would place a call to Sonny and then take Cam to the movies.

Seeing the skeptical expression on his face, Jason said "I will call and see if I can get Morgan to come with us, do you know Morgan. He is at his dad's house today."

Cam nodded in agreement then hugging his mommy said to tell Mr. Mike he hoped he got better and to ask his mommy to make him some soup like she did for him when he was sick. After leaving a voice mail for Sonny, Jason called over and arranged for Milo to pick up Morgan and bring him discreetly to the movies.

center~~*~~/center

Milo went in to his boss and got lucky when Sonny asked him to please entertain Morgan. "Leticia just left to take Michael to hockey practice."

"How about I take you to see that new Cars movie?" he asked the quiet little boy whose eyes lit up in excitement. Sonny tossed Milo a couple hundred dollars and went off to see his prospective bride needing to make a few things clear to the woman picking up his cell phone from the desk on the way.

Claudia listened to the pompous ramblings of the man then said "No, that isn't the deal I agreed to with Sandoval. There will be no side deals, we will marry and you will give me a son to inherit my mother's share of my father's estate. We divorce in a years, you get the Zachara piers and I get my mothers dowry."

"I am not going to let you ..." he continued blustering only to get a call and seeing it said Elizabeth Webber was going to ignore it but then recalled the piers and cannery. "Elizabeth, I am in a meeting right now."

"Sonny, Mike had a heart attack. You need to get to GH right away. It was what we call a mild cardiac infarction originally but he was at Kelly's and kept working. Now it's serious." she said tersely. Then seeing Bobbie coming her way said "Sonny, there is a good chance he won't make it."

Turning to the red head after hanging up, Elizabeth said "Mike had a heart attack at Kelly's and kept right on working since he didn't want to leave the diner without a server."

"Wait, Lulu was there. I know she can be slow, but she could have handled it in an emergency." Bobbie was glad her niece had called in help, maybe losing Georgie wouldn't be as big of problem as she thought.

"That is just it, Lulu wasn't there. She left as soon as Mike walked in." protested Elizabeth as Monica walked up. "Monica how is he?"

"There isn't a lot we can do for him. He was supposed to see Leo and me today so we could discuss the heart attack he had this weekend. Why was he at Kelly's, I specifically told him that he needed to take two week off, at least." she asked her friend who seemed obvious to what was going on with her staff.

Elizabeth said "Lulu left, he got stuck staying because Bobbie suspended Georgie for Lulu's lolly gagging around." She didn't feel sorry for the woman, minus the heart attack this had all happened before.

"How dare you? You know that Lulu is having a hard time right now." asked Bobbie stunned that Elizabeth was blaming her for this. "Now Georgie needs to get over this, it's not like Dillon..."

Elizabeth thought back on her history at the diner and snapped. "Yes, but we all know that Lulu is the pet of the month. Remember the last time you took a blond's word over someone who had worked there forever about jealousy. If I remember right your diner went into the red and you almost went bankrupt because you chose to believe Courtney over me. There is no doubt in my mind that it is the EXACT same situation."

"Excuse me?" asked Bobbie while Jason who had left Cam with Audrey downstairs while he brought Elizabeth her purse got an earful.

"Yes, you should be asking for an apology. Lulu and Courtney are two of the same. Two blonds who feel a sense of self entitlement allowing them to be lazy lying witches at work. You didn't want to hear it then and you don't now. I know from talking to people, Lulu like Courtney is stealing other waitresses tips, helping herself to money from the cash register, yet more than likely you are putting all the blame on Georgie like you did me."

"Now isn't the time..." said Bobbie embarrassed.

"No, now IS the time, because a man is in there dying because you let your niece get away with murder. Maybe it is my fault, I should have done what Georgie did and walked back when Courtney was stabbing me in the back and lying to my face about Jason and all the rest of things. You know, I wonder if the reason you are so blind is that you don't want to see."

"What do you mean?" asked Monica getting the feeling this was something Elizabeth needed to let out..

"Courtney lied to me, played on my insecurities for months, with Carly's help of course. Too bad I didn't see it then, it cost Jason and I a lot. Then there is Lulu who did the same to Dillon, she lied and now Dillon has hurt Georgie just like Jason did me by choosing her and once again it isn't enough for the insecure blond just like last time."

Calming down Elizabeth continued. "Courtney and Lulu constantly belittled the person they considered the loser. Georgie and myself. Who backed both women, none other than Carly who takes right after her mother. That is why Mike is lying in that room and why nothing will ever change at the diner."

"I don't get what you are saying." asked Monica while Bobbie just looked confused.

"I had thought Bobbie matured, I actually looked up to her... but these last few weeks have cleared my fog away. Bobbie is just the more subtle version of Luke. Walk over them, stomp over them, as long as a Spencer isn't inconvenienced or required to do their fair share s, screw anyone else who gets in the way."

"My ..." Bobbie saw the expression in Elizabeth's face and turned white. "You really believe that, don't you. I... I never..." Bursting into tears, the woman rushed away to find a place of privacy. Arriving in the chapel she saw Sonny talking to Leo Julian.

"I am sorry, he was told to take it easy. I just don't get this. We had an appointment where we were going to be discussing healthy living choices." said Leo while Sonny didn't want to hear it.

"You doctors, you all think you are gods, you killed my father and are BLAMING him for it? How dare you, you are going..."

Bobbie wiped away her tears and came up and said "Sonny, he is telling the truth, Mike's death isn't Leo's fault. If it is anyone's it's mine. I handled a problem wrong today and Georgie Jones quit as a result. Mike ended up working her shift."

"Georgie Jones? She caused this?" he asked only for Bobbie to explain what Lulu was going though but all Sonny heard were excuses protecting the blond girl. Storming out, he went to make someone pay while Bobbie called Carly with shaking hands. Sending her daughter to calm down her ex, the nurse sat down and thought about all that Elizabeth had unloaded on her today.

She had never thought that Elizabeth was the problem back then, but she had been having a rocky patch with Carly and had just let Carly ramble on. She had in fact given Elizabeth the better shifts, more hours. Just letting Courtney have the easy jobs only because she hadn't been capable of handling the more complicated things. Now she could see how her favorite ex-waitress might have felt overlooked but that had nothing to do with the current situation.

Hearing footsteps, she saw Mac entering the chapel and said "Do you know where Georgie is?"

"Working at her new job, you can't just apologize this time, Bobbie. She is done covering for Lulu. Hire someone else to deal with your wild child, my daughter is done. And if the rumblings I hear are correct and Corinthos goes after Lulu, I hope he reams her a good one, you of all people..."

"What are you talking about..." she asked. Then listening to what Mac said he overheard, she called her daughter only to hear Lulu blaming Georgie in the background while Carly insisted that Sonny was in the wrong that it was all Georgie's fault.

"Well, if Georgie hadn't just quit on you, Lulu wouldn't have been stuck working that shift." she said huffing as she hugged the blond standing in front of her while talking to her mother.

"Carly, that was LULU'S SHIFT not, Georgie's. I was wrong in suspending Georgie and now a man is dead and Georgie quit because of her." Bobbie was frustrated with the way her daughter was acting but knew it did no good to complain.

center~~*~~/center

Talking to Cam about the movie, Jason drove him to his great grandmother's house wishing he could spent more time with the little boy. After playing a bit with him, Jason had just told him goodbye when his phone rang. Seeing Sonny's name, he answered it only to be told "My house, now."

When he arrived and listened to his boss, he was surprised to see the man watching a tape then rewinding it then after cursing do it again. "Sonny?"

Showing him the tape, Jason groaned, it looks like he should have been worried for Lulu f-ing Spencer. When Sonny ran the tape again, then again, then again, Jason asked "What are you going to do about Mike?" Jason felt bad the man was dead, but knew that he had to be more worried about Sonny and how reacted to the man's death.

"Bury him. Find Luke, have that freak you had with you at the Metrocourt and find Spencer. I want a word with him." he said grimly then took the tape out and smashed it against the wall. "And have someone talk to Georgie Jones, get her side of it. I also want to know why she was at Jake's last night with Dante Falconari."

"Is he your son?" asked Jason quietly thinking about the kid being a cop.

"Yes, his mother raised him to hate me, it is why you HAVE to get your son away from her, she will turn him against you, if you aren't part of his life." said Sonny while still staring out the window.

Jason was walking away when Sonny ordered "Marry her, get those docks."

Not even acknowledging Sonny, Jason went to find Max. "What do you know about the geek?"

"Not much more than you already found out. He isn't to be trusted. He believes the sun sets and rises out of Sam McCalls' ass." he said looking at Jason's vehicle. "I think he has your SUV bugged as well. I overheard him telling Sam where to find you the other day."

Thanking him, Jason drove to the Quartermaine house and went to find Skye. Getting past Edward, Ned and Skye who were arguing with Tracy, he slipped into Alan's private room. "I need to talk to Skye."

"I will send her right up." said Alan stranding from where he had been reading.

"Before you do, why now? Was it just about the baby?" he asked his father.

Sitting back down, Alan said "No, I had dreams, very bad dreams where Emily and Georgie Jones were killed, where you were sleeping with Sam after she hurt your son and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was about to marry Lucky for the third time while sleeping with Nik. Michael was shot, you were all over it and had abandoned your own son. He was almost three, Jason and you didn't know a single thing about him. Both of you were in a very dark place."

I won't let that happen, I promise." said Jason then picked up the book that his father had been reading while waiting for Skye. When she had joined him, he said "We need to talk. I don't have the time to play romance for Elizabeth. Things are getting dangerous."

Staring at her brother, she said "Yet you had the time with the others, no Jason. You don't get to take the easy way out. I am sure that Mr. Sandoval made that clear. You want to marry Elizabeth, you make her feel important to you, make her feel loved, because she doesn't. She doesn't feel like you love her, or will put her first, not yet."

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked frustrated. "I don't know how to do that sort of stuff."

"Really, because from what I heard Elizabeth had a front row seat to you doing that for Sam, for Courtney, yet for her, nothing. No romantic dinners, no flying to exotic locations, no gestures that prove she means the world to you. Or is it you don't feel that way, because if that is the case, maybe she should walk away now?"

"You have no idea what you are talking about. Elizabeth isn't in to that stuff, she never has been." he said.

"No, Jason you don't know that. You think you know her, but she is a woman, we all like that to some extent. That is laziness talking, I mean think on it. What did Ric do that got her attention, what did Lucky do. They did romantic things that won her heart. She didn't love them, she tried because they did. They put themselves out there, something you have never done. And don't tell me about that penthouse. If you had really meant that as a romantic gesture it would have been done better than, here, look, see I really am not lying." she said scornfully.

"Skye, things are happening." he said pacing back and forth.

"Things are always happening, Jason. No I won't let you take the easy way out, work for it. Until I see Elizabeth light up at the sight of you, until I see you ACTUALLY expanding some of your time and effort that you put in to rescuing your best friend and your others boils on your butt, you don't get to marry her. "

"Skye, now isn't the time for games." he said frustrated with the way she didn't seem to get that.

"Jason, this is deadly serious." she said looking him in the eyes. "You are the only one who doesn't get this. You don't get to turn this into a convenience, a marry her and put her in the back of your mind while you rush off to rescue the rest of the morons in your life. PUT SOME EFFORT INTO IT, Jason."

Storming back into his office after realizing that Skye was right and feeling guilty about it, Jason tossed the file on his desk and then went to the door and said "Get me Spinelli. Now."

When the twitchy man was in his office, he said "I need you to locate Luke Spencer, and you are not to say a word to Lulu about it. Do you understand me?"

"I promise, I am already looking into the locale of the master of disguise." said Spinelli, "I will honor your wishes, Stone Cold."

"Set up in here and no one is to be here with you, Got it, no one." he said leaving taking the only incriminating file there with him.

Spinelli quickly started the search then called his Goddess. "Fair Samantha, you were correct, your true love called me. I am working on a top secret assignment for him."

Sam knew that it had been a good idea to befriend the little freak. "Thank you, Spinelli. Now do you know where he went?"

"No, but I can find out." he said eagerly typing into his lap top and then said "Stone Cold has gone to the house of the Valkyrie's mother.

center~~*~~/center

Elizabeth sat down with Cameron, trying to explain about Lucky and why he hadn't seen the man he thought of as his father around. When Cam said Okay and got up, she knew that they would once again be having this conversation at a later date.

Hearing glasses clanking, she saw Robin entering along with the abrasive brunette named Claudia Zachara. "What is that?"

"Milk, isn't that what you pregnant women, drink?" she asked sitting down. "We are here at the request of Skye, so get used to it."

"Jason and I are going to be fine, we don't need these games." she said annoyed with them interfering.

"Actually you do. I am sorry, Elizabeth, but Jason needs to work for this. He needs to be seen working for this, otherwise ..." Robin snapped her jaw tight but the mob princess had no problems taking up the slack.

"What bird girl is saying is that his friends walk all over you and he doesn't see it, well now he is going to and if he doesn't deal with it, I am going to. Besides, this way you can help plan my wedding. I don't want to do anything that his previous wife did." she said with a shudder.

"That doesn't leave a lot of options." said Robin with a snicker. "They married a lot."

"So I was thinking red dress and pumps." said Claudia only for Elizabeth to reluctantly say "I think they did that. How about black?"

"A sense of humor, I like that fat girl." she said patting Elizabeth's belly. "With red shoes and a little black hat with a veil. You bridesmaids can wear the white."

"Uh, bridesmaids?" asked a doubtful Elizabeth. "I don't think that is a very good idea. You are already going to have problems with Carly."

"She is right, I can't think of three women more likely to set Carly off than Elizabeth, Skye and me at least short of Brenda." said Robin. Then she laughed and said "You know Jax broke off with her, maybe I can invite Brenda back. I still don't get what is in it for you to marry Sonny."

"Freedom, until you have lived without it, you have no idea how sweet it can be to know it is just out of reach." said Claudia grimly. "Hopefully in one year, I am free. Sonny gets what he wants and I get what I want."

center~~*~~/center

Georgie finished up her shift then went to see Jax like he had requested. "Mr. Jacks, you wanted me to stop in and see you?"

"Yes. Georgie I am selling the Metrocourt, so I feel bad about leaving you here to deal with Carly. I want you to come work for me." he said awkwardly.

"Thanks, but what could I possibly do for you other than wait tables. I have class forty hours a week and then need a job where I can study in any downtime." she said taking off her apron and sitting down.

"Perfect then it is settled, you come to work for me at Jack's Enterprises and I get a new part time personal assistant, working when you are free. Trips to various places and you get the pleasure of telling Carly off on a regular basis."

"Uh, what if you get back with her?" she asked flushing.

"I won't. Carly was a mistake. A grave one and I am glad I figured it out before we got married." he said with a sad grin as he fingered the ring in the box on his desk. "I forgot one of the most important promises I ever made to myself. Never get involved with anyone connected to Sonny Corinthos."

Thinking on it, she said "Okay, but when do you want me to start?"

"Right now, Kate Howard is coming in for a meeting, afterwords she is taking you and getting you an appropriate wardrobe for your new job, on me." he said seeing her start to protest he said "When I am unavailable you will be representing me in meetings with her and others."

"Sir, I don't think I am up to that." she said worried.

"I do. I need someone smart, presentable and able to think on her feet and you are young enough that I don't have to worry about you deciding you want to marry me." he said with a wicked grin.

Laughing, Georgie said "Uh, you are rather old, Mr. Jacks."

"Jax, since you are going to be working for me." he said holding out his hand. "Now, first thing, go arrange for some food, Marty knows what I like and give him an order for you as well."

Shaking her head at the idea of her third job in only one day, Georgie went to find Marty who was currently arguing with Sam McCall. "I am sorry, but you are not allowed back there."

"I need to speak to Carly, it is important, Jax will do if she is unavailable." insisted Sam. She had been refused a room here and she couldn't rent a place either because she had been repeatedly told she wouldn't get past the background check.

"Sam, last time I saw Carly was at the hospital." said Georgie with an innocent smile. When the brunette had left, she gave Marty the message then added on her order.

"Thanks for taking care of Miss McCall, she is a bit of a pest." said the hotel manager. "The only thing is, I do believe that Mrs. Corinthos was at the spa." He knew that she had gone there, the manager had called up complaining because he hadn't had time to warn them.

"I didn't know either way, I only said the last time I saw her, too bad it was three days ago." said Georgie walking away as Marty chuckled then went to call Milo Giambetti, the man was very interested in Miss McCall's whereabouts.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jason finished talking to Bobbie, then said "Sonny isn't going to let this go. What was Elizabeth talking about in regards to Courtney?"

Feeling awkward, Bobbie said "Courtney would go on and on about how you were doing this with her or that with her, she neglected her tables, but the worst was she would steal Elizabeth's tips, in spite of knowing that Elizabeth needed the money. I would try and replace them but I never knew exactly how much it was she had taken until Penny who worked with them quit a year later. She gave me quite an earful."

"Why would you let her..." asked Jason so furious he couldn't finish talking.

"Same reason you married the woman, to get Carly off my back." she snapped. Then said "I'm sorry Jason, but today was the first time I realized that what I was doing to try and make things better for Elizabeth might have made it worse. More than likely that was what finally pushed her into Ric Lansing's arms."

Jason was driving to the Towers when he pulled off the road and into the parking lot of a strip mall. Sitting there, his mind went back to that time, something he tried to avoid. He had known how badly he had screwed up then, but now he was getting a better view or rather a different view of things and knew that like Bobbie, his own attempts at placating Carly, of dealing with Brenda and Sonny led to the mess as well.

Shaking his head, he was about to pull out when he saw the art supply store and took a right turn to pull into an empty parking spot in front of it. Entering he stopped then looked around, he had no idea there were so many different types of paint supplies.

"Can I help you?" asked the small man as he came from the back wiping his hand on a rag. "Are you looking for something in particular?"

"I wanted to get a gift for my girlfriend, she is an artist but..."

"It is always a surprise to new people the many different types of supplies. Does she work in oils, water colors or maybe does she sketch. We have charcoals, pastels or just pen and ink."

"We or rather she is pregnant, so painting is sort of out right now. I guess I need a few sketchbooks and she uses those flat sort of things that then erased with them too." he said trying to explain. "She also uses pencils, but they don't look like those. They are different sizes and all in black."

Showing him a variety, the man soon found himself making one of the bigger sales of the year including the stuff he sold to incoming college students. "Will that be cash or credit?"

Looking at the name on the card, the man choked and then hoping he wasn't about to take a stolen credit card since he doubted that the real Jason Morgan bought a lot of arts supplies, he asked for some ID explaining it was a requirement in his shop.

Breathing a sigh of relief that it really was Jason Morgan, he waited until he had bagged things up for the man who then left before having a nervous breakdown. Calling out to his wife who worked in the back of the store he told he who had just been in there.

"Oh, I did hear rumors about him and that Webber girl, you remember her, the pretty one whose grandmother was related to Lucille."

Just shaking his head, the man went back to his studio and sat down until his hands stopped shaking.

center~~*~~/center

Johnny entered the police station and stopped over at Dante's temporary desk. Seeing his friend pulling things out and tossing them into a box, "So, has the defective detective already been allowed back?

"No, I am just cleaning some of his crap out. The man is an idiot. Now why are you here?" He asked while he tossed magazines, a guitar pick, then opened up a box shook his head at the toys within then tossed it as well.

"I saw your blond, she was at the Metrocourt with your auntie." he said with a nice malicious grin. "How cozy, you working for her dad, she working for your aunt."

"Oh, shut the heck up." he said shoving Johnny off from where he had sat on his desk. "This already had enough useless items on it... wait, working for my aunt?"

"Uh huh." he said then looked around to say "Wow, this place is even smaller than your precinct office."

"But it has the advantages of not dealing with the sick and perverse criminals of New York." he said. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go do full disclosure with my new boss who may fire me minutes afterwords."

"Good luck, I have some flowers to take to a beautiful lady." he said. "Meet me at the Metrocourt after you are done. Who knows who we might meet while having dinner with your aunt. Maybe Kate Howard with her new assistant."

"Go away." said Dante then looking at Johnny said "Wait, stop and pick me up a clean set of clothes will you?"

"Do I look like your maid?" he said scornfully.

"No, but since it was you that gave me my first big arrest here in town, and said suspect spit beer on me..." He said looking down at his t-shirt. "I picked this up at Target afterwords, but I am not going to wear a discount store t-shirt for a meeting with my aunt."

"Yes, because you are really worried about your aunt and it has nothing to do with the blond." Johnny said laughing at his fashion conscious friend.

"Gentlemen, am I interrupting something?" asked Mac calmly behind them. "If not, Det Falconari, I do believe we have a meeting. One you requested?"

Entering Mac Scorpio's office, he grimaced when he saw his uncle Lansing there along with Alexis Davis. "Sir?"

"Det. Falconari, DA Lansing was only covering for his ex-wife while she dealing with having cancer, she is now back up to full speed and will be resuming her title in two weeks."

With a shrug, Dante sat down knowing this was not going to go the way he had hoped. "First, I just wanted to say that what I am about to tell you is already known by my superiors in New York. I found out most of it when I was sixteen, my mother and aunt sat me down and told me what I need to tell you."

"Just spit it out, that usually works best." said Mac feeling like he was dealing with his own kids.

"I am illegitimate. My father was playing my mother and aunt off against each other and dating them both. Aunt Connie apparently wouldn't sleep with him so he started charming my mother. I don't know the whole next part but I gather Aunt Connie found out he was connected to the mob after promising to end it and broke up with my father who had already dumped my mother."

"My brother is Sonny Corinthos, and he is the father of Alexis' daughter, and since I am sure you aware of who my father works for since I saw you with Johnny Zachara just now... why is this so important?" asked Ric.

Looking at Mac, he said "Please let me continue." When he nodded, Dante said "When I came out of the academy all I knew was that my father was connected but not who he was, my mother kept it quiet. A few years ago, I figured it out. We talked and I explained I had no interest in meeting my father, he isn't someone I admire nor did I want him to know about me."

"Then I was working a case in Brooklyn, a torture and murder of a rapist. It was long and brutal but it lead to the Sandoval organization. My immediate supervisor was called down to One Police Plaza and suddenly the evidence disappeared and I was told to let it go. Turns out Sandoval has some very big political connections and I was pissed since I had the killer dead to rights."

"Then a week later my mother calls me and asked me to stop over. She tells me that Sandoval went to a meeting held here and threatened my father if I didn't back down on chasing after the five families. That my father who she had managed to keep in the dark about me for almost twenty-five years now knows who I am."

"He threatened to take me away like I was a kid." he said rolling his eyes in disgust. "Then my boss told me that you were looking for some temporary help. At first I thought it was a set up to get me to town, but took it anyhow. Dear old dad started trying to contact me."

"I want nothing to do with my father but he keeps trying. I just wanted to give you a head up at to who he is." Looking away from his boss and at the other two he said "I grew up in Bensonhurst."

Ric sat there stunned to realize this was the big secret, the way his father and his boss thought to get to Sonny while Alexis looked at the man and said "Sonny is your father?"

"Yes." Looking at Mac he said "I don't like keeping secrets like that. I wish to god my father was some Brighton Beach boyfriend but no, instead I get some prick who had the nerve to tell my mother she was dead to him for betraying him. Please, he was using her and yet expected her to contact him. He was sleeping with the whores he had working for him at the strip club when she next heard his name."

Thinking back on the rumors about Karen Wexler and what Sonny had done, Mac just nodded letting Alexis take the lead. "I-I have a daughter, Sonny is her father. I know that you are angry right now, but can you be objective once you finally realize your father is human and makes mistakes just like everyone else?"

"No offense Ms. Davis, I know about your daughter Sam and how she came back into your life, but I assure you... Sonny won't be returning to mine." he said firmly. "I would like to meet your daughters Kristina at some point and Mr. Lansing yours too, I understand Molly is my cousin but my father... there are things in his past, things I am sure you don't know. Trust me when I saw I have no intention of celebrating father's day with the man anytime soon."

Turning to the quiet man behind the desk he said "Do I still have a job?"

"Yes." he replied. "I might need to keep you away from certain cases involving Sonny but you are a very good detective, I have read your report on that bust today. I only wish he would give up the name of his supplier."

"Oh, I think he will eventually." said Dante knowing that the man had heard the name Lansing and shut down making him believe that Johnny was right on the connection to the Zacharas. "I am more interested in who those pills were for, fake or not someone had intended to harm someone. I want to know who would want to send someone into a coma and not kill them?"

He knew that Johnny knew but that his friend was staying out of it since something was going on in regards to Elizabeth Webber and her connection to the outgoing DA and Sam McCall.

"Well I have to go. Dante, I do know how you feel in regards to my brother. If you would like to talk about it some time..." said Ric only for Dante to grimace and say "I know about the bad blood between the two of you, thank you but no thanks."

Nodding at the level head this new detective seemed to have, Alexis said "I have to get back to work so that I am up to speed soon. Dante, it was nice to meet you and yes, I would love to introduce you to Kristina, you should know that Sonny has been a distant father at best to her, so she might be a little standoffish at first."

Once the DA had left, he said nervously "Uh sir. I should tell you, I meet your daughters the other night then we had a run in with Spencer as we were leaving the diner."

"Yes, Lucky ran straight to me." he said. "I am not going to say don't be friends with my kids, but you should know... Maxie lost her boyfriend a year ago, he was a cop. She took it hard and got involved with Spencer. I am not saying stay away, just don't use her then dump her when you leave town."

"I won't. I enjoy her company. Your other daughter, she seems to be reeling from whatever is going on with her ex and that blond Lucy from the diner." he almost brought up his friends interest in the quiet brunette but knew that would not be good at least not after telling Mac about his own past.

"I am curious about the Zachara kid, I did some checking when I first brought you up, I know he has no connections to the family business but if that changes, you might want to consider ending the friendship."

"It won't. Johnny saw his father kill his mother right in front of him then get away with it thanks to Trevor Lansing. His sister is going to follow in daddy's footsteps, actually she is engaged to Sonny."

center~~*~~/center

"Miss Jones, we are going to be doing a favor for my investor. He has a new personal assistant and would like us to help her pick out an appropriate wardrobe." Kate said to the blond who was currently looking through her address book. "Please call the following designers and let them know I would like some outfits brought up here by tomorrow. If they give you any flack, first remind them who I am then come and get me if they still protest."

Maxie sat down, still stunned. One minute she had been listening to her boss at the boutique complaining that Sam McCall had destroyed an outfit that they had lent to her show then the next minute she was being told by Jasper Jacks that she had a new job.

An hour later she was in the business district while Kate was talking to an interior designer who was going to be creating their office space. Now she was in the very best suite at the Metrocourt while her boss had her on the phone to the top fashion designers in New York, Boston and Toronto.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite blond?" he said to his aunt who was coming out of the back room as he opened the door all the way. Dante was in a good mood, he still had a job and he was going to be here to help his aunt if she needed it.

Maxie looked up horrified as the good looking man from Kelly's and Jake's entered. "No, you can't be here. Look, I appreciate your interest but I just got this job. Go away."

"Miss Jones?" Maxie closed her eyes in horror at the tone of her boss' voice.

"Yes?" she whispered sure she was going to get fired as she cringed at the table she was using as a desk.

"Would you please stop trying to kick my nephew out of my office." she said then greeting Dante with a hug said "Why does my new personal assistant think you were referring to her when calling me your favorite blond?"

With a teasing glance at the scared looking assistant who missed seeing his aunt's amusement he said "I don't know. I barely know the girl. Must be her ego." He said winking at Maxie who flushed then sat back down.

"Dante, leave my staff alone." she said. "I thought we were meeting for dinner and what is that thing you are wearing and calling a shirt?"

"I got spit on by a suspect, don't worry Johnny is bringing me another shirt. That is why I am up here instead of in the restaurant. I am glad you took Mr. Jacks' offer. I will love having you around since Mom went to Rome for you."

"I know, but she is worried. I am too. How did it go with your boss?" she asked pulling him into her inner office. She pretended not to see him wink again and smile at Maxie who stuck her tongue out at him.

center~~*~~/center

Johnny was at the Gatehouse dropping off the flowers for Elizabeth when Jason stopped in the kitchen doorway as he heard the laughter with in. "So anyhow that is why I don't like white roses, what is your problem with them?"

"My father is obsessed with them, they seem to remind him of my mother who he killed when I was a kid." he admitted. Seeing her flinch he said "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's fine. I was just shocked. Thanks for these though." she said touching the pot with the delicate plant in it. "It has been so long since I received flowers that weren't roses, ugh."

"What, your exes never sent you any?"

"Well lets see, Lucky was rose boy. We already hit on that. Ric, he sent them but they were usually a coverup for some misdeed he didn't want me to find out about. And Zander, Cam's dad. It wasn't like that with us. We were friends."

"What about Jason?" he asked.

"Jason, send me flowers? No, not likely." she said with a sigh. "That was how I figured out that he truly loved Courtney. The flowers she got one day from him. It broke my heart, they were keeping things quiet because of Sonny and the card was unsigned except the words miss you."

Johnny felt guilty he saw he had made her sad and reached out. "I am sorry he was an idiot."

"You can't help who you love." she said quietly. "No, I mean I know Jason loved me, but it is more like how you love a pal. Actually he has given me a present before. A jacket, a piece of glass he knew I would like. And a postcard. I have seen how he is while in love... trust me, postcards and glass are gifts for a friend."

"What do you mean?" Johnny wanted to understand, he had been given what Sandoval knew about Elizabeth and Jason, but he still liked to get information directly from the source.

"Nothing, let's talk about something else, how about your pal Dante?" Elizabeth didn't want to concentrate on that, right now she wanted to forget about Jason and this unlikely friendship with the young mobster was helping.

Jason looked down at the art supplies in his hand and backed out the door. Thinking on it, he couldn't recall EVER sending Courtney flowers but Skye was right. Elizabeth didn't deserve to feel this way. He just didn't know how to do this. With Courtney and Sam, Carly had told him what to do... Carly, he was sure that she was the one behind the flowers to Courtney.

He had remembered coming home from a trip, one where he had been debating whether or not he was doing the right thing in regards to Courtney. He had been planning on ending things but she had ran to him and declared she loved him.

He had tossed away his doubts because he couldn't bear to hurt another woman... there had been flowers there, he could recall her talking about them but Jason had been numbly facing that she had to be his future.

Heading back to Sonny's house, while trying to figure out what to do, how to show Elizabeth this wasn't just about the baby, that his love wasn't for a friend. That it was for the woman he was in love with, but how?

"Sonny, that kid has something. I need to send a couple of our guys to push Luke to return home." he said.

"Just grab him and bring him here." he snapped wanting to force Spencer to deal with his kid.

"We can't. You know he will run if he even hears I am coming." snapped Jason. "I want him to return here, so we don't have to expand our resources, let him think that it is Tracy he will come back to match wits with her in spite of being afraid of us."

"Fine, you need to get Elizabeth to marry you. Soon." snapped Sonny. Karpov had been calling daily, today the man had mentioned that he had had a better offer from the Zacharas. "Take advantage of the fact she is in love with you. I also want to know how we missed knowing she was related to Lorenzo Alcazar in any way. If we had known this years ago, we could have used this to back that bastard Luis down and he and his brother would have left town."

"I have to follow Sandoval's rules, Sonny. I know he told you that because he called and left me a message about it." snapped Jason in frustration with his boss. Sonny's single-minded approach was getting on his nerves. There were days he couldn't help wondering what happened to the man who had brought him into this world.

"Why would he be calling you?" asked Sonny suspiciously. "I am in charge of this territory, not you. All contact should go through me. You know that, he knows that."

"It was a warning, that if I didn't play by his rules, Elizabeth's interests would go to the Zacharas. You need to deal with your own part of this deal. Marry the Zachara woman, take care of that." He said frustrated, he needed Sonny occupied so that when Sandoval announced Elizabeth inheritance stayed with her instead of the 'families' Sonny would be too busy to annoy them.

Sonny was trying to push that back when he realized that while on the surface it was a good deal, one screw up on his part and he lost a lot. Carly was now free again and he wanted his wife and kids back. Plus he was thinking of offering up his son, Dante was closer in age to this woman than he was.

When he had floated the suggestion, Sandoval had blown a gasket and snapped that the deal with the Zachara family was for him, not some cop. He was trying to buy himself some time so that he could connect with his son so that he could get all that he wanted.

If Jason got Elizabeth to marry him and soon the families would back off, feeling they were fulfilling their share of the deal.

center~~*~~/center

Early the next morning, Elizabeth woke up to the smells of cooking coming from the kitchen downstairs. Seeing Jason there, she asked "Where did you come from?"

"I had a late meeting and thought I would cook us breakfast." he said hoping she agreed. He could recall Carly once raving about how Sonny had cooked them breakfast and how they had spent the day together. How he had taken her shopping and paid attention for once as they choose things for Morgan's bedroom.

"I uh, thanks. Let me go get dressed and wake up Cam." she said not seeing Jason wince. He had forgotten about Cam, how could he do that? What was he thinking, he thought to himself as he groaned. When Cam came down all excited, Jason soon had him in the booster seat while he finished up breakfast.

Then when Elizabeth came down the stairs in scrubs, Jason said "Doesn't it feel weird to wear those when you aren't working?"

Looking up in surprise she said "Not really, I mean it is a bit early but I have to be at GH around nine-thirty for my shift at ten."

Shocked Jason said "You are going to work? Why?"

A bit annoyed at his shock and still really pissed from all the times Carly had made it plain that she believe Elizabeth was hoping the baby was Jason's so she could sit around and do nothing all day she said "Some women actually do that, I know that is a strange idea for the women you are usually involved with, but some people actually have careers and don't sit around filing our nails waiting for whoever is paying our bills to come home. Some of us ACTUALLY work for what we have."

Stunned, Jason just sat the plate down in front of her then said " I wasn't trying to judge, I just thought you were on maternity leave."

"No, not for another month." she said regretting snapping at him. "Sorry, I am just tired, I couldn't sleep, someone was on my bladder all evening."

"I wish I could help." he said trying to let the verbal attack go. "I was hoping we could go shopping for furniture for the penthouse at some point this week."

Wanting to snap that maybe he should have let her know in advance then, she said "I have a busy week, but maybe Thursday, I am off that day. Do you think you could stop, pick up some of the store room catalogs or something before then so we have an idea before we go?"

"Sure." he said. Turning to Cam who was looking doubtfully at the piece of fruit on his plate, "What are you doing today?"

"Mommy said I can go and visit my friends at daycare today. I missed them." he said grinning. "I can't wait toos go back."

As his plan for a romantic day crashed and burnt, Jason kissed Elizabeth's cheek as he closed the car door just before she drove away. Seeing a car coming down from the main house, he saw it was his father. "Was that Elizabeth and Cam I just saw leaving?"

"Yes, she is working, I don't know why. I could take care of things." he said frustrated.

Alan hid his smile. "Jason, most women are quite capable of taking of themselves. You need to realize Elizabeth is independent and strong. She doesn't need someone to take care of her, she wants a partner, in the truest sense of the word. Not to be taken care of, not to be told good girl and patted on the head."

"It's just, I worry about her being there, I just..." he didn't know what to say he was so frustrated. "I talked to Nik, he said that Kevin took Emily away for a few weeks. I asked if there was anything I could do but he said for me to stay away."

"That is because since you are with Elizabeth, it triggers her orders from Helena. I remember something similar with Lucky. I just talked to the staff at the clinic where Nik has him, he wants all of his medical records."

"I really don't want him coming back here." said Jason running his hands though his hair. "Things are still up in the air and I am getting nowhere with Elizabeth."

"Have you considered that maybe you are going about it the wrong way?" asked Alan. "Jason, you really need to remember that Elizabeth is unique and not cut from the same mold as the other women you know."

He was trying to be delicate and not outright tell his son that this woman couldn't be bought with expensive presents and preplanned romance, but he wasn't sure that Jason would not get offended at his pointing out that the other women in his life were gold diggers.

"I keep trying. That was what breakfast was about." he said. "It didn't work. I mean, Carly loved it when Sonny did it, I unfortunately heard all about it. I mean all the usual stuff, … I just don't know what to do."

"Why don't you ask someone she is close to?" he suggested.

center~~*~~/center

Elizabeth's shift at GH had started out with the normal usual stuff until Sam McCall showed up. "Well well, if it isn't the baby stealer?"

Shocked Elizabeth said "Excuse me?" Looking over the counter separating Sam from her, she said "What are you talking about?"

"That should be my baby. Jason promised me a baby." she said angry with the pregnant woman. "You just got lucky, that's it. One time and pouf you get everything I want. Well no more. I can't wait until Jason gets what he wants from you and then we are raising our little girl with you on the outside looking in with that other brat you had."

"Sam a few facts, yes it was only one night the first time, but we made love more than once." said Elizabeth with a smile as the woman in front of her turned a very unfortunate shade of puce.

"Who do you think you are kidding, remember I have slept with Jason, I know he is a once a night sort of man." retorted Sam only for Elizabeth's jaw to drop much to the other woman's very temporary satisfaction.

"Uh, I am sorry about that, well for you. Sam, we used several different surfaces in that apartment. I have to say, as well uh, trained as you are, I would have expected you to know all the tricks, after all you were a professional sex worker once, weren't you?" asked Elizabeth serenely while Sam just stood there stuttering.

"Sam, the mental health clinic is on five." said Robin walked up. "I would suggest you go down there and get some help. And from the smell of you, you might want to take in a meeting of Alcoholics Anonymous."

"I was just telling you friend a few hard truths. In the end, I will be the only mother of Jason's kids. You, you are just an incubator." she said to Elizabeth while Robin laughed.

"Get a grip Sam. Jason loves Elizabeth and their baby. They are going to be a family, you on the other hand seem determined to end up in the gutter. Sober up and realize what a fool you are making of yourself."

"Remember Elizabeth, I am going to be that little girls mother, not you." she said walking away.

"Seriously, what did Jason ever see in her?" asked Robin. "I have a lunch date and need an opinion."

"Robin it's barely ten o'clock, lunch isn't for a couple of hours." said Elizabeth. "So who is the date?"

"Leo Julian." she said to the surprise of Elizabeth. "No, actually Patrick wants my help picking out furniture for his new place. Do I give him my honest opinion or do I do the good girl friend thing and keep my mouth shut when he wants leather and polished chrome?"

"Do the good girl friend thing, then get out of dodge. Obviously he is not the right man if black leather and chrome are his decorating choices." she said in horror. "Seriously, you know, I think that since you are a brain surgeon you should work on creating the perfect man."

"Okay, Miss know it all, what are the traits of the prefect man." she said amused when Elizabeth seemed to think about it. "Okay, fairly tall, just not as tall as Jax, at least for me."

"Ohhh, speaking of Jax, he talked Georgie into working for him as his personal assistant after school." she said then added continue.

"Hair, as long as he isn't bald, I don't care the color. Not long either, but a nice length."

"What about Jason's hair?" asked Robin trying to give a clue to her old pal who she saw in the corner.

"Okay, I am going to tell you a secret and if you repeat it, I will personally tell Patrick Drake how you spilled about his sex life, got it?" threatened Elizabeth. Robin was expecting to hear that Jason's hair turned Elizabeth on or something like that. "Okay, I love Jason, you know that, but I hate his hair."

"WHAT?" she asked laughing so hard she almost fell.

"I know, I know." she said ruefully. "It's just, I loved the way his hair was longer in the pictures that Monica has. I don't really care for Saint Jason Quartermaine, but I do love the longer hair he had then."

Robin had seen the stunned expression on Jason's face as he stood with a red face and it only made her laugh harder. "OH my god, I think I am going to pee my pants. Now what else are we looking for in the perfect man."

"Sense of humor but there is no reason to be a comedian. Uh, good with kids. It was one of the first things that got to me about Jason." she said ruefully. "Uh, not overweight but not overly buff. Just normal I guess. Good in bed, that is a given."

Robin found herself laughing again, but quickly got control. "Let me guess blue eyes."

"No, kind eyes. I mean yes Jason's are pretty but I love … how when they... well never mind." she said getting control "Okay, he needs to have brains but not be sly. I also have to say... romantic."

"But what defines romantic?" asked Robin hoping to help out the clueless man behind them.

"That is the question for the ages. For me it is someone who listens, who spend the time to be there, who isn't always rushing off." she said sadly. "Someone who puts me first, you know what I mean?"

"Yes I do." she said looking at Jason who seemed shell shocked. "What about flowers and that stuff."

"They are nice, when at an appropriate moment but others things are more important." said Elizabeth thinking about Jason cooking breakfast for her that night she slept at the penthouse and then this morning.

"I have to go, we need to create some sort of poll of the women here. What do you think of this for a title 'Research doctor out to create the prefect man, experience none, she is still looking for perfection, but willing to try hard. Looking for a list of qualifications, please write down your requirements, then send them to my web address along with the your starter man."

"Don't forget the self addressed and stamped envelope to send him back in." said a giggling Elizabeth as Robin walked away still laughing. Unfortunately for them, an imp who was looking to stir up trouble decided to have some fun at her friends expense.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mac was having a rough morning, yesterday Georgie had been working as a waitress at Kelly's when she left, at noon she had called and told him she had gotten a job working at the Metrocourt, then when he arrived home the previous evening she had been wearing an outfit that cost more than his car and telling him that Jasper Jacks had hired her to work as his personal assistant.

Then had come the information that Maxie was no longer employed at the boutique and and was now working for Kate Howard. He had heard the name from his oldest daughter enough to know that she was some sort of fashion icon but he still couldn't figure out how all of this had happened so quickly.

Arriving at GH because of the man who had been sitting in his office when he had arrived at work this morning, he was still thrown from Sonny, Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos coming to him requesting that he find a way to charge Lulu Spencer with something in connection to his father's death.

So when he arrived on the fifth floor and was dragged off by his police psychiatrist and asked a bunch of very strange questions, he had finally had enough. "Dr. Winters, may I ask what is going on?" he wearily inquired.

"Robin and Elizabeth are going to attempt to create the perfect man. While you are a little old, you do have a lot of great redeeming male qualities, so I decided to use you as my basis." she replied with a sunny smile. "Now are you the sort of person who expects others to do your laundry or do you just do it yourself?"

Shaking his head he said "What? What are you talking about" He meant with Robin and Elizabeth, but instead the question was repeated then the good doctor answered herself.

"No, you have been a single father too long. You probably are capable of doing your own. What about your socks, how do you mate them?" she asked reading off of the list of questions. When she looked up at the silence she said "Well, that is no good, I don't want a man who isn't courteous enough to say goodbye."

Meanwhile, Mac saw other female staff members carrying the same bright pink group of papers that Lainey had had while looking for his niece. Seeing Dr. Drake he asked "Have you seen Robin?"

"No, but when I find her I intend to ring her neck." he growled before handing him a survey. "This was in my in box, they were in the in-box of the entire staff."

Seeing Monica up ahead, Mac asked her if she knew what was going on, only for the head of cardiology to laugh and say "No, but I can honestly say it has been years since I saw this hospital so divided along gender lines. I think it is great that the girls want to shake things up a bit."

"Well, if my niece survives her day would you please have her contact me. Right now, I need to ask you about Mike Corbin. Sonny is insisting on me bringing in Lulu Spencer and questioning her about what happened that day."

"Mike's heart attack was preventable but I don't know now that it was criminally negligent. Even with Lulu already knowing about his heart problem." she admitted reluctantly.

Groaning, Mac asked "She knew before walking out of the diner?"

"Yes, she was here the day Mike came in with symptoms. She heard me tell him to take at least two weeks off of work, she was in the elevator with us." said Monica explaining. "Mike was refusing to stay and I was actually debating breaking my medical ethics and going to Sonny to get him to stay home. I told Lulu to have Bobbie call me because she said she was on her way to the diner."

Mac said "I have to admit that I wish I had something to charge her with, but if being selfish was a crime then the entire Spencer family would have been locked up years ago."

"Along with several members of the Quartermaines." she said dryly. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Talk to Jason, then Alexis and hopefully they can deal with Sonny since I am NOT sending Ric over there." he said thinking about the disaster that would be. Hearing hurried footsteps he saw Alan rushing their way. "Monica what do you know about this?"

Looking at the pink papers he was waving around she grinned and said "It's harmless dear. They are just having a little fun."

"Are you sure?" he asked looking doubtfully at the questions then saw a similar set of paperwork in his wife's lab coat. "Monica, what is in your pocket?"

"Nothing dear." she said serenely as she hurried to her office to finish filling out the survey. Her husband was still recovering from his stint as a patient at his own hospital, he didn't need to know she was going to fill out the forms too.

center~~*~~/center

Sonny was standing at the French Doors looking out the window contemplating how he was going to handle his father's funeral when Ric entered. "So big brother, you lost a father and gained a son."

Ignoring Ric, he just kept looking at the early spring day. "So, that is how you are going to play it. I meet Dante today, did you know that? He is working for the Port Charles police department. Amazing how how he wants nothing to do with his dad. What happened there, Sonny, you getting how I felt when you tossed me over for Morgan."

"Jason was more of a brother to me than you ever were." he said turning to look at Ric. "So, how is your love life, still screwing your stepdaughter?"

"We both know that Sam isn't that interesting in the long run." said Ric. "So, I heard you are marrying Claudia Zachara. Not your usual type is she?"

Sonny said "No, she isn't. But this is business, something you have never understood. Why are you here, Ric?"

"Just stopping in to say that I am inviting Dante over this weekend, so he can spent time with Molly and of course his half sister Kristina. So, how does it feel to be the one left out in the cold."

"Get out, I am not in the mood to deal with your crap." he said. Looking at the bottle of liquor Sonny desperately wanted a drink but he had an appointment with Father Coates in fifteen minutes about Mike's funeral and he didn't want to be impaired until afterwords.

Hearing heels, he gnashed his teeth together when he saw his 'fiancee'. "Sonny, we need to make arrangements for our wedding. I understand that a priest named Father Coates is the man you usually have take care of things, but I was unable to arrange a meeting with him."

"I am a bit busy, my father was killed yesterday, we are going to have to postpone things." said Sonny not the least bit sorry. He had visited with Carly the night before and was hoping that after she was finished being angry with Jax, she decided to return to her real home.

"We can't. That was part of the deal with Sandoval. Our marriage has to take place by Easter" she said. "And we are already into the third week in March."

"Look, my father just died, come back later so we can take care of things." he snapped just as Milo let in Father Coates.

"Hello Father, I am Mr. Corinthos' fiancee are you here in regards to his father?" she asked then said to Sonny. "I do apologize, I will see you later, if you need anything don't hesitate to call me. Good day Father." said Claudia who grinned as soon as she was in the back of her limo. The man was trying to get out of the contract, she could already see it, freedom to run the family businesses as she saw fit, mere weeks away.

Georgie drove from school to the building where Jax said his office was going to be now that he was done with the Metrocourt. Entering the parking garage she was amused when the attendant said "Yes, Miss Jones, your spot is on this level, one down from Mr. Jacks. You can't miss it."

"Uh, what does Mr. Jacks drive?" she asked not really sure.

"Today he has the dark green Jaguar two door XKR." said the man as he drooled over the car.

"Uh, okay then." she said before pulling ahead and seeing what she assumed was that car. Looking at it, she couldn't help saying "Boys with Toys."

"But the richer the boy, the more expensive the toy." said Jax grinning at his new assistant.

"I'm sorry." she said blushing at the comment.

"No, its true. Anyhow, I asked Raoul to let me know when you arrived, we have a meeting to attend at GH." Opening the passenger side door to his car he said "Shall we head over?"

"Sure maybe on the way you can tell me what I should be doing?" she asked weakly.

Once on the road, he said "Mainly I need you there in case I have to send someone for notes or packages. Oh, behind the seat, I have something for you. You need to visit my tech people at some point tomorrow with your current phone so that they can set everything up and show you how to use this."

Looking at the iPhone, she said "I know how to use this already, I can take care of putting in the stuff if you want."

"No, that way he can give you my schedule at the same time. Plus we have to take care of the paperwork, you need to give payroll where you want your checks deposited to and they have to set you up with access to my accounts for when I am away."

Choking at that one, she saw his grin. "Relax it is a limited access, I am not giving you access to my Swiss bank accounts or anything."

"Too bad, who knows when something like that might come in handy." she said grinning. "I might misunderstand you and think you told me to buy myself a small country or something."

center~~*~~/center

When Jax entered the board room he saw an interesting sight, Tracy Quartermaine was blue in the face as she wrestled with her father over some pink papers. "Do I need to come back?'

"No, we need to get this fundraiser set. We don't even have anything planned yet. Daddy, let go. Now!" said Tracy as she finally ripped the papers from his clutches. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to find Robin Scorpio then I will be right back."

"Georgie, are you lost?" she asked on her way out the door.

"No, she is with me." said Jax just as Kelly Lee showed up and thrust a manila envelope in her hands.

Whispering open this later, she disappeared as quickly as she entered.

Meanwhile Tracy soon had tracked down Elizabeth and gave her the papers "If you tell anyone and I mean anyone about this, I will make your life so miserable you will wish I was Helena Cassadine, do you understand me?" she hissed.

"Uh, Ms. Quartermaine, what is this?" she asked looking at the rolled up papers the woman had handed her.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know what you and that Scorpio girl are up to and I want in. Or I will have you fired, do you understand me?" she said while Elizabeth stood there blinking as she wondered when Tracy had lost her mind.

"Uh, sure." she said then when the woman had left, Elizabeth discreetly opened up the papers, the header alone made her dizzy but the description within made her want to strangle someone. Hearing her name being shouted she looked up to see Robin approaching with what looked like several more copies of the same thing she had in her hand.

"Do you know anything about this?" she asked waving around the papers. Seeing the shock on Elizabeth's face she leaned against the desk. "Why use us for this?"

They both tried to figure this one out, who on earth would think that either of them were matchmakers let alone … their eyes met and Robin said "Someone overheard us, earlier didn't they?"

"Yes." she replied with a sinking feeling then held out the one in her hand "Tracy."

Showing her the pile she had Robin said "Three student nurses, Monica, that woman down in the cafeteria, Lainey and Kelly Lee."

"Ladies, may I have a moment with the two of you in my office, please?"

Turning to look at Alan, he had to hid his smile at the guilty expressions on their faces. "It seems we have a matter to discuss."

"My grandmother is going to kill me." whispered Elizabeth as they followed Alan to the office of the chief of staff.

center~~*~~/center

Jason had just finished his meeting with Sonny and Max when Carly strolled in, Jason without a word walked to the door ignoring the blond who snapped at Sonny. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, this is all on you, I told you that Jason has to marry Elizabeth, but you just have to keep running your mouth. What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled. "I am trying to protect our family and you have to pull a temper tantrum. Let things be, don't you get that as soon as this is over, our Jason will come back, he always does."

Carly looked at Sonny then said "Fine, well I need you to keep the boys this afternoon. Leticia can't take them and I have something to do."

"I can't." he snapped. He had been talking to Dr. Julian about Mike and after a quick session with Lainey Winters he had made a doctors appointment for himself. He knew he was overreacting but decided that a quick check up couldn't hurt.

"What about Max or Milo?" she asked. Momma was busy with the diner thanks to what Georgie had pulled and she had no one else to watch the boys.

"No, they are needed here." said Sonny as he thought about the assignment they were on. Jason had them working with Stan to rework the security cameras after they realized how vulnerable they were with Spinelli around.

When his ex-wife left growling Sonny couldn't help wishing he had stayed the heck home. There all he did was think about his losses but at least he had peace and quiet. Hearing noises outside the door, he was pissed when Sam pushed her way into the room. "What do you want?"

"I want to know how much longer this is going to take, how long is Jason going to have to be tied to that woman?" she snarled.

"As long as it takes, why don't you head back to your new place and stop interfering so we can get this done." he said. Max had told him about how Sam had paid Elizabeth a visit at GH while they were they today.

"Sir, if you want to make it to your appointment on time, we have to go now." said Max who then offered to Sam, "Miss McCall, I just saw your mother at Kelly's, she was asking if I had seen you."

Once she was gone, Sonny said "She needs someone to keep an eye on her, I wants someone trailing her constantly. She isn't to be trusted."

Sam was entering Kelly's when she heard the voice on the one person on this earth who loathed Elizabeth Webber more than she did. "Carly we need to talk."

Rolling her eyes, Carly looked at her watch and said "Make it quick."

Telling her all that Elizabeth had said, she was shocked when Carly snorted and said "Wow, I always knew that the little muffin was a whore deep down, not even Jason and I ever had sex that many times and I know that he didn't with Courtney either."

Instead Courtney, had complained that sex with Jason had been so very vanilla and usually a one off, something that still astonished Carly.

"Come on, I mean she had me going at first, but please, you slept with Jason, you know he is a one a night sort of guy, whether it is a quickie or if it goes a bit longer." said Sam.

Shocked, Carly said "Repeat that..."

When she did, Carly started giggling then ended up chuckling loud enough to get the attention of Alexis who was looking for her daughter. As she approached she heard what the blond was saying and had to hide her smile.

"Uh, Sam, Elizabeth was telling the truth. When I slept with Jason, it tended to be uh, well a couple of rounds at least." she said. "I mean you can take a poll, there might still be a few of the bar skanks he slept with around back then, but Jason, one a night sort of guy, uh nope."

Sam tried to spin it and said "It must be because for us it was more than sex."

"Nope, doubt it." she said still chuckling. "See, whatever else, I do know one thing. Jason has wanted a chance with Elizabeth for years, and frankly, it wasn't just because of lust, why do you think I loath the bitch? I guess in the end, you just aren't that desirable."

Walking away, laughing, Carly couldn't help thinking of the look of anger on Sam's face and enjoying it. Arriving at her car, she called Leticia and said "Have the boys ready, I am going to take them to the hotel with me tonight."

center~~*~~/center

Max drove Sonny to GH where he had a complete physical. As he was leaving he saw Elizabeth and Robin carrying out folders while Alan was lecturing the baby doctor about something. "Ladies, may I offer you a ride?"

"No, thank you, we have a meeting at the Metrocourt in a few minutes." said Robin as politely as she could. She was still stunned at the way he was acting about Elizabeth according to Skye. Thinking on it, she turned to Elizabeth "Where was Skye?"

"Oh, in I think Pine Valley, she had a meeting with someone named Aidan."

"Aidan, Aidan DeVane?" asked Robin with wide eyes.

"I don't know, what I do know is that he was hired to get the goods on Sam." she said then looking at the papers said "I think we need to strangle Kelly for this one."

"No, I like Alan's idea." said Robin. "It will be a great fundraiser for GH." she added.

"Yes, but still, I think this could be a disaster in the making." she said. "What happens when we end up pairing, I don't know, Tracy with that new head janitor Troussant."

Laughing at the image in her head, Robin said "But Stan agreed to help and the computer is going to do all of the work, not us."

"Yes, but I don't get why we are being punished for something that Kelly did." moaned Elizabeth as she hurried into the hotel and hugged her son who was waiting with Jason. "Thanks, Jason. I thought you had a hair cut this afternoon."

"I did, I can always do that later." he said then kissed her lightly on the lips to her surprise.

"What was that for?" she asked with a smile while Cam giggled. "What are my two men up to?"

Jason found his heart skipped a beat at being called one of her men. "We are up to nothing, but don't go making any plans this evening, okay?"

Deciding to return the kiss, Elizabeth blushed when Jason deepened the quick peck on the lips. Pulling back a few minutes later, she said "Wow."

"Wow is right." he replied before taking Cam's hand and saying "We are off, don't forget, I will be picking you up here in a little bit."

Once they were seated across from Claudia, Elizabeth said "What was so urgent?"

"Not me, this time." she replied before turning the floor over to Skye who said "I have something for you to read, then Elizabeth you are getting a body guard, no arguments, okay?"

Taking the file, Elizabeth read what it said then looked up to say "Do you think that Jason knows about this?"

"No, I doubt it. It was very well hidden. Aidan found it only through some secret government contacts who gave him a name of a woman who is after her. I will take to Sonny and Jason tomorrow but I am worried about you and your baby." said Skye.

Elizabeth reread part of the file and then said "I taunted her today, I shouldn't have done that."

"Elizabeth, I know that you don't want to play games with Jason, but I seriously think you should consider letting my brother be around when he isn't. Mainly for protection." said Claudia. "We can talk to Morgan, tomorrow about this, if you don't mind."

"He made me breakfast today." she said with a sigh, "Then we argued well as much as Jason argues about my working. He seemed to think I would just stay home and do nothing."

"He is trying, I will say that," replied Robin thinking of the visit to GH today. "I still think he needs to get his butt in gear. I honestly think that he has absolutely no clue how to do romantic."

Elizabeth couldn't help remembering all the things he had done for Sam and Courtney and snapped "Oh, he does, when he wants to." then feeling bad, said "Guys, we need to end this."

"NO!" was the answer from the others in the room getting the attention of the two men entering.

Jax was explaining to Mac how he had come to employ both his daughters after heading to the kitchen then the staff room to once again thank the hotel staff for all their great work for him. "What do you think that is all about?"

"I don't know, who is that brunette, she looks familiar."

"I don't know, I do know she isn't a guest here but I have seen her eating breakfast with John Zachara and Dante Falconari, Sonny's son." Mac had dropped Maxie off at work one day and seen the two of them while talking to Alexis.

"Who?" asked Jax in shock, Sonny had another kid?

"His grown son, Sonny played two cousins against each other, got one pregnant then was dumped himself for that and working for the mob. Dante is a cop, seems like a good kid. I wish I could keep him and dump Spencer, but unfortunately he is politically connected and I can't."

Seeing Carly entering with the boys, Jax gave them big hugs then said to Carly, "The papers are on your desk for the sale."

"Fine, I hope you decide to change your mind." she said sure that given time, he would. Seeing Elizabeth with three other women, she couldn't help grinning thinking what Sam had said. In a good mood, she went over to the bartender and said "I want the check for that table."

Robin looked up and saw the wide grin on Carly's face and said "Uh oh, she looks way too happy."

"I know, I wonder who she stabbed." said Skye as the waiter came over and said "The owners took care of your bill tonight, Which of you ladies is Miss Webber?"

"That would be me." said Elizabeth raising her hand.

"This is for you." he said handing her the note.

Elizabeth took the paper like it was a bomb and very carefully opened it. "Muffin, seriously eight times, really?"

"What does that mean?" asked Skye only for Elizabeth to blush and say "I have no idea. This is Carly after all." and she really didn't know how Carly found out or why she would be so cheerful about it. The snickered as she realized Sam had to have run straight to the blond.

Realizing the time, she said "I have a date, and will leave Robin to explain what else is going on."

center~~*~~/center

Luke slipped into town in the dead of night, he was about to let himself into the back door of the Quartermaine mansion when he was grabbed. When he woke up from the chloroform he said "Sonny, if you wanted to see me, all you had to do was ask."

"Your daughter is the reason my father died. Give me one good reason not to take her father away from her?" he asked from the other side of the darkly light room.

"What are you talking about, what could my little princess have done to get your father killed, did she turn him in to his bookie or something?"

"No, why don't you ask your sister or Elizabeth Webber who saw he was having a heart attack when she arrived at Kelly's and got him to the hospital. Or better yet, ask Georgie Jones who quit because of your daughter." he said coldly. "We used to be friends, but Spencer, it is now open season, You are no longer under my protection."

"We had a deal when I let you take over Smith's organization, my kids protected for life." said Luke furious with the man who was going back on his word.

"It was for life, my fathers, now get the hell off my estate, before I decide to make your little princess feel the pain of your death." said Sonny. Once he left he turned to Max and said "Thank you, now watch Sam, I want a reason to go to Jason to take her out."

center~~*~~/center

Jason and Cam had picked Elizabeth up and said they had a surprise for her. Arriving at the Gatehouse, she saw some art supplies and was told that Jason was taking care of Cam tonight. "You, are going to draw how you image how you want the penthouse to look. The computer in front of you has the interiors from every angle."

Shocked but agreeing, Elizabeth hugged Cam who said with a whispered grin "Mommy, Jason said he would tell me a story about someplace called Italy, that he wants to take us there."

Hugging her little boy and hoping Jason knew the consequences of not keeping his promise to her son, she sat down and opened the bag with the art supplies. "One more thing."

Turning she was handed a glass of hot cocoa and told "Ice cream in the freezer."

As she worked on how she imagined the penthouse to be, she could hear Jason and Cam splashing around upstairs. Stopping a few minutes, to wipe away the tears caused by the sound of the giggles and fun, Elizabeth couldn't help thinking that this was all she had ever wanted.

Finishing with Cam's room, Elizabeth went to draw their new baby's room but decided to move on to the downstairs, since she wanted Jason's input in how she decorated for their child. Hearing the sound of footsteps crossing from the bathroom to Cam's, she soon heard nothing more than the quiet that meant Jason was reading to her little boy.

Finishing up the living room, as well as the kitchen, she stood to stretch only to realize Jason had been sitting on the steps watching her. "How long have you been there?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he said "A while, I have always loved watching you draw or paint. You still hum as you do it."

"Not Christmas Carols this time, I hope." she said with a rueful smile as she remembered the off key holiday song she had once hummed.

"I am not sure, I didn't recognize the song." he said walking down the steps. "Are you at a place you can stop for the night?"

Looking at the clock and realizing it was almost nine, she said "Sure."

"Then how about explaining the sketches to me." he said sitting down next to her. Showing him the several rooms she had done, she said "What do you think?"

"I was wondering about the baby's room?" he asked just glad that she seemed to be happy.

"Well, I wanted your help on that one. With Cam, it had to be something I can use after he gets over his current obsession with Chuggin Charlie. Our little one, is a clean slate with no particular choices already in place."

"What do you want to do?" he asked. "I mean, I know you can't draw a mural, but maybe afterwords." he suggested.

"I was thinking about that, I could at least outline in, then get someone else to paint it in." she said. "I was thinking animals, but I couldn't decide what kind, what do you think?"

"Well, how about safari animals, you know, giraffes and lions, and stuff." he said holding his breath in case she didn't like it.

Dropping the pencil in her hands, Elizabeth hugged him and said "That is perfect, I can do all sorts of animals and use light brown, blue and green for the back ground colors."

Pulling her in close, Jason was going to kiss her when he felt her push him away only to realize her hands were around his neck.

"Did you feel that?" she asked bringing his hand to her stomach. "Someone is rather active tonight."

Feeling their son kick, Jason closed his eyes, loving the knowledge that it was HIS SON, his child she was carrying. There was this deep primeval urge to shout to the world that she was his and carrying his child. Opening them, he saw Elizabeth watching him and said "Does it hurt?"

"No, you should know that. Why would you even worry about that?" she asked.

With a wry grin, he said "I know how this is going to sound, but I, uh, I can't help thinking that that should hurt. How do you deal with it, standing pretty much all day?"

"It isn't bad, in fact I seem to want to uh... pee less when I am standing." she said blushing. "I do have to tell you something that you aren't going to like. Claudia wants me and the others to be part of her wedding. When I pointed out that I would be fleeing to the bathroom, she just kept insisting on it."

Not sure he liked the Zachara woman, Jason did at least have to admit that with Emily out of the picture it was nice that Skye, Robin and this Claudia had picked up the slack. "Uh, I do have to tell you that Nik called me today."

"Emily?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Kevin said that as they remove the levels of brainwashing, Emily gets more and more morose in between very violent bouts of anger. At first they thought it was a symptom but Kevin said she is crying herself to sleep about what happened with you and with Nik. She did sleep with Lucky."

"What does Kevin recommend?" she asked sure that it would be the same that they did with Lucky.

"Time and space." he said with a shake of his head. When Elizabeth stood, Jason got up as well only for her to say, "I will be right back."

Listening as she headed to the bathroom, Jason saw the folder with the pink paper in it and called out. "Elizabeth, what is this?"

Returning she sat down and pulled out the papers, explaining "Robin and I were having a discussion about something and Kelly Lee stirred up trouble and your father decided that we would use it as a fundraiser for GH."

"What kind of fundraiser?" he asked while reading the strange questions.

"A sort of date night thing. We have Stan entering the data into a computer and we are going to ask that each woman pay fifty dollars for the description of the perfect man for them. Then we are going to try and pair them up with their dream men for the night."

"That doesn't sound like fun." he said cautiously. "What man is going to be willing to do this?'

"We already have the male doctors at GH, as well as a few other men. Date isn't really a good idea, more like escort for the evening. The idea is to have fun with it."

"You aren't planning on me being part of this, are you?" he asked a bit nervously.

"No, that was part of the deal with your dad, but in exchange you have to make a donation to the clinic fund." she said. "Kelly has everyone recruiting men for it."

"Are you putting you name in it?" he asked a bit hesitantly.

"Yes, you dad insisted since Monica filled out a questionnaire. Kelly got it from one of those find your soul mate web sites." she said.

"Can't I buy you way out of it?" he asked. "You're pregnant."

"And I am hoping I end up with your grandfather as a date." she said laughing. Jason was debating quietly entering the thing and having Stan fix the results so that he ended up paired with Elizabeth. Seeing her yawn, Jason said "We should head up to bed."

"Too tired, I am going to sleep down here." she said curling up only for Jason to pick her up and carry her up the stairs. Snugging into his warmth feeling selfish, she said "Stay with me?"

"I am going no where." Soon curled up in bed with her, Jason slowly went to sleep thinking about what came next.

center~~*~~/center

Georgie and Maxie were meeting Robin at Jake's, both wanting to know what the hell was going on with the survey and having fun filling it out. "Ladies, may we buy you a drink?"

Turning to see Dante and Johnny joining them at their corner table, Georgie lifted her glass of soda and said "I have one thanks anyhow."

"Same here." said Maxie who asked her sister. "Why do you suppose they want to know about the socks?"

"Socks?" asked Johnny as he sat down while Dante went to get them a couple of beers from Coleman.

"Okay, I will prove the point of the question. Johnny, when you take your socks off, where do they go?" asked Georgie smiling at the cute older guy.

"No place, I usually toss them into the hamper." he said looking at her then asked "Why do you want to know?"

"Wait, for it." then when Dante had joined them she said "Well, where do your socks go when you take them off?"

"In my shoes." he said handing Johnny a beer then sitting on the chair he wiped off first.

"Then where do they go in the morning?" she asked.

"I don't know, I assumed they end up in the laundry." Georgie said okay next one.

"What is in your CD and DVD stacks." she asked.

"Uh, can I answer something else." replied Dante looking any place but her eyes.

"No, just tell the truth, it won't hurt." she said. "You too, Johnny."

"Classic rock, a few more up to the minute things, some strictly piano instrumentals, as for the DVD's, I don't have a collection per se." he replied.

"Okay, Dante, we are waiting?" said Maxie.

Flushing he said "I uh, I love opera."

Georgie glared at him intrigued and annoyed at the same time. "You are ruining my point."

"Sorry, I just am a complicated man." he said with a sly grin at Maxie. "So what are those things?"

"We are having a charity get together for GH. This is part of the questionnaire for the women." stated Maxie.

Johnny read upside down the head line and said "Who would be desperate to do that?"

"It's for charity and since my new boss heard about it, he is paying my entrance fee along with any member of his staff who wants to go. And we are to shanghai any man we know to get them to help, sooooo?" asked Georgie with a grin. "Want to meet a whole heck of a lot of women at once?"

"No!" said Johnny at the same time as Dante said "Yes."

"Well which is it?" asked Robin behind them. "Georgie, how on earth did you end up working for Jax of all people?"

"Long story, but I think I am going to enjoy it. I mean, he is sort of fun to work for. I got to be mean to the social reporter from the Harold today." she said with a slight grin. "You know the one with a crush on Luke Spencer who said that I was at fault for Lulu lying and sleeping with my husband."

Johnny looked at her and said "How old are you that you were married already?"

"Too young and I was way too stupid. My very first boyfriend was dying a little over a year ago, we were in our first year of college and he asked me to marry him. Big mistake, huge. Anyhow the waitress from the other night, is his stepsister and she told him I was cheating him and they slept together, she got pregnant and then had an abortion. According to this reporter it was all my fault."

"Stupid reporter who didn't check her facts if you ask me." he said.

"More like she is obsessed with Luke … wait, you are right. I mean of all the men in town, she has a crush on Luke Spencer. Talk about idiotic." she said scornfully. "I mean it is common knowledge that he tried to force Elizabeth to marry Lucky again after..." she stuttered to a stop.

"After..." asked Dante who soon realized that the blond seemed to be fighting with herself before answering his opened ended sentence.

Maxie took a deep breath and said "After Lucky was sleeping with me and addicted to drugs."

Robin had been sitting quietly watching the foursome together and was seeing an interesting dynamic developing but felt the need to add, "You made a mistake. You had just lost Jessie and we all know how you were reeling."

"Yes, but that doesn't change what I did." she replied then standing said "Robin, can you give Georgie a ride home, I need to think."

"Hello bird girl and future bridesmaid of mine." said Claudia then turned to ask "Who was the small blond who just left?"

"My cousin, this is another one, Georgie say hello to Claudia." said Robin. "I don't look good in white so I shouldn't be a bridesmaid."

"Robin the bride wears white,you wear some freakishly hideous gown that you hide in the back of your closet for the rest of your life." said Georgie only for Claudia to nod no.

"I am wearing black they are wearing white." she said with a grin. "So little brother, are you going to say anything at all to me?"

"I would but I haven't been allowed a word in." he said standing to hug her. "So where you looking for me?"

"No, actually for someone named Coleman?" she said while looking around.

"He is the owner, the man behind the bar with the bad haircut and scruff." said Dante.

Robin heard her phone buzzing and glared at it before answering "Are you ready to apologize?"

"If I say yes, will you come over and help me arrange my new furniture tomorrow?" asked Patrick. "Please?"

"I should be mad at you, I mean I walk into a room and find two nurses squeezing the Charmin so to speak." said Robin while Georgie started giggling at the mental image.

"Hey, you started it, along with Elizabeth. Come over, I promise to make you dinner." he said wanting his girl friend back.

"See you tomorrow, Drake." Hanging up the phone, she said "Georgie where is your car?"

"Jacks Enterprises." the younger girl replied. "Jax is sending a car for me since he wants me to go to Montreal to his new hotel this weekend and pose as a guest."

"Uh, the life of a hard working college student." said Robin. "What about studying?"

"Oh, my books are going with me. I am to eat at both the restaurants, take every single spa treatment available and shop in the stores, and oh, did I mention that he wants me to test the concierge and see if he can get me tickets to the latest Circe de Soleil show."

"I hate you, you do know that." cursed Robin. "I have two long shifts this weekend. Wait, don't you have class tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I am leaving straight after that." she said. As the two left, she never saw Dante elbowing his friend saying "Hey, now is your chance."

"Did you heard what she said, frick, she is only like 19." he groaned. "I am not going to chase after jail bait." Walking out the door, he said to Claudia, "I will see you later."

When her brother had gone, Claudia grabbed a leaving Dante by the back of his shirt, "Hey what was he talking about?"

"He has a think for the smart young thing, but unfortunately she is too young." he said. "It's a shame because she is great."

"Right now, he needs to concentrate of helping Elizabeth, otherwise he won't be free of our father. Dear old dad is not going to be thrilled with any woman in his life."

"I know that you two have some sort of deal going on, but Claudia step it up, he isn't going to wait forever while you play your games. He wants out, very badly."

"I know, why do you think I am pushing this marriage so quickly with Sonny?" she retorted. "Speaking of that, I heard a rumor you are about to be my stepson? Truth or rumor?"

"Truth that biologically he is my father, other than that, no." he said. Seeing a bar fight breaking out, he went over to separate things then when he turned around, Claudia was gone.

center~~*~~/center

The next morning, Sonny dressed for the funeral, arriving along with his family. Carly had brought the boys over early so they could attend together. Feeling like he still had a chance with his family, he stood to receive guests.

When Jason showed up with Elizabeth, Sonny once again thanked her for trying to save Mike. Seeing various old friends of his fathers, along with customers from Kelly's. Sonny couldn't felt reflecting that Mike had finally turned his life around.

He hadn't had to pay off a gambling debt since the previous summer and his father seemed to have made friends. Seeing Jax entering, he controlled his animosity for the blond since he said "Sonny, I am not here to start trouble, I am here because I liked Mike."

Seeing a woman entering wearing a black veil, he grimaced when he realized it was Janine, Courtney's mother. Then seeing Sam slip in followed discreetly by Milo, he watched as she glared at Elizabeth and Jason who were talking to Monica who had come.

When Claudia entered, Sonny expected a big production but instead the mob princess sat quietly in the back, keeping to herself. Sonny found himself appreciating her discretion as Janine and Carly got into it at the altar.

Going to the front to separate them, he saw Carly looking for Jason even as she got into the fight and was pissed that he hadn't come over to save her from the gold digger.

"This is my father's funeral, stop it. Carly sit down and Janine, I don't know why you are here, but sit down, or I will have you thrown out." with that Sonny sat down so that Father Coates could begin just as someone entered.

Seeing his son, Sonny was going to invite him to sit up front, but knew that meant making explanations he wasn't ready for. When he saw him sliding in next to the Jones girl, he was once again determined to find out what was going on between the two of them.

Seeing Dante, Georgie leaned over and whispered, "Why are you here?"

Touching her arm, he said quietly. "Sonny is my biological father."

"Oh." she said then reaching over, squeezed his hand saying. "Then Mike, oh, I am sorry, Dante."

"Why are you here, I thought you were heading out of town?" He had heard her father telling Det Harper he had almost thrown his back out carrying her school books to the car.

"I am, I skipped class to be here, I liked Mike when I worked with him at the diner." she said then had to hide a smile. Maxie liked the detective and for once Georgie agreed with her taste.

Throughout the service, Carly saw Sonny looking to the back of the room where Georgie Jones was sitting with some young man she didn't know. Just glad that Sonny seemed to know be blaming the right person for Mike's death, she leaned over and said "I can't believe she had the nerve to come after causing Mike's death like that."

Sonny stood and Father Coates stopped speaking as Sonny's eyes widened when he saw Lulu sitting with her father in the back pew. "Excuse me father, I need to have someone leave."

Walking to the back of the nave, he said "Luke you need to take your child and get out of here. Now."

"I worked with Mike, I am here for him." said Lulu while Carly walked to the back trying to get Sonny to let it go. "Carly tell him, it wasn't my fault, if Georgie hadn't quit..."

"Now, Luke." said Sonny. "Lulu, for once why can't you take responsibility for your actions. I asked you to go, so please do."

Huffing as she walked out, Lulu took a look at the hot guy sitting next to Georgie and decided to find out who he was. The round robin dating with Dillon, Spinelli and Logan had grown stale. Logan had daddy issues and while it had been fun at the beginning with Dillon, she was well over that.

Spinelli was still going to stay, she liked the geek and would enjoy having him around as just a friend. And you never knew when someone with his skills might come in handy.

After the service ended, Sonny invited everyone back to his house but most said they were heading to Kelly's. When Elizabeth and Jason stopped to tell Sonny they had to get Cam, he invited them to bring him along.

"Sonny, things aren't good between Carly and I, so it might be better if Jason drops us off and he shows up later." said Elizabeth.

Seeing Sam watching in the back, Carly went to second the invitation to drive the woman mad, but before she could, Sam walked over and said "That sounds great, I would like to keep remembering Mike, he was such a good friend to Jason and me."

Smiling Carly said "Yes, he was. Only because he appreciated Jason taking you in when you were pregnant with Sonny's kid. Now if you will excuse us, we have family issues to take care of."

Sam narrowed her eyes wondering why all the sudden Carly was including Elizabeth then decided to was because of Sonny needing the territory the bitch had.

Carly knew what Sam thought but didn't tell her any differently because Sam would probably flip if she knew that the only reason Elizabeth was suddenly off her do not call list was because of what Sam had told her the day before.

She had always thought of Sam as a frienemy, that she was her equal, well Sam wasn't. She had to be lousy in bed, otherwise why would Jason have been like that with the woman. She knew that once the newness of feeling superior to Sam wore off, she would go back to disliking Elizabeth, but for now, she would chose the annoying muffin girl over her.

Janine had tried to stop Jason, but he had merely nodded and walked on past with some pregnant girl. Seeing Jax, she saw her daughter's other ex and looked around for the man who was responsible for her death. That bastard Nik Cassadine who refused to allow her contact with her granddaughter. Or was it a grandson. She forgot.

center~~*~~/center

Sonny was in the limo on his way back home with his family when his phone rang. "Mr. Corinthos, this is Dr. Adobos, I need you to come to see me this afternoon if it is all possible."

"Is there a problem?" he asked while watching Morgan and Michael playing a hand held video game.

"Sir, I don't want to worry you needlessly but we might have found something on your x-rays and need to run a few tests to be sure."

"Can it wait until Monday?" he asked.

"Sir, yes it can, but the sooner we run the tests the sooner we will get the results back." he told the mobster.

Sonny said "I will stop over first thing Monday."

"Sir, please come in tomorrow." said Adobos. He was worried and knew he had to get the results back as quickly as possible.

"Fine." he snapped then turned to talk to the boys. When Jason showed up later alone, he asked looking around "Where is Elizabeth, I thought I told her it would be fine."

Pulling back a little at the way his partner had phrased his comment, Jason said "She is out front talking to Robin."

"I need to ask her about Georgie and Dante unless you did?" he asked hopefully.

"No, mainly because I haven't seen Georgie with him until today." Jason replied then seeing Carly approaching said "I am going to talk to Morgan and Michael then I need to find out what happened with Luke. We both know he isn't going to take the insult you leveled at him and walk away."

Carly frowned when she saw Jason heading up the stairs then turned when she saw Sonny talking to that woman who claimed she was marrying him. "Claudia."

"Mrs. Co-uh, Carly." she said trying for politeness. She had learned long ago that with someone like the blond it was better to let them look like a fool when they attacked. "Sonny, I am leaving, I just wanted to say that I am sorry about your father."

Sonny shook her hand then said "Thank you for attending."

She was almost to the door when she saw Elizabeth being cornered by a frowzy blond. She was worried until she heard Elizabeth laughing, then looking at the woman then laughing again. "Janine, why don't you just do that. Here, let me get Jason for you."

Seeing Claudia approaching, she asked "Can you hold this woman, until Jason and I return."

Heading up the stairs, she overheard Jason telling Sonny and Carly's boys about Cam and how he was going to be his dad and that he was having another child. "With Elizabeth?" asked Michael.

"Yes." said Jason.

"Wow, Mom must be mad, I overheard Aunt Bobbie saying how Mom is jealous of Elizabeth because you really like her as a girl. She is kind of really pretty." said the red head blushing only for the woman outside to laugh quietly. "Do you think she is pretty?"

"I think she is beautiful, inside and out." said Jason quietly then seeing movement in the corner of his eyes saw Elizabeth entering the room.

"Jason, I am sorry but there is someone downstairs you need to talk to. Hello, Michael, Morgan." she said the two boys who were frequently at their grandmothers house.

"Hi, Elizabeth. I heard you are having a baby." said Morgan giggling. Then pointing to her stomach he asked "It's not a girl is it?"

"What is it with you boys not wanting me to have a girl. Cameron asked the same question." she said amused only for Michael to scornfully say. "Morgan still thinks that girls have cooties."

"I do NOT!" Said the little boy insulted. Jason and Elizabeth were laughing when they said goodbye while Leticia tried to stop the growing argument.

"Who is looking for me?" he asked.

"You won't believe this one. Courtney's mother came to me and tried to blackmail me claiming that there is no possible way I am carrying your child that I have to be lying." she said. "She threatened to go to you if I didn't pay her ten thousand dollars."

Shaking his head, Jason followed her to the antechamber where Claudia was standing over the middle aged blond looking bored. "Okay, I am out of here. Elizabeth, if you want me to make her disappear, I can always do that."

"No, I think we can handle it." said Elizabeth then turning to Janine said "Well, tell him. Tell him what you just told me about our child."

"Fine, you are going to regret this." said Courtney's mom now bluffing to cover up her mistake. "Jason, this woman is lying to you and I can prove it. Courtney wrote me and told me that you couldn't get her pregnant, now this woman is claiming you got her knocked up. She is lying to you."

"What proof?" he asked. "I suggest you tell me."

"I, uh, I have letters." she said getting that she should have walked away. Cursing her daughter and her habit of lying to make herself look better. "But I may have the wrong end of the stick, I mean, after all you did hurt my sweet little angel. She might have wanted revenge."

"I think she got that when she ran me over with her car." snapped Elizabeth. "Now get out of here before I decide to go in and inform Sonny what you just tried to pull at his father's wake."

Still muttering, Janine did just that. Seeing another woman outside arguing with the guards she said when to her. "Can I get a ride back into town with you?"

"Why would I give you a ride?" snapped Sam giving her a once over.

"Because you are Sam McCall and last I heard you were dating Morgan. Now he is with the woman who made my poor Courtney's life a living hell. I think we have something in common." Janine had seen this woman on television and knew she had money, maybe if she played the part she wouldn't know better and pay for the stuff she had from her daughter.

Sam looked at the woman again and saw how smug she saw and decided to hear her out. As they drove to town, Sam kept her face expressionless as she got the version that Jason's not so ex had told her mother.

Deciding to steal the letters, she soon tossed Janine out at the bus station saying. "Your daughter lied."

Pulling away, she soon had Spinelli on the phone and gave him the approximate date and asked him to locate where the woman lived just in case.

"I shall, I have to finish an ID check for fair Lulu then will get right on it." he said before hanging up and telling the woman who owned his heart "Here, all I can find on one Dante Falconari."

"Thanks Spinelli." she said then saw the man's quiet friend entering the diner. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure and a cup of chili." he added before sitting down with the real estate classifieds. When she sat down across from him he looked up and said "Let me guess, your harem isn't here and you are desperate for attention. Go find it elsewhere."

"Oh, she did. She was at the funeral." said Dante as he entered. Lulu felt her heart stop, the man was devastating in his black suit and dark green shirt. She had to save him from the boring life of Georgie Jones. "I would like whatever he is having."

Lulu walked back to the counter and called out the order just as her father entered from the office. "Let me know when your brother arrives, I need to find out about Lucky."

Seeing her barely paying any attention, he just sighed as she walked back over and said to them. "If you are looking for a place to live, we rent rooms upstairs."

"No, thanks." Dante said then looked at Johnny. "Why do you have those?"

"I am looking for property. Maybe a garage or something." he said. Looking up he said to the waitress, "Lucy, can you get us some more coffee."

"Lulu." she said with gritted teeth, "My name is Lulu."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nik entered and was soon explaining to Luke what was going on with Lucky. "My cowboy just needs some time away after Liz put him through the ringer."

"I don't have time to deal with this, I have enough to do without having to police your behavior Luke." snapped the Greek. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to visit Emily this afternoon."

As the mourners left, Carly gathered the boys to take them to the hotel with her since Sonny had an appointment. Planning on sending them to the game room with lots of quarters, she was soon in her office dealing with the man that Nik Cassadine had sent over.

She had been furious at first to learn he was the new investor but then she thought about it, he would be busy running his shipping empire and more than likely would leave the hotel to her. She knew she would have to talk to him but for now she wouldn't rock the boat. "Anyhow, Mrs. Corinthos, like I said the only changes my boss wants to make is for me to take over your ex-partners office."

"Fine." she said with a smile. "If you need anything, please be sure to let me know."

Meanwhile, Jason and Elizabeth were quietly talking in Sonny's kitchen about Janine. Kissing Elizabeth, Jason said "I am not going to worry about it. We should just chalk it up to Janine being Janine."

"What did she do?" asked Sonny entering his kitchen.

Jason gave him a short version of what had happened and Sonny said "She made it up, she is nothing more than a gold digger. Elizabeth, thank you for coming by the way. I know you have reason to be uncomfortable and I am sorry if I made you feel that way. But, I owe you, for Mike."

Stiffening, Elizabeth looked at him and said in a terse tone of voice. "You owe me nothing and I prefer it that way. Jason, I will see you later, I am riding to GH with Robin, Dr. Adobos wants to talk to me about a patient of his I worked with yesterday."

When she left, Jason leaned back against the counter as Sonny tried to figure out what was her problem, he had tried to be nice but she had just thrown it back into his face. "Well, I wonder what that was about?"

"I don't have time to explain, what do you need, Sonny?" asked Jason even as he had no clue himself.

"This isn't my meeting, it is Skye's." he said. Hearing the doorbell, he said "Right on time."

When they entered the study the red head was waiting for them along with a dark haired man she introduced as Aidan. "I hired him to look into something for me, he has absolutely astounding contacts."

Not sure he liked being in the room with two known gangsters, Aidan thought about what he had learned and knew that the Chandler woman had to have a reason for wanting to tell these two. "She hired me to look into a woman named Angelia Monroe."

"Who is that?" asked Sonny as they sat down in the living room and this Aidan opened a expandable files system.

"There are a few other names, Olivia Buckland, Tonia Adams and my personal favorite Susie Thompson."

"Okay." said Sonny. "Who are they?"

"I believe you know her as a few other names but the name she is currently using is Sam McCall."With that he poured the photos out over the table, each more trashy than the one before.

Looking at the pictures then Sonny, Skye said "Not any of the names that Felicia found for Carly were they?"

"No, but why is this important, we knew that Sam was a con woman."stated Jason who would rather be figuring out Elizabeth than dealing with all of this, it was the past and he wanted to concentrate on the future.

"Oh, she was more than that. Here, this is the medical file from your little girl, yours is the only child she actually carried close to term, Sonny." said Skye. "I don't get too much of the medical terms but well, Aidan."

"Miss McCall, was pregnant when she was Angelia Monroe. She soon married the father then suddenly suffered from a miscarriage. The husband had to go on a business trip that was supposed to take two weeks. He felt guilty about leaving his sad wife home alone. He stopped at the bank to get money to buy her a gift from her favorite store. Only there was no money left. The bank told him his wife had cleaned out the account."

Getting a bad feeling, Sonny asked "And?"

"He went home and confronted his wife, when the police showed up, she had an injured shoulder and the husband was lying on the ground with two bullet holes in him. She disappeared before the police finished questioning her. The case was closed until the daughter got involved. She found that Angela didn't miscarry but had an abortion."

She had been looking into Angela's background. There was another man, a wife who ended up in a coma. The court case for custody of the child brought out that the woman ended up in that coma after giving birth. Husband had a mistress who learned he had a wife two days before she went into premature labor. They found a drug in her system that shouldn't have been there with a connection to Sam."

Jason thought about it and asked "Oxytocin."

"Yes." Jason looked at Sonny and said "We need to talk." He had been suspicious of what had happened with that little girl dying after reading about the affects of the drugs Sam had been trying to obtain but now, he was certain. Sam had induced labor in the past, sickened he couldn't help being worried and knew that Sam was a serious threat to his family.

"Wait, there is more. The daughter started looking into Angelia's past and found two more names, both with the same situation as what happened to her father. The difference is that both men are still alive." said Aidan. "The doctor I talked to, he is a bit shady and he did some checking. Someone was looking for a pharmacist to make a cocktail that includes that drug for a client here in town."

"A cocktail?" asked Jason.

"The Oxytocin mixed with anesthetics, benzos and opiates." said Aidan grimly. "There is only one reason to mix those drugs."

"To induce labor in a pregnant woman and send her into a coma." said Skye staring at Jason who closed his eyes in anger and pain. He had cared for Sam, slept with this woman had accepted her past without really looking into it. He had done so thinking that we all made mistakes, but this... this there was no excuse for.

"Anything else?" asked Sonny as he got what they were saying but needing to deal with it on his own.

"Yes, she has also been in contact with a man named Trevor Lansing." said Aidan. "About what I couldn't tell you."

"This doctor, will he give her what she wants?" asked Jason planning on getting a name and dealing with the man.

"No, David is a lot of things, but no. He won't do this." replied Aidan before leaving. Skye looked at Sonny after the man left and said "Jason, can I speak to Sonny alone for a minute?"

"Yes, I have to go and deal with someone who I should have dealt with a long time ago." he said before walking to the door and slamming it on his way out.

"What do you want Skye?" asked Sonny as he sat back. Sam was done, he could relax, not that he was thrilled he would be stuck with Elizabeth married to Jason, but he would work around that.

"Just to give you a warning. I gave Sandoval all of this, so if you decide that Sam's plan has merit as a way to control the piers, you are going to have to deal with him." she said standing. Walking to the door she said "I don't trust you, I know Elizabeth doesn't. If I were you, I would tread lightly because I think if you push things, you are going to lose Jason."

"I doubt that. I have been the only person there for him for years." replied Sonny. "He looks up to me."

"Maybe, but eventually the student surpasses the master and Jason isn't a fool." she said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go see your ex-wife about a party."

Jason hurried into the hospital, looking for Elizabeth. Seeing her talking to her grandmother, he hurried over and said "Excuse me, Mrs. Hardy. Elizabeth, I need to tell you something."

"Is this about Skye?" she asked then told her grams she would see her later before following Jason up to the roof. "What is it?"

Giving her the facts, he saw she seemed rather calm about it. "Are you okay?"

"I knew some of this, Skye gave me a heads up last night and she and Claudia are insisting on a guard from outside of Sonny and yours. Mainly because they said Sam knows them. I just, I can't believe she would go this far." Elizabeth didn't want to believe that anyone would harm a child that way in spite of what she had heard and read.

"I can. I knew she was trouble, I should have left her stay with those damn nuns." he snapped, furious with himself for buying the woman's act.

"Jason, I am almost positive you shouldn't use swear words for a descriptive of a nun." she said trying to lighten the mood a bit. "I trust you to keep me safe."

"The problem is I don't trust myself." he said. "There are too many variables."

"Well, I agreed to stick around either you or Johnny, that should help some." she said walking over to the safety of his arms. "Jason, what are we going to do?"

"I am going to deal with her. You are going to stay safe." he said as he pulled her even closer and put his head on top of hers. "Just because one doctor turned her down, doesn't mean another might not take her up on her offer, I just want to know where she got the money?"

Not saying it but Elizabeth couldn't help wondering if... "What about that kid?"

"I hope not." said Jason. "I am going to have Max take over your security. I just need to talk to Sonny."

"I would rather you didn't." she said her body tensing. "I don't want any favors from him."

Seeing him looking she said "I know he is your friend, but when I was married to Ric, I asked him to just let things go. But he said he didn't owe me any more favors and that we had never been friends so I shouldn't expect anything from him. So please, don't do that on my account."

Jason made a mental note to talk to Sonny and find out what the hell he had been thinking but for now just said "I have to get someone to keep an eye out. And Max is the best."

Thinking desperately, "Sorry but I don't want Max. What about Francis?" She knew that Max was Sonny's man through and through.

Surprised, Jason pulled out his cell phone and made quick call only to say "You couldn't have broken your arm at a worse time."

Elizabeth found herself moved to one side and held tightly as Jason explained. "No, that's fine. I will work something else out." Then he tensed before saying "I hope you are wrong."

Jason hung up then looked at the ground. Francis had warned him not to assign Max, that he would put Sonny's orders first then Carly over Elizabeth's safety. He had Milo on Cam and knew that the younger Giambetti would protect his son with his life so he would stay where he had him. "We have to find someone."

"What about calling Johnny?" she asked a bit worried at how he would take the suggestion.

"I don't want the Zachara kid around if we don't have to have him. His father is a nut job who has a major problem with women." he said.

"Then what do we do?" she asked. "I can apply for early maternity leave, but they are still going to want me to work at least next week. Plus I can't just cower away in fear. I have to come to the hospital for doctors appointments."

Frustrated, Jason thought about how quickly he could take Sam out without going to jail for it. His best bet was to wait, to … Kissing Elizabeth he said "One thing I want straight with you before I do this. I love you, I am in love with you. I was when I left here that first time, when I left after rescuing Emily and when I left that May."

Elizabeth looked down and wiped the tears wishing he had said this BEFORE learning about Sam. Jason flinched when he saw them and then figuring it out, knew. He knew that he made major work to do before she would ever truly believe him about his loving her.

Lifting her face, he said "No, don't think like that, it isn't true. I loved you, I have fought it, tried to move on with others and even cursed you for it, but know one thing. You, Elizabeth Imogene Webber, you own my heart." he said softly before kissing her and walking to the edge of the roof.

Taking a deep breath and a leap of faith, Jason made the call. "Zachara, this is Jason Morgan. I want you to met me on the roof of the hospital." Listening to something he replied "Now."

center~~*~~/center

Nik walked into the room and saw Emily siting there with her hands and legs restrained then asked Kevin if it was really necessary.

"Yes." he said sadly. "She tried to escape yesterday. She got a telephone call out to someone in Port Charles. I didn't recognize the number, but here. Take it with you."

"I said, let me go." growled Emily fighting the restraints. "I want to go home now. Someone will come to get me and you are going to be sorry."

Looking at Nik, Kevin drew him off to the other room. "We had to stop giving her the drugs."

"Why?" he asked astonished then saw Kevin's face. "What is it?"

"She's pregnant, Nik." Seeing the heartbroken expression, he said "I gather it isn't yours."

"N-no, it, the baby must be Lucky's." he said quietly then looking at the woman he had loved for so long swearing and cussing in the other room and said "She is never going to be MY Emily again, is she?"

"Honestly, I don't know. She is going to need treatment to help her deal with what has happened to her for years, but the Emily you knew, she is there, buried right now." Walking them both to the hallway, he said "How is Lucky doing?"

"Back to himself, clear of the drugs. They have nothing to hold him at the clinic with. He is going to be freed in a few days." he said. "I don't know what to do about the baby, do I tell him?"

"Up to you, but I would. He might have to make some decisions for Emily and his child." he warned the younger man who flew to the hospital where his brother was a patient. "Hello, Lucky."

Looking coolly at his brother, Lucky said "I am clean, are you waiting for a thank you?"

"No, I know my place in this family. To use my money to clean up after you." he said sarcastically. "We all know there will be no thanks given."

"Why are you here? To tell me to stay away from Elizabeth? Trust me, I intend to . Let her find someone else to clean up after her, someone else to babysit her kid. I am going to be sitting back watching as Morgan and his mistress take everything away from that whore." he said.

"Morgan is planning on marrying Elizabeth, he told me a few days ago. The mistress in question was the ex-mistress long before your aborted wedding and seems to be determined to drink herself to death. However we have more important things to talk about than them."

With a sad chuckle, Lucky said "I have nothing left, I am no longer a cop, thanks to someone putting pressure on the Mayor and I don't have Elizabeth anymore." Nik had heard from Alexis that it wasn't the Mayor, that Mac Scorpio had gone to someone with some clout to get to keep his new Detective Falconari.

"Emily is pregnant Lucky, it's yours." he said looking at the man sitting on the chair in the visitors lounge. "Helena brainwashed her. She is in bad shape and from what Kevin didn't tell me, it is either saving her mind or the baby. Since you are the father, you get a vote."

Sitting there, Lucky looked up at him then said "But not the ONLY vote."

"No, the Quartermaines get a say as well." he declared. "They want to terminate the pregnancy to save her mind."

"Emily and I talked about abortions when Lulu was having her troubles and we agreed them that they are up to the individual mother. To me, they are the only people with an opinion." said Nik. "To the Quartermaines it's a medical procedure."

"I have to think on this." said Lucky getting up and walking away. He didn't know what to think. He loved Emily, she was one of his best friends but he didn't know that he wanted to be a parent with her. Not from a one night stand he barely remembered.

a/n: I am only going to lightly touch on the subject of breast cancer because it is such a sensitive subject for most women. I was at the hospital and saw a brochure in the lobby, which is why I am even going there.

Sonny sat on the cold table, he could only stare at the doctor standing in front of him. "How is that possible?"

"We only see a mass, Mr. Corinthos, we would like to do further testing to verify the possibility. You are lucky, most men don't check for this at home and we found it only because a nurse saw the e-rays and suggested that it looked like a mass."

"But I thought only women got breast cancer?" he said still stunned as the words echoed around in his head.

"No, men can get it too. One in ten men find lumps or masses, 10 in a million are cancerous. We can test this, then if it is cancer, we do have options now days." he said. "Is there someone in your family I can call for you?"

Scoffing, Sonny thought about it. Carly, no. He couldn't tell Jason, what kind of a man gets breast cancer. He almost asked for Robin Scorpio, but he looked at the x-ray and said "No, there is no one. What do we have to do to solve this?"

"First I would like to bring in a specialist. I am a general practitioner, we need an oncologist. Do you have one you would prefer?"

"My daughter was treated a few years ago, I think the man who treated her was an oncologist. Would it be possible to find out his name and have him treat me." he asked his hands shaking as he avoided the word cancer.

"Yes, now while we are looking up the information, I would like to send you for another round of scans." he said. "I understand you had some trouble in the machine. There is some good news, I can arrange for a nurse to give you a mammogram."

Nodding he said "What next?"

"We take a sample of the mass, if it is cancer we have four options. Surgery, which is the most radical and the last resort. Radiation, chemotherapy or hormone treatments. The last has proven very successful with male patients." said Dr. Adobos.

Calling to locate a surgical nurse, he asked for one to be sent to his office. When Epiphany Johnson showed up, she led the stunned man to the room and started to take pictures using the machine.

Sonny left GH in a state of shock, worried he was going to die leaving his kids without a father. Arriving home, he sat in the dark then heard the sound of taping heels as his 'fiancee' entered the room. "I talked to Father Coates, we can hold the service this coming Monday."

Sitting down, Claudia looked at him and said. "Fine, I have arranged for Robin Scorpio Skye Chandler and your partner's girlfriend to stand up for me. Who is going to be your best man?"

"My son." he said hoarsely as he realized that if he did have cancer this was his best way of protecting his family. "No, wait. Jason will do it."

"I arranged for the dresses to arrive already. Do you have a tux or will you be wearing a dark suit." she asked. When he said a suit, she hesitated. "We have one more thing to discuss. The deal was a baby, an heir for my family. Do we use modern medical science or good old fashion sex?"

Needing to feel alive, Sonny said "Sex." then pulled her into his arms and kissed her easing her onto her back. (((a/n I won't go there, I don't want to gross myself out.)))

center~~*~~/center

Elizabeth was filling out her last report when she looked up and said to Dante. "He said close but I almost certain that if you are any closer, Maxie Jones is going to glare me to death. You really might want to tell her what is going on."

Hiding his smile he said "Why? I barely know the girl." Looking at the younger woman who was working on what appeared to be shredding a piece of paper, he looked away when he saw her look up.

"Really, because from the way you were looking at her when she arrived, I would say you were very interested. Now if you will excuse me." she said working her way around the Italian and over to the upset blond.

"Maxie, I need to get some information about your boss for our records. Can you fill out the paperwork?" she asked handing it to her. Then saw the girl start to say something then look down. "What is it?"

"Are you, do you, why are you so friendly with Dante?" she burst out.

"He is here because Johnny asked him to stay with me while he gets bandaged up. Nothing more." she said amazed to be reassuring the girl who helped destroy her marriage. Johnny had had a run in with Ric Lansing that left the former DA with a broken jaw and almost required his best friend to arrest him.

Filling out the paperwork, Maxie went to get her boss who had had a moment of lightheadedness and almost drove them into a wall. The doctor had ordered her to eat when he had found out she hadn't had a real meal in almost four days.

Dante had gone in to lecture her when Milo had brought Cam for a visit before taking him home and now Elizabeth was eager to get out of here and home herself.

"Are you ready?" asked Johnny from where his hand was taped up.

"I am sorry about Ric." she said embarrassed.

"Don't be." he said cheerfully. "I have wanted to deck his father for years, so hitting Ric was almost as good. Thanks Dante." he said to his friend waiting while Maxie gave Elizabeth the file.

"I just have to give this to my boss and we are done." she said only to see Robin, Kelly and Lainey getting off the elevator looking cranky. "What is it?"

"Have you been outside?" she said pointing to the window. Elizabeth saw the huge mass and asked "What is going on?"

"Press for Kate Howard. She almost ran her car into a thrift shop store window. She barely avoided hitting the wall instead and the press are all over it." complained Kelly. "We can't get out the door. They are all convinced that we are helping sneak her out."

Lulu was sitting at Carly's house waiting for her cousin. When she finally came home, the younger blond stormed around the house. "You are not going to believe this one. Aunt Bobbie, YOUR MOTHER, hired a manager for the restaurant. I am being forced to obey her rules, she told me that I can't talk to my friends then she DARED to give Spinelli a bill for his food."

"Who is Spinelli? Oh, the geek. So, why do you care?" she asked tossing down her coat. "You won't have to work as much and besides, this way you can't be blamed for anything."

Thinking on the new rules that were tacked on the board at work and the lecture she had been given earlier, Lulu changed the subject. "I need your help. Do you remember the man that was sitting with Georgie at the funeral?"

"Hot, I don't get why he was there?" said Carly as she offered Lulu a drink.

"He is a cop, they just gave him Lucky's spot on the roster, can you believe they actually fired Lucky. I mean he saved us from Manny Ruiz, got addicted to drugs because of that and that bitch Elizabeth and they fire him." she said shaking her head. "Anyhow, I was thinking about hitting Georgie where it hurts, her pride. I am planning on saving her newest man from boredom."

"What about Dillon and the rest?" asked Carly as they drained their glasses of wine.

"He is boring me, I am way past his drama. That Logan guy has major daddy issues and Spinelli is sort of a neutered version of Dillon. Besides, this Dante is related to some major fashion designer or something, Kate Howard."

"Well, what can I do for you?" she asked pouring them another glass of red wine.

"I don't have the money for a wardrobe adjustment so, I was hoping there were a few things in your closet you could lend me." she said begging with her eyes.

"Fine, come on." said Carly as Lulu snagged the wine bottle on their way up the stairs. Walking past the boys playing in Mikey's room, Carly put her fingers to her lips as if to say shush to her cousin.

Playing dress-up as they finished off the bottle, Lulu carried the clothes to her car then got in to drive away while Carly decided to take a bath. Calling down to Leticia who was cooking dinner she let her know she was going to take a bubble bath and to keep the boys occupied.

Jason arrived at the Gatehouse and saw Johnny Z playing cars with Cam as the two of them discussed racing them across the hardwood floors. "Hi." he said entering.

"Hi, Jason. This is Johnny, he is brothers with the funny lady with the red shoes." he announced. "Mommy made us dinner are you staying?"

"I hope so." he said then went to find Elizabeth who was talking to his mother in the kitchen about Emily. As he heard what they were saying, he closed his eyes in pain for his sister. "What is she going to do?"

"We don't know. Nik is leaving it up to us and Lucky,"

"Why would he even get a say?" he asked furious as he sat down glaring at his mother.

"He is the father, Jason. I know that it sucks, but it is his baby." she said gently squeezing his arm. Then answering her phone said "Thank you." before hanging up. "That was Nik, Lucky agreed with you, Dr. Quartermaine."

"I wish we had better choices in this matter." she said grimly. "Alan and I disagree on this. I just wish he got that Emily gets to make the choice, that she is the one who will have to live with what is decided. He just wants to make everything okay not getting that if we were the ones making the decision, it won't be."

Walking to the door, she said "Jason, I am worried about what happens once she gives birth, can you assign a guard to protect her. I don't trust Lucky Spencer."

Dante hung up after warning his aunt to take it easy that she shouldn't be out that late.

"I have a driver." she said then told him to get some rest himself. "You have to call your mother in the morning."

Hearing the sound of nothing, Dante said "Hello? Aunt Connie?" Nothing then the sound of someone saying help.

Shaking as he made the 911 call, he then ordered them to track his aunt's cell phone. Arriving at the accident just as Det. Cruz put someone in a car then drove away, he hurried over to his aunt as an ambulance arrived. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I dropped my phone and leaned down to pick it up. There was the sound of the crash then I was tossed back against the seat before getting pinned down. The two officers arrived, that one there." she said pointing to the uniformed officer. "He came and checked on us then said help was on the way."

Seeing the uni, Dante asked where Cruz went. "He took the driver of the other car to the hospital." said the rookie feeling uneasy when Dante waited with the woman from the second car until she was taken to the hospital. Going over to the car, he saw the clothes all over the backseat, then popped open the glove box.

"This car is registered to Lucas Spencer. Would that be former Detective Spencer?" he asked the officer who said "I don't know, Cruz told me to help the people in the other car when he left."

Calling his boss, Dante said "Det. Cruz just took an accident victim away from the scene of the accident. Car is registered to Lucas Spencer. Sir, I called the hospital, the woman never arrived."

Mac got dressed then went to the accident just as two tow trucks arrived to remove the cars. "Wait." he called out then did a quick search before telling Dante that he thought the car belonged to Lucky. "Who is driving it though?"

"There are a couple different blonds." he said then watched as the cars were put on the flatbeds. When the one drove towards the wrecking yard, he then saw the second heading to the impound yard. "Officer Randall, why is that truck heading to the yard?"

"Uh, sir. Det. Cruz told him to take it there." he said not sure why he was being asked.

Mac called Cruz while reading the rookies preliminary report and said "Where are you?"

"I took a victim from the accident to the clinic, like she wanted." he said looking at Lulu who was sitting in the chair being given a bag to sober her up. "I am getting her sown up then I will bring her down."

"Good, then you can meet me in my office and offer me a darn good explanation." said Mac hanging up then calling the wrecking company. After listening to the man whine then say he would take care of that, Mac said to Dante "I need you to get all the photos from Randall."

Calling the rookie over, Mac was pissed to find out he hadn't took any. "Sir, Det. Cruz said there was no need, that it was a simple accident."

After getting a nurse friend to check the blond's blood, Cruz told her to say nothing. "What about the blood test?"

"You will be under the legal limit, but Lulu what were you thinking?" he said. "You could have hurt yourself or someone else?"

"I was upset about Lucky getting fired." she said whipping out the tears. "Then I ran into Elizabeth and it has just been a hard day. I forgot to eat and didn't realize I had drunk so much."

Jason and Elizabeth were sitting down with Cam for dinner when Elizabeth got the call. "I need you a bad one. A house fire, two kids, two women. It's bad, the house was destroyed and I have nothing yet on the occupants but one is coming in on medivac."

Standing and kissing Cam, Elizabeth was surprised when Jason stood and said "I'll drive. Milo is outside anyhow."

"You should have invited him in." scolded Elizabeth as Cam just grinned then went back to his mac and cheese and chicken. When Milo was inside, Jason drove Elizabeth to GH where they saw the medics bringing in a man.

Seeing Elizabeth, Epiphany said "Scrub in, you need to work with Drake. Morgan, call your pal Corinthos, we need him to sign off on the procedure for Morgan since his burns and cuts weren't life threatening."

"What is going on?" he asked after calling Sonny and telling him to get to GH now then hanging up. Seeing a fireman coming in, he stopped the man and said "Were you at the fire?"

"Two women, looks like one left candles burning, they caught the towels on fire and then it spread downstairs to where the nanny and two boys were." he said before heading out. Jason saw Sonny rushing in and stopped him to say "Morgan is over there, I haven't heard yet about Michael."

"DAD!" they heard the red head shout as he rushed over. Getting a hug he said "Leticia got Morgan and me out, then went back for Mom. She was hurt pretty badly."

Seeing Epiphany returning, Sonny snapped "Where is my wife?"

"Your ex-wife is currently with a police officer. I am glad you are here though. Social services wants a word with you. Corinthos, your wife was drunk. Blood alcohol of .2, she almost drowned after passing out." stated Epiphany who walked away muttering and shaking her head.

"Corinthos." said Mac as he exited the trauma room. "I am glad you are here."

"What is going on and I don't want anyone to talk to Carly until my attorney gets here." he said.

"Too late for that. We have the blood sample, the fireman having to break down the door to get into the house then they found your nanny with burns as she tried to rescue your ex-wife. Your ex-wife was found in the bathroom where the fire started with only minor damage. The fire went down for some reason."

"Mac, what are you saying?" asked Jason.

"That Carly is going to have a few cuts from where they smashed out the window to rescue her, a concussion from hitting her head when she slipped in the tub and from the looks of her lungs almost drowned. Leticia Juarez on the other hand is going to need skin grafts after her surgery to repair the spinal damage if she makes it at all."

Jason vowed to make sure that Leticia was taken care of, looking over he saw Elizabeth leaving the operating room with Patrick Drake and heard her asking for the name of the nanny's next of kin.

"I will take care of that." said Sonny soberly while Mac who was in the corner called out the Det. Cruz as he entered. "Whatever you have been doing was for naught. We found Lulu Spencer's fingerprints on a wine glass at the house of her cousin where there was a fire tonight. Carly Corinthos when asked about the two bottles of wine said that Lulu had had the greater share."

Cruz froze as he realized he might have risked his career for nothing then said "I only took care of my former partner's sister. That was all I was doing."

"Lulu is going to face drunk driving charges. It took some doing but Dante tracked down where you took here. They gave up the copies of the blood tests from before the banana bag." Mac was pissed, Cruz had been warned before about his protecting Spencer.

Sonny glared at the officer then said to Mac. "Lulu did this?"

"No, not this. The fire was all on your ex-wife, Lulu was responsible for a car accident involving some fashion editor related to Dante Falconari."

"Kate?" he asked as he thought about the one regret he had from his childhood, "Was she hurt?"

"None of your f-ing business." said Dante as he walked in. Seeing Cruz he said "I found the clinic, I don't give a damn who she is, Lucy is going to jail."

"Lulu." said Sonny. Dante turned around and snapped. "Lulu, Lucy who cares?"

"You might when you fill out the arrest warrant." said Mac with a slight grin. "Corinthos, the boys are being released to you, you should know, Social Services is going to be doing an investigation into Carly's behavior tonight. Since Leticia was on duty, it shouldn't be too bad. But they are going to take a good look at this incident." Reading the paperwork Mac handed him, Sonny grimaced when he read the orders.

Swearing as he walked into Carly's room he saw Jason hug the boys then walk away. Not very happy with that, he snapped at his ex. "What the hell were you thinking? Do you know that Leticia died tonight?"

"Where is Jason, I thought I heard his voice?" asked Carly looking at the doorway as she stood and pulled at the scrubs she had been given to wear. "Why didn't he come in?"

As annoyed as he was with his partner, Sonny was angrier with his ex-wife. "I don't know, and I will be sure to relay your sympathies to the Juarez family. Seriously, what were you thinking?"

"Nothing, I just had a couple of glasses of Merlot and then took a bath. The candle fell over. I mean I heard from Mac the boys are fine, so what are you complaining about?" she said as she tried to do something with her hair.

"Leticia is dead." he stated slowly like he was talking to a child.

"Well, her cousin is looking for a job, we can just hire her. Will you tell Jason I need to talk to him?"

"NO!" snapped Sonny "I won't. I am sick of this, damn it Carly grow up, Your nanny is dead and your only comment is that her cousin was looking for a job and to ask for a man who can't stand you right now?"

Alan entered the room followed by the resident who took care of the blond. "Are you taking Carly home with you?"

"No, I can't. Social Services said she can't be near the boys." said Sonny annoyed with the blond who was suddenly protesting.

"How dare they? They can't do that, I am a good mother." she said. "My boys are going home with me, not with anyone else."

"Carly, you don't have a house anymore." snapped Sonny as he thought that he wasn't going to take her to his.

"We can stay with Jason, then." she said smiling then when Sonny said "That is up to him, I am leaving with the boys. Carly, I will talk to you tomorrow."

Meanwhile Dante had sat down with Morgan and Michael, talking quietly to them and slowly getting information. When his father approaching he said "They seem fine, excuse me."

"I heard you are going to be visiting your sister." called out Sonny.

Dante stopped and turning around said "Didn't take Lansing long, did it? Hate to disappoint you, but I am not going to be a pawn in your little war with your brother. I made the arrangements with Alexis Davis, not Ric. Now if you will excuse me. I have a job to do."

"A job, a girlfriend, seems to me you are putting down roots." said Sonny.

"A job, yes. A girl friend, yes a girl as a friend, nothing more than that." he said walking away while Michael tried to figure out who the man was.

Snippets

Johnny was talking quietly with Claudia when his sister brought up Georgie. "So, talk to me."

"There is nothing to say. I was interested but she is too young." he stated. "Besides I am going to be busy with Elizabeth until this Sam girl gets what she had coming to her."

"That one is trash." replied Claudia as she told him all she heard.

"Morgan gave me the report. He wasn't too thrilled to be relying on me, but I did learn there is some problems between Corinthos and Elizabeth." he said leaning back. "Do you know anything about that?"

"No, but I am not surprised. Sonny is basically a selfish man and Elizabeth takes Jason's attention away from who he thinks should be number one. I was wondering why he didn't have that guard, Max protecting her but overheard the bird girl saying that Max has a thing for Carly." she said. "So back to the too young too smart one. I saw your eyes the other day, you like her."

"Claudia, let it go. It won't be, it CAN'T be." he said getting up to leave. "Be careful, sis. There is a bad vibe about this thing that I don't like."

Jax was sitting in his office when his ex-wife Skye entered. "Hello."

"I am curious about your intentions towards Georgie Jones?" she asked cursing Claudia and her way of twisting her into helping.

"She is my assistant, besides she is great at using Carly for a floor mop, I figured that would be great since my regular assistant just started her maternity leave. I am also cultivating the future. She is studying law, you know."

"Training your new attorney while she is still in college? A new one, even for you. Did you hear about the fire at Carly's?"

"The boys, do you know if...?" he was at the door when Skye put her out her hand and said they were fine.

"The nanny died, though." she said seeing his sorrow, Skye said "I have to go. Just be careful, don't do your usual charming bit on Georgie, she is a little young for you."

"Charming huh?" he said with a slight smile only for Skye to retort "Been there, done that, got burnt so badly I almost killed a man. I won't be going there again. Find another way to fill the void."

Georgie hung up the phone, after thanking the man taking her takeout cart back downstairs. she then called her sister who gave her the latest news. "So anyhow, dad said Lulu is under arrest for the drunk driving incident. Did you know that Dante is Sonny Corinthos' son?"

Flopping back onto the incredibly soft bed, she said "Yes, he told me at the wake. Sorry, he asked me not to tell anyone."

"I wanted to ask my boss about it but figured it would get me fired." said Maxie then looking at the brochure that Georgie had left asked "So a pillow menu. How does that work?"

Grinning as she looked at the huge fluffy pillows on the bed, she said "You try out several then keep the ones you want. You won't believe it, I did my homework at the window staring out at the St. Michel hills and the waterfront. I had steak and lobster for dinner with a huge potato and a very large glass of wine."

"Georgie, you are too young to drink." scolded Maxie while Georgie stated. "Nineteen, that is the drinking age here."

"That is just too cool." she said enviously. "So what do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Spa treatments, a hair cut and then I am going to eat at the small bistro before spending the afternoon playing tourist. Do you want anything? Remember my budget." she warned.

"To be with you instead of being at Kate Howard's beck and call. Got to go, I have beep." said Maxie hitting the end button then hearing Dante asking if she could stay with his aunt that evening.

Getting dressed, she grinned as she thought to herself that there were some benefits to being in Port Charles as she thought about the handsome young cop.

center~~*~~/center

The next morning, Kevin told a calm Emily her options as the girl thought things through. "It is up to you."

"I can't choose." she said quietly. "I won't harm my child but we both know that when the programming takes over I won't be able to prevent myself from doing so. Is there any other drug I could take?"

Kevin looked at her and said "No, none. There is the last option, sedation until you give birth. But I have told you the risks there as well."

Emily stood and walked around looking at her wrists where the marks from the restraints proved the danger she was to herself and those she cared about. "I will chose that option but I want to talk to a few people first. I know that you are worried but I NEED TO DO IT."

Kevin didn't know if it was a good idea but he made the call. He never saw the look in her eyes as she planned to make them all pay. Every single one of them, including Lucky for doing this to her.

Elizabeth went to work the next day, having dealt with a pissed off Epiphany who wasn't thrilled with Johnny Zachara hanging around all day. But things got interesting when Sam stood in front of the door while she was heading to the locker room at the end of her shift.

"Sam, go away. You have nothing I want to hear." said Elizabeth while Johnny moved in to stand right behind the woman.

"Tell you guard to back off or I go to Jason with these." she said waving around the letters she had stolen from Janine Matthews apartment. She only had two on her as she had used the others to cover her rear. "Do you want to know what they say?"

"Tell me Sam, what do they say?" asked Elizabeth hiding her smirk.

"Jason can't have kids, so we both know that that brat you are carrying isn't his. So, whose is it? Lucky? Someone else's?"

"Sam, I have no idea what that air headed pill popping tramp wrote to her Mommy whining about but I am sure of this, Jason is father of this child. Now why don't you just take those letters to Jason, I am sure he will enjoy reading them. Oh, you might want to stop and shower first, I would suggest brushing the teeth at some point as well." she said then looked at Johnny and said "I am done."

"Miss McCall, the exit is right there, I suggest you take it." he said crossing his arms.

"Don't try to intimidate me, once I am back where I belong you will be just a memory, Jason will make you pay for threatening me, you just wait." she said.

"God, my father is right, some women just don't deserve to live." he said then moved in closer and said "Sam, I could kill you in the middle of the police station and walk away from it, so I think you need to take that exit."

Muttering that she would tell Jason and her mother what he said, she never saw Milo entering and Max leaving as they changed up guards.

Taking out her cell phone just as Robin joined her in the locker room, she listened to the message from Kevin Collins and called Jason who agreed that he would go see her but Elizabeth would stay away.

"Tell her if she is our Emily, that I love her." she requested then after dressing went with Robin to the dinner where they were meeting with Stan about the fund raising project. Stopping to gather Cam, they were soon seated with the dread locked man as he questioned then about what they were looking for.

"Elizabeth." Looking up, she saw Skye entering with Claudia. "I need a small favor from Cam."

"What?" she asked in shock.

"Help eating a sundae, are you up to that?" she asked the little boy who made it clear he was more than up to it. When they had walked away, Elizabeth turned to Claudia and said "What is going on?"

"I kept an eye on the woman who threatened you at the wake, my men were sitting outside the dump she was living in when the police arrived. Janine Matthews is dead."

Johnny looked up and said "Sam, she has the letters that Janine swore stated Jason couldn't have kids."

"We know, we listened to the police scanner, they have evidence of the killer in the place, but they also have a name written in blood." she said then saw Morgan entering. "Did you hear?"

"Yes, Max came straight to me as soon as he put someone on her. Elizabeth the name in the blood is yours." He had called and postponed the visit to Emily until after he rescued Elizabeth.

"When was she killed?" she asked worried.

"While you were at GH. When you saw Sam, did she touch you, or ..." Jason was asking more than Elizabeth, his eyes were on Johnny's.

"I thought it was weird where she was, Jason I think she was in the locker room before I arrived." she said quietly with a feeling of dread.

"Max didn't tell me that." he said grimly. "Johnny, stay with Elizabeth. If she gets pulled into the station, I want you to call Diane Miller first, then me."

"This happened in Atlantic City, not here why would they arrest me?" she asked looking over at where Skye was distracting Cam just as Mac entered with his young detective.

"Elizabeth, I need to bring you down to the station." he said. "It's a formality because I know you were at GH last night, but I am afraid that the NJ State Police are insisting. They executed a search warrant at your grandmother's before I even arrived with the NYSP and found some letters."

Elizabeth just asked them to cuff her outside only for Mac to say "We aren't arresting you." Mac looked at Jason and said "Just have her meet your attorney down there and I will delay this for a bit. Do you know who is setting her up?"

"Sam McCall." he said grimly while making the call. "Diane; the police station now."

Kevin let Nik and Lucky into the room while Luke stood outside wanting a word with the good doctor. Nik sat down while Lucky moved over to the other side of the table next to Emily. "Em, I will do whatever you want, if you want to keep the baby I will sign papers giving up custody or if you want to get rid of it, we can do that too."

"Let's not inconvenience the druggie, I thought you were so desperate to be a dad, Lucky?" she asked sarcastically. "Ir is that only if Liz is the Mom?"

"That isn't what I am saying. I will do whatever you want." he said holding his breath.

"Yeah, right, but only if what I want is to relieve you of all responsibility. Not going to happen. See I remember what happened that night, Lucky. I remember the biting and my bruises the next morning, I remember you popping pills and then what you did." she said lowering her voice to a whisper. "I wasn't unwilling but you certainly pushed things, didn't you. You called me Elizabeth, how could you?"

Seeing the hurt, Nik closed his eyes never seeing Emily reach for something so he didn't give the signal that Kevin was watching for. "Emily, it wasn't like that, we were both hurt and that is why we had sex." protested Lucky.

"Yes, I know, you were hurt, so you pushed me into something I didn't want after you called me by my best friends name. Now you don't want to deal with the consequences because god forbid a Spencer deal with a mess they created." she said harshly then looking into Lucky's eyes, she cupped his face and said "I want to see your reaction, I needed to see it, that is why I made the deal, you know."

"What deal?" he asked surprised to see the anger on her face then her eyes went dead just as he felt a sudden sharp pain in his ear that was farthest away from the window. Emily made a point of still holding him, tightly gripping his face as Lucky suddenly felt the need to scream but couldn't.

When she could no longer hold him up, Emily just let go. Lucky fell off to the side as Nik called out for Kevin while Emily backed up against the wall laughing hysterically and saying. "She said she would make him pay and I did it. I finally got revenge for her. Bye bye, Loser, bye bye, Lucky. Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye,..." she stopped talking when the orderly rushed into the room and sedated her while Nik stood there in shock while Luke held his son to his chest and howled in pain and anger.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elizabeth arrived at the station only to see Sam there talking to Det. Harper about something. Johnny got between the two of them while Diane and Jason were with her when she was escorted into the interrogation room where two men in NJ State Police uniforms were talking to Alexis Davis.

"My client would like to know why she was brought down here." said Diane after they insisted on Jason leaving.

"She is a person of interest in the murder of Janine Matthews, we were given to understand there was an altercation at the wake of Mike Corbin earlier." said the one setting down with a notebook.

"So on this basis, you came all this way to question her?" she asked.

"Well, Miss Webber, what do you have to say?" asked the one man. "It would go better for you if you just told us what happened."

"My attorney will be doing the speaking for me." she said breathing calmly.

"You're pregnant, Miss Webber, I am sure you would like to give birth outside of a jail cell." said the older man.

"She has nothing to say, but I am curious... Sonny Corinthos and Carly Corinthos both had altercations with this woman, yet my client is the only one arrested. It was Mr. Corinthos who had Ms. Matthews tossed out of the wake, why isn't here being questioned."

"We have a witness who said she heard Miss Webber threaten to kill the victim, that she had proof Miss Webber had lied about the father of her child and was trying to blackmail your client." said the officer.

"Really, this witness wouldn't be named Sam McCall would it?" asked Diane and seeing the man's eyes blink said "Miss McCall is a scorned woman. She was dumped by the father of Miss Webber's child around May of last year and has been causing trouble between my client and her baby's father every since they got together."

"She gave me names of others who were there." said the one man, "Then there is this, care to offer an explanation, Miss Webber?" he said pulling out the letters.

Diane picked them up and handed them to Elizabeth who in spite of the mess she was dealing with had a chuckle as she read the letters. Seeing the hearts dotting the I's and the spelling and grammar mistakes were bad enough but the thoughts behind the letters just had her laughing.

Seeing the men looking at her, she said to Diane, "I have never seen these before and I really doubt they found my fingerprints on them."

"Smudges, you must have been wearing gloves." said the man. "Now after reading these do you get why this is an open and shut case. You are lying about the father of your child, you had motive and were seen arguing with the victim."

"See, if you did your research you would have known, Miss Matthews the daughter wasn't a stable person and quite frequently made stories up to suit what ever she wanted people to believe and as for the father of this child, there is no doubt that Jason Morgan is it."

"What proof do you have?" asked the officer.

"First we don't have to give you proof and second your entire case is speculation and innuendo and a few letters written by a mentally disturbed woman." said Diane. "I see nothing other than a few letters that even indicate my client was there."

Showing her the crime scene photo the man expected the smug attorney across from them and her client to at least show some signs of realizing they lost instead he saw them look at one another then grin.

"Uh, gentleman, this is just the name Webber written on the floor."

"In blood." snapped the one officer who until now had been quiet.

"Yes, with her right hand." said Elizabeth. "Janine Matthews was left-handed." That bit of information came for Claudia's people.

"She was dying and this puts you squarely in the middle of the crime scene." stated the officer across from her.

"That is impossible." said Elizabeth leaning back and smiling at them.

"Really, why?" snapped the second man. "Care to tell us where you were at ten thirty last night?"

Diane and Elizabeth discussed it while the two officers just waited for their chance to arrest the woman. "I was at General Hospital in the middle of a surgery, afterwords I left the operating room and informed Sonny Corinthos, and Commissioner Scorpio that Leticia Juarez died of her injuries." she said.

Diane oh so helpfully said "I do believe Detectives Cruz and Falconari were there as well as several other hospital personnel."

"Then why was her car at the crime scene?" snapped the one man.

"My car is at the hospital parking lot and has been for two days." said Elizabeth realizing Sam had to have used it. "I can account for every single moment of my time since the wake yesterday and I assure you, I didn't have a reason to kill Janine Matthews."

"Then why is your name written in blood?" asked the one man.

"I have no idea." she said getting up. "Now if you have no other questions, I would suggest trying to find the killer of this poor woman. She was no threat to me, and I do feel bad for her dying."

Walking out, she saw Jason and Johnny talking and pointedly ignoring Sam who was grinning. When she saw Elizabeth wasn't under arrest her smile faded away. Walking over Elizabeth said "Sam, next time you set someone up you might want to check and see if they have an alibi. I was at GH with Mac and a few other people last night."

"Miss McCall a word please.." said the two troopers. Sam went in with Alexis who was soon annoyed with her daughter's lies. "So I swear, I just didn't want to be thought the person who killed her. I did want the letters to prove Elizabeth Webber is a lying whore so I took them and wrote her name in the blood."

"The car?" asked the one.

"I don't know about that. I drove my own car." she said. "I am sorry, it was just... a moment of weakness."

"Gentlemen, I will agree to let her plead to contaminating a crime scene but clearly my daughter isn't a murderer." Alexis said. "She made a mistake, losing her fiancee and then finding out she can't have kids and that he had one on the way with another woman has been hard on her."

Hearing the door open, Alexis turned as Mac entered. "There was a murder out at Shadybrook. Emily killed Lucky."

Stunned, Alexis sat there in shock before saying. "I will be right there, we have to track down Luke and Lulu."

"She is sitting in a jail cell right now and Luke is with Lucky." he said leaving. Stopping he turned and said "Are you coming with me?"

"Yes, I will be right there." she said and after getting an agreement that they would agree to the reduced charges, Alexis faxed the Jersey County DA then told Sam she would be on probation for the next year. "We will have to go in front of a judge to make it official but for now, you can stay here."

Out in the station, Mac was telling Jason what was going on. "I am going with you."

"Not a good idea. Monica and Alan are already there and from what Kevin said it became a free for all. Emily is sedated and all that is left is to clean up." he said not sure what to do about the woman who was locked up.

"Mac, do they know how Emily did this?" asked a quiet Elizabeth from Jason's arms.

"No, the weapon went completely in, they are going to have to do an autopsy to find out what she used. Nik told me that Emily got a call out yesterday then that she was calm when they arrived."

"Elizabeth, please let Johnny take you home." said Jason grimly. She hugged him then said to Johnny. "We have to go to the Metrocourt and cancel the meeting I was supposed to have first. Then I have to find out where Skye has Cam."

"I called Claudia, Cam and she are at a toy store since Skye went to help her family." he said. "I will take us there."

Jason drove out to Shadybrook expecting to deal with a vengeful Luke Spencer. He was right but his sister wasn't the target. He was blaming Nik and his granny when he arrived. "LUKE, back off."

"No, that woman took my son away from me." he said pacing back and forth then glared at Nik and said "You knew she was in town, you have the effing number she was calling from."

"Luke it was a prepaid phone it does us no good." said a despondent Nik. His brother was dead, Emily was over the edge, he didn't need this crap. Walking to the door, he saw Jason hesitate then stop him. "What?"

"Uh, Spencer's grandmother, Janine Matthews was murdered in AC yesterday."

Not caring, Nik said "She has had no contact with my son, and that is the way I wanted it. I am sorry the woman is dead, but I have more important things to worry about."

"Technically you are the last of her family." he said awkwardly. He was not going to take care of things and Spencer HAD been her grandson.

"I don't care. Let them put her in a pine box at potters field." he said leaving.

Elizabeth was amused to see the very awkward Claudia Zachara and her son in the toy store. "So do we need to pick up a new toy, Cam?"

"No, Miss Claudia gots me a drawing book and some markers." he said with a grin. As they talked, Elizabeth looked at the two siblings while Cam rambled on about their afternoon. Once at the Metrocourt, while Cam ate an apple, she gave Claudia a questioning look.

"With Anthony as a dad, we only had each other. We used this old shed as an escape." she told Elizabeth. "Imagination, when it is really all you have, can be great."

Seeing the compassion, Claudia changed the subject and said "The dresses are arriving tomorrow, and why are we here?" just as Robin walked up.

"We have Stan working on the program for the fundraiser and all that is left is to arrange a location." said the doctor. "I talked to Jax, but since he no longer owns the hotel, he suggested we try Nik since he bought out his shares."

"Not a good idea." said Elizabeth who told them what had happened. "I couldn't go home, I just couldn't sit there with these thoughts on my mind."

"Emily?" asked Robin. "I had heard what was going on, but she killed Lucky?"

Carly walked into the police station pissed off after spending the night at the hotel. She had tried to go to Jason's but the elevator wouldn't go up any further than the floor below the penthouse level. She had been shocked when the stairs wouldn't let her even approach the fifteenth floor.

Seeing the handsome man who had been at the funeral, she turned when she heard Ric Lansing leaving Alexis' girls with him. Scowling, Carly approached just as Kristina asked "Are you really my brother?"

Setting her on his desk and picking up Molly as well, Dante said "Yes, your dad is my father. I knew who he was but I lived far away and we don't get along."

"Okay." said Kristina. "He isn't much of a dad anyhow, but he does give good presents."

Carly was steaming as she bailed out Lulu and was on her way out the door when Detective Harper stopped her. "Mrs. Corinthos, we need to talk."

"Later, call my attorney and arrange a meeting." she stated as she kept walking.

Putting his hand on her arm, he stopped her and said "Now. Call your attorney and have them meet you here. There are some questions in regards to Lulu Spencer's car accident."

"How could that involve me?" she asked glaring at him.

"You admitted during question into your house fire to serving wine to Miss Spencer who is underage."

Looking at Lulu, Carly frowned the said "No, she is twenty-one."

"Carly, I am only nineteen." she said then saw Mac walking in with her Aunt Bobbie who was crying. Walking over she asked "What is going on?"

"You can use my office." Mac offered to Bobbie. Once there, the officers all heard the painful wailing then saw Lulu leaving the room crying and running while saying no, you are lying.

"Momma, what is it?" asked Carly while glaring at Det. Harper. "What is happening?"

"Lucky is dead. He went to discuss the baby that Emily was carrying, she killed him." said Bobbie as she wiped away the tears. "Emily lost the baby minutes later."

"Emily? She asked "Emily Quartermaine killed someone?"

"Yes." said Mac who then said "Carly, we aren't going to be pressing charges in regards to Lulu's drinking but you should know that Social Services is looking into it and I would come up with a better excuse than that you didn't know how old your cousin is."

Lulu rushed into the Quartermaine house, looking for someone, anyone but all she found was Tracy. "Your niece killed my brother!"

"I heard." said Dillon entering from behind her. "Lulu, lets get out of here, okay?"

"No, I want to know if your family is going to cover it up again, after all Jason kills people all the time, AJ pretty much killed Jason Quartermaine, so tell me is your family going to use it's money and cover up this?"

When no one would look at her she screamed. "ANSWER ME!"

Luke came in with Monica and Alan after receiving a call from Bobbie, he had suspected she would come here and blame Emily since she didn't know what happened. "Lulu, it's not her fault. Emily was brainwashed by Helena."

With a scathing look, she walked past her father and out the door while Luke looked at Alan and said "She is angry right now. I get that Helena did this, but please don't come to the funeral."

Once he was gone, Tracy started in on how the adopted daughter had killed someone just as Skye came in from the patio where she had been sitting with Edward. "Tracy, now is not the time for this, we shouldn't be attacking one another."

"Yeah, after all you are just another one of the flotsam and jetsam that has washed up in this house." she sneered.

"Tracy, shut up or get out." snarled Monica. "This isn't helping. Emily also lost her baby and it looks like Lucky might not have raped Emily that night but it could be called sexual assault."

Seeing the dark haired woman's mouth drop open, Alan told her all that Kevin and Nik had told them. "What happens now?"

"Mac and Alexis agree that Emily isn't responsible for her actions, they agree that Lucky and Helena bear most of the blame but she is staying in the hospital until they have her deprogrammed. Kevin is looking into things because Emily seems deeper under than she should be.

Elizabeth was watching Cam draw while Jason held her as they dealt with Emily's latest horror. "I just can't believe that she did that. I mean, Emily of all people it just doesn't fit."

"Jason, when pushed to the wall, we find our strengths and our weaknesses." she said sadly. "What Lucky did, it sounds more like a Luke move."

Cam got up and showed his mother his picture and said "See, that is you and me, and Mr. Jason and the baby."

"What is behind them." asked Elizabeth pointing to the blue and green blob.

"That is the house we are going to live in Mommy. See, there is a swing set and trees and that is a bird." he said pointing to the black vee against the bright blue sky. "And it is going to be sunny, see?"

Hugging her son, she suggested they put it in a frame. "No Mommy, I want to put it on the frigerator, like grandma does."

Once Cam was in bed, Jason and Elizabeth sat there talking about Emily, what Sam had tried to pull and then he said "I do have something to tell you. Max, did see Sam because he was distracting Carly. She is in a rare mood."

"What about now?" she asked then said "Wait, if Carly was at GH, where were the boys?"

"With Sonny, Carly is being investigated by the state before she can have contact with the boys." he said then added. "I talked to them, I mean, Carly is a lot of things, but she does love her boys."

Wanting to snap that love wasn't always enough, Elizabeth let it go then asked "Can we talk about something else and disagree about Carly."

"Wait. You don't think she is a good mother?" he asked stunned.

"Jason, this is not a topic we should be discussing because no, I don't. Most people in town don't. They are just too scared of Sonny or you to do anything about it." she snapped. Then getting up said "I think you should head home."

"Wait, talk to me. This is another part of our problem, yes I get that Carly is possessive of me, but most of that is on me, I just let her do what she wanted. But I can't believe you think she is a bad mother."

"Jason, fine." she said seeing he wasn't going to leave. "Carly uses Michael to control you, and has since before he was born, she favors him over Morgan to the point that I can't believe no one has stepped in yet. When Leticia is off for the day, she pawns them off on anyone she can or gives them change for the nearest game machines, and this is who you consider a good mother?"

"Elizabeth, I have been around them a lot more than you and yes, she is. I have seen her with them on the holidays and just normal every day things... I have seen her attending Micheal's hockey games, Micheal's school events and I know because she has invited me to these things like Mikey's birthday parties." he said wondering why she was so hot about Carly's parenting.

"Really want to know what I heard just now, Micheal's games, Micheal's school events, Michael's birthdays. What about Morgan's, Jason? Did you attend any of his events, his games, his parties?"

"No but..." Seeing Elizabeth heading to the door, he saw shocked when she said "Get out."

"What? Why?" he asked then saw her face and said "Why are we fighting about Carly?"

"Because I am seeing our future, where our son, the one inside of me, gets all the attention and Cam gets pushed to the side just like Morgan."

"MORGAN isn't pushed to the side." he yelled. "Neither will Cam be, you know that."

"No, Jason I don't. And that is one of things you don't get. Carly favors her one son the funny thing is... Jason when Carly found out I was at GH the day of the DNA test, you know how she decided that my baby wasn't yours?"

"NO, I just assumed you told her." he said reluctantly.

Pissed off, she said "No, Carly decided it wasn't your child because she thinks every single woman is like Sam and her. She decided it wasn't your child because I was still working and has made several comments since that I must have felt like I hit the jackpot, after all you are rich and I can sit around and let you support us. Like she has done with every single man since she got you to take in Michael and her."

"That doesn't mean she isn't a good mother, I thought you were better than that." he said disappointed with her attitude.

"Jason, get the hell out of here and instead of propping up Carly talk to Morgan some time. Talk to that little boy, ask about his birthdays. Then talk to their teachers and really, really listen because I know the nurse at their school, she works at GH during the summer and last year, she said they were worried about Morgan not talking."

"I know, she mentioned it in passing. Carly said to give it time, that all kids do that." he said confused. "He is doing fine now."

"No, Jason all kids don't. When the nurse suggested a specialist to check him out, Carly said no, that she wouldn't allow it. It was Jax who got him help, that is why he is talking now."

Seeing his face, Elizabeth said "Yes, Jax got him help. Yet if it were Michael, she would be all up on it and involving you, how many times have you heard how a teacher was being mean to Michael regards to a grade, or how someone was being too rough on him, then compare that to how she talks about Morgan, then tell me there isn't a problem."

Walking over to the door, she opened it and said "Why don't you do that now, because Jason, my sons are not going to be treated that way by you, I know that, but there is no way in hell I am letting your so-called best friend treat my kids the way she does her own."

Leaving, Jason took a drive and thought about all the times that Carly had called him to tell him about Micheal's school problems, and then compared that to Morgan's. He was sure it was only because he had raised Michael but now he wasn't so sure. Heading to Sonny's, he saw the boys were still up.

"What are you watching." he asked when he saw that Morgan looked a little down.

"Some kung fu movie that Michael wanted to watch." said Morgan. Jason looked around then said "Where is he?"

"In the game room playing foos ball." he said.

"Then if you don't want to watch this, why don't you turn it to what you want to watch." he said confused.

"Because Michael is older, he gets to decide the shows, unless they are scary. Mom said so." he replied. Jason knew that it was only Elizabeth's words in his ears, but he couldn't dismiss it.

"Morgan, I was talking to Cam about his birthday party coming up and wondered, I couldn't remember what we did for yours last year." he said.

"I didn't have party, I never do." he said. "Mom buys a cake and we do something at home."

"Wait, I thought we had a party last year, with the pinata." he asked.

"No, that was for Micheal's Spanish class thing, Mom forgot my birthday until you showed up with the present. She told me that we would just combine them." he said.

"But the gifts, you had lots of presents." he said thinking back on things.

"Mommy sent Leticia to the store, I heard her talking to Max about it while they wrapped the presents. It was great, I guess. I mean, I at least I got lots of presents this year for a change." he said.

"Do you play sports yet?" asked Jason as he watched the clock and realized Michael hadn't been in the room for more than ten minutes.

"Mommy said no, that it would be too much to keep track of both Michael and my sports for Max and the guards." he said. "I don't get to do anything."

"Wait, what about your school play?" he asked. "And didn't we do a fundraiser for your school."

"No, I wasn't in that play, only Michael was, they wanted us to practice on the same day as Michael had baseball." he said as Jason got that he really had been a fool and knew he had to make it up to this little boy as well as Elizabeth who had seen things way more clearly than he had.

"Morgan, I am sorry. I thought those things were for both you boys." he said gently. Then picking up the remote turned the television until he found some cartoons. "Will these do?"

Five minutes later, Michael came back in and grabbed the remote and turned the channel. "Hey, Uncle Jason said I could watch that."

"Tough, I am bigger. I want the kung fu kittens." he said after seeing his Uncle Jason wasn't there.

Jason was in Sonny's office talking to his partner about the marriage to take place in two days and the boys. "What changed your mind?"

"Nothing, I just realized this wasn't a bad deal." he said just as they heard shouting and fighting from the other room. Entering they saw Morgan and Michael locked in combat over the remote. "What is going on here?"

"Morgan turned it from my show." yelled Michael. "I was watching the martial arts channel and he turned it."

"You left the room." protested the younger brother.

"I was only getting something to eat." said Michael then saw his Uncle frowning. "He lied to Uncle Jason and got him to change the channel, I was only gone a few minutes."

Sonny was telling Morgan that Michael got the choice when Jason said "Michael is lying."

It was like he took out his gun and shot a bullet into the ceiling, all stopped to look at him. "I sat here talking to Morgan for a half hour while Michael was playing games, I watched him from the sofa then turned the channel to something more appropriate for Morgan."

"I was watching that." protested Michael when Sonny looked at his son and closed his eyes worried about what was going on with his eld-middle child then turned the television off. "Morgan, you can go in my study and watch in there, Michael go to your room."

Jason and Sonny finished their meeting then he went to say goodbye to the boys and saw Morgan sitting alone with popcorn and watching his cartoons then went to talk to Michael who he found playing video games and talking on the phone to his friends.

"Michael, I am leaving. You should be nicer to your little brother." he said then saw him shrug away his suggestion. Looking around the room at all the toys, Jason then went to leave. Calling Milo he said "Who do you have on Elizabeth and Cam?"

"Kurt and Adams." he said looking over at Lulu Spencer who was crying in her beer.

"Meet me at Jake's." he said grimly then said thanks when Milo said he was already there. When Jason arrived, after convincing Milo he really wanted the truth, with some additional prodding, he said "Why didn't anyone say anything?"

"Come on, Jason." said Milo looking at him shaking his head. "We do, Carly lies and we end up working the warehouse shift. I tried to pay attention to Morgan when I was his guard, but Carly always has me doing things for her. And honestly, you always did seem to be all about Michael."

Jason walked out after paying his bill then took a drive out to the Overlook. Why had he been so upset about Elizabeth telling him what she had. He knew that Carly was going to be a problem, one that he had cut out of his life, but yet hearing her say Carly was a bad mother had bothered him.

Sitting there until he saw the lights out on the point, he slowly got in his car and drove to the Quartermaine estate. Seeing the lights were out at the Gatehouse, he drove up to the main house and found Skye working in the study. "Jason, what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, he told her what was going on only to see her knowing smile. "What?"

"Carly has always been like that, you just didn't see it. It was one of the reasons I insisted on this courtship thing." she said moving to the chair opposite him. "Jason, Carly, I know she is your friend and you want to think the best of her, but there isn't a lot of good there. She does use Michael, she does abandon Morgan. I know you loathed Lorenzo, but we once talked about his marriage to her, he saw it. He said if things don't change Michael was going to grow up to be just like his brother, Luis and I hate to say it but he is right."

"I know." he related what had happened at Sonny's earlier and then said "This life, I can't help wondering about my decision to bring Michael into it."

"Bull crap." she said then looking at him she said "Yes, you made a bad decision about your lifestyle choice, but the bad decision regarding Michael was in letting Carly and Sonny raise that little boy. They are two of the most selfish people in the world. Jax was a good influence on Morgan, I saw that little boy blossom while he was with Carly."

"How do I fix this with Elizabeth?" he asked.

"I am not going to tell you, because Jason that is part of your problem. Strangely enough it was Claudia who figured it out. Did you romance Sam or Courtney or did Carly?" she asked knowingly.

"What?" he asked then listening said "I did what she suggested. But it didn't work on Elizabeth."

"Because they are very different types of women. Carly, Sam and Courtney are all gold diggers, money and flashy things as long as they were expensive and your attention was on them they were happy. Elizabeth isn't into flash, she is more substance but was hurt by your flashy show for Courtney after how things ended with her."

"So what you are saying is..." He couldn't help recalling that time and how he had had some crazy plans until the day he had screwed up and actually kissed Sonny's little sister in a desperate bid to feel something other than pain again.

"That you are damned if you do and damned if you don't." she said then sighing continued. "Jason, you really need to talk to Elizabeth, tell her what Carly did, it might help. You want a future with Elizabeth, tell her your past with Carly. The truth and before you can do that you need to face the truth about your oldest friend."

"I know that she is possessive, I have dealt with that, but I guess I was blind to the other stuff, I just don't get why." he said plaintively.

"Same reason you refuse to realize that your worst mistake with Michael wasn't your life and bringing him into it. Guilt. Jason you are going to have to face that Carly is a bad mother, that she IS not someone who should be around your family. Then you need to take your new-found knowledge and talk to Elizabeth."

"What if she won't let me? She told me to get the hell out." he said looking down.

"Jason, I would have smacked you around. I mean Carly has been bad mouthing Elizabeth for years, and you have done nothing about it. Deal with her and make sure Elizabeth sees it, that should be a little help."

When he was at the door, he said "Did you hear about Emily?"

"Yes and like you, I don't want to face it. Let it go, let this Dr. Collins help her, then we deal with getting her out of this." she said.

Maxie let Dante Falconari into the hotel suite the next morning and told Kate she would take care of the items she requested. Smiling at Dante she said "Georgie is due back this afternoon, we are going to be at Kelly's."

When she had left, Dante asked his aunt how she was doing?

"Better, what happened yesterday?" she asked.

"Oh, Lansing tried to insinuate himself into the time I spent with the girls, but his ex-wife put a stop to it. I think Carly knows now. She might have overheard the girls questioning me at the station before we went to the mall."

"She is going to be a problem, when I took Jax up on his offer, I did some research on her. Carly grew up poor and married into money repeatedly using her kids to do so. She is going to see you as a threat to her son's inheritance, just watch her."

"What did you order for breakfast?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Georgie took the train home, handing over her passport as she got on the train, she heard her name being called. Turning she saw the woman who had been having lunch with Elizabeth and Robin calling out to her. "Hi, bird girls, cousin right?"

"Yes, Robin is related to me." she said then found herself being pushed into a sleeper car. "Wait, I am in coach."

"No, you aren't. I changed your ticket." she said proving their meeting wasn't an accident. "Hi, I am Claudia. I believe you know my brother." she said as there was a knock on the door and several shopping bags were placing in the room before the men left.

"Now, where was I. Oh, I remember, I am Johnny's sister." she said with a glance at the girl who was looking at her bag. "What, is there something more exciting in there than conversation between here and home?"

Embarrassed, Georgie admitted. "I kind of got carried away at the spa and never finished my homework for class. I was intending on working on it during the train ride home."

Picking up the bag, the mob princess opened it and saw the two textbooks and laptop then said "Go for it, I will just talk while you are working."

Groaning as she started working, Georgie found herself closing her book as they reached the border and said "You aren't going to let me get this done, are you?"

"No, I am not. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" she asked grinning at winning over the girl. "Like why did you cut your hair?"

Feeling the shorter cut, Georgie said "There was this hairdresser, she showed me how it would look on the computer and it is still just past my shoulders."

"Okay, what are you studying in college, I mean it is college, you aren't in high school or anything?"

"College and I am studying law with a minor in business." she replied.

Deciding that might be good, Claudia asked "Any serious boyfriends?"

An ex-husband who slept with his stepsister in the boathouse on his families estate, why?" she asked looking at the woman.

"A skeleton in the closet, I like that. Did you dump the guy."

"Eventually." she said sighing. "I mean, I was partly at fault."

"Honey if a man dips his wick elsewhere no matter the cause while you are in a committed relationship, you are not at fault." she said in a long drawl. "So, who is this guy?"

"Dillon Hornsby." she said with a sigh. "I shouldn't have married him in the first place, but he was dying."

"He lived though?" she asked then said "So, what do you think of my brother?"

"He is okay. I mean I only have meet him a couple of time and he is usually quiet around me." she said. "Don't worry, I know the stay away from him for your own good scene, I already had that with Tracy Quartermaine over Dillon."

"Don't judge me using others, I might surprise you. No, I was interested because you were a topic of conversation between my fiancee and Jason Morgan over your friendship with his son Dante." she stated. "Now, what else did you do in Montreal?"

"Saw the latest Circe de Soliel show, not the one I wanted though. That is in Vegas." she said with a grin. "Why were you there?"

Oh, my wedding trousseau." she said not adding she had also hired someone to find out what her husband was hiding since all the sudden he was eager for their marriage. She had also hired someone to take Trevor out minutes after the I dos."

As they pulled into Port Charles station, Claudia made sure to hold onto Georgie. Johnny was supposed to be with Elizabeth to pick her up and she wanted to see the younger two together.

Jason had just entered the coffee shop when he heard Carly calling his name. Turning he said "What is it?"

"Jason-" with that she threw herself into his arms and cried. "Sonny lied to me and you, he had a son that he didn't tell us about. Poor poor Michael, what is this going to do to my little man."

Removing the arms that were around his neck, he forced her down into the chair and said "I knew all about Dante from the moment that Sonny did. As for Michael, I think this is a good thing. Maybe he will stop thinking the world revolves around him."

"How, how can you say that?" she asked sitting back and wiping the tears before standing to go over to where he was leaning against the desk. "Our little boy... he needs you."

"Michael isn't my son, Sonny is his father and we talked this morning. He is waking up to the fact that you spoiled that kid rotten and let him walk all over Morgan. So today things are changing. He is looking for you even as we speak, so I would stay here until he arrives. Carly things between us, they haven't changed."

Smiling at him, she said "I knew you were still in there, as soon as you get custody of your little boy and toss that tramp out on her well used ass, we can go back to being a family."

"CARLY, you aren't listening to what I am saying. There is no us, no friendship, not any longer and one more comment about Elizabeth and you are done. I will take away everything that you took from me all these years." he said evenly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked bewildered.

"I am talking about the trap you helped Courtney set up for me, I am talking about the lies and the way you deliberately hurt Elizabeth for years. I am talking about this obsession you have for me and what I am doing. Well no More. I want nothing to do with you, I can't even say unless you change because you NEVER do. You lie, cheat, steal then make it out to be others."

"Jason, I only want what is best for you." she said quietly.

"Really?" he asked then saw her nodding he added. "Tell me how was Courtney, an illiterate lying stripper good for me over Elizabeth?"

"Because Courtney was Sonny's sister and I could see us together. I mean she made mistakes but she was prefect." said Carly sincerely. "She was someone who could be around without fights and arguments, she was willing to let me mold her into what you need."

"See Carly what I just heard was how she was good for you, not me. She was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. You set that up, Sam, well she was on Sonny and my need to protect you. Well no more. You like to claim you are perfect for my world, that you are better after surviving on your own than Elizabeth, well now you can prove it."

"What are you saying?" she asked confused.

"From this moment, don't come to me for money when you overspend what you have, don't come to me to fix your legal problems and most importantly don't come to me when you get into trouble, I won't be there."

"Oh course you will, Jason. You are my best friend." she said blithely.

"No, Carly I am not." with that Jason walked away just as Sonny entered the room to Carly calling out "You BASTARD! How could you have a child with another woman? How could you cheat on me like that?"

Thinking on his visit to the doctor and the news he was going to have to have more tests to find out if the tumor was cancerous, he retorted. "Which one is it this time Carly. The baby that died that Sam was carrying. Kristina, or maybe you heard about Dante my son that is in his twenties and created long before I had ever heard of Port Charles"

"How could you not tell me?" she asked glaring at him.

"Carly we are no longer married, I told the boys and Kristina about him, you have nothing in this fight. They have accepted it, so you just have to let it to. Now if you will excuse me, I don't have time to deal with you, I am getting married tomorrow."

"What?" she shrieked only for Sonny to say "Once again, we are over. You decided this, remember. I have moved on, just because Jax ended things doesn't mean I have to take you back. Been there done that." Sonny was tired and he had played this game one too many times and his family couldn't afford for him to do be dealing with the Carly drama at a time like this.

"How could Jason let you do this to me?" she asked then found herself on the outside of the door before it slammed shut. Looking at the guard there, she snapped "Where is Max?"

Sam had slithered her way out of trouble with the state troopers and was on her way home when her phone rang. "If you want to get revenge on Elizabeth Webber for what she stole from you, meet me at this address."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam had slithered her way out of trouble with the state troopers and was on her way home when her phone rang. "If you want to get revenge on Elizabeth Webber for what she stole from you, meet me at this address."

Sam sat there impatiently waiting for the woman who had called her, she had thought it was a woman but now she was wondering if someone was playing games with her. Two hours later, she got up and left heading back to Port Charles and her new penthouse apartment.

As she went to enter, she saw the door was slightly open and with her hand pushed it in. Seeing the debris of what had once been the furniture she had just recently picked out, she called the police then said "Never mind." Picking up the note, she turned it over with her fingers, trying to figure out who was trying to scare her. Reading the note again, she tried to think who she pissed off. _Keep messing around in things that don't pertain to you and next time it will be something other than your apartment._

Setting down the note she knew how to use this to her advantage, going to her house phone and after putting it back together called Jason and left a message. "Jason, someone broke into my place. Look, I know you don't want to hear from me, but I am worried that this was the result of my past with you, please stop over and check it out for me."

Then hesitating since she was hoping he would offer to let her stay, she said "I am going to stay at the Metrocourt, please me know what you find out."

Arriving at the hotel, she saw the dark haired man that rumors said was Sonny's son and walked over and said "Hi, I'm Sam McCall."

Looking up he said "I know, what can I do for you Miss McCall?"

"I was just looking to get something to eat and was wondering if you wanted to join me, I am friendly with your father." she said smiling at the hot young thing and moving in close enough to press against him when she saw Jason entering the hotel.

"Sorry, I am meeting someone, unless... are you broke and can't afford to eat here, I did hear they canceled your television show. Here, take this." he said giving her a twenty. "Now if you will excuse me."

"Look, I am not looking for a handout." she snapped pissed about the attitude from the man. "I just have been in your shoes and was trying to be nice. I mean what is wrong with that?"

"Miss McCall, while being nice you managed to sleep with my father and my uncle. Sorry, I don't do seconds or thirds. Besides you gave birth to my half sister, didn't you?" he said walking away over to where Jason Morgan was arguing with Carly Corinthos.

"Is there a problem?" he asked when he saw the woman looked ready to explode.

"No, nothing, you stay away from me and mine and everything will be just fine." she snapped while Jason glared at the blond.

Once the detective had left, Jason took out the copies of Courtney's letters to her mother and tossed them at her. "Read these, then ask yourself why I would EVER consider you a friend. And so that you know, she lied to her mother."

"So, what?" she said looking at the first letter and getting headache as she tried to decipher the messy handwriting. Then getting the gist of it, she grinned then let out a loud laugh. "That bitch, are you going to let her get away with it. She has been lying to you all along. I knew she was just looking for a handout, someone to take care of her. Well I can't wait to take the piece of trash down."

Grabbing her arm, Jason said "I just told you Courtney lied to Janine. I am not sterile, she just wanted an excuse for why she hadn't done what her mother wanted." Then moving her out of the hallway, he said "Carly; Elizabeth isn't you, she isn't looking for a man to take care of her, she is quite capable of doing it herself."

Carly was starting to protest as she got to the second letter and started cussing, that stupid bint, Courtney could never keep her mouth shut about anything. Why would she tell her mother about how she had helped her maneuver Jason into her bed let alone about what they had done to Elizabeth 'The Saint" Webber.

Johnny was seriously thinking about using duct tape on his sister after that awkward drive to the Scorpio residence to drop off Georgie. Dante had called, inviting him to Jake's where he had heard the two girls were going to be and he had already planned on showing up, but after this, there was no way.

Helping Georgie with her bags, he gave her a wave as he quickly drove Claudia home before Elizabeth and he went to the grocery store. Soon at the Gatehouse as they were putting things away, Alan walked Cameron down and he showed his mother his latest drawing.

"So, you like animals do you?" he asked the little boy, "How about your mom's next day off we head over to the zoo?"

Alan knew that someway somehow he was going to get Jason to that zoo, maybe, just maybe his son would be able to figure out what this young man seemed to have. That Elizabeth loved simple pleasures and spending the time she was free with her son.

Claudia arrived at the Corinthos estate and was talking to Sonny about the wedding when the boys entered and made it clear they weren't happy about this marriage. She knew she had to make peace with them, so she waited until their father had gone to cook them dinner then said.

"Let's sit down, okay?" With that she couldn't help paying more attention to the younger boy, he seemed more upset about marriage than the older boy. "You dad and I are getting married but that doesn't mean things are going to change. I am not going to be living here for long. You dad is just helping me out."

"Why can't Uncle Jason help you out, isn't that his job?" asked a scornful Michael as Claudia soon realized it was the older boy who was going to be trouble.

"Your Uncle Jason has his own family. In a year, I will no longer be here." she said looking at the two of them. Sonny had waited, wanting to see how she would do with the boys but he had to correct one misconception.

"Claudia, is going to be living here. For her protection." he said glancing at the other woman. He may not want the boys to know more than that right now, but he wasn't going to allow her to live elsewhere once they conceived this child.

As Luke left the church, he asked Lulu if she wanted to go back to the Haunted Star with him and her Aunt. "No, I am going to hang out with my friends."

Bobbie once again tried Carly furious with her daughter for not attending the service for her cousin. Getting no where, she hugged Lucas who had driven home to be with her since it was so close to the Easter holidays.

Jason knocked uneasily on the door of the Gatehouse, then saw the curtain open then waited, finally Elizabeth let him in. "Hello."

"Hi, can we talk?" he asked his hands in his pockets as he smiled awkwardly at her not knowing where to start.

"Yes, look, Jason let's just agree to disagree about Carly, okay?" she asked letting him in.

"Why, you were right about things. I talked to Morgan, I don't know how I missed it. I can't help wondering if I have always been this clueless or if I didn't want to see. Sonny and I talked last night, he hadn't realized it either."

"What is he going to do now?" she asked worried he would try to overcompensate for the lack of attention in the past.

"Well, you should know that first he talked to Morgan, then to Michael. He was rather sick to realize what had been going on. He sat down and made some plans for the boys. He saw a side of Michael last night that he really didn't like. Sonny has a son, I think you are aware of Dante, aren't you?"

"Yes, he told the boys, how did they take it?" she asked astonished that the entire town hadn't heard Carly's reaction to this one.

"Morgan thought it was cool, Michael is very unhappy. They met Dante the other night and apparently so did Molly and Kristina."

"I knew about that, he took them to the mall the other day. Alexis let him have them for the day. Wow, how did Carly take it?" She knew the blond would definitely try to stick her nose into that one.

"She is being Carly, so obviously not well. She was getting ready to verbally attack him at the Metrocourt this afternoon when I drew her off to deal with something I found out in the letters that Courtney had wrote her mother." he said looking at her then saying. "Something we need to deal with."

Pulling out the second set of copies, he went to hand them to her only for Elizabeth to say "I read them. At least the first few."

"You should read them all. I really would like you to." he said quietly. Elizabeth sat down and read what was written and closed her eyes to cover what she was feeling before looking up at Jason.

"I never did any of that for her. Carly did. I just got the credit. I went to South America to clear my head, I was all screwed up. I had lost you, Sonny and Carly were fighting over Brenda then I slept with Courtney because I was feeling nothing and wanted to feel something, anything. But I knew it was wrong then I compounded it by making a worse mistake then not correcting her assumption."

Seeing Elizabeth rereading something he said "I came back from the trip and she was suddenly claiming she knew I loved her and that she would never leave me and then there was this feeling of inevitability. I had let myself get boxed in and thought that I would do my best to make her happy."

Elizabeth couldn't help being jealous but she knew how that felt. "I was the same with Ric, when I found out about the baby, I decided to make to, to try and make it work."

"We both should have just let our hearts lead us back to each other. I would see you and you were glowing when you were pregnant. I saw you smiling and were happy. I tried to be happy for you, but I knew what Ric was. Then when you accused me of not wanting you to be happy in spite of moving on with Courtney..." Jason had no idea at the time the damage he had done to both of them.

Swallowing he said "I knew I had hurt you, then Ric grabbed Carly. I remember when it was over, before I learned about the baby that Courtney had been carrying. I was thinking, great maybe I should take a chance, tell you how I wanted so much more for us. Then I was told about the baby and about Courtney... I knew then, I had done that, it was on me to fix it."

"I don't get that, she is the one who kept it a secret, who snuck on the yacht. Not you." she said. "Then she was the one who was taking pills. I learned with Lucky... you can't be responsible for others actions. You knew that, after AJ, after what Em-emily went though."

"Yes, but I also had Sonny and Carly making it my fault. I just was wallowing, I think I was actually enjoying the pain. Then you were hit, it felt like I was a puppet, everyone else was pulling the strings. I had to protect Courtney, so I refused to deal with my own pain."

"Your pain?" she asked looking at him in shock. "Excuse me? Jason you LIED to me, I was the one who was blind, who had lost her ability to paint, yet you talk about YOUR pain?"

He knew he had to tell her. "I was so scared, I know you don't want to hear this, but I saw you, people were there, supporting you and I thought if I lost Courtney, I would have nothing again. It was selfish, but then I knew deep down I was scared Courtney knew I still had deep feelings for you. That she had hit you on purpose."

"And yet you got her off, didn't you?" she asked looking at him and shaking her head. Jason knew that she had hated him at that time, he had hated himself. He had taken the weak way out, he had done that again and again for the last few years. He finally got why Skye and Robin had insisted on them waiting, they wanted him to realize what they both had done in the past.

That while he had been hurt, the damage he had done to Elizabeth had been worse. "I know that it is a bit late, but I am sorry. I am so sorry." he said then knowing he had to get out of there, hugged her saying. "I was so sure that time would cure me of loving you, but it didn't. I used Courtney, at least that was what I thought, so I stayed with her, tried to make a life with her. Then to know now, that most of it was Carly... I just have no more excuses."

"Then don't offer any." she said returning his hug. "Jason, yes I was hurt and angry and hated you then. But I got past it. I had to. I couldn't live with that kind of anger eating at my soul. I told you that, the night of the blackout."

"I never used to wonder what if... or how could I have done this differently. Yet, our entire relationship I have done that. I can't, not any more. I am going to prove to both of us that I am a better man than the one who let you walk away because I was hurt you didn't trust me. I never gave you a reason to." he said resting his head on top of hers.

"This mess with Carly is just another example of that, but mainly because I couldn't face being wrong about Michael because to me it meant having done all of the things I did for the last few years for nothing."

Elizabeth could hear the unsteady tattoo of his heart and knew that Jason really was in pain. She was feeling the same way but at the same time it felt like a load was lifted off of her shoulders. "Jason, I just want us to talk, that is all. I get that that is hard for you to do, but at the same time... we both need to face our pasts so we can move on to our future together."

Johnny was pissed that Dante was ignoring his protests as they entered Jake's. Seeing the blond with Georgie, he soon pushed his pal into the seat across from her. "So, how was your trip?"

"Fine, but I don't have time to be here." she said glaring at Maxie who just grinned unrepentantly. "I am behind in my coursework."

A pool game later where Georgie and Maxie were wiped off the felt by Dante who was playing them both they realized that the crowd gathered in the corner opposite them was getting out of hand.

Sitting back down at their table and out of the way, Georgie asked Johnny if something was wrong? He had been there in body but she had noticed how quiet he had been and that he had seemed to keep his eyes down and hadn't really looked up once during the pool game.

"No, I just had a bit to do this evening and someone insisted on bringing me along." he said with a sideways glance at his friend who seemed to have eyes on what was going on at the other end.

"Uh, Georgie, wasn't that the girl who was tossed from the funeral that works at the diner?" he asked. Johnny groaned knowing they were going to end up rescuing the spoiled brat.

Looking around, Georgie and Maxie just looked at each other then across the bar as they saw a drunk Lulu dancing on one of the tables. When two men started to reach out and touch her, Georgie rose and said "Dante, I need your help."

"Why?" he asked. "She is a grown woman, let her take care of herself." he didn't like the blond and would only interfere if she said no and the crowd didn't listen. But the younger girl walked over and got in the middle of the mess.

Standing on the chair, she tried to get Lulu down. "No, I am staying with my new friends." she complained while trying to get away from the annoying brunette.

"Lulu, either you come with me, or I have you arrested. As it is I am going to tell my father and Coleman that the bartender served you tonight." Not that she thought that would work but she had to try.

"Stop being a spoilsport." she said trying to get free and almost backhanding Georgie who just told the men to back away when they moved in closer.

"Make me, she was having fun with us. Go away unless you want to join her, We were all having fun until you showed up." said the rough looking dock worker.

"Really? So you want to have fun with Sonny Corinthos cousin-in-law, do you? Let me save you the trouble and suggest you commit suicide an easier way." She said hoping that using the mobster's name might help to prevent trouble.

"I ain't scared of Corinthos, besides rumor is he dumped the bitchy blond again." he said leering at girl on the chair. "But if you are so interested, how about you join us? Like I said, we can be fun."

Johnny got up, pissed that the blond was about to drag Georgie into her mess as she started to dance again and the idiot standing below was about to lose a hand if he didn't get if off Georgie's arm.

"No thank you." she said then pulled Lulu down to the chair she was standing on and started to lose her balance. Johnny saw the man grabbing for Georgie's rear and pushed him out of the way as both girls started coming down.

Grabbing Georgie, he was all for letting the blond fall but Dante caught her and pulled back when he got a whiff of the strong alcohol on her breath. Lulu looked up at the handsome man holding her and grinned. Reaching out, she pulled him closer and planted a wet liquor fueled kiss on him.

Georgie just laughed as she untangled herself from Johnny. "I am so sorry about this." then looking around saw that Dante was now wearing a familiar shade of lipstick. "Oh crap, Maxie looks ready to rip her hair out of her head."

Tearing his eyes away from the soft nice smelling brunette he saw his friend looked pissed off and said "I think your pal Lulu is in trouble."

Looking regretfully at Johnny, Georgie went over and separated the threesome before Maxie ripped out Lulu's hair. "We need to call her dad."

Taking out her phone, Georgie called Luke only to get the message saying he was leaving town. Swearing under her breath, she called Bobbie who looked at her daughter pacing back and forth in the living room and said "Bring her over here. And thanks for letting me know about Luke."

Maxie grumbled as they pulled up in front of the brownstone, Lulu had thrown up in the back seat of her SUV and now they were having to help her up to the house. Passing her off to Lucas and Carly who were there, Georgie told Bobbie what Luke's message had been.

"He said he was chasing after the evil witch and that the message would self destruct in ten seconds. With it being Luke, there is a good possibility..."

"That it would." said Bobbie as she thanked them for bringing Lulu home. She had tried to talk to Georgie repeatedly since the incident at the diner, but like that evening she had given her the message then went to the door.

Sam saw it was close to eight o'clock and Jason hadn't arrived yet. Marty was towards her and Sam made a point of pretending to make a phone call as she got up to leave the lobby. Wondering what to do now, she thought about it then drove out to the Lake house.

Waiting until she saw Alexis leaving the living room, she knocked grateful that it was impressionable Molly who let her in. After giving them a slightly exaggerated story, she sat back and let them convince Alexis to let her stay.

Alexis put the girls to bed then went back to where Sam was pouring herself a glass of wine. "Don't ever pull a stunt like this again. You knew I wouldn't want you to stay so you used your sisters to get around me."

Scoffing, Sam looked at the woman who gave birth to her and said "You hate me, don't you."

The normal response to that question was guilty denial, Sam knew that, she had played this game before but she had forgotten, Alexis was a Cassadine at heart. "Yes, I do."

Seeing her daughter's jaw drop, Alexis continued. "I have tried to love you, yet every time I think I am starting to forgive you do another asinine thing that makes me wonder how in the world you are my child. Then I remember who my father is and then I realize you may have never met the man but you certainly share his genes."

Sam started to protest but Alexis interrupted and said "You wanted the truth, well here it is. You are thoughtless, vindictive and seem to think life should revolve around you. Well, it doesn't. There are days I wish that I had never found out about you. Now you know where the guest room is, I expect you to be gone by the time I awake tomorrow morning."

It was Sonny's wedding day for the seventh time and it was business as usual when he got up that morning. He called to verify that Leticia's funeral was paid for, that her parents received a large stipend to help them deal with her loss then found himself agreeing that Mercedes, Leticia's cousin could take over her old job.

Checking on the rings, he then went to make sure the boys were up in spite of it being Easter vacation. Morgan so that he could spend the day with Molly and Kristina, Michael so that he could keep an eye on his middle son. The boy had been rebellious for the last few days and he wasn't going to stand for it. Carly had been wrong in her treatment of their sons and he was just as guilty since he should have stepped in sooner.

When his phone rang, he saw that it was GH and answered holding out hope that the odds were in his favor. "I am sorry, Mr. Corinthos, your cells are cancerous, we are going to have to start hormone treatments this week."

"I will be in on Tuesday." he said then hanging up the phone sat down and stared at the pictures of his children. He heard the maid entering and said "What is it?"

"Sir, there is a man from the Department of Social Services here, he would like a word."

"Let him in." said Sonny as he made plans for the sake of the boys. He had been thinking long and hard on the subject and had only come up with one way to protect his sons. When the man entered, Sonny said "You are not what I expected."

"I get that a lot." he replied as the linebacker sized man sat down. "I need to speak to you in regards to your ex-wife and your children. Now, I understand that Michael is adopted and Morgan is your son biologically."

"I am sorry, but why does that matter." he asked gritting his teeth at the word adopted.

"It doesn't except for the records. Now may I ask your opinion of your ex-wife's parenting skills?" he asked taking out a pen and a tape recorder. "May I?"

"Yes, should I have my attorney here for this?" Sonny asked only for the man to say "It is up to you, you are not under investigation and from what I have heard in spite of your alleged career choice you seem to be a good father."

"I will wait, Jordan is already on her way in regards to another matter, would you like some coffee?" he asked as his attorney entered and sat down her briefcase.

"No, thank you. I would rather get this done, I have four other children to visit before lunch" Looking at the attorney he said "Do you consider your ex-wife Carly to be a good mother?"

"Until the other day I would have said yes, but I have done some reevaluating after a long talk with my youngest child." said Sonny as he gave Carly's shenanigans up to the man while Jordan felt her jaw drop at Sonny cooperating with any form of government.

"May I ask how you missed this?" asked the investigator.

"My youngest son's birthday has always been something of a sore point for Carly and I, I would send a present and have a small party here with his siblings for him the next weekend. That was agreed upon in our divorce, she got to do the big parties, I did the small intimate ones. I also asked her about Morgan's not talking, she insisted it was normal. Now I learn that it was thanks to her ex-fiancee that he got any help."

"What about your eldest, there are reports from teachers that aren't in his school files, I looked and after every single incident where he should have been punished there is a large donation in your name." said the man looking up.

"My ex-wife would come to me and say Micheal's school needs this or that they are short on their fund raising goals. I attended a terrible school in New York, I thought I was helping provide the best for my children's education."

"I do want to ask you, about the night in question. Does your wife frequently drink?"

"No, I am not happy with Carly, but she isn't a drinker. Her own adoptive mother was one and she is very careful about that." said Sonny.

"Now this Leslie Lu Spencer, she claims not to have known how old she is, how is this possible?"

"I thought she was older than she is too, but she is only eighteen. There were some incidents in her past that made her forget how young she is." stated Sonny. "May I ask what is going to happen?"

Reading his notes, the man said "We are going to recommend your ex-wife be given weekend visitations. However she is going to have to go to a parenting class, we will be keeping an eye on her during this time."

Down at the gatehouse for Sonny's estate, Elizabeth had just arrived from working her shift at GH with Johnny when she saw Carly careening in and racing up to the main house. "I wonder what that is about?"

Claudia didn't tell them what was going to happen in regards to the boys and she knew the blond was not going to be happy. Smirking as she thought about another unhappy woman this morning, Claudia asked Robin if she had gotten over her anger at Patrick Drake yet?

"No, this nurse Mir, Elizabeth you have seen her?" she said unable to talk she was so angry.

"She does flirt but it is with all the doctors, Robin." she reminded her friend yet again.

"I just wish she would transfer once she gets her nursing license." pouted Robin as they heard screeching tires as Carly pulled away. Hearing a knock on the door, she let in Max who handed each of the woman a small box.

"From Mr. C." Heading back out, he saw Dano Sandoval pulling in with his guards and turning to talk to someone in the vehicle. Seeing Trevor getting out, Claudia shivered and then saw Elizabeth watching her.

Getting the bride alone, Elizabeth asked "Ric's father?"

"Yes, he tried to attack me when I was a teenager. My father believed it was my fault." Picking up her ringing phone, she listened to what her detective had found out. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. He has breast cancer." he said then hung up.

Claudia went into the bathroom and looked at her thigh where she had taken yet another fertility treatment so that she would soon be pregnant. Praying to whatever gods were listening, she soon walked back into the room as Skye opened the box from Sonny and whistled.

"Robin what does yours look like?" she asked as she held up her diamond earrings and necklace in a vee shape.

The woman ripped open hers and said "Same just in a knot."

Seeing they were putting them on and looking at her, Elizabeth opened her small blue box and was stunned to see a small cross of diamonds and earrings. Once she was wearing them, they went to see the flowers that Claudia had arranged.

"Not a single rose?" asked Robin only for Claudia to grin and say "I heard Elizabeth doesn't like them." No one knew about her father and the resulting obsession with roses except Johnny who loathed them as much as she did.

In the house, Sonny saw Trevor coming over to stand next to him and when the older man whispered "How does it feel to know I had her first?"

"I wanted to ask is the only way you can get a woman is to rape or threaten her?" asked Sonny before walking over to Jason. "Keep an eye on Lansing."

Father Coates walked into the flower infested room and said "The bride is ready."

"Let's do this." said Sonny as he went to stand near the priest with Jason, Max and his father standing up for him. When the women entered, Sonny was surprised to see Robin was first, followed by Elizabeth and Skye. All wearing white before Claudia entered wearing a black and white couture dress.

After the ceremony ended and Trevor made a comment of letting her father know the wedding had taken place, Claudia ignored the man and walked over to her husband who was talking to Robin. "I just wanted to say thank you for standing up with us."

Skye was talking to the don when she saw Trevor approaching Elizabeth Webber then she saw the younger woman turn and stare down the man. Seeing Jason heading over, she moved in to hear Elizabeth inform the man that marrying his son had been one of the worst mistakes of her life. "Now if you will excuse me."

Walking away, she let Jason deal with the man, she had a good understanding of how Ric had turned out the way he had, his father was a piece of work. When Jason joined her, she asked if they could leave as soon as was polite. I can't deal with that man.

"What did he say?" asked Jason.

"He asked about seeing his grandson. When I told him that Ric had a daughter not a son, he said that he was talking about Cameron then suggested that if I didn't choose Johnny he would make a play for custody since I was married to Ric when he was conceived and reminded me that he has a lot of political clout."

Jason walked past the don and said "Lansing is stepping on toes, I would remove him before someone here does."

When Robin had caught the bouquet and Max the garter, Jason excused Elizabeth and himself saying she was feeling tired. Driving her home, he said "Are you up to picking out furniture for the penthouse?"

Seeing her yawn, he said "I brought the various catalogs over and you can go through them on your own if you like."

"NO, I am fine. Just need a little nap." she said as her head landed on his shoulder and was soon asleep. Jason reached over his head for the throw blanket Elizabeth kept there and pulled it over her. Kissing her on the top of her head, he eased into a more comfortable position enjoying getting to hold the woman he loved.

After the wedding, Sonny changed out of his suit and went to gather the boys for dinner since they had spent the time with Alexis' girls away from their steaming mother. Bobbie had been shocked at Sonny's revelations, but soon agreed with the decisions he had made and had driven over with the two boys since they weren't attending the wedding.

Thinking back on the paperwork he had had Jordan draw up for him, Sonny stood watching his sons with his new wife. Morgan was reserved where as Michael was pouting as he stood far away from her. "You are not my mother."

"NO, Michael, I am not. I am married to your father though." she said sitting down at the table, she was not going to give this little boy the fight he was primed for.

Over the next week, things moved towards spring as the residents got ready for the holidays. Skye decided to give captain clueless a little help after hearing that he had threatened his own employee trying to get Stan to give up Elizabeth's answers to the Perfect Man fundraiser.

Mac winced as he read the autopsy report for Lucky, Emily had somehow gotten the strength to shove the inner workings of a pen into his ear, killing him instantly and with great pain. Calling Nik, he passed on the information to the despondent Prince before letting Alexis know so that they DA could figure out how to proceed.

Sonny had had his first hormone treatment and was worried about the side effects but didn't want to die, he was still keeping it quiet, he hadn't even told Jason what was going on in spite of knowing he might have to if it got worse.

Meanwhile Jason slowly and deliberately seduced Elizabeth. He had overheard two pregnant women talking in the elevator one day on the way to some class and found out something he hadn't known in spite of being around two other pregnant women. It seems like their hormones affected more than the urge to cry all the time.

So he spent the week, touching when normally he would try to avoid giving in to the urge. He made a point of being a little too close at times, all the things women had done to him over the years, he turned around and tried to use them to his advantage. He knew he was getting to Elizabeth and went on to start working on easing her mind that he would leave.

On Tuesday, Elizabeth's day off, Johnny had fulfilled his promise to Cameron and had taken them to the zoo, sparking Jason to fear that Elizabeth was falling for the younger man in spite of her denials. He had been growing worried that he was not the man she wanted.

As he tried to figure out what to do for her, he found himself worried because all she would let him do was be there in the evenings with Cam and her. When he had tried to pay for the Easter Basket and outfit she had chosen for Cam, he had been hurt when she refused to allow him to do it. Instead he had gotten him a Chuggin Charlie train out of a perverse sense of feeling left out.

She had been having secret conversations with the young mobster and Jason had seen them looking happy and smiling, he was desperately trying to find something, anything that would win him back her heart.

He had started to press forward in his seduction plan only to get an earful that made him back off a bit. Elizabeth had been complaining to Skye about wanting to rip his clothes off and feeling too big to do anything about it. It had given him an idea on how to win her heart.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**_Chapter 9_**

Jason let himself into the cottage, knowing Elizabeth was at GH already for the day. Seeing the sketchbook, it was hard to resist looking but he had promised Elizabeth he wouldn't unless she was there. Setting the lion on the top of her pillows, he saw the time and realized he had to hurry and shower for his meeting.

After quickly showering in Elizabeth's bathroom, he was leaving to go to his meeting with Sonny when he realized he now smelt like she did. He couldn't resist the grin that came to his face when he saw the romance novel sitting on the dresser next to where he had dropped his keys and phone.

Elizabeth had received a shopping bag full from Robin, who had apparently suggested she use them to deal with her current hormone problem. He wasn't sure how reading would help, but picked up the book from where Elizabeth had marked it.

After reading a couple of paragraphs, Jason blushed and tossed it back down like his hand was on fire. He was having hot flashes and he didn't have an imagination, how could she read this with how vivid hers was without wanting to... well, maybe he didn't want to know he thought to himself. Then with a wicked grin, wondered if he could ask her later on.

Claudia meanwhile had meet Ric and after warning him away from his brother, realized that the younger brother was a lot like his father and called Sandoval to get his take on the son. "He is a loose cannon but I have plans for him, so relax he will be gone by the end of the month."

When she checked in on the man she had hired to take out Trevor, she had been annoyed to find out that the man hadn't left the Crimson Point Estate where she grew up all week. "I want it done the minute he steps out, got it?"

The hitman was Sandoval's man first and foremost and his boss had told him to take the extra time and make sure it looked like an accident so he just said "I will do it when I can."

Jax was working hard and was grateful his new personal assistant was off school that week after Carly had tried storming the gates only to be rebuffed by the college student who was keeping count of the number of times she had gotten to toss the blond out on her rear. He had had to deal with a huge grin on her face all day after getting to call security the last time his ex-fiancée had come for a visit.

"Jax, I am heading out, if you are sure you don't need me?" she asked from the doorway carrying her school bag.

"No, I am on my way out as well. Have you had dinner?" he asked looking up and realizing he was hungry and didn't want to eat alone.

"No, I am on my way to meet Ned's daughter Brooklynn and a few of my other friends who are home from school." she said. "When are you leaving for Rome?"

"Day after Easter, I am sure you will be glad for the break from Hurricane Carly." he said smiling as she grinned at him.

"I have to say I love what I am doing even the Carly parts." she said then asked about Brenda. "Should I keep quiet where you are and who you are with?"

"No, as a matter of fact, if Carly shows up, call security then tell her." he said with a large grin as she left. He was only going for a meeting in regards to her business offer but his ex didn't need to know that.

"Carly, we need to talk." said Nik standing over her holding out the bills of lading. "What are these?"

"I am having the spa remodeled; the color scheme just wasn't right." she said looking at him and seeing his frown, "Why?"

"You do know you can't just spend money like this. I am in this to make a profit and there is to be no more spending without my approval. Do we understand each other? Also why are there ten suites that can't be reserved, are they unfinished or something? You do know that the rest of the hotel is booked for this week."

"They are suites we keep for friends and family." she said as she tried to figure out which member of the staff gave him those files so she could fire them.

"Well, I told Marty to release them to the public. We are expecting a full house for this Easter holiday, why turn away money? I can't think of a single friend or family member who couldn't afford to rent one of those suites if they wanted without you comping rooms for them."

"I am staying in one of those suites." she said glaring at him while wishing he would go away.

"I have no problem with that, but no more charging things to room service like you have been. Pay for your own things, Carly. I do." he said leaving while she silently screamed vowing vengeance on Jax for selling to that penny pinching tub of lard.

Calling Bernie she asked him to take care of the bills only to be told he didn't handle her accounts. Counting to ten, and trying to be nice she gritted her teeth and said "I know that, just have Jason okay them."

"I can't do that, Mrs. Corinthos, he expressly forbade me from giving you any money, same as your ex-husband." Both had made it clear that Carly was on her own.

Georgie was working her candy striping shift at GH when she saw Dante approaching, "I need a favor."

"What?" she asked with a smile when she saw him looking around for Maxie.

"If I wanted to get a certain girl a present for the holiday, what would you recommend?" he asked a bit worried she would tell Maxie.

"NO candy, no flowers and absolutely no tacky cards." she said then with a smart assed grin added. "Wait, I thought you were asking for me, well, if it is for a certain blond I am related to, she loves music."

"Thanks." he said with a grin. "By the way, how do you really feel about chocolates?"

"I love the peeps; I love to suck the sugar off. As for the rabbits, I start with the feet and bite my way up." she said blushing at admitting her addictions.

"I will be sure to tell a certain stubborn friend of mine that." he said. Then deciding to do what Johnny wouldn't, asked "By the way, how is the elephant?"

"How do you know about my..." seeing his grin she said "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't even tell me, but I am not a detective for nothing." he said not mentioning that Elizabeth had told him as he walked away while Georgie laughed. Turning to see her sister, she saw the strangest expression on Maxie's face. "What is it?"

"You like him, don't you?" she said hiding her pain.

"Who? Dante? Yes, he is fun. Plus he gets that I kind of like his brooding silent pal."

Maxie was relieved because she was starting to think that Dante was the perfect man for her. He dressed well, he was friendly and he didn't let her pull any of her usual crap with him.

Sonny who had seen the brief visit from his son to the younger Jones girl decided to make sure she had a very happy Easter as he made the call to his personal shopper. "I want everything in it a twenty year old woman would possibly want for Easter."

Spinelli was working on the project for his beloved blond goddess who had broken his heart by telling him she only wanted to be friends. "Sorry, Spinelli but I break hearts way too easily and don't want to hurt you."

As he worked on setting up the cracking of the soul mate pairings, he saw Fair Samantha entering the diner. "What may the Jackal do for you?"

"Have you heard about this fundraiser at GH? Can you fix some results for me?" she asked then added. "Well first I want to see who I am paired with then have you fix them if they aren't who I want."

Easter morning dawned bright and warm. Jason was asleep on the sofa at the Gatehouse after Elizabeth had asked him to stay and spend today with them. He had fallen asleep excited at getting to spend the holiday with his new family even if he was only invited to use the guest room. He had been a bit disappointed to see Elizabeth had finished the book he had seen. He had been dying to ask questions.

"Jason, are you awakes?" asked the little boy tugging on his t-shirt. "Mommy says we have to wait for you to wake up before hunting rabbits."

Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes then picked up the little boy and sat him on his stomach then said "Hunting rabbits, huh? What are you going to do if you catch one?"

"Eat it, silly." he said wiggling down then taking the man's hand tugged him out to the front porch. "Mommy said there is a basket here for you too."

Looking at Elizabeth who was still wearing her stripped mens' pajama bottoms and t-shirt; he saw her sly grin and with a sideways glance at Cam asked "Really, do you know where Mommy hid it?" He had to move to sit down to hide his rather instant reaction to the way she looked made him feel. Seeing the baby bump combined with the hair pulled back and the loosely ties bottoms made him want to take her straight back to bed.

"Yes and I ain't gonna tell." he said a sing song voice as he danced around.

"Aren't." said Elizabeth hugging her little boy. "So who goes first? Jason or Cam?"

The two males both said each others names at the same time. "So, we make Jason look first."

"I say we make Mommy look." said Jason. He had picked up some more art supplies and a few things for the baby and put them in a basket that was still wrapped up on the back of his motorcycle. He might not understand the tradition and Elizabeth might not have let him get Cam's but that didn't mean he couldn't get her one.

Giggling, Elizabeth said "Really, I have a basket?" She hadn't been given an Easter Basket in years.

"Mommy goes first." said Cam jumping up and down. Elizabeth looked around and saw the motorcycle and with a teasing grin at Jason went over to hug it saying. "Jason, thank you."

"Nice try." he said wishing those arms were wrapped around him. "You know that bike is too big for you."

Pretending to pout, she saw the odd shaped package attached to the back and with a smirk said "I was just fooling with you."

Unwrapping it, she saw the book with animals, the receiving blanket with a lion's head and looked through the rest, wiping the tears when she saw the inflatable globe inside the basket along with a book that she thought was written in Italian.

Jason walked over and wiped the tears away, "I didn't mean to make you cry." Nothing he did was ever right.

Elizabeth sensed his worry and looked up. Walking over, she hugged him, then after a quick kiss she said "These are happy tears, I promise. Jason, this is just perfect."

Pulling her into his arms, he held her until Cam had had enough. "Your turn, Jason."

Releasing Elizabeth to go on the hunt, he soon heard Cam's giggles as he would say "You're growing cold, no not that way. You are getting warmer."

Finally finding the basket, Jason asked Cam to help him unwrap the cellophane. Finding the travel guide, the small bonnet and baby motorcycle, he looked up when he found the book. With a lopsided grin, he saw her hands twisting nervously before she said "Read the note inside."

Sitting on the small porch, he saw the paperwork and then read the note before opening the envelope with the shredded paperwork. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he said "But I wanted you to feel-"

Walking over, she placed his hands on her stomach and said "Jason, no one, and I mean no one is going to take your child away from you. Not even me. You are the father of this baby, and you will remain the father of him and all of our children including Cam."

Holding up the shredded papers, he said "Diane is going to have a fit."

"She probably got a pair of Louboutin heels out of it, she will be fine." said Elizabeth .

Kissing his cheek, Elizabeth said "We are going to fight, that is normal, but the last couple weeks have proven to me, that even when we do, you will come back and I am sorry I allowed you to go through this. I let my fears get in the way of my heart and my common sense."

"I want to tell Cam, please?" he asked looking into her eyes. "I mean, we can..."

"I would rather we wait until tonight. Right now he is so excited by the holiday he won't even comprehend what we are telling him." she said then found herself spun around in his arms so that her back was to him when he saw Cam slowly searching around the yard. Leaning back, she rested her weight against him as her eldest slowly dissected the side yard until he let out a yell saying "I founds it."

As Cam explained proper peep eating procedures to Jason, Elizabeth got his suit and dress shoes ready in spite of his pouting he was soon changed while Elizabeth went to change himself. "Jason, if you aren't changing whys do I have to?"

"I am changing, I just have to wait until I go to my office." he said then asked Elizabeth if she wanted him to go to church with him just as her grams and Johnny arrived.

Grinning as she imagined walking in with Jason, Carly if she was there would blow a gasket. "We'll see you at the mansion about eleven."

Arriving at the church, Audrey was amused when Elizabeth greeted Mac and his daughters, Johnny tensing. Seeing the guard taking second looks at Georgie she said "Mac, why don't you sit with us, we have plenty of room in our pew. Maxie, you sit here, Georgie there is room next to Johnny."

Blushing, Georgie did as ordered then whispered. "Tell you pal the tickets were a success, except I have spent the morning listening to her discussing what to wear."

As they left the service poor Georgie felt even more out of her skin when Father Michael asked "Is this your new beau Miss Jones?"

Stuttering as she tried to say no, she was ready to strangle Lucas who was behind her with his whispering "Georgie and Johnny, sounds like lyrics to a bad country song, ouch!" Glaring at his cousin, he said "I need that leg you know."

"Too bad, keep it up and you are going to regret ever being born." she hissed while Johnny watched amused. "Go away."

Johnny saw Elizabeth to the car and then was helping her grams in when he overheard her asked Mac Scorpio if they were coming to the brunch and then egg hunt.

"We will be there. I just have to pick Robin up first." he said watching as his daughter grabbed her sister and was teasing her about something. "I had better go, I think Maxie had too much sugar this morning."

Jason saw Elizabeth and Cam laughing while talking to Mrs. Hardy as they got out of the car. "Jason, will you be my partner?" asked Cam. "PLEASE!"

"Sure, but what do I have to do." he asked then saw Alan coming his way with a basket that was for Cam. A bit worried, he saw the inside and then heard Elizabeth laugh. "You know, Emily and I used to make fun of those things."

"What are they?" asked Jason as saw Cam lifting up the plastic green stuff inside and giggling some more then saw Georgie and Maxie trying to avoid receiving them as well and losing to Alan's determination.

"Baskets, to put their eggs in." she said. Then told him about her childhood Easter's and how Emily a thousand miles away had done the exact same games. "Paige and she used to go to the one at the park in Arizona."

"May I have you attention?" called out Alan. "Welcome to the first ever Quartermaine Easter egg hunt. Rules are as follows, anyone under five starts looking first with the help of an adult." At least Jason now knew what Cam wanted. "Ten minutes in, the next group and finally the teenagers. Remember you are looking for real eggs as well as the plastic ones."

Jason felt his eyes bulge when he saw Morgan among the five little ones who were going out looking but soon found himself hunting with Cam as they quickly found a few, then a couple more plus one that Cam wanted because it was pretty before Alan blew the whistle. "No more?" asked Cam as he hurried back and asked "Mommy will you break one open for me so Jason can peel it?"

As they opened the eggs, Jason looked around and saw Molly, Morgan and Kristina with Alexis but no Sonny nor Michael. Kristina was excited to find she was searching all by herself and soon had a basketful as Georgie and Maxie tried to get out of looking while Brooklynn just kept handing the baskets back to them.

"What is it going to hurt?" she asked then dropped hers when she saw a familiar face. "I will be right back."

"Dante, what are you doing here?" she asked the boy who lived near her grandparents. She had long had a crush on him.

"I am here looking for a friend, Mac Scorpio seconded the invitation from the Quartermaines, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to visit your family for the holidays."

"I am a Quartermaine." she said a bit disappointed that he didn't seem to know a thing about her in spite of their proximity growing up. Seeing his eyes landing on Sonny's son, she said "That is Sonny Corinthos' son; you might want to stay away."

"I know, Brooklynn. You must not have heard, Sonny is my father." with that he walked away and over to his siblings. "Where is Michael?"

"He was acting up, Sonny called and asked if I would bring Morgan with us." said Alexis. Sonny had said his eldest had seemed to believe that if he had a big enough temper tantrums Morgan's plans would be canceled.

Dante and Johnny watched as the older kids halfheartedly searched for eggs until Dillon said "The one with the most eggs gets to put a pie in grandfather's face."

While Edward protested the intended contest the late teens and early twenty somethings became ruthless in their search for eggs to the amusement of the others. When Maxie won, she watched as Alice made a cream whip pie and handed it to her. "I would rather do this."

With that they all gasped as she shoved the cream whip pie into Dillon's' face and said "Thank you Dillon, great idea, that was fun."

As they soon paired the college students with the little kids, Dante asked Morgan if he could be his partner?

"Sure, but I am not very good at this stuff and Uncle Jason is pairing with Cam." he said looking over at the other boy. "We won't win."

"We can try and that is more important. Do you best and you have nothing to be ashamed about." he said quietly. Then they sat down and admired the girls who were competing. When Georgie and Kristina won, they gave Molly the prize stuffed animal but took the crowns offered then saw Dante and Morgan tie Cam and Jason who were giggling as the big boys carried the little boys holding the eggs on spoons piggy back style.

"Now for the jelly bean bag toss, pick your partner's well." warned Alan as they all looked around. There was some laughter when Dillon tried to convince Molly who refused to be his partner while Georgie whispered something to Kristina who said "Are you sure?"

"Yes, go ask him." she said then watched as Johnny got roped into participating. As they tried to send the bags of beans into the baskets, eliminating teams, it was soon down to Molly and Cam who were partnered with Johnny and Jason.

The two little ones were filling the bags and handing them off to the adults as fast as they could but the small crowd was amused when Molly suddenly sat down and started eating the beans. "Molly?"

"I was hungry." she said grinning around the beans in her mouth. Alan announced that Cook had brunch on the terrace only to give a half grin as Dillon said "Let's hope it isn't Easter Pizza."

Seeing Johnny's blinking as he tried to keep from asking what that was about, Georgie leaned in and said "The Quartermaine's thanksgiving traditions involve pizza with turkey on it."

"Weird family." he said. Even the Zachara's as dysfunctional as they were ate a normal dinner. Well normal as with your attorney and a father who wanted to play Russian Roulette instead of Monopoly after dinner.

Sonny was in his office when Claudia entered,. "Are you going to let him sit there all day?"

"Yes, he knew Morgan wanted to go and because of the way his mother let him get away with everything, Michael thought if he threw a bit enough tantrum I would keep his brother here also. It wasn't going to happen." he said.

Sighing as he watched his son sitting on the stone terrace, he said "I won't let Michael turn out that way; I love him too much to enable him."

"Tell him that, otherwise it is just punishment without learning." seeing his expression, she said "When I first went to Milan, I was wild, my uncle eventually got through to me, not by just punishing me but by talking to me."

Thinking he had nothing to lose, he went outside and several minutes later, came back inside furious. "Thanks for trying but he is being selfish, instead of admitting he was wrong, he wanted to know where his presents are."

As dusk fell, Jason realized he had been at the Quartermaine house for almost six hours and hadn't even realized it. Carrying Cam as they walked home, he said good night to the guards and soon locked them in. Then seeing the package he had bought confessed to Elizabeth about the train he had purchased for Cam and the why.

Sitting down, she said with a wide grin. "Thank you on his behalf, maybe you can give it to him in the morning. Can we trade beds ton-" Looking Jason found she was fast asleep on the sofa.

Leaning down to kiss her, Jason picked her up and carried her up to the master bedroom and promising to be good, changed her out of her dress and into a t-shirt he was almost certain belonged to him.

Walking downstairs, Jason followed directions to put the train together and when he was finished heard footsteps. "You had a long day, you should be asleep."

"Someone won't let me sleep. He is playing soccer with my kidneys." replied Elizabeth rubbing her belly through her robe.

Jason handed her the open catalog and asked if she had finished the drawings of the new penthouse. "They are on the bookshelf over there." she said curling up on the sofa. Hearing her soft giggle, he looked around after getting the sketchbook and joined her just as his son decided to make his presence known by kicking her again.

"He is active tonight." she said leaning her head back on the sofa. "And Cam is already asleep and it isn't even eight o'clock."

"I think he was tired out by all the games. I can't believe I was at the mansion that long and didn't even realize it." he said reaching for her hands. "I had a great time today."

"Me too, mainly watching Cam and you." Jason smiled and said he had felt the same way watching Elizabeth with everyone.

"Well, there is one more thing I have for you." she said looking a bit embarrassed. "Now if this isn't right, let me know. I had to have poor Johnny come with me, I think he will be very glad when this protection duty is over."

Reaching out to lift the box in front of her, she handed it to him. Jason saw her worried expression and took the box and opened it carefully then stopped. Reaching inside, he pulled out the smaller box and opened it. "Elizabeth..."

"No, like the custody paperwork, I needed for you to know that I don't care about those piers or that cannery. I do have something to tell you. I wasn't the girl that was supposed to really inherit them. That was Claudia. She made a deal with Skye, to keep things calm here. She just wants to run the family business and knew that Trevor... well, that he was eager to gain then through her."

"I don't get it, why would ..." He couldn't help thinking that the women were the only reason his world hadn't exploded. Elizabeth, Skye and even this Claudia seemed determined to keep the peace.

"Mr. Sandoval agreed for a deal with Skye on the other half of Lorenzo's properties. She sold them to be used equally by the families."

"Which protects us all." he said getting what they had done. "However, I don't think I should keep these." Looking at the deeds, he said "Why did Johnny help you?"

"Diane refused, she said that I wasn't getting what you were trying to do, but I do. I just want you to see that the trust goes both ways, Jason." she said kissing him on the check.

Reaching out he pressed a hard kiss on her lips and said "I am not telling Sonny."

Shaken by what he said, she asked "Why?"

"Sonny and I have slowly been growing apart, he isn't my partner lately, he has been acting like my boss. His moments of selfishness outweigh any moments of kindness. I just don't trust him any more. He was making secret deals in things that we swore to never deal in. Luckily the man got tired of waiting and went elsewhere, but I don't trust Sonny."

Elizabeth thought about her other surprise and how Johnny had helped her with that in exchange for her help with explaining Georgie to him. The only thing was she was certain what she had been trying to tell him had gone in one ear and out the other.

Claudia was upstairs when Morgan came home, something that Michael didn't know. After listening to the red head bully his younger brother, she walked into the room and said "Morgan, your father is looking for you."

Once he was gone, Claudia looked at the stubborn older child and said "You don't seem to get it, the two of you; all you have are each other. No matter what, he will always be your brother. You two should be each others biggest supporters not fighting like this."

"Thanks to him, I couldn't go with my friends to the park today." he said.

"No, that was thanks to your own attitude. How many times has Morgan supported you in things?" she asked not knowing Sonny was in the hall.

"So, Mom said that is his role." he said shrugging. "I mean, he is the little brother and I am the eldest. Besides, I am the only one reason Uncle Jason sticks around. Certainly not poxy Morgan, no one gives a crap what he does."

"Claudia, I would like a moment alone with him." said Sonny as he tried to keep control of his anger. "So your mother says your brother is suppose to support you, when are you supposed to support him?"

Rolling his eyes, Michael sat down and looked at his father and said "I should care because... I mean, come on, not even you give a crap about Morgan."

"Wrong, I love you both equally. I was wrong, I made a deal with your mother in regards to your brother's birthdays. Something I should have never done,. I had no idea what she was doing but it is going to change."

"Sure, I will believe that when I see it." he derisively. "The minute Mom goes to Uncle Jason you will give in and we will be back at home with her."

"Your Uncle Jason... you really believe that don't you? Look, your Uncle Jason is starting a family of his own. That is going to be his priority then his job. You will always be his nephew, but Michael he isn't talking to your mother right now. He is the one who told me what is going on with you."

"Mom said..." Michael stopped talking when Sonny stood and looked down at him.

"No, your mother is in the wrong and she is going to learn it the hard way. You might want to listen because Michael, you are no longer the eldest. You are now the middle child. I will not tolerate this attitude, keep it up and I will ship you to military school. Do you understand me?"

"It will never happen." smart mouthed Michael. "Uncle Jason won't let it."

Turning around, Sonny backed his son up against the wall and said "I am your father, not Jason. He and I are in agreement, now I suggest you straighten up and fly right or you might just learn how hard the real world is on arrogant little boys like you."

Waiting until his father left, Michael tossed his room then throwing himself on his bed, picked up the phone and called his mother. "Mom, you are not going to believe what dad just tried..."

Downstairs, Sonny heard giggles then a loud thump, then more giggles, entering the room he saw Morgan and Claudia hiding something behind their backs. "What is going on in here?"

"Nothing, dad." replied Morgan his eyelids moving rapidly as he tried to keep from giving away the plan.

"Like the kid said." added Claudia as he entered the room. "NOW!"

Morgan took out the silly string can and let loose a barrage of brightly colored string while Claudia got him from the other side. "Uncle?"

"What?" asked Sonny as he found himself trying to evade the two.

"Say Uncle and we will stop." called out Morgan who grabbed the can he had brought back for Michael and added it to the mess.

"Uncle. Before you ruin my suit." called out Sonny grateful that at least one of his son's seems to be getting along with Claudia.

"Why, it's not like you don't tons just like them in your closet, dad." replied the little boy.

"Sonny, do you even own a pair of jeans? Asked his new wife. "Morgan, I say we find out if peeps really do float." As they left the room, they missed seeing Michael giving them a malicious grin as he followed his mother's plan.

Once outside, he hurried to her car and once inside said "What now?"

"I will take you to the cabin. Did you remember to leave your cell phone behind?" she asked.

"Yes. And the Note." he said with a cold smile. "Are you sure no one will be there?"

"Yes, if you need anything remember, to call Max, no one else." she said. "They will tracking my phone once they discover you are missing."

Mac was out dealing with a domestic violence situation when the foursome met up with Robin and Patrick at the Scorpio house. "So, where is my basket?"

"Over there." said Maxie pointing to the fire place before flopping down on the sofa. Turning to the two men, she said "Sit, the food should be here soon."

Johnny heard the doorbell and went to pay at the same time as Georgie. Returning to the living room, they saw there were no chairs left, so they sat down on the floor next to the coffee table and started handing out containers.

"Who had the Veggie burger with organic fries?" When Maxie took that, Robin looked at her and asked why. "My new boss talked me into try it."

"Fine as long as my burger was made with beef." she said before taking her meal. As the food was handed out, Patrick realized his fried were left out. "Hey, I didn't get any fries."

Offering to share, she looked at Georgie who only had a chicken salad. "That is all you are eating?"

"No." she said patting the basket next to her. "The salad is so that I can try one of everything in this baby."

Looking at the assortment, she asked "Where on earth did that come from?"

"A not so secret admirer." said Dante who said to Johnny who was glaring. "Hey, I am detective, it is what I do."

"You are going to be a dead detective one of these days." he pointed out. "Why is the one your dad got you better than your cousins?"

"No, they are the same." she said pointing to the one on the table across the room. "See."

"Then what about the one with your name on it up there?" he asked pointing to the rather ostentatious arrangement next to the door.

"I have no idea, dad is looking into it since it came without a name and the deliver guy wouldn't tell him anything. You should see all stuff in it though. But it was weird and I don't like not knowing who sent it."

"Maybe this dorky ex of yours?" he asked. Then wincing, he had vowed not to bad mouth the dork, yet here he was doing just that.

"No, it wasn't Dillon." she said then felt Maxie reach over and take her tiara. "Wait, I won that."

"I know, I just can't believe you are still wearing it." she said looking at the rhinestone tiara. "Why _are _you still wearing it?"

As they talked about the day and Georgie's partnership with Kristina Davis, Dante looked at her and Johnny and his his grin. His pal was sitting close to the brunette who was leaning back against his side. "Just how well do you know my sisters?"

"A long convoluted story but Alexis and Ned Ashton-"

"Brooklynn's father?" he asked then saw her looking explained. "We grew up near each other then she moved away. Never really talked to her after middle school; I think she moved or something."

"Okay, so Brooklynn's dad used to be engaged to Alexis, she fled their wedding in truck and went to work for Sonny as his attorney. Got pregnant then her sister Kristina died in an explosion caused by Luiz Alcazar at the warehouse Sonny owned. So Ned, who is Dillon's half brother stepped up and claimed to be Kristina's father for Alexis' sake."

Leaning her head back, Georgie thought about it then said "Anyhow, then Alexis killed Luis, Brenda and Jason faked getting married to protect her from marrying Jax while she was ill and then the truth came out. Alexis became the DA and I was dating Dillon and we would end up babysitting once in a while until she married Ric Lansing which is a whole other story."

"Sounds it, now explain about Michael and Morgan, you are related to them, as well?"

Robin took up the mantle of that one. "Okay, Carly their mother came to town to get revenge on her mother Bobbie for giving her up for adoption..." They listened she told the whole sorted story including her part in it.

"Okay, is your Mom this Tony and Frisco's sister?" asked Johnny from behind Georgie as he moved so that she was resting against his chest to the amusement of the other four who didn't say a word.

"No, Frisco is our bio dad, he left when we were little and Mom married Mac, then she left and we have always had Mac there." said Maxie. "He is our dad."

Johnny was shaking his head as he tried to wrap his mind around it when he realized that Georgie's hand was reaching for the basket. Picking it up and putting it in front of her, he laughed when she tore open the wrappings and said "Truffles, for me. Petit fours, for me."

As she sorted through it, he was happy to discover the only thing she hadn't liked was the jelly beans. Maxie was sitting up and saying gimme gimme gimme with her hands reaching out. When she ripped open the bag and started eating them, Georgie said "We just ate dinner, Maxie."

"I know I just want to get rid of the black ones." she said. "I hate licorice flavored ones."

Patrick picked up a bean from Robin's basket and tossed it in the air catching it with his mouth to the annoyance of Robin who kept reminding him that he could choke from doing that. As the bickerson's started in on each other, Georgie stood and then pulled Johnny to his feet. "Come with me, okay?"

Dante started to tease his pal about being pussy whipped when he found himself telling Maxie that he would take the black jelly beans, that he loved them in spite of hating the stupid things.

Outside, Johnny leaned against the garage door and said "What is it?"

'I uh, I just wanted to say... well, I really just wanted... thank you." she said blushing. "For the elephant as well."

"Someone has a big mouth." he said. Then with a heavy sigh, he said "Look, we need to talk. I mean, you're a great girl, but Georgie, you are way too young for me."

Swallowing her embarrassment, she decided to play it off like she wasn't interested in him that way. "I thought we were friends, I mean yeah, I agree you are too old for me to like like that."

Feeling a sense of disappointment at how quickly she had agreed, Johnny felt at a loss as to what to say next, a problem that Georgie didn't seem to have. Johnny found himself trying to explain when he got that she was talking because she was nervous.

As they tripped over the others word, Georgie said "I know this is pathetic, but I do like you, I just get that you think I am too young."

"It's more than that." he said then seeing her hurt expression as she started back inside, he reached for her hand to stop her and said "No, listen, Please."

Looking she saw his face and said "Why? Is it going to change anything. My age won't change, nor yours."

"Wait, please?" he pleaded trying to find the words to end this without hurting her.

Looking down, she stood still and let him talk as he explained the deal with Elizabeth and Jason and how he was helping them out. Georgie looked up and said "Do you like her?"

"Elizabeth, yeah, she is pretty nice. I don't get the relationship with Morgan and her, they are so different, but yeah I do like her." When he saw her shoulders drop, he tried to figure out what the problem was and felt his eyes widen as he got it.

"No, not as a girl friend, I mean more like as someone to talk to, which is all." He saw she didn't seem any happier but then seemed to think it through. Hoping he had done the right thing, he had to keep from reaching out for her.

When she turned to smile at him, she said "Maybe we should stop talking for a while, Okay?"

Maxie watched her sister walk up the stairs, right past were Dante and she had been talking and around Robin and Patrick who were arguing on the landing and said "What do you think happened?"

"No idea, but I am going to find out." said Dante then asked "Do you want to go out to dinner before the show?"

"Sure." she said then pointed up the stairs and said "I uh, think I had better go talk to Georgie."

Dante headed out the door in time to see his friend mutilating the flower beds. "I really don't think destroying the police commissioner's flowers is a bright idea. Anymore than whatever just happened here."

Looking at his friend, Johnny said "Let it go man. Do you need a ride home or do you want to walk?"

Getting in the car, Dante let it go until they had pulled in front of the Jax Condo building and then Johnny said "She needs someone way better than me, anyhow."

"Shouldn't she get a choice in this?" asked Dante getting out of the car and heading to the elevator. "You were ragging on all the stupid things that Morgan did in his relationship with Elizabeth. But seriously, what about the mistakes you are making."

"We don't know that I am making a mistake." he said glaring at his friend as they went up to their penthouse.

"Really, then care to explain what happened at that party then at the Scorpio house, the two of you are in synch already and man I have heard when you are **that** connected to a girl, the sex is incredible."

"Let it go, and don't even think about talking to that blond bubble-head you like so much, do you understand me?" With that, Johnny waited until Dante got off the elevator then pushed the button to send it back down saying. "I need some air."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At GH the next day, Elizabeth was finishing up her rounds when she saw Robin approaching and then glare at her guard. "Elizabeth, can we talk for a few minutes without your guard?"

Looking at Johnny, she led her into a hospital room and said "What is it?"

"I uh, I am late." she said now glaring at the windows behind Elizabeth. Then gave her friend a quick glance. "We always and I mean ALWAYS used protection."

"Have you arranged for a test?" she asked quietly. "Have you talked to Patrick about it?"

When Robin started crying, she said "What is it?"

"He knew the condom broke and didn't tell me, I overheard him talking to that new heart surgeon, Leo Julian about it." she said wiping away the tears. "What should I do?"

"Wait until you get the test results, then decide what you are going to do." she said sitting down next to her friend.

"I just can't believe this. I have always been so careful." she whispered out loud. "I just needed to tell someone."

Hugging Robin, she said "Just take it one day at a time. First find out whether or not you are pregnant and are you going to talk to Patrick about the condom breaking?"

"He told Leo he took a test." she said her heart hurting at his not mentioning it to her. Then getting up, she said "Elizabeth, thanks for listening."

"Hey, that is what friends are for. By the way, what happened with Georgie and Johnny?"

"She locked herself in her room after talking to him last night and ate the entire bunny rabbit from the basket. She is sick as a dog." said Robin with a slight smirk at Elizabeth's jaw dropping. She had gone with Johnny to pick out the items in the basket and knew how big the Easter Bunny had been.

"Robin, that thing was almost two feet." she said then admitted with a slight grin. "I have eaten a gallon of Chubby Hubby after an argument with Jason a couple weeks ago."

"Try doing that with butterscotch sauce." admitted Robin laughing as they walked out of the hospital room and glared at Johnny while adding. "And I hate butterscotch sauce."

"I'm sorry?" he asked not sure why she was telling him that.

"You should be." she glared at the mobster then seeing his sister approaching said to the new mob queen, "A two foot bunny was sacrificed to your brother's idiocy last night." Robin knew Claudia was as mystified as the rest of them as to what was really going on there.

Claudia looked at her brother then saw Dante approaching. "Dante, can you keep Elizabeth company? I need to speak to Johnny for a moment?"

Dragging her brother into the room that Robin and Elizabeth had just left, she asked him what was going on then reminded him that soon he would be able to have any life he wanted. "Why blow this?"

"What if? What if it doesn't work? Should I put her in danger on the chance this goes right? Should I … look, let it go Claudia." he said his voice dropping to a whisper. "Please, for me?"

"For now, but don't lose your chance at happiness little brother, life is full of danger." she said before leaving.

When Jason arrived at GH to pick up Elizabeth he saw Sonny's son standing guard while Robin and Elizabeth were clearly eavesdropping on something. "What is going on?"

"Shsh!" said Elizabeth as Robin gave her back the other part of her stethoscope. A minute later, Elizabeth walked over to Jason and kissed him on the check telling Robin to let her know what happened. "On all three issues, okay?"

"Fine. I have a meeting with Stan about the fundraiser and since we couldn't get the Metrocourt, the country club agreed to host the dinner." She watched as Jason reached for Elizabeth's hand and gave a heavy sigh. "Too bad I couldn't get Patrick to do that."

"Excuse me?" asked Dante who had no idea what she was talking about.

"Nothing." she said patting his shoulder then adding. "So you are going to the theater with Maxie?"

"Dinner, theater then I have a surprise courtesy of my aunt." he said with a slight grin that soon faded when he saw the blond who had been chasing him the last few days. "I have to go."

Dante was leaving when Mac called him. "Your former boss said someone was accessing your credit cards in your Dominic persona. He tracked it down to Kelly's here."

Making a call, he asked Bobbie who was there. "Spinelli, Dillon, and two women at the counter."

"Thank you. Keep Mr. Spinelli there." he said then looked at Dante and said "Bring him in and we will give him a warning."

Jason had talked to Mac about the geek and they had agreed to let him be free since they were keeping a close eye on it. The mobster was convinced that no one was that naive and Mac had to agree.

Georgie glared at her sister when she showed up at Jacks Enterprises. Then opening her drawer to grab a pencil she felt ill looking at the bottle of pink chalky liquid that was keeping her going after her stupidity the night before. "I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"Not here for that. Jax made a call to Kate, who sent me over with this." she said showing Georgie the dress in bag. "There is an event in Boston, Kate and you are going."

The phone rang just as Georgie was getting ready to tell her no, listening to Jax, she glared at the dress then said "Okay, but I don't know that I will have a lot in common with these people."

"Just enjoy the art show. And take the cards. Have Kate help you pick something out for the bare wall in the office if you find something I might like." he said before hanging up and telling Brenda what else was going on back home.

After an hour in the stores, Jason was amused to watch as yet another sales person went from condescending to practically bowing at Elizabeth's feet after a discussion about fabrics and colors along with other minute details. "So, they will be delivering all of it next week." she said beaming as she joined him at the entrance way.

Jason said "So where to next?" he asked.

"No place, unless I got something you didn't like." she said. "We are done."

Amazed at how quickly and painlessly this had gone, he asked "Would Miss Webber like to find something to eat?"

"Miss Webber would like to find her bed, but Mr. Morgan clearly wants food and isn't being shy about telling me." she said ruefully while taking his hand and pressing it against her stomach. "He certainly seems to have my personality already."

"How about some takeout from Kelly's, we can take it back to the gatehouse or I could have cook make us something." he asked. "Then you can get in a nap before Cameron comes home."

"Sounds good. Either one will do." she said yawning as she was helped into the car. Arriving at Kelly's just as Dante took a cuffed Spinelli out, Jason glared when the kid called out that he was being unfairly arrested by the dark forces and needed Stone Cold's help.

Sighing, Jason was about to walk away when he saw Sam hot footing it after the kid. Calling Diane he asked his attorney to help but only if it looked like Sam was going to stick her nose into the situation. Seeing Elizabeth's confused expression he said "The kid is a threat either way, but I want him feeling like he owes me something, just in case."

Entering the diner, they soon had their meals and two drinks to go. Seeing Lulu exiting the upstairs, Elizabeth saw the blond start to open her mouth and just raised her eye brow at the younger girl daring her to say something, anything.

Once at the gatehouse, Jason put everything in bowls and plates, before Elizabeth arrived in the kitchen with her milkshake. "I-I, uh, I was hoping you would be interested in talking to Cam tonight."

Looking up, he gave her his half smile that sent her hormones into overdrive and said "I would love that. How should we do this?"

"We need to address the Lucky issue with him. I was hoping you would help me figure out what to say." she said then picked up her spoon to eat some soup and watched as he tried to hide he didn't like it. Deciding to save him from himself, she looked up and said "I have a deal, I want your soup, you eat my fries, okay?"

Seeing how fast he passed over the bowl, Elizabeth saw his expression and in spite of the seriousness of the topic laughed with him when he saw through her request. "Does he know Lucky's dead?"

"Yes. I talked to Lainey before telling him. I was a bit worried that he hadn't been asking for him. He was the only father Cam has known, but when I told him about Lucky, all he asked was did that mean Mommy would no longer be sad anymore?" she said wiping away the tear that had slid down her cheek. "I couldn't have chosen a worse man to ask to be my son's father if I tried."

"Elizabeth, that is all on Lucky, not you. He is the one who didn't appreciate what he had, when it came to either of you." replied Jason quietly, "I have lost the two of you twice already, never again."

"I am glad, I feel the same way." she said. "I just wish that I had had the courage a few years ago to talk this stuff out with you, head on."

"I feel the same way. I could have dealt with the mess my life was, but I was too scared I would take the leap and be the only one there." he let out. "Do you remember that day in the park, I had so much I wanted to tell you, to offer to show you and then what was coming out wasn't a bit like I was thinking in my mind."

"I was planning our trip before I had even got the words out but then when I did say part of it, I panicked. You were so sure you owed Lucky and I didn't want to put more pressure on you." he said. "I was so in love with you, I couldn't see straight let alone think with any kind of reason."

Shocked, Elizabeth reached out for the hand in front of her and said "I loved you too, I just was so ... funny thing is that I didn't owe him a thing. Nor anyone else in the Spencer family. What I thought was a family wanting me to be part of them, was really them wanting me to fix things so they didn't have to. I walked away from love and you for what? A promise made by two confused kids years earlier that I thought I couldn't break."

Looking into her eyes, Jason said "We were so scared. When I gave you that glass, I remember telling you how I just found it..." laughing softly he admitted. "I did just see it, but it wasn't like I said. Then it was too embarrassing to admit that I had seen it while driving by then went back for three days straight trying to find it for you."

Her eyes closed as she said "I was so angry when I thought you attacked what I thought was poor pathetic Lucky, I broke it. I have all the pieces wrapped up in a velvet bag in my jewelry box. No matter what, I have had to keep it. I only wish..."

"We can have it reformed." he offered. "Maybe go to Italy, and watch it being done ourselves."

Jason saw that it bothered Elizabeth and was offering a way to fix the broken glass when she looked up startled. "Uh, Jason, that is a long way to go. Wouldn't it be easier to have it shipped."

"So, we want to go to Italy, this way you can watch them making the disk this time. We could find a vase or maybe something else to go with it." he said only to see Elizabeth look embarrassed. "What is it?"

"I just... it is a long way to go for glass." she said. "Even something that means that much to me. I would rather we just spent the time together, here."

Seeing her yawn, Jason said "Why don't you lay down on the sofa until Cam gets home."

Nodding, he was amused when she walked into the living room and was soon fast asleep. Calling Diane, he asked her advice. "Why don't you do both?"

"What are you suggesting?" he asked then after listening, hesitated before heading up the stairs. Once in her room, he found the aforementioned jewelry box and found the red shards. "I have it."

"Fine, I will arrange for it to be taken care of. When are you going to get this girl to marry you?" she asked. "Jason, she is going to be giving birth in a couple of weeks."

"I know." he said tiptoeing down the stairs and handing the glass out to the guard who was waiting. "Arrange for the trip to take place this summer, okay?"

"Fine, but I think you should concentrate on convincing her to marry you." she said before hanging up to try and make reservations for her boss. Taking out his list of locations and times, she went on the Internet and typed in romantic hideaways, Italy.

Hearing Cam, Jason thanked his mother for bringing him down. "I had dinners with everybodys."

"Who is everyone?" asked Jason as he hung up Cam's latest drawing on the refrigerator.

Checking on Elizabeth, Jason put his fingers to his lips as if to say quiet then led Cam upstairs to play. When Elizabeth woke up, she found her two men playing with the new train and talking about the baby. "Is Mommy going to be tired after the baby comes too?"

"I don't this it will be this much." said Jason. "Are you okay with having a little brother?"

"Sure, as long as it isn't a little girl." he said then leaning in knowledgeably, said "Do you know that girls wear pink and play with dolls. They wear their hair up too. Mommy does it sometimes."

"Yes, but that is why we are supposed to protect them." said Jason when Cam frowned and shook his head no.

"Why not?" asked Jason only for Cam to say "Girls are mean sometimes. Sally in my daycare is always try to put her barrettes in my hair and her mommy keeps saying that with my curls I would make a very pretty girl. I don't wants to be a girl."

Elizabeth hid her grin then joined them at play. While they gave Cam his bath, well Jason gave him the bath with Elizabeth's supervising, she soon realized why Cam was getting the girl comments again. Once her son was tucked in bed, she decided to ask Jason something.

"You missed getting your hair cut the other day, right?" she asked then seeing him nod said "When you go would you take Cam with you? He hates it when I go and I think he would prefer your company to mine."

"I wasn't planning on cutting mine for a while, I was thinking about letting it grow out some, but I would love to take Cam." he said. Elizabeth was glad in a way, she couldn't stand how stiff Jason's hair was but didn't want to inconvenience him with Cam if that was the case.

"No, it's great. We can go tomorrow." said Jason happy that she was trusting him with something so important when she didn't like his hair cut. "Where should we go?"

"That is just it, he hates the kiddie place and last time I took him with me, he froze and wouldn't say a word until well after dinner time." she stated. Jason thought about it then gave a quiet chuckle. "What?"

"I just can't help agreeing with Cam. I once tracked Carly down to that spa at the hotel, if the women looked anything like Carly with the foil in her hair and the muck on her face I would be scared at his age too." he said teasing her.

!~!

Georgie got into the limo with Maxie's boss and said "My feet are so sore."

Kate watched as the younger girl kicked off her three inch heels and leaned back. Handing her the bottle of water, she asked her opinion of the gallery opening.

"Most of the art was nice, not really that good." she said. "I didn't feel anything when I looked at the pictures."

"Good eye, the artist is not going to be liking his reviews tomorrow." she said. "You on the other hand should make Jax give you a raise. You did great with the O'Sullivans and the Tafts."

"After Tracy Quartermaine, they were easy to deal with. People like that want to be seen as benevolent, getting them to hold a party is easy." she replied with a shrug.

"Are you helping with the fundraiser for next week?" asked Kate when they arrived at the private jet.

"Yes, are you coming?" she asked.

"Jax talked me into it. I have to admit it is a unique way of raising money." she said. When her phone rang, she saw the name Corinthos and asked Georgie to answer it for her. Sonny had called a couple of times but Kate knew that she had no interest in making that mistake again.

"Kate Howard's cell." she said then listened to Dante before handing it off to Kate. When she hung up, she invited Georgie to join her in the late night dinner that her nephew had just canceled on her.

Georgie explained that her dad had asked her to come to the station when she got home, that it was about her mom, Kate decided to call her new friend Diane and see if she would be interested in having dinner since she hated to eat alone.

Sonny was frantic, Michael was missing and he had just found the note he had written. Jason was on his way and while he wasn't happy that the police were called, he was that Dante had been one of the officers to respond.

"Thanks, Georgie." He heard Dante saying before telling Kate that he wouldn't be joining her later. "I am working on a case."

Seeing Elizabeth and Jason arriving, Sonny quickly came over and told them what was going on. As they were talking they heard the car screeching to a halt and Carly screaming as she rushed up. "Sonny, what is going on, where is Michael?"

"How did you hear about it Carly?" asked Sonny suspicious of her showing up before he had called her. "You know you aren't supposed to be here."

"My little boy, Jason, you have to find our little boy." Carly said then shooting a vicious expression at Elizabeth added. "You know we depend on you. You are the only one who can find him."

"A word please." Dante said as he walked up. "I read the note, Mrs. Corinthos, were you aware of your son's behavior lately."

"He has been reeling. His father has been so hard on him and his Uncle has been being kept away. He called me the other night. I told him I would always be there for him but that we had to play by the rules for now." she said never seeing Sonny roll his eyes.

Morgan was holding Claudia's hand when he came down the stairs with tear tracks down his face. "Daddy, I need to tell you something."

"Not right now, your brother is a little more important, he is missing. Go find your nanny." said Carly only for Sonny to walk over and pick up the little boy and carry him to the kitchen.

"Carly, calm down and go home in case he shows up there. We will let you know if we hear anything." said Jason when she tried yet again to throw herself into his arms. "However if I find out you had anything to do with this, I will destroy you and whoever is helping you." he said looking at Max who was standing off to the side rather uneasily.

Meanwhile, Dante had been requested to join Sonny and Morgan in the kitchen. "Daddy said I should tell you. Mommy and Michael have been talking on the phone. I over heard them, he was telling her he was going to run away so that daddy and Uncle Jason would realize that they were sorry for what they did."

Dante looked at his father who was shaking badly but trying to hide it from the little boy. "Did he say anything else?"

"Just that he would bring lots batteries for his stuff since the cabin didn't have electricity. He asked Mommy is she had arranged for lots of snacks and stuff." he said then looking off to the side at his dad said "I am sorry, Daddy, Michael ran away because of me."

"No, your brother ran away because he is a spoiled brat." Turning he went to the arched doorway and asked Claudia to take Morgan back upstairs then watched from the doorway as Carly was refusing to leave. Turning to Dante he said "Can you investigate without exposing her. I want her to hang herself."

"Do you have any idea where this cabin is?" he asked only for Sonny to say no.

"We have nothing like that and I will have a few others ask discreetly around. For now, as long as my ex-wife doesn't panic, I am all for letting my son stay where he is." he said caustically. "Let him get a taste of the real world." Sonny knew that Michael wouldn't learn his lesson unless things changed. He would protect him from a far but let the little boy try to figure things out on his own.

Jason and Elizabeth follow Sonny to the kitchen while Dante questioned Carly, letting her lie to him since he was sure she was digging her own grave. Meanwhile Sonny kept Jason from exploding when he heard the news. Elizabeth just looked sick and was holding onto the counter when Claudia joined them. "Are you okay?"

"I just... to go this far." she said shaking her head. She didn't want to believe that Carly would endanger her own son to get back in Jason's good graces. "How is Morgan doing?"

"I was about to ask Sonny for a favor for him." she said looking at the two mobsters. Sonny asked what is it? "Morgan, he wants to go stay with Molly and Kristina until Michael comes home."

"No, I will explain why to him in a little while. Elizabeth could you go upstairs and stay with Morgan for a few minutes while Leticia talks to Dante. Claudia would you go nose around and see if anyone heard at your house about my son." said Sonny who made a quick trip to side room and ordered Max to help Jason in the kitchen.

The big man found himself ordered to go out and search, Jason telling him that Morgan had noticed Michael with a lot of batteries. As the Italian left, he couldn't help regretting his part in this. Carly had made is seem like a simple plan, now he was stuck helping with something that was going to blow up in his face. For the first time he understood how O'Brien had ended up dead.

Jason and Sonny were grim faced as they realized that Max couldn't be trusted. "Who do you have on him?"

"No one." said Sonny. "I don't know who to trust with it. I need you to do this, Jason. There is no one else I can trust to tell me the truth."

"Sonny, we discussed this. I am not your lackey anymore. Letting Michael stew is great, but as for Max, we just removed him from any assignment where trust is an issue. Let him realize what he has lost then ship him back to Italy, telling his father why."

"We have to make an example of him." replied Sonny. "He has betrayed me, us."

"Like you haven't done the same to me." asked Jason quietly. "Now isn't the time to get into it, but Sonny, I know what you have been up with Sam, and what you did with Courtney. I let it go because now isn't the time, but at some point there is going to be a reckoning on all of this. You have no room to talk about betrayal."

Flushing, Sonny said "I am not getting into this now, but you are right. You had better get your priorities straight. You work for me, your first loyalty should be to me."

"When it comes to work, it is. But I have my own life, my own family. And I am not going to tolerate anymore games when it comes to Elizabeth. Elizabeth isn't a fool and neither am I." said Jason. "Not anymore. So lets work on finding out what Carly is up to, get Michael home, then we have a sit down and figure out where we stand, because right now, there isn't a lot of trust on either side."

Dante was making a few calls when he saw Johnny entering the station. "What did you learn?"

"Two things, the Spencers don't have any sort of cabin. I did some checking around. Neither do the Quartermaines. Are you sure you are talking about a cabin?"

"I think so. So are we are ever going to talk about it?" he asked looking at his friend while typing on his computer.

"There is nothing to talk about." he said pissed off. "I made my decision and would like you to support it."

"Kind of hard when I think you are acting like a fool. What would be so wrong with finding out if this fabulous connection you have with her is the real thing?" he asked never seeing the girl walking in in the cloak.

"And what if it isn't. What if this is a mistake? I mean, so what, great sex... I can get sex anyplace. I don't need Georgie Jones for that. I could walk into Jake's and get any one of those women to go home with me, without worrying about babies and white picket fences." he said then turning to leave he saw the white face of the young woman standing there. Feeling sick, he knew he had gone too far in his determination to protect her from himself.

"Geo-" he said helplessly as he looked into her hurt eyes, "I didn't-"

Looking through the man who somehow managed to shatter her heart, she turned to Dante and asked in as calm a voice as possible "Is my father here, he wanted to talk to me about something."

"His office." said Dante regretting pushing this, he knew that Johnny was scared shitless by the connection he was feeling to Georgie and that he would push the feelings away out of fear. Looking up at the distraught man leaning on his desk, he said "I am sorry I ever encouraged you. What the hell is wrong with you, man?"

"Well, at least I won't be screwing this up anymore." he said then left hitting the brick wall outside of the station. Seeing Georgie's car, he waited until she left the station and followed her home before racing off to Crimson Point to remind himself why not getting involved was the best thing.

Just as he pulled into the drive, he hit the brakes on his speeding car as he saw the house all lit up. As he eased past all the emergency vehicles, he saw Claudia's car parked behind an ambulance and walked into the house. "Claudia, what is it?"

"Trevor drove himself off the road earlier, trying to avoid a car accident. When they came to tell our father, he shot at them." she said with an unholy laugh. "They are talking to some doctor and plan on hauling him away to a locked ward after he shot a cop."

Pulling his shaking sister into his arms, he saw the State Trooper approaching and was asked to join them in the living room. As he listened to them explaining what had happened, he had the eerie feeling of disbelief. He sat there after the police left, staring at his sister. "Why were you here?"

"Michael ran away, Sonny was worried that dad might have heard something." she said. "What happened to you, you and I both now that whatever is going on it has nothing to do with our father?"

"I did what I said I was going to do. Made sure that Georgie was safe from our father." he said with a brittle chuckle. "Even if I apologize she is never going to talk to me again. Funny huh?"

As she listened to what he was telling her, Claudia rubbed his shoulders and said "Wow, you did screw up. Maybe I can help, talk to her. Tell her what is going on."

"No, it is better this way. She deserves so much more than me." he said getting up and feeling like he was a hundred years old. "What about your marriage?"

"I am going to stay married." she said thinking about Sonny having cancer and the baby she wanted so badly. "For now. What about you, your courtship?"

With a tired grin, he said "I am more guard then anything else and sometimes I have helped her with a project or two. She loves him, he loves her. Let them be, Claudia."

"I will, I do agree with his sister though, Jason needs to show Elizabeth what she means to him. He is working on it, but I am beginning to realize, his cluelessness is part of the reason she loves him."

Walking to the doorway, she said "What do you want to do with this place?"

Once they were outside, he thought about it then said "We take our things, as well as any thing connected to our respective mothers and burn it to the ground."

Ric was woken up by Mac Scorpio and given the word. "Your father was speeding down Oakmont, there was a car accident in the middle of the road, he swerved to avoid it and drove down the cliff."

Soberly, Rick thought about it then said "Thank you for letting me know. I have a few calls to make."

Calling his father's attorney, Ric shook his head before hanging up the phone. Even after his death, his father was trying to manipulate him. Thinking on what he had been told, Ric sat down and thought about it. Other than his daughters, he had nothing left here. Why not actually do what Trevor had wanted.

Oh, he knew it wasn't out of kindness that his father had left him everything, the codicil proved that, but spending time on Martha's Vineyard wasn't going to poison him like the old man had wanted it to. He was well past what had happened there. Waiting until a more reasonable time of day, Ric called Alexis then went to see his brother.

Hearing about Michael, he felt bad for the man, but it was the distant bad you would feel towards a story you heard on the news. "I'm sorry. Trevor is dead and I have to deal with his will." he said before leaving. Once outside, the attorney waited to feel something, anything and realized that the darkness that had inspired his rage, his urge to destroy his brother was long gone. Time to move on.

Inside, Sonny called Jason who told him that the men had checked every single possible cottage or cabin that they knew of or that was in the vicinity while letting Audrey Hardy in who was frowning at the newspaper for some reason.

Hanging up, he said "Is something wrong?"

"No, just rather unhappy with a reporter. Has Mr. Corinthos heard from his son yet?" she said showing him the front page. Groaning, Jason called Sonny back who said "Find out who leaked the story."

Seeing Mrs. Hardy on the phone, Jason listened as she dealt with the society reporter over the fundraiser then heard her threaten the woman. "Remember last time we had a similar discussion. You were forced to print a retraction on the front page."

When she had hung up, Elizabeth was walking down the stairs and asking her grams what was going on? "They are making this sound sleazy instead of it just being for fun. This woman has a real problem with the Scorpio family, of course she dated Robert back in the day so it isn't that much of a surprise. I also seem to remember rumors about her wearing black to Luke and Laura's wedding."

"Elizabeth, a minute please?" said Jason taking her off to the side. Showing her the paper, he said "I have to go deal with this, will you two be okay with just Johnny today?"

"I was planning on staying home with Cam. See if he had any other questions regarding Lucky. We will be fine, track down Michael and when you find that cabin... be careful okay?" She knew that this was going to be hard on Jason, after hearing what Sonny and he had discussed in regards to Micheal's future, she could only hope it worked.

Audrey hadn't meant to eavesdrop but couldn't resist asking "What cabin?"

"We have reason to believe that Michael is at a cabin. We checked all that we knew of, do you know of a cabin that the Spencers are connected too?" asked Jason not having too much hope but knowing that a lead could come from anyplace.

"Actually, I do." she said. "Did you check the cabins that the various doctors own out on Lake Mere? We have one, I know that Bobbie was there before with the boys. I gave her the key to take them swimming out there a few years ago. The Baldwin's have one, and I think so do the Drakes. At least Noah Drake used to own one. I actually think one of your men has one as well. The big guy whose brother is always with Cam. I have seen him out there a time or two over the years."

"Where are these cabins and do they have electricity?" he asked glad he had asked the elderly woman.

"Ours has a generator. The others, I couldn't tell you about. I think they all only have generators. Would you like me to draw you a map?" she asked.

Explaining that it wouldn't help as a result of his accident, he saw she felt bad but suggested she give a copy of it to Dante who he then called. Letting Sonny know, he said "I am on my way to the paper now."

Seeing Mrs. Hardy handing the newly arrived police detective the map, he watched as she answered her phone then her brows scrunch up. "Jason, what interest would Carly have in ruining this fundraiser?"

"Maybe because Robin and I are involved, why grams?" asked Elizabeth after she let Dante out.

"I know from Monica that Michael went missing last night." Seeing their confusions, she said "Are you sure he ran away and isn't hiding out with his mother?"

"No, why?" asked Jason as he was once again bemused to realize that sometimes he didn't know everything.

"That was the publisher of the Herald, he was a good friend of Steve's. He went looking into why Eldred is writing such slanted reporting on the fund raiser and he was told that Carly was the one who gave her the information about it yesterday morning while she was visiting Thompson, the reporter who wrote the article about Michael." she said.

Jason tersely thanked Audrey and asked her to keep this quiet before kissing Elizabeth goodbye. Arriving at Sonny's, he told him the news and saw the older man wince. "I didn't want it to be true, but if it is... I need to make a call and you can't be here for this."

Calling Social Services, he was told the case worker was already on his way in regards to the missing child. When the linebacker sized man was let in, he saw Mr. Corinthos and Alexis Davis. "May I ask why the DA is being brought in?"

Setting down and letting Jordan take the lead, Sonny felt more than saw Alexis' head turn when she heard what was being said "Carly did this?"

Alexis was stunned, between the news of what was going on with Michael and that Sonny of all people relying on professional help to deal with it, she couldn't take much more. When the man had left, she turned to Sonny and said "We need to talk, parent to parent."

Nodding to Jordan, Sonny sat down then said "I will explain but I need for it to not leave this room."

Alexis sat down not sure what was going on, but seeing the Sonny she had known years before. "I have cancer, breast cancer. They started the hormone treatments on Tuesday. But they aren't too hopeful."

"What? Why? Does Jason know?" she asked still in shock.

"No one does." said Sonny his hands shaking. "There is more."

Giving her chapter and verse on all he had learned from Morgan about Carly and her treatment of her younger son. Then he said "I know that I don't have much time. I can feel it."

"There are treatments, Sonny. People, women live after breast cancer all the time." she said.

"I know I won't be one of them. That is what all of this is about. Carly, the marriage to Claudia. At first it was a power play, but now... it is an end run to making sure there is peace after my death." he said looking at one of the many people he had wronged. "There is more. Dante, I don't want him to suddenly pity me and accept me. I just want him to find someone to care about. Looks like he does, Georgie Jones of all people."

Thinking on the rumors around the station, she knew she had to help him. "Uh, Sonny. No, he isn't in love with Georgie. They are friends, that's it. He is spending time with Maxie, not Georgie."

"But I saw them together, he has called her several times." he said taken back.

"Yes, they are FRIENDS, that is what friends do." she said slightly amused to realize Sonny still didn't get that women and men could be friends without a sexual element to it. "Wait, are you responsible for the rather ostentatious Easter basket?"

Seeing him flush, she gave a soft laugh then said ruefully. "Mac is checking into it, but you have the wrong end of the stick. I will clear it up for him but let this idea of Dante and Georgie go."

Sitting there long after she left, Sonny felt alone. His wife had gone into town, Jason was out helping track down Michael and what had happened with Carly. Max was guarding the door and all Sonny wanted to do was rip into the man he had trusted for years, but he just sat there. Hearing footsteps, he saw Morgan entering the room.

"Morgan, why don't we head over to see your sister?" he asked. Standing he ordered Max to bring around the limo and went to see his daughter.

Kevin Collins sat down in the Quartermaine living room, not sure how to give them the news. "Emily is in a very bad state. We have no way of bringing her out of it without pressing her on what happened with Lucky. I am so sorry, Alan, Monica."

"You are not at fault. Helena did this." said Alan wearily. "What happens now?"

"I honestly don't know. The state troopers tracked the call to a prepaid cell phone so we have no idea for sure that it was Helena." said Kevin. "Luke Spencer is my worry, though."

"Bobbie said he was angry." she said. "I talked to Mac, they can't arrest him for doing nothing. Have you talked to Nik, he hasn't been returning our calls?"

"Mine either and Alexis said she was rejected when she wanted the shuttle boat to take her over to the house." replied Kevin. "I'm worried about him as well. I think he is not ready to deal with any of this. His brother dying, Emily being brainwashed."

Jax walked into his office to see his assistant typing and talking on the phone at the same time. "When will the drawings be delivered? Fine. I will let Mr. Jacks know."

When she had hung up, she handed Jax several messages and said "I took care of most of it, There are a few personal messages on your desk and you are meeting Kate at the hospital around noon."

Reading through the notes, he said "Carly?"

"She has not been here. Michael took off and my guess is she is out at Sonny's place. And Jason Morgan called, he wants you to call him back ASAP in regards to Michael." she said handing him the phone. "Something about a cabin Morgan said you owned."

Heading to his office, Jax saw the bare wall and frowned but called Morgan first. Listening to what the enforcer was telling him, he said "No, we only have the place in Hawaii. We borrowed one but that was down near the Catskills. Do you want help?"

Hanging up, he thought about what Jason had told him about Carly and made a phone call. "Are we still paying my ex-fiancee's cell phone bill? Good, I want a list of all calls to both numbers faxed to me right away."

When Georgie entered and gave him the fax, Jax swore then said "Cancel with Kate Howard, if you need me I will be at the station."

Then when he was at the door, he said "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just realizing what bottom feeders single men are, that's it." she said then saw his hiding a grin. "Mr. Jacks?"

"We do tend to do that, but mainly because we don't have a filter between our brain and our mouths." he said walking back to where she was standing. "Whoever and whatever he said, give him a chance."

Scott Baldwin was not a happy man as he read the report. "So if you don't help me get Luke's signature on these divorce papers, I will go to this Logan Hayes and tell him everything."

"I don't get it. I thought you tossed Spencer over a while ago." he asked.

"I did but it turns out our divorce wasn't legal. So go find him, I know you have a man watching for him, get him to sign the papers or else." she said. "Remember I know more than a few secrets, including the truth about what happened to Rick Webber."

Making the trip upstate to Laura's treatment center where Luke had been hiding out since Lucky's death, Scott fudged a bit while dealing with Luke, then after he signed the papers gave him the news. "Have you talked to Lulu lately?"

Seeing the man with the receding hairline's grin, Luke said "What are you going on about?"

"Lulu, has a new beau. Turns out she is dating my son." he said with a cold grin. "Like it should have been years ago. But this time it is Laura's daughter dating my son. And you are stuck in here and can't do a thing about it."

"She is dating some kid named Hayes." Luke was actually worried about it, because Bobbie said his daughter was taking up a few of his bad habits and spending a lot of time drinking in spite of being underage. With what had happened to Mike Corbin, he was worried about his little princess.

Making a few calls, Luke decided it was time to find Helena and put an end to this, so he could do what Laura would want him to, and fix his family, no matter what it took/

Once Scott had left and fixed the paperwork for Tracy, he went to see Logan Hayes and gave him the news. "I know and I don't give a crap."

Offering him monetary support, he soon had his son tangled in his web when Logan called Lulu and offered to show her his new place and said he had been offered a job as a runner for the police department.

Once Logan had Lulu at his place, he started to work on getting the blond into bed, but she wasn't cooperating. Deciding it would take some time, he enticed her into spending the day out at Vista Point with him.

After making a few calls and finding that Dante was busy, Lulu went to spend the day with the blond. She wasn't really interested but knew she had to lull Georgie into a sense of security if she was going to steal her boyfriend away.

Dante meet Jason at the start of the dirt road to the cottages. "Are you sure?"

"The man in town said he saw a red head boy out on the Lake." said Jason. "He also told me that Max Giambetti is a regular out at one of the fishing camps here."

"Are you sure you want to handle this this way?" asked Dante. When Jason got back into his truck, he saw the expression on his face and said "Why do I think you are going to dealing with Carly while I am rescuing her son?"

Jason didn't answer, he drove towards the Metrocourt just as a Nik arrived at Carly's office. "We need to talk."

"What now?" she snapped. He had shut down her using the spare rooms, had overrode her decisions about the spa and had fired the new 'it' chef she had hired. Glaring at the man who sat down across from her with yet more paperwork, she said "What?"

"We have a balloon payment coming up. I paid my share to the account. You need to deposit your share into the account." he said.

"That is all Jack's, it was part of the deal. He offered to take care of it after our engagement." she said.

"You didn't get married, so you are responsible for your share, Carly." he said "I expect a deposit to be made before the end of week or I will assume another quarter of the hotel instead as payment."

"I don't have time to deal with this, MY son is missing." she snapped. "You can just wait until Michael is home."

"This is business Carly." he said before walking out. "By noon on Friday."

Jax waited until Nik had left then saw Jason arriving. "I was just going to deal with her. Here."

Taking the paperwork, Jason swore then said "Sonny wants this dealt with by the police."

"Oh, this is just a copy. I handed the originals over to Mac Scorpio on my way here." he said then decided to let Morgan handle it. "I have to get back to my office, please let me know if Michael is found."

Nodding, Jason opened the door in time to hear Carly lambasting his accountant for money. "Carly he is under direct orders to give you nothing."

Standing, Carly flew from behind her desk and threw herself into Jason's arms only to be repulsed and set back down on the desk. "No, you are going to listen."

"Oh course, I knew that this would bring you back." she said beaming at him. "Michael needs you and you come running."

"Michael?" he said shaking his head. "No, Michael is being picked up by his brother even as we speak. Dante is bringing him to station and Sonny is meeting them down there."

"Well, we have to go and meet them. I knew I could count on you." she said still smiling.

"No, it was thanks to a coincidence that we found him. Strangely enough at Max's fishing cabin." he said then saw her eyes widen.

"MAX?" she asked pretending shock. "Why would Max help Michael run away?"

"He didn't. You did." said Jason. Carly finally saw the steely eyed glare he was giving her.

"I had to, I knew that you needed to be needed. So we, Michael and I wanted to you to know how important you are to us." she said standing and trying to move closer only for Jason to stop her and say. "Carly, you have done a lot of stupid and pathetic things over the years that I have known you, but this one, this one is just..."

"I KNOW you Jason, I know you BETTER than anyone." she said smugly. "So I knew you would help me."

"I am here to tell you that Sonny and I know everything. The reporter, the cabin, the cell phones. You really shouldn't have used phones that Jax was paying the bills on. He just turned the records over to the police. You are going to be brought in for questioning on a child endangerment and abandonment charge."

"No, come on Jason." she said laughing away the small smidgeon of fear. "We know you won't allow that to happen. You would never do that to me, we have meant too much to each other over the years."

Hearing a knock on the door, he opened it so that Mac Scorpio could enter. "Carly Corinthos you are wanted in questioning in regards to the disappearance of Michael Corinthos the third."

"Mac, come on, this is me." she said still not getting how serious this was until Mac said with a stony expression. "Cadet Barrett please cuff the suspect."

Carly froze then called out to Jason who was walking away. "Wait, you aren't going to let this happen, come on Jason. You know how I am, you know this was just a mistake."

Mac watched as he kept going then turned to Carly and said "Carly, you have the right to remain silent and if you don't want to end up in a jail cell, I would recommend doing so."

Elizabeth and Cam sat down on the sofa and were playing and discussing his new brother or sister when he suddenly asked. "Mommy, does Jason really want to be my daddy?"

"Oh course, he does." she said moving closer to her little boy.

"But why didn't Lucky? Was I bad?" he asked. "I don't want Jason to leave me. So if I was bad, you would tell me rights?"

Hugging her little boy, Elizabeth lifted his head so he could see her eyes and said "You did nothing wrong, Lucky was not a good man but he fooled Mommy and a lot of other people into thinking he was. Jason doesn't need a perfect little boy, he just needs you just the way you are."

Hugging her, he said "Mommy, I loves you." Returning the hug and kissing his forehead, Elizabeth felt the tears falling on the top of his head and said "I love you to my great little boy. I love you too."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dante stood outside the cabin and watched as the boy inside played video games like he had no fears in the world. When the boy grabbed the soda next to him and took a swig, Dante pushed open the door. "You have really no clue the world of trouble you are in do you?"

Looking up and seeing Dante standing there, Michael sneered and said "Look, it's the child my dad threw away. What? You think you are going to bring me back? I will claim you kidnapped me and this was all to get Sonny's attention."

With a quick laugh, Dante sat down on the other chair and looked at the boy with pity in his eyes. "No, I am just your keeper until your jailor arrives."

With a snort, Michael said "Uncle Jason will just apologize for the way he has been treating me and take me home to my mother."

"Mr. Corinthos, my name is Algernon Smith, I work for the Department of Child Protective Services. I am your caseworker." said the large man in the doorway. Looking at the kid, he said "I am here to take you to your residence." His father had agreed that Michael would stay at home under tight supervision including visits from the caseworker everyday.

"Who? Look, I am not going with you, I will just wait until my uncle Jason arrives." he said going back to playing his hand held game.

"Young man, you are either going with me, or with the police officer here." said the large man. "I will give you five minutes to gather your things. Then we will be leaving whether you are ready or not."

Jason arrived home to see Elizabeth and Cam fast asleep. When he asked Johnny why he was outside and not in, the younger man said "I am avoiding deal with Elizabeth. She is upset with the way I dealt with something."

"Georgie Jones?" he asked with some sympathy recalling what he had been told earlier that day.

Wincing, Johnny said "Yes. Trevor is dead, a car accident and we had Anthony committed. I am free, so you might want to step up this romancing of your lady love. I would like to be free soon so I can fix my own mess."

With a quick grin, Jason said "You are going to have to hang on a little longer. I have something in the works but it has to happen the night of the fundraiser."

Entering the gatehouse, Jason woke up his family and offered to take them out for a quick bite to eat. "I was thinking we could try that new pizza place?" he offered knowing how much Cam liked pizza.

"Let me change." said Elizabeth glaring at her top. "Things keep getting a little tight."

Hiding his grin from Cam, Jason walked over to help her up then said "You look fine just like that, but we men will wait, starving while you go change your clothes."

Cam tugged Jason down on the sofa, then asked quietly. "Mommy said you loves me, just as I am. Dos you really want me?"

Pulling the little boy into his arm, Jason said "Do you remember the other night when your Mommy told you that your last name would be Morgan soon?"

The little boy nodded, so Jason said "That mean I do want you to be my son. See Morgan is my last name and when your Mommy marries me, that will be her last name. This way we are family, all of us. No matter what."

"But what about the baby? Will my brother be a Morgan too?" he asked only for Jason to lift him to his lap and give him a tight hug.

"Yes, your brother will be a Morgan and any other children we have, maybe even a little sister some day." he said as Elizabeth came down still glaring at her chest.

As they left the gatehouse, Jason missed seeing the small woman slipping around to the side door and letting herself in unaware that she had set off the silent alarm. Going to the fridge, she saw the soy milk and opened the packet in her side pocket.

Dumping in the drugs, she left as quickly as she had entered, sure that she would soon have everything she ever wanted. Jason, his love and his child. All she had to do was get the man stealing whore out of the way.

Mentally thanking the geek who had found the unlicensed pharmacist for her, she soon drove back to her new penthouse and looked around at the furniture. Everything was just like it should have been at the Towers.

As the week passed, Sam haunted GH when not working on getting her show back. She kept a close eye on Elizabeth's friends since she couldn't get close to the woman in question thanks to that Zachara kid. She saw Robin find out she wasn't pregnant and then the subsequent fight with Patrick Drake.

She saw Skye Quartermaine flirting with a young doctor. She even saw Maxie Jones and her boss arriving for meetings with the hospital board, but what she didn't see was Elizabeth collapsing in pain and going into labor. Instead the bitch just kept walking around all hale and hearty.

Wondering if the drugs were faulty, she went to her backup plan. Making a few calls, she was pissed to find out it would take a couple of weeks to get what she needed. Grumbling, she left the hospital, never seeing the guard following her and writing down everything she did or said then calling Sonny who said "Keep a close eye on her. Make sure she doesn't get to Elizabeth's house again."

Carly was being handed the manila envelope with her name on it as she left the station. "Where is he?"

"Who?" asked Jordan. "Your ex-husband, he took Morgan and the girls to the park." She was amazed herself at all the time Sonny was spending with Alexis' daughters.

"Where is Jas- never mind, I don't give a crap what you know." she said walking to her car and driving to the hotel. Arriving at her office, she saw Nik telling someone to clear out all the junk. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Carly it is Saturday. I now own seventy-five percent of this hotel. You are now the junior partner. As such you may not live here any longer. I dropped your stuff off at Bobbie's." he said then turning to the man he said "I want all decisions she makes cleared through me, otherwise nothing gets changed. Do you understand me?"

Turning, Nik looked at her and said "I heard Michael is home, good maybe you can start doing the job the hotel pays you for again. Now if you will excuse me?"

Stunned, Carly sat down and watched unmoving as they removed her plaque saying she was the owner. Leaving the hallway, she went up to her suite and used her owner's key to find it was empty. Calling down to the boutique she ordered them to bring her up some clothes in her size.

"I am sorry, Ms. Corinthos, I can't do that without your credit card number." said the woman. Carly spat the number out only for the woman to call back and said "I am sending up the outfits. I do apologize for the inconvenience but Mr. Cassadine says we can't comp anything anymore."

Shaking, she walked down to the garage just in time to see her car being towed away. "What are you doing?"

"Mr. Jacks ordered us to account for all Jax enterprise cars. He was shocked to find out you still had one." said the man in the greasy overalls as he pulled out of the garage. Calling a cab, Carly tossed her last twenty at him when he arrived at her mother's house. Walking in, she saw Lulu making out with a blond and said "Where is my mother?"

"Oh, hey Carly. Nik brought your clothes over like you wanted." said Lulu. "I hope you don't mind but I borrowed a dress."

Gritting her teeth, Carly went upstairs to shower and dress then called around trying to find Jason. Finally reaching Max, she was pissed when he hung up on her saying. "I am sorry, Mrs. Corinthos, but I can't help you any longer."

Max touched the bruises on his face, well aware that he deserved them. It had been very clear that he was on very thin ice and that having any contact with Carly would have a detrimental affect on his being able to have more birthdays.

Jason was standing in the middle of the remodeled penthouse combination in awe as a very pregnant Elizabeth directed the various workmen as to where she wanted everything. "Jason?"

Looking down, he saw Cam holding out his hand with a great big grin. "Have you seem my bedroom? Mommy did me a really neat bedroom."

Checking on Elizabeth, and seeing her directing them men now instead of trying to move pieces herself. He followed Cam up the stairs to the second floor and admired the the room with the blue denim walls and red accessories. As he watched Cam flipped the switch sending the train around the upper part of the walls. "Wow, your mommy did a really good job, didn't she?"

"Yup, did you hear the sound on clock?" he said giggling as he made the foghorn sound. "I have boats and trains, but Mommy forgot the motorcycles, she said they have to stay in the playroom."

As Cam and Jason came down the back stair case next to the kitchen and medical center, Jason saw a shadow just outside the secondary outside door and reached out to grab the person there. "What do you think you are doing here?"

Spinelli stuttered then said "I just came up to- to say thank you for your attorney helping me out."

"Cam, would you please go into the living room with your mother?" Jason asked the little boy who stuck his tongue out at the man who had been rude to his mommy. Once his son was gone, Jason looked at the kid and said "Start telling me the truth, or I will have Diane call Mac and have the charges reinstated."

"The goddess and I were curious. She had heard that you were having furniture delivered and I said I would come over and visit my master." he said with a goofy grin on his face.

"The goddess was already warned and now I am telling you. Stay away from here, stay away from my family." said Jason then went over to see why the guard had let the kid in only to find out that he had been too busy tossing Sam out to notice the kid.

The safety precautions being turned back on so that no one could access the top floor couldn't happen soon enough for Jason who was rather curious as to how they found out what day the furniture was being delivered.

"Spinelli, give your goddess a message, if Elizabeth or our sons so much as sneeze and I think it is connected to her, I will make her wish I had left her in that hurricane down in the glades, got it?" asked Jason as he pushed to kid out into the elevator then called to find out all the stores had their lists on computer.

Calling down, he asked the doorman what the hell was going on only to be told "Sir, he locked down my systems. We haven't competed the upgrade yet."

"Get that done, my family and I are moving in soon and I don't want a repeat of this incident." said Jason. Calling the Zachara kid, he said "Can you arrange for Sam McCall to be brought to that safe house like we discussed."

"When?" asked Johnny knowing that it wasn't ready yet.

"The night of the fundraiser. Wait until she leaves, then have your people grab her." he said.

Johnny hung up the phone and watched as Georgie entered Kelly's to pick up her take out order. Following her to the counter and standing behind her, he asked "Can we talk?"

"What did you find out that most of the skanks at Jake's tend to have illnesses that you need penicillin to treat?" she sneered in a cold tone. "Go away, Johnny."

"I'm sorry, please just listen to me." he asked. Only for her to glare at him and say "No."

Taking her order, she turned then stopped to say "You know, I have always thought the best about people... well at least you tried to warn me. I got the message I am too young and I will take my dreams of babies and what else was it picket fences?"

Seeing him just looking she said "Don't worry, Johnny you are safe from the grasping hands of this little girl. I do have to ask, when did I say I was interested in marrying you, let alone having kids? Your oversized ego came up with those thoughts all on your own."

Georgie walked out the door keeping her head held high, as she repeatedly blinked to keep from crying at the loss of what? She honestly didn't know and that was what bothered her so much.

Tossing down the money for the food he ordered, Johnny walked down to the docks forgetting all about meeting Claudia who had been on her way into the diner when she saw the confrontation. Thinking on what Dante had told her, she thought about it then made a call.

"I will be at the mansion. Jason and Liz are moving into the Towers today and I am on Edward duty." said Skye as she kept an eye on her grandfather for Monica.

Claudia saw the tech guy entering the diner and said "I want you to tell me who my brother is paired with. Now."

When the dark haired woman tried to press him yet again, Stan looked at her said "Nice try, but you don't intimidate me, have you meet my mother?"

"Besides, Morgan has already been on my case about Elizabeth, and so has every single woman in town. I have never been this popular." he joked then after a very quick trip to the Q's against his will, told Skye that he had addressed the Spinelli problem.

"How? That little cretin better not ruin this." said an entering Robin who tossed down a file. "Kid tried to access Liz's hospital files yesterday. We had planted false information in them, and someone got a hold of it."

"What is in it?" asked Skye who laughed when she read what they had done. If anyone were to read the files they would find out Elizabeth was having triplets. All boys. "Really? Are you serious? Someone actually believed this?"

"Yes and I have had it. Stan how are you protecting the names?" she asked while pouring herself a glass of water. She had found out she wasn't pregnant but Robin realized she wanted to be a mom so she was going to start taking better care of her body now.

"Like I said, Spinelli has already been tracking the information too bad it isn't the real files. I used the program to give him a bunch of random pairings but listed them as their best. He altered Jason's already along with Dante's as well as his own."

"Who did he change them to." asked Claudia so she knew who to go after.

"Lulu Spencer, Carly Corinthos, Sam McCall and the best part he changed Elizabeth's as well."

"Explain again, for those of us coming off a forty-eight hour shift?" asked Robin.

"Okay, I will use Jason. His listed Maxie Jones as his soul mate, then Kate Howard and Diane Miller. Carly was like number six. Anyhow, he changed it to Lulu in third, Kate Howard and then Sam to what to him looks like his soul mate." said Stan as he showed them the altered files. "The real pairings are on a computer that doesn't have wireless access and is written in code."

"So are we all set at the club?" Claudia asked Skye who said "Yes, there are private tables, with no way of anyone finding out and altering who is where. All the women will have randomly assigned groups, at least that is what they will think."

"We are doing a lot of skulk and dagger for a simple fundraiser." said Robin lifting her head.

"I know, but Jason has plans for Elizabeth and him afterwords." said Skye. "There is someone else we need to do a little work on. Robin would you fill Claudia in on what you know about what is going on with the quad idiots, I have a meeting with Alexis in the study. I didn't want Tracy to know about it."

Leaving them, she saw the two young girls and said "There is a television in the game room."

Kristina and Molly were heading there when they eavesdropped on Claudia and Robin and decided to help. Grinning they called Morgan and said "After school on Monday meet us at the water fountain."

Spinelli was eating his dinner when Sam slipped into the chair across from him. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened when you went to the penthouse?" she asked.

"I don't know how to do it, Fair Samantha. " he said with a sad look on his face. "Stone Cold was there with the home wrecker and they were having furniture delivered. He caught me before I could enter the abode, I was told that if you or I were ever seen there again, he would make us pay."

With a scornful laugh she said "Trust me, once this kid is born, she will be out and I will back where I belong. Just keep an eye on things, Jason doesn't love her, he couldn't. He only chose to be with her AFTER finding out she owns property that Sonny wants. That is what Jason does, he pleases Sonny."

Spinelli said 'Fair one, I am afraid that the interloper is working her wiles on Stone Cold and that he is becoming ensnared in her clutches."

"Spinelli, relax. I know how Jason reacts to a pregnant woman, I was one when I stayed with him. Once the baby is born, things will work out. I will be back where I belong and I promise you will not be left out." she said rubbing his arm. "We are family."

Removing his copy of the list, he regretfully handed it over, worried that she wasn't taking the threat from the maternal one seriously. "I hope for your sake, you are right."

Georgie had been talking to Jax, who had suggested she go straight to Sonny. "I am not his biggest fan, but I doubt he will take a hit out on you for refusing to accept it." he said with a straight-face.

"I guess so, it's just... with the Michael situation, it feels weird." she said. "But at the same time, I can't accept it, even if I HAD been dating Dante."

As she was putting on her coat, Carly tried to slip past the brunette only to find Georgie grabbing her arm. "I don't think so, Carly."

"I need to speak to Jax and if you don't want momma pissed at you, stop interfering in my relationship with him." she said smugly, she knew that her Mother was upset with Georgie over abandoning the restaurant even if she didn't say anything.

"If Aunt Bobbie gets mad over this, I could care less. I am doing my job. Carly, don't you think it is a little pathetic to be begging for money?" asked Georgie. Then seeing her tense said "The door was open and you have a big mouth. Now Jax ordered me not to let you in ever again. Do I have to call my father and have him arrest you?"

"Please, like Jax would press charges." she said. "I need his help. He made promises to me."

"Carly, leave on your own, now." said Jax from his doorway. "Georgie, I am going to lunch with Kate Howard, she asked me what color you wanted that purse in?"

Grinning the assistant said "I don't care. I just love the style. Would you tell her thank you for me again."

As she left, Carly bitched out the younger Jones girl the entire elevator ride down but just as they were about to exit, Georgie looked at her and said "You know, I have never liked you. You seem to forget that Tony was my Uncle and what you did to your mom. You were not a victim in that mess, you were the cause of it. Fifteen years later and you are still acting like the world owes you something, it doesn't."

When the girl had walked away, Carly vowed to add Georgie to the list who she would take down once Jason was back at her side.

Georgie was in a pissed off then scared mood as the guard led her into Sonny's study while she carried the shopping bag. "Sir, Mr. Corinthos..."

"You have babysit my younger sons and worked with my father. I am friends with Robin, do you think you can try saying Sonny or would it hurt?" he asked amused at how polite she was.

"I uh, I can try, uh, Mr. er, Sonny." she said her face flushing. "I uh... here." she said thrusting the bag into his arms. "I really can't accept that. I mean, I appreciate the thought behind it, but it really isn't appropriate."

Opening the bag, he sat the basket down on the coffee table and said "So I was told, by Alexis then later by my son. I guess it was my way of saying thank you for being his friend."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but my friendship can't be bought. Ever after the fact." she said with a slight grin.

"I get that, I am sorry if it offended you." he said while being mentally reminded of a young Elizabeth Webber. "I have no use for the stuff and since you refuse to accept it, why don't we donate it to the fundraiser."

"Are you sure?" she asked stunned. There were some very expensive pieces of electronics in it.

"Yes, I know that this is skewered towards the younger crowd." he said. "You should know that Morgan asked if he could come to watch. He thinks it sounds like fun."

Thinking on her fears about being paired with someone like Edward or even worse her own dad Georgie said. "I think he is the only one. Most of us are a bit scared. I worry about being paired with Edward Quartermaine who felt he had to enter since he is on the board."

"I just donated a very large sum of money and my wife to the cause." he said then seeing Claudia entering, went to introduce them only to find they knew each other.

"I was hoping for a few words, if you don't mind." asked Claudia only for Georgie to glare and say "As long as none of them are Johnny or brother unless you add the words jerk and sleazeball to the comments."

Hiding her grin, Claudia said "I guess that doesn't leave us too much else to say. I do have to ask did the Pepto Bismo help?"

"That was you?" she asked recalling how she had drank pretty much the whole bottle after eating that dark chocolate bunny. "I thought Robin did that."

"No, my wallowing of choice is a whole extra large pan of homemade pizza with scotch chaser." she said to the laughter of the other girl while Sonny had no idea what they were talking about.

"Men." said Georgie who found herself forgetting who he was when glaring at Sonny then the guard on her way out the door.

"What did I do?" asked Sonny not getting it when Claudia sat down and laughed.

"That was a general all men are the scums of the earth." said Claudia who asked "When is dinner?"

Sonny had to be amused about that, Claudia was turning out to be a very appreciative wife when it came to his cooking. "I will tell you if you tell me what that was about?"

"My brother, he likes her, she likes him. He stuck his size tens so far down his throat while trying to protect her from my family they are wiggling out his backside." she said then looked at him rather expectantly.

"As soon as Morgan returns from practice." said Sonny. His son had been excited to get to play t-ball but had asked for his new guard to come with him explaining to his father that he couldn't toss the ball right.

Jason checked on Cam then asked Elizabeth if she was ready for her surprise. When she nodded yes, Jason opened the door to the kitchen letting in Francis who was standing there with his arm in a cast. When she had hugged the guard then burst into tears, Jason grinned and said "I think that means she is glad I brought you up."

Turning around, Elizabeth threw herself into his arms and kissed him to the amusement of Francis and the woman who had come down on Jason's request. "How about we head out for a little while? Monica is going to stay with Cam and Francis is here to stay."

While Elizabeth went to get her coat, Jason ruefully told Francis, "I have to say it is a bit off putting to know that she gets that excited and kisses me for bringing you home but store bought presents get a very polite thank you."

"I always knew that she liked me better." he said with a soft chuckle when the brunette returned and let Monica know what was going on with Cam. "He should sleep straight though."

Helping her into the truck, Jason drove them out to nowhere, then stopped at the small cabin. As they entered, he showed her around and said "I just wanted a place for us that we can use to get away from it all."

Sitting down on the sofa, Elizabeth asked about some of the furniture they had just seen. Like the bed from Brenda's room, the pool table and a certain old leather sofa.

"I wanted to keep that bed, it was … well... where we ..." Jason stumbled around not sure what to say to her that didn't sound like what he was really thinking. He had kept the pieces he had always dreamed of sleeping with her on or had slept with her on. The rest had gone to the nearest rubbish heap.

"Where more than likely this baby was conceived." she said pulling him down next to her as she thought about that night. Then thinking on their son and the name problem they were having admitted. "We do need to talk about names."

"I can't seem to find one I like." he stated then added "I do have to ask about this middle name thing, though, I am not sure it is a good idea."

"I know, it would be easier if it was a girl, the middle name thing is a tradition in our family." she said. "Cam's is Steven not for my brother but for Grandpa."

"So you want to name our son after Edward?" he asked doubtfully.

"No, I was thinking Alan though, if you didn't mind. We just skip a generation." she said.

"We still have to come up with a first name, are you having any luck?" he asked.

"None. I don't like most of the names, I actually asked Skye for help the other day." she said. "She was no help either." She had come up with some pretty outrageous names that didn't fit Jason or her's ideas.

"What do you want our son's name to mean?" he asked trying to work on the situation and distract himself from kissing her senseless.

"I don't like that, I just want a good solid name that means something to us." she said. "I know that Michael was named after Sonny, Morgan after you. Cam was for Zander's dad."

"I don't know any of our family names." he said regretfully.

"And we can't name him no where or studio." she said just joking. "Nor Italy. What else is there, Kelly?"

"What about Jake?" he tossed out then thought about it and found he really did like that idea. "Jacob Alan Morgan."

Stunned, she said "That is perfect. I like it." she said hugging him and when she felt his hand which were wrapped around her touch the sides of her breasts, caught her breath hoping he would make some sort of move.

She wanted him but was afraid he would laugh if she were to try to seduce him as big as she had gotten. Moving her head slightly to the left she did kiss his check never realizing she had disappointed him. He had been hoping she would kiss him on the mouth.

Coleman looked up to see the blond handing Lulu Spencer the drink. Walking over he asked them both to leave then called the station. "Det. Harper please."

Giving the man the message, he said "I will talk to her aunt. I appreciate that you are trying to keep things clean, Coleman."

Hanging up the bartender saw the dark haired man who had been coming in lately and sitting at the corner booth drinking a bottle of beer then soda after soda. "Care to tell me your troubles?"

Johnny looked up and then said "No. I do want to know what my sister hired you for a few weeks ago, though."

Coleman thought about the wrecking job he had pulled on Sam McCalls penthouse and said "Nothing, she just wanted local color."

As he turned he saw the McCall woman coming in late again to pick up someone. Seeing her with the newest regular, he couldn't help wondering... he knew she didn't sleep with these men so what was she up to. Paying attention as they left, Coleman signaled the bartender to keep an eye on things then followed her.

Seeing her roll the men for the money they had, he winced then considered how to handle it. When he saw the two no-necks with the man, he realized Morgan's people were aware what was going on and helped the man. Watching as one of the men followed her, Coleman thought about it then went in to make a call.

Alexis sat in her living room after the phone call from Ric and didn't know what to think. He had gotten married less than a week after moving to Martha's Vineyard to a woman named Marianna and had been asking her advice on what to tell Molly.

She had had to keep herself from telling him about Sonny but knew that it was his secret to tell when and if he wanted to. She only hoped he got over what ever was keeping him quiet. When the phone that was still in her hands rang, she hit the button and listened to what Mitchell Coleman had to say.

As thoughts of her eldest daughter added to her pensive mood, Alexis came to a couple of conclusions. One, she had to deal with whatever Scott was up to, two she had to cut her eldest out of her life for the sake of the two younger girls who would need her.

Looking at the clock, then thinking about what she had been told, Alexis made the call. "Are you still looking for a partner?"

"Yes, but I thought you weren't interested?" asked Diane.

"Give me until the end of summer, by then I will be free." she said then hanging up called over to talk to Mac Scorpio. "Sam is up to her old tricks of conning men. And I figured out what Scott did but now I don't know if we can do anything about it."

Carly sat there stewing in anger. She had been ordered to spend time with Lainey Winters, was now attending classes and she still was required to have supervised visitation with her youngest son while Michael was being kept from her completely.

She tried to figure out how to fix this, all she had was finding a way to talk to Jason without Elizabeth Webber being there. She had to make him realize what he had given up, what he was losing by choosing Elizabeth over his true friends.

Looking at her list, Carly knew she needed more than just that, what she really needed was to get Nik Cassadine out of her hotel. She was certain that Jax had sold him his shares knowing what a penny pinching jerk he was. She kept trying to figure a way in, there had to be a way to get the man to relax and trust her with the hotel.

Jason couldn't sleep and was wandering the halls of the gatehouse when he saw the light under Elizabeth's door. Treading softly in case she had fallen asleep, he instead got another earful and grinned as he walked back to his room recalling what he had just heard.

"_I just don't know, Skye. I mean, I thought he did it on purpose, I thought this push and pull were over then he apologized. He was lucky I didn't push him back onto the sofa and start stripping him naked."_

" _Don't know how much more I can take. I mean, I am ready to crawl out of my skin."_

"_I can't. Do you have any idea how big I am. I had to exchange my dress that I bought for this thing, I am busting out of my tops." _

"_No, but then I think of Sam and feel nauseous at the idea of his liking the larger me." _she said looking down at her chest.

Jason almost walked in and told her the truth, but wasn't certain how she would take knowing that Sam's main asset had been that she was quite happy to give a guy oral sex without wanting sex in return. She would obediently roll over and go to sleep if told he wasn't interested in anything else. He had tried, but it had been work instead of excitement, something that should have been his first clue how screwed up things were.

Looking back, Jason winced at how selfish he had been in his past two relationships. He had been all about getting them off as quickly as possible so he could get what he needed. It had never been loving just for the sake of being there with the person.

Even at the height of what feelings he had had for them, he had enjoyed the sex but that that all it had been was sex. It had taken the past few months for him to realize that he had been a bastard to Courtney and Sam. He had given them just cause to be angry but they were too egotistical and selfish themselves to realize the real reason he couldn't give them what they want.

They both had tried to blame Elizabeth but in truth, if he had been any kind of man, he wouldn't have tried to use them as substitutes for what he had really wanted. With Courtney it had been freedom, because he had believe he was trapped, with Sam it had been a family, but in both cases they had just been available and willing to be in a relationship with him.

Elizabeth had always been there, buried underneath the pain, the attempts at living a life without her. He couldn't help remembering the night that they had created their son and knew that he had finally found the way to tell her what she and that night had meant to him.

Thinking on his plans for May 1st, Jason wondered if he had forgotten anything and thought over his plan. The last piece was scheduled to arrive the next day and he was a bit worried about something going wrong but he knew he had to take a leap of faith.

Skye entered the country club and checked the tables then told the manager "Everything looks wonderful. I like the various tones, I was a bit worried they would be a little too feminine."

Each of the round tables was set far enough apart that no one would hear what was going on at the other tables and they all had screens around them to shield the couples so they could talk honestly. She had given security a thorough checking even going so far as to have Jason's people check on the men.

"Skye, this looked great." said Claudia entering with the grumpy Robin. "Why were you worried?" she asked as she checked out the moss green table clothes with the vases. Moving in she saw the various flowers and asked why such a variety?

"To set up the various groupings. I arranged the names into flower groups, Lilies, Roses, Orchids and the Tulips. People I don't like ended up in the Rose group. They will think it is connected to my grandmother Lila but I think she would appreciate what we are doing tonight." said the red head with a grin.

"Who is going to be at the door?" asked Robin. "We know there is going to be trouble, after all Carly is coming along with Sam."

"We have a couple of the men taken care of it. Women will be escorted to their tables by our special guests courtesy of Kate Howard." said Skye with a grin. "I will let that part be a surprise to all the women but trust me, more than a few of the women are going to want to go home with them tonight instead of their 'dates."

"Well I certainly hope the married ones go home with their spouses." said an amused Alan as he looked around. "I received a call from your accountant. He gave me some numbers. So far you are at one hundred thousand dollars, how did you make so much already?"

"We had a few men pay to get out of this and a few that tried to bribe Stan. We took their money but made no promises." admitted Skye with a grin. "We have twenty three women and a few more men than that. There will be hosts and hostess' wandering around to keep people from being bored. I have a jazz band playing in the ballroom for afterwords and we all share dinner. It is a sit down but the desserts are a buffet as men chose what to bring to their dates for the half hour."

As they got prepared, several of the dates were a bit surprised to find they were involved. Elizabeth was putting on her necklace when her phone rang and she got an earful from her brother. Laughing, she saw Jason entering and as he fixed her necklace she said "I would say I am sorry, but I had no idea that grams put your name into this."

"I might believe you if you weren't laughing so hard." said Steven as he glared at his unrepentant grandmother who made it clear she was taking this serious when it came to his love life.

Hanging up, Elizabeth thanked Jason then leaned up to kiss him. "How do I look?"

Swallowing his tongue as at that moment Jason was reacting like any red blooded man to his woman standing there looking like she did and then said without thinking "A little too good, we could just stay in."

Blushing at the very obvious reaction she was causing, Elizabeth smiled then said "Do you really think they would let us get away with that, it would take an awfully big donation to get past your father."

"If Alan saw that dress, he would agree." said Jason who finally looked her in the eyes instead of at her body. The dress was long but the long soft green material draped in such a way that made him want to remove it and see what she was wearing underneath. Seeing her laughter he said "Do you solemnly swear I won't end up with Sam or Carly?"

With a smirk she said "I could but who knows maybe the computer thinks you are soul mates."

"I will break Stan's fingers if it does." he was mumbling under his breath as he helped her on with her coat. "Are you sure you are okay with letting Sonny and Mercedes keep Cam." he asked knowing she hadn't been too thrilled at first.

"Yes, Alexis called me earlier about the event tonight. Viola is going to be there with the girls as well." she said. "I was shocked Sonny didn't enter this thing."

Jason had been as well, but just put it down to the rather weird reactions that Sonny had been having to things lately. When they arrived at the country club, he reminded Francis what Sam looked like and asked if he would be able to handle dealing with Carly.

"I never liked her, I told you before. You just were determined not to see it." said Francis. Looking around, he checked the table Elizabeth had been assigned while keeping an eye out for the two women as well as anyone else who could annoy or upset Elizabeth.

Jax saw his assistant talking to Diane Miller and Kate Howard. Walking over, he gave her the tickets that the doorman had handed them. "What were you ladies talking about with such interest earlier?"

"Nothing." said Diane while Kate added the weather. Neither wanted to admit that they were rather eager to find out who the computer paired them with as well as admiring the perfectly fit and handsome men who were acting as the hosts this evening. Stan had given them all their individual profiles earlier that evening and they had been intrigued by what the program had come up with.

Georgie on the other hand was trying to avoid her sister and cousin as they had been rather eager to share their own profiles. She didn't agree with hers and had rejected it only for Stan to show her her answers. She still didn't see herself as a thrill seeker. She went out of her way to avoid thrills.

When Elizabeth saw Sam's smug grin, she had to resist smiling right back at the woman. Skye had told her what Spinelli had tried to do and what they had done to thwart the hacker. She didn't know if she was paired with Jason, she certainly hoped so, but to her this evening was going to be about having fun no matter who she spent time with because at the end of the evening, she was going home with Jason.

Carly was working the room, trying to find a way in when she saw Jason talking to a blond man. Walking towards them, she moved back out of the line of sight when she saw it was Francis, Sonny's former guard. The man had not hidden the fact that he didn't like her and she didn't want to have to deal with him while trying to get back into Jason's good graces.

Just as she started over to talk to the computer geek who looked like he was wearing someone else's suit, they heard the ringing of a bell. "If I may have your attention please?"

Seeing Alan standing up front with Robin, Elizabeth and Skye, everyone moved closer. "Now first I want to remind everyone that tonight is about fun. I really doubt any of you are going to run off and marry the last man you are paired with this evening.

"As you know, this grew out of a practical joke played on Elizabeth and Robin by a member of the hospital staff. Now I will turn it over to my daughter."

Skye stepped up and said "Each woman will have their own table which is numbered and placed within floral groups. The computer put each of you within these four, Lily, Tulip, Orchid and Rose. Then the men will sent to each woman with a chosen dessert, but they won't know who they are meeting only their personality traits. For instance. Rose group, table 3 might get a candies apple or cotton candy. Or they could end up with chocolate covered strawberries."

"Now there are five men to guide each woman to their tables after we eat dinner. Please find your dinner table, we have arranged them by each groups family connection to GH." she said. "But before we do that, I believe that Robin Scorpio has an announcement."

Robin stepped up and took the mic then said "So that there is no doubt at the authenticity of the matches, you should know that each woman was assigned a number and each man the same. I don't even know who my dates are this evening and I assure you I tried to get Stan to tell me. He just kept asking if I had met his mother..." she said while hospital staff chuckled.

"Anyhow, we also took the additional step of having the pairings kept off the Internet so there could be no tampering. Each date, each pairing isn't necessarily your love match, more like someone you should get to know as you have a lot in common with them. So good luck and have a good time this evening."

Lulu moved over to Spinelli who assured her that he had reworked things so she was paired with her true mate. "I have better be." she sniped on her way to the dinner table.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jason wasn't happy to see he wasn't seated next to Elizabeth during the dinner. Instead he was sitting with Monica and the Quartermaine's. Looking around, he saw Elizabeth sitting at a table with her brother and her grandmother. Steven looked like he was not thrilled anymore than Jason was.

Walking over, he whispered into the blond man's ear only for him to jump up and rush over to sit next to Monica as a laughing Elizabeth ruefully told her grams. "I told you so. I mean he would rather sit with the Quartermaine's who he barely knows than listen to you about getting married."

"That young man needs a wife. He has a good income, I know I am biased but he is handsome, smart and has a successful career. Why won't he give me grandchildren?" she asked truly puzzled.

Jason hid his smile while Elizabeth gently said "Steven has issues with his mother's mental state, you know that, he has always thought it was more than the drugs behind her mental breakdown. Give him time, when he meets the right girl... it will work out fine."

Glaring at her, Audrey couldn't resist pointing out. "Well you have known Jason how long?"

"Grams, I think there were a few other issues we had to deal with, including you." she reminded the elderly woman who looked slightly ashamed.

"Elizabeth, that is what I am talking about. Issues, I don't want to be too elderly to play with all my grandchildren." she said picking up the fork and stabbing the broccoli on her plate. Then with a gleam in her eye she announced "I will just have to bring out the big guns."

Jason had always thought that Edward's pressing for grandchildren was a Quartermaine thing, it was an eye opener to see that it seemed to be all grandparents when they reached a certain age. Looking at the next table he leaned over and asked the retired nurse. "Who is that blond with Scott?"

"That is his newly found son Logan Hayes." she said. "I have no idea why Scott is even here, he donated money to the cause but isn't participating."

Elizabeth said "I sense trouble in the air. I saw his son with Lulu Spencer and I think they are seeing each other. Luke isn't going to be very happy with that."

Patrick Drake walked over to the empty chair next to Mrs. Hardy and asked "Am I supposed to be sitting here?"

"Yes, since you father backed out, we consolidated some of the families." said Elizabeth. "Grams offered for you to be an honorary Hardy/Webber."

"If you dad had had his way years ago, you might have been. He was dating my niece Annie Logan. Then there was the lab explosion. Not longer after Annie took a job in Florida." said Audrey reminiscing. 

Skye gave a quick look around while the waiters served the main course to make sure things were going smoothly. Seeing the Scorpio/Jones/Cassadine table, she hid her grin when she saw Maxie and Georgie rolling their eyes about something. Moving closer she listened in as Sam expounded on her theory about something.

Georgie looked at the small woman and asked her when she finally stopped talking "Did you ever get your GED?"

Taken back, Sam said "My mother found out she had cancer, I quit to help take care of her."

Alexis looked shell shocked at that answer and quickly left when Diane asked for a moment. Sam was pissed when she was left with the boring Scorpios but she shouldn't have kept complaining as it upset Maxie and Georgie who were tag teaming the woman after she had made a crack about their father.

"So, you quit working for ElQ, but you only got that job because Edward was trying to make nice with Jason. You were fired at GH for looking at patient's records, you didn't last long at the station and your show was given to another woman. Have you EVER held a job long?" inquired Georgie with an innocent smile.

"Heather Grahams was sleeping with the producer, that was why she got my job." said Sam hotly.

"Must suck to be you. After years of using sex to get what you want, to have a younger prettier woman do the same... wow... that must really make you feel your age." said a snickering Maxie while Robin didn't know whether to help torture Sam or enjoy the show.

"I am only twenty eight." she said icily.

"Wow, twenty eight. Have your boob started sagging yet?" asked Maxie. "Or do they not do that when they are fakes?"

Mac quickly left the table, trying to hide he was choking on his laughter.

"These are not fakes." said Sam looking down at the merchandise on display.

"Sure Sam, I believe you." said Georgie who found the woman smiling at her not realizing the younger woman was being sarcastic. "Anyhow, what are you doing for a career now? If you are still looking for a job, I know that Aunt Bobbie is still looking for help at the diner."

"I don't think Sam is able to wait tables. That requires writing and well higher math." said Robin then she tried to change the subject. "Georgie, why did you go to Boston last week, you never did tell me."

"Jax sent me to convince some reluctant donors to set up a charity fundraiser for the art programs for the public schools similar to what he did here." she said. "Kate Howard and I got two families to be the sponsors. It was fun. But this Franco guy, the artist. His stuff sucks."

"His paintings sell for thousands of dollars, how could they suck?" asked Sam. "I mean what could you possibly know about art, you're what, sixteen?"

"Nineteen and anyone can figure out what art is. It is something that moves you. It is something that makes you feel something." she said earnestly. "I mean look at Van Gogh, he didn't sell a single painting while he was alive, now he is considered one of the great masters of art. Money, has very little to do with real art."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what could the police commissioner's daughter know about art? It's not like you have the money to buy any thing other than prints for your walls." sneered Sam. "I mean, Nik has real art hanging at Wyndemere, art that costs' serious money. He is a Prince, so he knows what art is."

"As for what constitutes art... that is in the eye of the beholder." said Maxie.

"And if your eyes are all about money, than that is what you see when you see art." said Georgie. "For someone who loves dogs, art is those paintings of them playing poker. For Luke Spencer it is a painting of Helena Cassadine naked. For me... art is that picture I saw of Elizabeth's. It is all colors and swirls and light. But art is also the portrait of my Aunt Tonia painted by some anonymous artist. Both items are beautiful and moving."

"Right, if you will excuse me, I think I will skip eating, I have lost my appetite. You should consider doing the same, Georgie. No man wants a fat girlfriend." Sam said getting the last word.

Georgie laughed then once she was gone asked Skye "Is everything set?"

"Yes, do you really think Sam hasn't seen that painting. Jason had it at his penthouse." she amused as the younger girl looked slightly guilty as she grinned at Skye. "And you do know you aren't fat, don't you?"

"That was an example of the last resort hurled by someone who hasn't progressed from eighth grade insults. When she has nothing intelligent left to say, insult someone's looks or weight. I know that I am the perfect weight for my height." she said. "Now if she had made a comment on my being too smart or not blond, that might have bothered me."

Robin was looking at the Spencers who were paired with the Corithos/Jacks/police table and had to hide her grin when she saw Carly trying to entreat Jasper Jacks for something only for Claudia to run interference then hurl an insult at the blond.

Moving closer she chuckled when she saw Dante and Johnny who appeared to be pissed off. "Gentlemen, how are you doing?"

"Fine, but I think my sister is about to rip off Carly Corinthos head in about two minutes. Its why we moved to this table." he said looking around at the various medical staff who had had two empty spots.

"Why was I put at the Corinthos table?" asked Dante a bit pissy about that as well.

"We paired families and you were the odd man out. I was going to put you with the Hardy/Webbers but something came up." said Robin weakly. What had come up was that she hadn't wanted Leyla Mir with Patrick.

Hearing the soft sound of the bells, Robin saw the five six handsome men come into the room and then saw her boss announcing. "These gentlemen are going to escort the ladies to their tables in no particular order, is that right?" he asked them.

Audrey was shocked at the handsome man who handed her a tulip then bowed before holding out his hand while Monica, Tracy Bobbie, Epiphany and Alice had the same thing happen. Alice was a bit disappointed, she could break this pretty boy in two without trying.

Carly was not pleased to receive a yellow rose then saw Lulu receive a white one, Sam was handed an orange one while three nobodies from the nursing staff were handed red ones. When she was seated, she asked the man for a list of her dates only to be told it would a surprise.

Lelya, Regina and Jolene were surprised they were being placed near the other three women, but were all excited to find out who their dates would be.

Diane gave the man who handed her a stargazer Lily a very thorough once over and was impressed while Kate just followed hers. She had been around handsome men like this her entire career and found she was looking for something more than a pretty face.

Lainey and Kelly just followed the two men who had bowed to them then held out their arms. The two roommates avoided looking at one another knowing they would soon be laughing at how serious they were taking this.

The last Lily, Alexis was led from the room then sat down. Her guide kissed her wrist then said "Good luck, I hope you have the night of your dreams." Cynically she wondered how much Kate Howard had paid them to be this charming but then took a deep breath and relaxed. This evening was about GH and having fun.

Maxie giggled when the man in the tux handed her the orchid then led her away. She had helped chose the men for this evening and had to admit that they all cleaned up very nicely. When she saw Claudia Corinthos and Skye being led to their tables, she tried to figure out who was left.

Georgie was amused at the formal bow she was given, but felt slightly nervous to be led out of the room and worried she would trip over her own two feet in the heels that Maxie had suggested she wear. She saw Jason Morgan's frown and turned her head to see a man give Elizabeth a formal bow then smirked when she saw the guard following the pregnant woman to her table. No one, but no one would have no doubt when she was their date.

Robin had been talking to her uncle when she realized everyone was waiting for something. Looking up to see her model waiting, she looked around and realized she was the only woman left. "Oops, I forgot."

Led to her table, she could only hope this evening lived up to it's promise of fun, or she would have twenty two women looking for her the next day with sharp instruments.

The men in the ballroom were soon handed their sheets and found their dates listed by floral group and number. Spinelli tried to get close to Stone Cold, he was worried because Stan had said he hadn't put the list on the computer, which meant either he had lied to everyone or Spinelli had screwed up.

Seeing the floral groups on his sheet, Spinelli relaxed. If he was reading right, he should be in the Rose room twice and that was where he had wanted to be.

Jason frowned when he saw he was in the Orchid group twice and the tulip room once. Then let out a quick grin as he noticed he didn't have a rose anyplace on his paper. Looking at the question on the bottom, he wondered what Skye would say if he just wrote on it, that no matter her number or floral group, he wanted to spend the rest of the night with Elizabeth.

Johnny looked and saw he was strictly in the orchid room and did the percentages and knew he had a fifty fifty chance of having Georgie as a date that evening. Then seeing Jason approaching said "I have arranged for everything to be taken care of."

"Good, tell them to keep an eye on things, my guess is when Sam finds out I am not one of her dates this evening she isn't going to be too happy. She might react."

"She should be at the safe house before she even thinks of doing anything." he replied as Alan directed everyone to check the favored desserts for their first woman, then announced the bell would ring beginning their first date in five minutes..

Jason read his list and knew Elizabeth wasn't his first date, she was pretty much a chocolate girl and this woman had specified absolutely no dark chocolates. Seeing Johnny glaring at the desserts, Dante said "They are not the enemy."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked before making his selection then following Morgan went into the orchid room. Trying to figure out which table held Georgie, he was soon offered help. "No, I am fine."

**Orchid Room Dates:**

**Elizabeth Webber and Johnny Zachara**

Francis glared at the young Italian as he walked up to Elizabeth and handed her the cookies. "Maybe you can give them to Cam?"

Laughing, she said "I can do that. So how do you think you ended up my first date?"

"Karma and a lot of hope. I am hoping my last date is Georgie. She and I need to talk." he said.

"So you chose a public place where anyone can overhear?" she asked.

"No, I chose a public place where she can't get away and I doubt she will slap me in front of everyone." he said. "I was going to ask her to meet me at Jake's, but decided that wouldn't be a good idea."

"You are kidding right?" she said laughing. "Do you know what is going on later? I saw Jason and you talking and I know he is up to something."

"Nope, I am not telling." he said. "I can tell that you will have one less worry after tonight."

Francis wanted to strangle the kid, but then saw the relief in Elizabeth's eyes and wondered how this young man who had no connection to Elizabeth before March had figured out what she needed to hear. Deciding to take another look at John Zachara, he grinned when he saw who Jason was with.

Well this might be interesting after all. John liked Georgie who was talking to Jason who liked Elizabeth. He wondered how to draw their attention to one another as the bells rang. 

**Georgie Jones and Jason Morgan**

Georgie didn't know who was more shocked Jason Morgan or her when he came around the screen just as she leaned in to smell the orchids. With a weak smile, she said "Hi, Jason. This is just weird."

Seeing him blinking, she took the plate he handed her and sighed, sponge cake, she hated orange sponge cake. "I think this has to be wonky. I mean, really, you are a little old for me."

With a soft chuckle, Jason realized that Georgie was rambling as she tried to make up for the way her jaw had dropped when he had first joined her. "I agree, but it could have been worse, I could have been Sonny."

"If it had been Sonny I would have been convinced he bribed Stan to get me to talk to Dante for him." she said. "Mr. Corinthos, doesn't do subtle does he?"

"No. Sonny doesn't know the meaning of the word. So how do you like working for Jax?"

"An art show one week, tossing Carly off the floor the next and a stay at a four star hotel with spa treatments the first week. I have to say, I love my work." she said with a grin that quickly dropped as she remembered he was friends with the woman in question.

"Don't worry, I do understand the feeling about Carly." he said just as the bell rang, Standing his eyes narrowed when he saw John Zachara leaving the screen that had Francis standing guard outside of it.

**Others:**

**Claudia Zachara and Dillon Hornsby**

When Dillon came around the corner and saw his date was Sonny Corinthos' new wife, he groaned but sat down anyhow. He had been hoping to see Georgie at some point this evening and he had only two chances left.

Quickly picking up the cards that Robin had told them about, he asked if she wanted to play a game.

With a slowly growing smile, she said "How about a question for a question?

"Sure." he said with a quick grin. "You first?"

Looking over the kid who was part of the reason Johnny was having such a hard time apologizing for screwing up with Georgie, she asked "Who cuts your hair, your gardener with the hedge clippers?"

"No, I go to Luigi's on 5th street." he said then looking through the cards asked "Bad boy or geek?"

Rolling her eyes she said "I am married to Sonny Corinthos, what do you think?" Then after a pause said "We all know you are a geek, is that why you were so eager to take what your stepsister offered?"

Swallowing, he said "Excuse me?"

"You know, that girl you allowed to ruin your marriage? Is that why it was so easy for her to get you into the boathouse? Do you have performance issues?"

"Look, you don't know a thing about that." he said then picked up the next card and read it without thinking. "Who was your childhood heroine."

"Does it have to be a girl?" she asked then said "Lucrietia Borgia. My turn, so Dillon, are you dating anyone?"

"No, I am hoping to reconnect with my wife." he said quietly then pulled out the next card. He saw his watch face and groaned it had only been five minutes. "If I came with a remote control, what button would you push the most?"

With a funny smile, Claudia looked at him and said "The button to change channels. My turn. What makes you think your ex wants anything to do with you?"

With a smile he said. "Georgie is a nice person, she had forgiven me for cheating on her. She gets that it was not completely my fault. "How many pairs of red, pink or white shoes do you own?"

"No pink or white, but about a hundred pairs of red heels." she said. "And this Georgie might be a nice person, but that doesn't mean she is going to make the same mistake three times. I mean, didn't you cheat on her before with Sage Alcazar?"

Feeling like a fish in a barrel, Dillon ignored the question and asked "Dark or Milk Chocolate?"

"Depends on who I am eating them with. You didn't answer my question. Why should Georgie Jones go back out with a loser like you who dated Lulu Spencer after what she did. I mean, Georgie is beautiful, smart and I happen to know of a couple of different guys who would date her in a heartbeat."

"Maybe, but I am the one who has already dealt with her dad." he said. "You just don't get it, Georgie is my true love. We made a mistake and can now move on. What is your favorite romantic scene in a movie?"

"When the head of the studio Woltz waked up with his prize racehorse in bed with him at the beginning of the Godfather." she said with a straight face. "Georgie might be your true love, but are you hers?"

The bell rang before Dillon had to answer, but as he walked away, he could still hear the word echoing in his ears as he went on to his next date. 

**Carly Corinthos and Nik Cassadine**

The blond wasn't too thrilled to see her annoying business partner was her first date anymore than she liked the orange roses on her table she could care less they had come from the Quartermaine garden. As they tried to find something other than business to talk about, it hit her that he has Spencer.

Turning the topic to the little boy, Carly managed to create a slight though in her partner as they looked at picture of Spencer on his phone. Carly waited until the bell rang, then tossed the apple pie in the trash while she wondered if she could use Courtney's son to get her way with Nik.

When the bell rang, all the dates soon entered the aisles to look for their next dates, some thinking about maybe going on a real date with the ladies they had just left but most were hoping for better second dates.

**Second Dates:**

**Monica Quartermaine and Jason Morgan**

When Jason came around the screen, he smiled at his mother and then said "I forgot the cake."

Looking up at Jason, she laughed then invited him to sit down when he offered to go and get her a piece. "No, that's fine. Three pieces of dessert in one night is too much."

Seeing Jason looking at his watch, she said "Do you know who your third date is?"

"No, I tried bribery, threatening and then violence but Stan is more afraid of Skye and Robin than me." he said.

"So who was your first date?" she asked only for him to laugh then say "Georgie Jones. She wasn't too thrilled to see me standing there. I think she was hoping for someone a little younger and less taken."

"And my guess would he has dark curly hair and his last name begins with a Z." she said then saw his face darken. "What is it?"

"He was Elizabeth's first date." he growled. "I know she isn't interested, but he is always around."

"I thought he was acting as her guard." she said confused then saw Jason's satisfied and very smug grin and said "Do I want to know what you did?"

"I brought back an old guard, one I knew that Elizabeth liked and Johnny boy can go chase after the Jones girl all he wants and stay away from my er- " Jason was flustered when he saw her knowing smile and said "I know, but he was annoying me."

When the bell rang, Monica told him good luck with his last date and had a little chuckle at the jealous tone her son had had when discussing the Zachara boy. 

**Georgie Jones and Dante Falconari**

Dante sat down and told Georgie how his date the previous evening went with Maxie. When he saw her yawning, he asked "Am I boring you?"

"No, my sister kept me up all night, I heard her version of this until three this morning. Sorry, Dante." she said. "I am glad you both had such a good time, thought she wished you hadn't spent so much money. Strangely enough, in spite of the way she acts, Maxie is a bit frugal."

With a grin, he said "I heard all about. I tried to explain that I have the money and more but she just finally agreed not to argue with me about it."

"Did I tell you, I have another visit from Sonny." she told him. "He came looking for Kate at Jax's office, something about owing her an apology. I told him I had no idea about any of it, but man he was such a pain to get rid of." 

**Elizabeth and Steven Webber**

The blond doctor was grateful to see his sister behind the orchids and sat down. "So who was your first date?"

"My guard, John Zachara." she said with a laugh. "The funny thing is the girl he likes ended up as Jason's date."

"So are we going to have a shoot out at twenty paces at high noon for the honor of you two ladies?" he asked sarcastically.

"I hope not. Jason is too good of a shot and I like Johnny." she admitted. "He reminds me of someone."

"As in?" he asked.

"Me, I was broken for a while, I think he is as well." she said. "So who was your first date?"

"Skye Quartermaine, most definitely mot my type." he said. "I know she and you are friends but I can't imagine spending any significant amount of time with her."

"Don't you think you are being a bit prejudice?" she asked.

"No, she is just too something." he said leaning back a bit in the chair. "So, when are you going to give in and marry Jason Morgan?"

"When he asks." she replied. "And then I intend to give birth, in that order."

"I thought your delivery date was next week?" he asked.

"It is, if he doesn't propose to me by Friday, there isn't going to be a wedding." she said cheerfully. "I fully intend to kill him and have you help me dispose of the body."

"I would have thought you would ask your new friends to do that, I mean I am sure they have more experience at it then I do."

"Experience? What do you need experience for?" she said."I just want you for the muscles and to obey orders."

"I think you have no worries, the way he looks at you. I would guess my entire bank account he wants to marry you." he said.

"That isn't the problem. I don't think you want to know what is." she said. Then with a grin leaned in and said "I am about ready to tie him up and have my way with him. I am truly thinking of killing him with sex, no self respecting coffee importer is going to want to admit dying from over use."

"Elizabeth, there are some things a brother doesn't want to know." he said blushing red just as the bell rang. "Thank god. You should be telling him this stuff, not me."

"I intend to, tonight." she said. "That is why I wearing what I am."

When the bells rang, the dance was repeated as men quickly hurried to the now dwindling dessert table and went quickly to find out who the computer considered them most compatible with. 

**Monica and Alan Quartermaine**

When her husband entered and handed her the plate with the torte on it, Monica said "I was wondering if I would see you this evening."

"I have been on a very strange odyssey that included having Maxie Jones as a first date." he said with a dead panned expression. Then added. "Followed by our head nurse being very disappointed I was her date. I really must be losing my sex appeal."

"I have had Leo, we really need to get Senso down to perform that valve repair so we can see it and then Jason." she said. "Maxie, really?"

"Apparently that personality quiz decided I had a lot in common with our own bubble headed transplant patient." he said. "We did the cards to pass the time. I heard more about her shoe collection then I ever want to. Also about someone named Fredrico Cavalli."

Monica offered him the last bite of the cake saying "Poor baby, I will make it up to you when we get home, but we still have last part of the evening before we can leave." 

**Maxie Jones and Dante Falconari**

When Dante sat down across from the girl who had gotten his attention from the moment he met her, he said "Thank god. You have no idea. I had Robin first and your sister next. I was beginning to think we wouldn't be paired up."

Grinning at him, she said "I would have made Robin's life miserable if we hadn't."

"Who have you had so far?" he asked handing her a bite of the strawberry cheesecake and enjoying her moan of enjoyment.

"My old doctor, Alan Quartemaine, the man is ancient, well maybe not ancient, his dad is still alive but he is a grandfather for goodness sake." she said. "Then I had Cooper Barrett, at least I found out he is related to Brenda if distantly."

"Do you want to do something after this is over?" he asked while wiping away the crumbs from her lips before leaning over to kiss her. "We could go for a drive, look at those stars we were talking about last night."

Maxie thought about what else they had discussed the night before, about taking this slowly. She had been mildly surprised when he had suggested it, then had been slightly ashamed when she heard he had learned about her past until he had said "That is the past, we are the future, if you want us to be."

She still felt out of her depth, he was smart, good looking and dressed better than she did but she couldn't help feeling drawn to him. He was always there, waiting, helping advising when she asked for help. She just didn't understand. No man had ever down that for her, most treated her like the air head she projected without thinking, he seemed to get that there was more to her than blond hair covering air. It scared her even as she started to fall in love with him. 

**Lulu Spencer and Dillon Hornsby**

Dillon had not been having a good night when he walked around the screen expecting to see Georgie and begin his campaign to win her heard back. Instead he was shocked to see Lulu sitting there instead. Glaring at where he had just seen the geek, he looked at the woman who had helped him ruin his marriage and said "What did you do? Did you get that geek to switch things?"

Lulu looked up with a guilty expression on her face but said "I thought she was going to be paired with that new police detective, I had no idea it was you. Look, I'm sorry."

Sitting down, he said with a sigh, "You are always sorry, after the fact. Look, let's just call this a dud and head back to the ballroom."

"No, I need to find Spinelli." she snapped. "First he took money from Logan Hayes then he made me his second date, now you. I want to know what he thought he was doing. You were not my choice."

"That is what you get for messing with things. If you had left it alone, Georgie and I would be on our date and I would have hopefully made some progress in winning her back. Instead I have had to sit through a half hour with Sonny's new wife, then Alexis Davis." He had at least found a movie buff in her.

When the bell rang, they along with the rest started heading back to the ballroom. 

**Diane Miller and Max Giambetti.**

The large teddy bear saw the woman who had dumped him recently and winced. "Diane, I had no idea."

"I know, if you did then you would have broken the rules." she said icily. "I say we agree to be finished and walk back to the ballroom."

"No, look, give me a chance to explain." he said sitting down the small dessert plate. "I made a mistake in helping Carly. But I swear she means nothing to me."

Standing, Diane looked at him then said "That actually makes it worse, if you cared for her, then I could at least attempt to understand, but you let a child be placed in a very dangerous situation and for what. For Carly to attempt to regain control over Jason Morgan's life? Just what did you think was going to happen, Max?" 

**Claudia Zachara and Mac Scorpio**

"Well this would cause quite a scandal." said Claudia when Mac set down the pie in front of her.

"Maybe." he said. "We could head back to the ballroom, preventing any kind of conflict."

Thinking on what Dillon Hornsby had said, she worked on it then said "Actually, I do need to talk to you, about your daughter."

Mac sat down then asked tersely "I have two questions first. Is Johnny out? And secondly, how bad did your father screw him up?"

"Well that is blunt." she said then replied. "He was never in, in spite of what Trevor and my father wanted. He is protecting Elizabeth but that is an honor thing, not business. And my dad did a number on him, but I think he is doing fine."

"Then why did my young daughter eat a very large bunny rabbit then take the rest of the candy to the homeless shelter?" he asked his mind on what had happened Easter weekend.

"Honor." she said with a grin as she realized he wasn't the obstacle she thought he was going to be for her brother. "He worries she is too young, too smart and that he is too cynical and thanks to our dad convinced he is wrong for any woman."

"I have to admit I am not thrilled about the difference in age, I looked at his license, I know he is nine years older than her, and if he was perusing her, I might be worried, but I came home late Easter night and saw him murdering my daughter's flower beds. Maxie was pissed the next day and blamed the poor Pauley boys across the street."

"He screwed-up worse than that." she said cheerfully then told him what Johnny said then watched as Mac turned purple. "Funny thing is, Johnny has a dream home. Out the old cliff roads. A very large stone farmhouse with... drum roll please... a white picket fence for the main house and white boards on the paddocks by the barn."

"Then why would he say something that stupid?" he asked growling.

"Because he is male." she said blithely. "He can't help it. He decided to avoid her and was talking to Dante in the stupid way men do and put his foot in his mouth. I am looking forward to watching him grovel at her feet. I mean, Morgan has proven to be no fun." 

**Georgie Jones and Johnny Zachara**

When Johnny came around the screen, he took that Georgie was his final date as providence to start repairing their friendship. He missed having her to talk to even if he still thought they should stay as friends.

Glaring, Georgie said "I am going to kill Robin."

"Look, can we talk?" he asked only for her to lift the cards and say. "Here, we will do these. They are for people who feel they aren't compatible at any level to give them something to talk about."

Johnny took the offered cards and shuffled through them then with an inner grin decided to use them to get her to talk to him. "Describe your favorite romantic scene from a movie?"

Georgie thought about it then said "The scene in Dirty Dancing where Patrick Swayze says no one puts Baby in the corner."

Looking at the second question he asked "If I was a remote control what button would you press the most?" Hoping for rewind he was hard pressed not to laugh when she said "Eject."

"Which Dwarf would you chose to date?" he asked only for her to snap. "Doc, he at least has brains."

"If you were a conversation heart what would you say?" She was annoyed when her first response was Miss you, instead she said "Bite me."

"I don't think they make one that says that." he retorted. Then read the next card to her shocked as she stated. "There is no way that card says that."

Handing her the card, he saw her tense as she read it out loud. "What is your sexiest outfit and how many dates would it take before you wore it?" Johnny took the card back when she said "You will never find out."

"I think we can skip this one." he said showing her a card that said Bad boy or geek.

"What kind of chocolate candy would you be. A.-A Candy kiss, B- A little nutty, C- Filled with secret surprises or D- the kind that melts in your mouth and your hands?" he asked. Watching as she blushed bright red. Leaning in he said "I would say d, what about you?"

"Can you be friend with a guy without it becoming more?" he asked then frowned as he thought about her friendship with Dante.

"Yes, I have before." she said just as the bell rang. "Thank you, there is a god."

Johnny just grinned then took the cards with him before handing her the truffles, "I do believe you prefer these in dark chocolate usually." as he held the white powdered truffles up for her to see." Picking up one, he saw her trying to resist and leaned over to say "Resistance is futile. And I play to win." 

**Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan.**

Jason stopped when he saw the table number and went back to the dessert bar and grabbed the strawberries instead of the chocolate he knew Elizabeth couldn't eat. Straightening his tie that Skye had insisted on his wearing, he closed his eyes and wished for good luck as he went to join the woman he loved.

Elizabeth on the other hand was wondering if she didn't have a third date until she saw Francis stand up straight then grin at her. Jason walked around the screen and sat down after placing the strawberries in front of her. "Hello, I am Jason Morgan, and you are?"

Playing along, she said "Elizabeth Webber, pleased to meet you."

As he looked at the cards, he thought about what Skye had told him about the cards and continued on with the game. Picking up the cream colored specially arranged cards he asked "Shall we get to know each other?"

Hiding her smile she said "Certainly." Picking up the first card and flipping it over, she read it and after a quick chuckle said "I only own two pairs of white sandals and no red shoes. What about you?"

Unable to find his laughter he said "Does a pair of work out shoes count?"

"They aren't black?" she asked shocked. "I own about twenty pairs total.

Thinking about it, Jason said "Five pairs. "The sexiest outfit and how long would I have to wait to see it?"

"I don't think I own anything sexy per se. " she said only for him to point out the dress she was wearing. Then he added "I don't either."

Thinking he looked pretty good in the dark charcoal suit with white shirt, she flipped the next card and said "All time favorite scene in a movie... where Ginger Rogers is dancing with Fred Astaire on a rainy day in a gazebo in Top Hat."

"I don't have one." he admitted. "If you were Snow White what dwarf would you date?"

"No, really that is a question?" she asked laughing. "I don't remember their names except for Sneezy and I don't want to date anyone named Sneezy. And I doubt you do either, so next question."

Flipping the card, she gave a sly grin the said "Kiss me."

"Gladly." he said and leaned in to kiss her. As he gently just touched his lips to her as if to explore how far she wanted to take this, he found her moving closer and using her lips to press his open. As they slowly deepened the kiss they heard screeching then the sound of Carly being escorted out.

"So, what would your conversation heart say?"

Thinking back on those dry candies that Morgan and Michael liked he grinned then said "I love you."

Blushing she said "We so need to have a talk about that elsewhere."

"Milk or Dark chocolate?" he read. "Can I say just plain chocolate."

"Dark, it is better tasting." she said."Can you be best friends with the opposite sex?"

"I think Carly proves the answer is no." he said ruefully. "Maybe, depends on the sanity of the person."

"I agree." she said. Then laughing said "Bad boy or geek?"

"I think that is a girl question." he said looking at her expectantly.

"Bad boy or geek, what if I want both?"

Seeing him look hurt, she said "Your profession might lean towards one, but Jason; reading travel guides and some of the other stuff... geeky Jason Quartermaine is still in there." Laughing, she saw his grin then said "I like them both.

"If men had a remote control what button would you push the most?"

"If it was you, rewind." she said as they kept talking in spite of the sound of the bell.

When he came to the one about her love live and what amusement park ride it resembled, he packed up the cards and stuck them in his pocket. "I say we take these with us and answer that question in the morning."

Standing he held out his hand and pulled her up before leaning down to kiss her just as the bell gave a final ring and the male model stopped to gather their score cards. Leaving to head back, Francis whispered to Jason. "Go see the man I brought with me, you both need to see what happened."

Walking into the ballroom they listened as Stan said "Dr. Quartermaine and I will be back in five minutes with your answers. For now, relax and enjoy your time together."

Gathering Johnny and the three women, Francis showed them to a small ante room and said to the man there, "Cue the tape."

They watched as Sam stood and arranged herself into what she considered a seductive manner. Leaning back, she waited for Jason after picking a rose and laying it between her breasts. When she heard footsteps moving closer, she laid her head on the back of the chair and said "I have missed you."

There was a sudden stop then the feet started moving away quickly. Pissed off, Sam stood and walked to the aisle only to see just the elbow of the man turning the corner. "What the hell?"

"Is there a problem?" asked the guard.

"My date, where did he go?" she snapped. "I thought we were supposed to be here until we went into dinner."

"I couldn't tell you. Let me see, what is your name?" he asked taking out the list for the rose grouping.

"Sam McCall. My date was Jason Morgan." she snapped.

"Uh, Miss McCall, I am sorry but we don't have a Mr. Morgan in the rose groupings at all. Your date was supposed to be a man named Mitchell Coleman."

"That isn't possible, my soul mate according to the computer was Jason Morgan." she said. Walking back to her table, she pulled out the list that Spinelli had printed up and said "See, you have the wrong list."

"I don't know what to tell you." he said. "I was given this list from Stan Johnson who removed it from the safe himself."

"That little cretin, Carly got to him." she said just as she heard screeching and Carly being escorted out of the club. With narrowed eyes, she started to entered the main ballroom only to be stopped when she went into the other groupings. "I am sorry Miss, we have you listed as a rose, you can't enter this grouping."

Sam moved to the bar so she would have a good view of all the rooms, she wanted to know who had gotten Spinelli to over ride her wishes. There was no way she letting this one go.

Meanwhile Jason just shook his head, at least Sam hadn't been in the room when they had come out. Looking at Johnny he saw the younger man nod and knew that even as they spoke Sam was being trussed up like the trouble maker she was.

The man with the remote hit the start button and they all watched as Marty Lee walked behind the screen and most knew what ever happened next wasn't going to be pretty.

When her head clerk from the hotel walked behind the screen, Carly stood up and loudly screeched no way in hell and walked out determined to find one of the scheming lying witches who had screwed her but good this evening. When the guards suggested she either go back to her table or leave the club, she said "I am a member here, you can't talk to me that way."

The Country Club manager walked up and said "Mrs. Corinthos, please leave. We won't stand for this kind of behavior."

"I will have your job." she hissed when they escorted her out to the parking lot and into one of the limos that were set up to take anyone drunk home.

Jason walked away, taking Elizabeth with him while Claudia thought about the blond. She was going to be more trouble now. She had thought that Jason was her savior and by now knew that wasn't true. It would make her even more dangerous.

The bell rang announcing their wanted return. Jason shook off his annoyance with his former friend and hoped that Stan did what he had asked. Entering they heard Alan announcing. "First, we have a few door prizes courtesy of several local businesses to announce then we tell you what our judges have decided..."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Chapter Notes:

Dating Game Extras

**Audrey Hardy and Edward Quartermaine**

When Edward walked around the screen and found tulip table number 1, he was relieved to see his old friend, Audrey. "I believe I am supposed to give you these." he said handing her the plate of petit fours.

"Thank you, Edward. Are you enjoying your evening?" she asked as he sat down.

"Skye wouldn't tell me who the rest of my dates are." grumbled the elderly man. "I was a bit worried I would end up with Carly or my daughter-in-law."

Audrey laughed then said "I talked Steven into coming tonight, I was hoping he might find a nice girl and actually start dating her, but he made it very clear it won't be happening. At least Elizabeth is settled."

"I wonder about that grandson of mine, letting her participate in this when she should be home, with her feet up." he said only for Audrey to say. "She is fine. She is having a grand time with the planning of this. I think they did a wonderful job."

When the bell rang, a very reluctant Edward went to find his next date. He was just certain at least one of the women he was paired with tonight was going to be a shrew. 

**Audrey Hardy and Patrick Drake**

As the brilliant young playboy sat down with the doyen of GH, he said "Well this is unexpected. Good evening Mrs. Hardy." he said handing her a plate with truffles on it.

"Not really, Patrick, like my late husband you are a brilliant young doctor. It would make sense if at least one of my dates was one. And we all know you like to chase nurses, I just am a little older than the ones you usually caught in the closet with." she said hiding her smile.

As they discussed hospital business, Patrick was grateful when the bell finally rang. Mrs. Hardy was one of those women who after you leave, you check to make sure there was nothing in your teeth and that you had pressed your shirt. She scared all the young surgeons, though from what his father had said, she had been doing so for years. 

**Audrey Hardy and Bernie Abrams**

The elderly woman sitting awkwardly at the table looked up to see the final man she was paired with. "Hello, Mrs. Hardy, I am Bernie Abrams. I am Jason's accountant."

Her eyes blinked a bit at sitting with the man who worked for Jason. He didn't look like she would have thought a mob accountant looked like. Realizing she was not being polite, she said "Hello, and thank you for the truffles, they are a weakness of mine."

As they talked, they soon realized they had very little in common until Bernie mentioned playing bridge. As the half hour flew, both found they had similar styles of play and when the soft tinkling of the bell finally sounded she was very surprised to find herself inviting him to play a rubber or two the next time he was free. 

**Monica Quartermaine and Leo Julian**

Monica was thrilled to find out her first date of the evening was the young handsome heart throb Leo Julian. He had been discussing the valve replacement surgery he had seen done while at Boston General to Alan and her when the women had to leave to go to their tables.

As they picked the conversation up where they had left off earlier, the young man ate the piece of Sacher torte that was to have been her dessert. Looking up just as the bell rang, he said "I'm sorry, Dr. Quartermaine, I didn't mean to eat this on you."

With a laugh, she said "That's fine. Good luck the rest of this evening. I'm sorry your first date was such a dud." Leaning in to smell the Tulip on her table, she wondered who her next date would be.

"It wasn't one." he said diplomatically as he went to find his second date who was in the Rose grouping. 

**Monica Quartermaine and Jason Morgan**

When Jason came around the screen, he smiled at his mother and then said "I forgot the cake."

Looking up at Jason, she laughed then invited him to sit down when he offered to go and get her a piece. "No, that's fine. Three pieces of dessert in one night is too much."

Seeing Jason looking at his watch, she said "Do you know who your third date is?"

"No, I tried bribery, threatening and then violence but Stan is more afraid of Skye and Robin then me." he said.

"So who was your first date?" she asked only for him to laugh then say "Georgie Jones. She wasn't too thrilled to see me standing there. I think she was hoping for someone a little younger and less taken."

"And my guess would he has dark curly hair and his last name begins with a Z." she said then saw his face darken. "What is it?"

"He was Elizabeth's first date." he growled. "I know she isn't interested, but he is always around."

"I thought he was acting as her guard." she said confused then saw Jason's satisfied and smug grin and said "Do I want to know what you did?"

"I brought back an old guard, one I knew that Elizabeth liked and Johnny boy can go chase after the Jones girl all he wants and stay away from my er- " Jason was flustered when he saw her knowing smile and said "I know, but he was annoying me."

When the bell rang, Monica told him good luck with his last date and had a little chuckle at the jealous tone her son had had when discussing the Zachara boy. 

**Monica and Alan Quartermaine**

When her husband entered and handed her the plate with the torte on it, Monica said "I was wondering if I would see you this evening."

"I have been on a very strange odyssey that included having Maxie Jones as a first date." he said with a dead panned expression. Then added. "Followed by our head nurse being very disappointed I was her date. I really must be losing my sex appeal."

"I have had Leo, we really need to get Senso down to perform that valve repair so we can see it and then Jason." she said. "Maxie, really?"

"Apparently that personality quiz decided I had a lot in common with our very own bubble headed transplant patient." he said. "We did the cards to pass the time. I heard more about her shoe collection then I ever want to. Also about someone named Fredrico Cavalli."

Monica offered him the last bite of the cake saying "Poor baby, I will make it up to you when we get home, but we still have last part of the evening before we can leave." 

**Tracy Quartermaine and Mac Scorpio**

Tracy was not happy to be in the tulip section, but she was thrilled that Mac Scorpio was hers for the half hour. She had been trying to get him to track down her miserable excuse of an ex-husband but he had kept reminding her he was a cop not a PI anymore.

Mac on the other hand was wondering if he could get away with locking Stan Johnson up in a jail cell on trumped charges for an equal half hour. "Tracy, don't even ask. I told you before, I am not responsible for tracking down wayward husbands."

"He stole money from me, surely that is police business."

The next half hour dragged for one part of the pair while the other was annoyed when the time was up. 

**Tracy Quartermaine and Nik Cassadine**

When Nik sat down in the tulip section across from Tracy, he was not too happy. His first date had been someone he didn't like, his second one was turning out to be annoying as she started to talk business with him.

When the time was up, he gracefully exited while Tracy tossed the cheesecake he had brought her into the trash. 

**Tracy and Edward Quartermaine**

"I knew at least one of my dates this evening was going to be a shrew." said a resigned Edward as he sat down at the table across from his daughter. "So Tracy, did you find true love yet?"

"No, and Mac Scorpio refused to track Luke down for me again. Why do we support him in that job again?" she snapped. "Then I ended up with Emily's leftovers as Nik was my second date. This entire evening was a waste."

"I though we were here for the hospital, isn't that what you said when we left this evening?" asked Edward. "I have had a wondering first two dates. First Audrey and I talked about our new upcoming grandbaby and then I had a delightful time with Miss Miller." 

**Alice Gunderson and Damien Spinelli**

Spinelli walked around the screen and saw the Quartermaine maid at the table with the tulip and froze. She wasn't who his first day was supposed to have been. Sitting down, he gave her a weak grin then asked "Do you want to go through the cards?"

Alice thought about Skye's request and decided it would be too cruel to break this little boy in half and said instead "Why don't we discuss your moniker Mr. Jackal?"

The half hour didn't go quick enough for either of them, but Spinelli spent it trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. 

**Alice Gunderson and Mitchell Coleman**

When Coleman handed the large woman her piece of pie, he asked "So, how do you think we ended up paired together?"

"God has a funny sense of humor?" she asked with a smile. "Do you like wrestling Mr. Coleman?"

"I DVR it whenever I can, I am usually busy at the bar when it is on live." he said then found the half hour was up very quickly. "You will have to stop down to Jake's some time, maybe we can watch together." 

**Alice Gunderson and David Harper**

When Harper sat down, he was happy to be spending time with his old pal the Dominator. Alice and he had meet during one of her bouts which he had refereed. "So, David, any lucky ladies tonight?"

"Both were doctors. The first tried to perform an exam behind the screen, the second was Robin Scorpio and we ended up talking police forensics." he said. "I did agree to a date with the first woman though." 

**Skye Quartermaine and Steven Webber**

When the handsome blond sat down, Skye said "Elizabeth's brother, right? I do apologize for dinner with our family. We are the reason antacid was invented."

"Yes,and you're Skye. I believe I owe you a thanks on behalf of our family for helping Elizabeth escape the mess that is the Spencer family. As for the Q's, it wasn't that bad." he said.

"No thanks, needed." she replied. "So how did you get roped into this, I don't remember seeing your name on the original list."

"My grandmother, she is determined to marry me off now that Liz is with Jason." he said glumly. "I don't want to get married."

"I do, so since we so obviously don't match, do you want to use the cards to pass the time?" she asked holding up the cards so he could see them over the lilies.

"Sure why not?" he asked smiling at the red head who was reading the first question. His mind was drifting when he had an evil idea and almost choked but it would teach his grandmother a lesson about matchmaking. 

**Skye Quartermaine and Bernie Abrams**

When the accountant sat down, he apologized for planning to meet her like this. "I took care of Jason's request, he said you are in on it."

"Yes. I just hope he doesn't mess it up. I know you don't like to talk about clients, but may I ask are you still Carly's accountant?"

"No, not since she divorced Mr. Corinthos." he replied then they discussed her plan and he said "There is someone you should meet. He is working tonight as Elizabeth's body guard but Francis and you have similar plans for the ex-Mrs. Corinthos." 

**Skye Quartermaine and Leo Julian**

When the heart surgeon sat down and gave the red head the cookies he looked from them to her and said "I wouldn't have taken you for a chocolate chip sort of girl."

"See, that is why you are single, you pigeonhole women." she said with a smile. "How are you doing Dr. Julian? How have your dates gone so far?"

"Not bad, I talked valve surgery with Monica and then spent some time with Leyla Mir, a fellow countrymen, now I am here with you." he said grinning at her. 

**Georgie Jones and Jason Morgan**

Georgie didn't know who was more shocked Jason Morgan or her when he came around the screen just as she leaned in to smell the orchids. With a weak smile, she said "Hi, Jason. This is just weird."

Seeing him blinking, she took the plate he handed her and sighed, sponge cake, she hated orange sponge cake. "I think this process has to be wonky. I mean, really, you are a little old for me."

With a soft chuckle, Jason realized that Georgie was rambling as she tried to make up for the way her jaw had dropped when he had first joined her. "I agree, but it could have been worse, I could have been Sonny."

"If it had been Sonny I would have been convinced he bribed Stan to get me to talk to Dante for him." she said. "Mr. Corinthos, doesn't do subtle does he?"

"No. Sonny doesn't know the meaning of the word. So how do you like working for Jax?"

"An art show one week, tossing Carly off the floor the next and a stay at a four star hotel with spa treatments the first week. I have to say, I love my work." she said with a grin that quickly dropped as she remembered he was friends with the woman in question.

"Don't worry, I do understand the feeling about Carly." he said just as the bell rang, Standing his eyes narrowed when he saw John Zachara leaving the screen that had Francis standing guard outside of it. 

**Georgie Jones and Dante Falconari**

Dante sat down and told Georgie how his date the previous evening went with Maxie. When he saw her yawning, he asked "Am I boring you?"

"No, my sister kept me up all night, I heard her version of this until three this morning. Sorry, Dante." she said. "I am glad you both had such a good time, thought she wished you hadn't spent so much money. Strangely enough, in spite of the way she acts, Maxie is a bit frugal."

With a grin, he said "I heard all about. I tried to explain that I have the money and more but she just finally agreed not to argue with me about it."

"Did I tell you, I have another visit from Sonny." she told him. "He came looking for Kate at Jax's office, something about owing her an apology. I told him I had no idea about any of it, but man he was such a pain to get rid of." 

**Georgie Jones and Johnny Zachara**

When Johnny came around the screen, he took that Georgie was his final date as providence to start repairing their friendship. He missed having her to talk to even if he still thought they should stay as friends.

Glaring, Georgie said "I am going to kill Robin."

"Look, can we talk." he asked only for her to lift the cards and say. "Here, we will do these. They are for people who feel they aren't compatible at any level to give them something to talk about."

Johnny took the offered cards and shuffled through them then with an inner grin decided to use them to get her to talk to him. "Describe your favorite romantic scene from a movie?"

Georgie thought about it then said "The scene in Dirty Dancing where Patrick Swayze says no one puts Baby in the corner."

Looking at the second question he asked "If I was a remote control what button would you press the most?" Hoping for rewind he was hard pressed not to laugh when she said "Eject."

"Which Dwarf would you chose to date?" he asked only for her to snap. "Doc, he at least has brains."

"If you were a conversation heart what would you say?" She was annoyed when her first response was Miss you, instead she said "Bite me."

"I don't think they make one that says that." he retorted; when he read the next question. "There is no way that says that."

Handing her the card, he saw her tense as she read it out loud. What is your sexiest outfit and how many dates would it take before you wore it? Johnny took the card back when she said "You will never find out."

"I think we can skip this one." he said showing her a card that said Bad boy or geek.

"What kind of chocolate candy would you be. A.-A Candy kiss, B- A little nutty, C- Filled with secret surprises or D- the kind that melts in your mouth and your hands?" he asked. Watching as she blushed bright red. Leaning in he said "I would say d, what about you?"

"Can you be friend with a guy without it becoming more?" he asked then frowned as he thought about her friendship with Dante.

"Yes, I have before." she said just as the bell rang. "Thank you, there is a god."

Johnny just grinned then took the cards with him before handing her the truffles, "I do believe you prefer these in dark chocolate usually as he held the white powdered truffles up for her to see." Picking up one, he saw her trying to resist and leaned over to say "Resistance is futile. And I play to win." 

**Maxie Jones and Alan Quartermaine**

Maxie was waiting for her date when she saw Dr. Quartermaine and groaned as she saw his dismay matched hers. "What could we have in common?" she asked annoyed to be wasting a date on man with grandchildren her age.

Alan gave her the chocolate cake and saw her face light up. "Ohhh, thank you. I was on a late night date and then I just HAD to wake Georgie up so she could hear about it and now I am too pooped to care."

When she showed him the cards, then went on to tell him the answers without taking a breath, Alan hid his grin behind his hand until she came to the one regarding shoes. "I mean, yes I own a few pairs of white ones, but it isn't Memorial day yet, so of course I can't wear them yet. These is this really sweet Fredrico dress that matches my new sandals though, he is just the best designer, don't you agree?" she asked.

Wondering if he could ask if Frisco and Felicia ever ran a DNA test after her birth, Alan just listened as she never stopped talking, almost missing hearing the bell but thankfully she had stopped to take a breath. "It has been interesting, Miss Jones." he said backing away. 

**Maxie Jones and Cooper Barrett**

Maxie was a bit happier when the handsome cadet sat down across from her and soon realized that he was smart as well as good looking but a little too stiff for her. But she did decide to ask the question she had long been curious about.

"Are you related to Brenda Barrett the model?" she asked.

"We are cousins, distant cousins, why?" he asked then found himself listening to chapter and verse on Brenda Barrett model and former fiancee of Jasper Jacks and Sonny Corinthos. 

**Maxie Jones and Dante Falconari**

When Dante sat down across from the girl who had gotten his attention from the moment he met her, he said "Thank god. You have no idea. I had Robin first and your sister next. I was beginning to think we wouldn't be paired up."

Grinning at him, she said "I would have made Robin's life miserable if we hadn't."

"Who have you had so far?" he asked handing her a bite of the strawberry cheesecake and enjoying her moan of enjoyment.

"My old doctor, Alan Quartemaine, the man is ancient, well maybe not ancient, his dad is still alive but he is a grandfather for goodness sake." she said. "Then I had Cooper Barrett, at least I found out he is related to Brenda if distantly."

"Do you want to do something after this is over?" he asked while wiping away the crumbs from her lips before leaning over to kiss her. "We could go for a drive, look at those stars we were talking about last night."

Maxie thought about what else they had discussed the night before, about taking this slowly. She had been mildly surprised when he had suggested it, then had been slightly ashamed when she heard he had learned about her past until he had said "That is the past, we are the future, if you want us to be."

She still felt out of her depth, he was smart, good looking and dressed better than she did but she couldn't help feeling drawn to him. He was always there, waiting, helping advising when she asked for help. She just didn't understand. No man had ever down that for her, most treated her like the air head she projected without thinking, he seemed to get that there was more to her than blond hair covering air. It scared her even as she started to fall in love with him. 

**Bobbie Jones and Bernie Abrams**

Bobbie wasn't having a good evening as she sat amongst the tulips. She had seen Carly earlier and knew her daughter was up to something. When the accountant had informed her that her daughter was in serious financial trouble, Bobbie felt sick and was not ready to move on to her next date. 

**Bobbie Jones And Trousisant/Nik Cassadine**

Spending her second half hour with the man she frequently saw on her rounds of working night shift, Bobbie felt a little better until she saw the next person walking around the screen. She hadn't seen much of Nik since Emily's breakdown and subsequent killing of Lucky.

She found they sat there, stumbling over words as they tried to deal with their grief which was just below the surface for both of them. Finally she mentioned her worries about Lulu and he promised to talk to his sister. 

**Carly Corinthos and Nik Cassadine**

The blond wasn't too thrilled to see her annoying business partner was her first date anymore than she liked the orange roses on her table she could care less they had come from the Quartermaine garden. As they tried to find something other than business to talk about, it hit her that he has Spencer.

Turning the topic to the little boy, Carly managed to create a slight though in her partner as they looked at picture of Spencer on his phone. Carly waited until the bell rang, then tossed the apple pie in the trash while she wondered if she could use Courtney's son to get her way with Nik. 

**Carly Corinthos and Max Giambetti**

A bit annoyed when she saw the guard, she said "I thought we were avoiding each other."

"We are. I didn't chose this." he said. He had been hoping for that hot attorney or even the baby doctor, not the woman who had cost him Jason and Sonny's trust. "How is Michael doing?"

"I am not allowed anywhere near my son." she snapped. "That man from Social Services is ruining my life."

Max felt sad when it was time to leave, he had once thought Carly was wonderful, but now... he had listened to his brother going on for the last couple of years about how she was a bad mother, how she was a bitch to anyone she couldn't use. He hadn't want to see it, but now was forced to. Milo was right, Carly was a user.

Carly just counted down the minutes. Spinelli had promised Jason would be her final date of the night and if he wasn't she was going to make that geek pay.

When her head clerk from the hotel walked behind the screen, Carly stood up and loudly screeched no way in hell and walked out determined to find one of the scheming lying witches who had screwed her but good this evening. When the guards suggested she either go back to her table or leave the club, she said "I am a member here, you can't talk to me that way."

The Country Club manager walked up and said "Mrs. Corinthos, please leave. We won't stand for this kind of behavior."

"I will have your job." she hissed when they escorted her out to the parking lot and into one of the limos that were set up to take anyone drunk home. 

**Lulu Spencer and Logan Hayes.**

Logan came around the corner and said "Well, hello."

Smiling a bit, Lulu let him sit down then asked "What was the call about earlier?"

"I was hoping you would be interested in helping me with a small project." he said. "I know you hate working at the diner and I heard there were openings at the hotel. Aren't you related to both of the owners?"

"You are a genius." she said with a happy smile. She had been trying to find a way out of the diner, pissed that Georgie had gotten a job working for Jax, even if he had only hired her to piss off Carly.

"I was thinking maybe we could both get jobs there." he said. "Scott said he will pay for my schooling but I will need something to tide me over in the meantime."

When Lulu had agreed, Logan decided to play nice and offered to get her a drink which she regretfully turned down explaining that her aunt was threatening to kick her out if she kept drinking. "I don't have any place else to stay." 

**Lulu Spencer and Damien Spinelli**

When Lulu saw Spinelli coming around the corner her eyes narrowed when she saw how happy he was. "Did you arrange this?"

"Don't be angry my blond one." he said with a grin. "You will be paired for the rest of the evening with your chosen mate."

"Did Logan ask you to put him on my list?" she questioned the geek sure he had been helping more than just her with her dates.

"Yes, the crabby commando gave me fifty dollars to pair him up as your final date. I informed him incorrectly that I didn't have access to final dates and could only set him up for an earlier one." he said. "I hope that you know he isn't to be trusted. He has shifty eyes." Plus Spinelli had been trying to access his military records and kept running into roadblocks that worried him.

Lulu picked up the cards and soon had the geek happy as he thought she was truly comparing his answers to hers, but Lulu was just wasting time, waiting until she was paired with Georgie's soul mate. 

**Lulu Spencer and Dillon Hornsby**

Dillon had not been having a good night and when he walked around the screen expecting to see Georgie and begin his campaign to win her heard back. Instead he was shocked to see Lulu sitting there instead. Glaring at where he had just seen the geek, he looked at the woman who had helped him ruin his marriage and said "What did you do? Did you get that geek to switch things?"

Lulu looked up with a guilty expression on her face but said "I thought she was going to be paired with that new police detective, I had no idea it was you. Look, I'm sorry."

Sitting down, he said with a sigh, "You are always sorry, after the fact. Look, let's just call this a dud and head back to the ballroom."

"No, I need to find Spinelli." she snapped. "First he took money from Logan Hayes then he made me his second date, now you. I want to know what he thought he was doing. You were not my choice."

"That is what you get for messing with things. If you had left it alone, Georgie and I would be on our date and I would have hopefully made some progress in winning her back. Instead I have had to sit through a half hour with Sonny's new wife, then Alexis Davis." He had at least found a movie buff in her.

When the bell rang, they along with the rest started heading back to the ballroom. 

**Alexis Davis and Milo Giambetti**

The guard was a bit thrown when he saw that Alexis Davis was his first date as he saw her sitting next to the Lily plant. "Uh, hello Ms. Davis."

"Milo, sit down." she said with a smile. She had to say he looked rather nervous. "What are you up to these days?"

He started to stutter then said "I am Cameron Webber's primary guard right now."

"Do you enjoy that?" she asked not sure what else there was for them to talk about.

"Yes, he is such a good kid. Funny too, for a little guy. Uh, how do you enjoy being DA?"

"I am actually ready to leave that job." she said. "So, do you want to do the cards?"

"Uh, sure." he said quickly reaching for the blue and pink cards in the middle of the table. 

**Alexis Davis and Dillon Hornsby**

When Dillon handed Alexis the cookies, she said "They just keep getting younger and younger."

Laughing he sat down and said "After my last date, I am happy to see someone who won't chew me up and spit me out. So, do you like movies?"

"I do especially the old black and white ones." she said. "Do you think that is why we ended up paired?"

"Probably. So Citizen Cane or It Happened One Night?"

"It Happened One Night. Cary Grant or Humphrey Bogart?"

"Bogart, baby." he said "Fred Astaire or Gene Kelly?"

"Astaire." she said. "So, Casablanca?"

""More of a Key West type of guy." he said.

When the bell rang, Alexis said good luck with your next date.

"I am hoping it is Georgie." he admitted. "I screwed up and want her back."

Alexis thought about the rumors around the station and then compared the boyish Dillon to the masculinity of Dante and Johnny and couldn't help feeling sorry for the blond. He had realized too late what he had tossed away for a brassy blond. 

**Alexis Davis and Jasper Jacks**

Alexis was amused when her favorite ex-husband came around the corner to sit down. When he handed her the strawberries, she asked "So how has your night gone?"

"You first?" he asked while getting comfortable.

"Milo, who looked like I shot his dog and then Dillon. I knew Ned's little brother liked movies, I just didn't realize how much. I have an enjoyable half hour there, but I think he is going to get his heart stomped on. He wants Georgie back."

"She is reeling from something. I guess she had an altercation with John. Kate said she did well in Boston. She was my second date. Morgan's attorney was my first." he said with a slight smile.

"What? No Carly?" she asked with a smirk.

Shuddering he said "No, one close call is more than enough. I should have learned my lesson a few years ago. But when we had Jo-Spencer, I thought I was seeing a different side. When the rose colored glasses were ripped off, all I could think was thank god."

"I know the feeling. At least I got Molly and Kristina out of the deal." she said. "What now, are you seeing anyone?"

"I spend more time with my assistant who thinks I am middle aged by her standards." he said with a laugh. "I did see Brenda, she is starting up a fashion line in Italy."

"Please tell me you aren't going to make that mistake again?" she asked pained for her pal.

"No, she is married, pregnant actually." he said. "I am going to take some time off, clear my head before dating anyone else. I came tonight for the hospital, No other reason." 

**Sam McCall and Max Giambetti**

Sam moved the flowers, just wanting to get through her first two dates so that she would soon be sitting with Jason. When she saw Max, she gave him a soft grin, certain that here was proof she was perfect for Jason's life. After all Max was in the mob too.

"Sam." he said sitting down and handing her the piece of pie. She looked at it then said "I hate cherry pie."

"Sorry, I thought I grabbed apple." he said. "Uh, do you want to do the questions on the cards?"

"No." she snapped then sat there when they tried to find a common interest. He had refused to discuss Jason and she had no interest in anything else he did. Finally she asked "How is Michael doing?"

"I wouldn't know. I have been working outside assignments." He had had a very brutal talk with Jason who made it clear that it was only who his father was that was keeping him alive. He had been told that he was no longer trusted to protect those that Sonny loved, that he didn't trust him not to help Carly again.

That had stung the man who considered himself Sonny's man first and foremost. 

**Sam McCall and Marty**

When Sam saw the desk manager for the hotel sitting across from her, she just crossed her arms and sat there pissed off. She was going to be having a few words with that computer geek. What was Spinelli thinking, she said she didn't care who the early dates were, but Marty was all he could come up with?

Then she sat there thinking on it, before deciding he was worried she might find someone else to be interested in, not a chance, it was Jason Morgan or no one for her. He was the only man she wanted. And she was just perfect for him.

When the bell rang, Marty was relieved to head out, he hadn't been able to deal with the woman when she worked for him, now he had to restrain himself from telling her exactly what he thought about her. He only wished he hadn't let Nik Cassadine talk him into going to represent the hotel. He was not looking forward to the next day when Carly found out he had been promoted to general manager a position she had fulfilled as being owner. 

**Sam McCall and Mitchell Coleman**

As soon as the man left, Sam stood and arranged herself into what she considered a seductive manner. Leaning back, she waited for Jason after picking a rose and laying it between her breasts. When she heard footsteps moving closer, she laid her head on the back of the chair and said "I have missed you."

There was a sudden stop then the feet started moving away quickly. Pissed off, Sam stood and walked to the aisle only to see just the elbow of the man turning the corner. "What the hell?"

"Is there a problem?" asked the guard.

"My date, where did he go?" she snapped. "I thought we were supposed to be here until we went into dinner."

"I couldn't tell you. Let me see, what is your name?" he asked taking out the list for the rose grouping.

"Sam McCall. My date was Jason Morgan." she snapped.

"Uh, Miss McCall, I am sorry but we don't have a Mr. Morgan in the rose groupings at all. Your date was supposed to be a man named Mitchell Coleman."

"That isn't possible, my soul mate according to the computer was Jason Morgan." she said. Walking back to her table, she pulled out the list that Spinelli had printed up and said "See, you have the wrong list."

"I don't know what to tell you." he said. "I was given this list from Stan Johnson who removed it from the safe himself."

"That little cretin, Carly got to him." she said just as she heard screeching and Carly being escorted out of the club. With narrowed eyes, she started to entered the main ballroom only to be stopped when she went into the other groupings. "I am sorry Miss, we have you listed as a rose, you can't enter this grouping."

Sam moved to the bar so she would have a good view of all the rooms, she wanted to know who had gotten Spinelli to over ride her wishes. There was no way she letting this one go. 

**Epiphany Johnson and Marty/Alan Quartermaine**

After her first date, Epiphany was not amused. Marty's mother was a nurse, so they had had something to talk about, but she had hoped to see Trousisant this evening. When Alan Quartermaine entered as he second date of the evening then refused to give her the planned dessert, she was not happy at all.

"We both know your blood pressure is too high for you to be eating this lemon meringue." he said giving her a slight scolding since he was her doctor. As they talked hospital business, Epiphany was glad to hear the bells, more than ready to find out who her third date was, since the first two had been duds. 

**Epiphany and Trousisant**

When her favorite mysterious janitor arrived, Epiphany gave him a huge grin that turned into a laugh when he removed one of the Lilies from the center piece and handed it to her saying "I was hoping we would be paired at some point this evening.

A half hour, later both were not ready to stop talking but walked reluctantly back into the ballroom. "May I invite you to dinner some time, Mrs. Johnson?"

"Certainly, Mr. Trousisant." she said with a smile at the man just before they were separated. 

**Kelly Lee and David Harper**

When the handsome police detective entered her area and sat down across from her, Kelly smiled and said "We meet again."

"Maybe this time, you will give me your name." he said flirting with the very hot woman who had gotten him all worked up then had rushed off to work cursing at the inconvenient timing.

"Maybe I will give you my address instead." she replied while remembering stripping him out of his shirt and how she had just unlatched his belt when her beeper had called her back to GH. As they picked up the cards, Kelly chose the most sexually suggestive of them, wanting a reaction before they split up, but he covered her hands saying. "I can find a lot more fun games we can play." 

**Kelly Lee and Stan Johnson**

Kelly saw the man she had been showering with the night before standing at her table and asked "Did you set up your own dates?"

"Do you really think I would break the rules and do something like that?" he said with raised eyebrows. Sitting down, he smelled the lily in front of her and said "A tiger lily, very appropriate. Why won't you go out with me this weekend?"

"Like I told you before. I am a one night sort of girl. Never get attached, that is my motto." she said. "I do have to thank you for a very enjoyable and refreshing shower, though." With a slight grin, she sighed when he left just as the bell rang.

He had been fun, but she wasn't sure he didn't have mommy issues. 

**Kelly Lee and Milo Giambetti**

Admiring the woman who was his third date of the evening, Milo smiled weakly when she reached over and touched his shoulders asking "Do you work out and where?"

"The guards, we all work out together at our place." he said stuttering when her hands traveled down his chest to his rib cage then felt himself turn red when she squeezed his upper thighs.

"Nice, I like a man with strong legs, nice thrusting power." she said then asked "So are all your muscles, that well toned?"

"We work on upper body strength, then toning as well as endurance." he said not sure why she was asking until she gave him a once over.

"Interesting, lack of endurance is a problem most of the men I date have, I do like a man who can keep up with me." Looking him straight in the eyes, she slowly moved her hand up his legs causing him to have an even stronger reaction to her touch, and Milo proved why he was one of Sonny's top guards when his reflexes were quick enough to stop her from squeezing him someplace he didn't want to be squeezed.

"Uh, I think I had better go." he said before standing only for her to touch his arm and say "Here, take my card, if you ever want a workout buddy give me a call." 

**Lainey Winters and Stan Johnson**

When Lainey saw her first date, she groaned. Stan and she had gone on a date that had ended up a mess. He had a problem with her job and she felt like he didn't respect her choices so they had ended rather quickly, the next night she had seen him with her friend Kelly Lee. That alone was reason enough to get though this half hour as quickly as possible

"I guess I can use this as proof you didn't fix your dates." she said calmly. "We both know I would be no place on your list."

"Same here." he said. "So how are you?" 

**Lainey Winters and Mac Scorpio**

When the police commissioner entered the room, she had to laugh. "Since I used you as my basis for the right man, I guess it is fitting you were one of my dates."

"Why me?" he asked genuinely curious.

"You are a great father, a good friend and have pretty much universal respect." she said. "I mean you have raised those girls on your own, which means, you know how to keep a clean house you more than likely can cook and don't need a mommy instead of a wife."

"I wonder how you would analyze that?" he asked amused.

"That I have had some really crappy dates lately and Coleman is starting to look good." she said with a soft giggle. "Sorry, sir."

"I do understand bad dates." he said thinking on the long string of ones he had had. 

**Lainey Winters and Andy Archer**

Andy looked about as thrilled to see Lainey as she was to see him. "Well, this is awkward." he said to his doctor. "Does this qualify as medical malpractice?"

"I doubt it." she said asking him to sit down. "Why don't we do the cards."

"Sounds like a plan." he said relieved to be doing nothing more than answering the questions. He was interested in a young nurse at GH and Lainey knew it, she would not be offended by his lack of interest. 

**Robin Scorpio and Dante Falconari**

When Dante followed the orchid path and saw the doctor he had met the first night in town, he said "Thank god, I was afraid you would be that annoying blond."

"What blond?" she asked taking the brownie and biting it then grimacing. "They need to get Liz's recipe."

"That Spencer girl, she saw me earlier and said something about hoping I was one of her dates tonight."  
he said. "Have you an insider information on Maxie's dates?"

"None, we didn't cheat." she said a bit annoyed at the way everyone expected them to know the pairings. "How was your date with Maxie, I haven't seen her to get the 411."

"I thought it went great. She was a little upset at how much money she thought I spent." he said. "I like her and she has told me a lot of stuff, I think trying to get me not to like her."

"What sort of stuff?" she asked a bit worried.

"Kyle Radcliffe and what he did, she blames herself for wanting to date what she called Mr. Popular. Jesse, someone named Zander Smith and how she sort of liked him. Then what happened with Lucky Spencer. She is rather hard on herself, isn't she?"

"A bit, but she is right. She was in the wrong about a lot of things. But a few months ago, she started to grow up, mainly because of the incident at the hotel. I think is shook something in her." Robin stated. "She has a ways to go though. I do think she might just finally be realizing that her being alive isn't a mistake."

"She told me about the transplant. She was trying to explain why she wasn't wearing some dress that my aunt offered to her. I just don't get why she thinks she has to act stupid."

"You need to understand a few things. When she was little, Mac and Felicia were apart more than together. I was still there, and I think she considered me the smart one." Robin was shaking her head at this one.

"Then later, there is Georgie. She is smarter than both of us, but still studies, still tries hard. It is a hard thing for Maxie to live up to. Then she hit high school and Felicia yanked them to Texas for a few years. They came back but Maxie felt like an outsider even with her own friends. Lucas had a secret a big one. Brooklynn was here and Georgie and she became friends."

"I don't understand?" he asked.

"Maxie feels alone in a crowd. It's why she acted the way she did, now she doesn't feel alone. Working for Kate Howard has shown her that what she considers important that to most of us is secondary is important."

The bell rang, and Dante asked. "If I have questions, can I call?"

Nodding, Robin sat back thinking on all she had just said when her second date arrived. 

**Robin Scorpio and David Harper**

The detective and the doctor didn't have a lot in common but forensics and Robin soon drew David out by asking him about various Crime Scene kits and then about DNA. As the half hour passed, he said "Thank you, I have enjoyed talking to you." 

**Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake**

Patrick saw Robin and lifted the white cloth napkin and waved it saying "Truce?"

"Sit down." she said then taking the truffles offered him half of them. "I am more hurt that mad. I told you that."

"I don't get why, I only flirted with her. I am no more interested in Leyla Mir that she is in me." he said. "We talked racing, that is all."

"You might not be interested, but she is. She takes your flirting seriously."

"Why? I mean, Elizabeth doesn't."

"They are two very different people." Robin snapped. "Elizabeth isn't interested in marrying a doctor, she is only looking for love, not giving qualifying statement in where she will find it either."

"Obviously not, since she is seeing Morgan." he snapped. "I just don't see why you are worried."

"Patrick, like I said. I think we are moving into two very different directions. After the scare, I can't help thinking, I want to me a mother and not in the distant future. You are all about fun, in easy relationships and no commitments."

"Yes, when I came to town, I was like that, but you don't know that I haven't changed." he said, hurt that she seemed to be excluding him from her plans. "You won't give me a chance to think about it or even talk to me about it."

"Who were your dates tonight?" she asked.

Hesitating, he said Leyla, then Audrey Hardy. Who were yours?

"David Harper and Dante Falconari." she replied.

"Men just like your father. I think that is the real reason we are arguing, you want a man like that. Not me, I am not what you really want and you are ending things and using Leyla's friendship as a reason to do so." he snapped. "For the record, I do think about being a parent some day."

"Some day." she said a bit snippy. "I am thinking in the next year."

As the bell tinkled, they glared at one another, both certain the other was wanting to end them. 

**Jolene Crowell and Andy Archer/Milo Giambetti**

Jolene sat there, wondering if it was possible to die from boredom as her second date slowly came to an end. First Andy Archer who should save the hospital some money by talking to his patients instead of using drugs. It would put them to sleep much quicker, then her second date who she had expected to be at least slightly exciting was a dud.

Who knew that there were men in the mob even more boring than accountants. Savoring the desserts, she wondered if she could take the flowers home with her, then when she e-mailed her sister Nadine, she could claim they were from some handsome man she had been dating. Like that guy dating Elizabeth Webber, the slutty nurse who cheated on her husband and got pregnant with the mobster's baby. 

**Jolene Crowell and Damien Spinelli**

Spinelli grinned when he saw the blond who was his last date of the evening. Jolene Crowell worked at the hospital and he had seen her on night shift. Smiling broadly, he bragged to her that he was the personal IT guy for Jason Morgan. When she seemed interested, Spinelli told her even more.

"I work for him exclusively, he couldn't do without me." he told the woman. "We were involved in the rescue at the Metrocourt where I helped him rescue his beloved Goddess."

Smiling a bit, she said "Really, I heard that he dumped her for the woman carrying his kid. You know the nurse with no morals."

As the two talked, Spinelli inadvertently spilled more than he should have to the nurse, who then tried to figure out how to make the best of what he had given her. Did she go to Morgan, before or after the skanky woman did whatever she had planned or did she play the heroine thereby winning the mobster's love?

Either might work, since it looked like Jason Morgan was only marrying Elizabeth Webber for business reasons. He hadn't done so for their child when he found out, but had made plans to do so after finding out she was rich. Jolene could understand that, after all, Money was important.

Spinelli got up, thinking how he could date the blond, proving to Lulu that he wasn't a pathetic loser and Jolene was working on squirming her way out of helping the consortium taking over GH now that she had a less illegal plan to get rich.

First up was doing some more research on Jason Morgan, but that shouldn't be too hard, the papers were sure to be full of articles on him. 

**Regina Wainright and Cooper Barrett/Logan Hayes**

Looking at the handsome police officer entering her area, Regina gave a quick smile as they soon were discussing the similarities in their respective careers, but soon they had nothing to talk about, Not that she cared too much, as handsome as he was, she would be quite happy to sit and look at him all night.

Logan Hayes on the other hand, her second date was arrogant and made it clear he was only marking time by deigning to grace her with his presence. When the bell rang, he gave her a quick grimace and said "Good luck with your late date."

Watching him walk away, Regina in a childish move stuck out her tongue thinking what a creep. 

**Claudia Zachara and Dillon Hornsby**

When Dillon came around the corner and saw his date was Sonny Corinthos' new wife, he groaned but sat down anyhow. He had been hoping to see Georgie at some point this evening and he had only two chances left.

Quickly picking up the cards that Robin had told them about, he asked if she wanted to play a game.

With a slowly growing smile, she said "How about a question for a question?

"Sure." he said with a quick grin. "You first?"

Looking over the kid who was part of the reason Johnny was having such a hard time apologizing for screwing up with Georgie, she asked "Who cuts your hair, your gardener with the hedge clippers?"

"No, I go to Luigi's on 5th street." he said then looking through the cards asked "Bad boy or geek?"

Rolling her eyes she said "I am married to Sonny Corinthos, what do you think?" Then after a pause said "We all know you are a geek, is that why you were so eager to take what your stepsister offered?"

Swallowing, he said "Excuse me?"

"You know, that girl you allowed to ruin your marriage? Is that why it was so easy for her to get you into the boathouse? Do you have performance issues?"

"Look, you don't know a thing about that." he said then picked up the next card and read it without thinking. "Who was your childhood heroine."

"Does it have to be a girl?" she asked then said "Lucrietia Borgia. My turn, so Dillon, are you dating anyone?"

"No, I am hoping to reconnect with my wife." he said quietly then pulled out the next card. He saw his watch face and groaned it had only been five minutes. "If I came with a remote control, what button would you push the most?"

With a funny smile, Claudia looked at him and said "The button to change channels. My turn. What makes you think your ex wants anything to do with you?"

With a smile he said. "Georgie is a nice person, she had forgiven me for cheating on her. She gets that it was not completely my fault. "How many pairs of red, pink or white shoes do you own?"

"No pink or white, but about a hundred pairs of red heels." she said. "And this Georgie might be a nice person, but that doesn't mean she is going to make the same mistake three times. I mean, didn't you cheat on her before with Sage Alcazar?"

Feeling like a fish in a barrel, Dillon ignored the question and asked "Dark or Milk Chocolate?"

"Depends on who I am eating them with. You didn't answer my question. Why should Georgie Jones go back out with a loser like you who dated Lulu Spencer after what she did. I mean, Georgie is beautiful, smart and I happen to know of a couple of different guys who would date her in a heartbeat."

"Maybe, but I am the one who has already dealt with her dad." he said. "You just don't get it, Georgie is my true love. We made a mistake and can now move on. What is your favorite romantic scene in a movie?"

"When the head of the studio Woltz waked up with his prize racehorse in bed with him at the beginning of the Godfather." she said with a straight face. "Georgie might be your true love, but are you hers?"

The bell rang before Dillon had to answer, but as he walked away, he could still hear the word echoing in his ears as he went on to his next date. 

**Claudia and John Zachara**

John laughed when he saw his sister sitting at the table when he came around the screen. "Well, this is no fun."

"You might want to be nice to me." she said smugly. "I have some news you are going to want to hear."

Settling in, he looked across at her then at the turtle pie he had in his hands and picked up her fork to eat it. "What?"

"I just got word, Daddy dearest has been transferred to lock down at Attica." she said. "They had a very quick trial and he is headed to the mental ward at Attica. So start working on what you really want. I talked to our attorney. The house is in your name, Trevor's idea since it kept it clear for Anthony. Most of the accounts are in your name as well."

"I don't know what to do now." he said a bit stunned. "Part of me never thought we would be free and you still aren't."

"Give it time. I am getting what I want. I chose Sonny Corinthos for a reason. I am sure to get the child I want. Be happy for me, I am almost free as well."

"Will we ever truly be free?" he asked doubtfully. "We are always going to be Zachara's."

"Yes, but we can change the meaning of that." she said reaching out for him. "So what are you thinking about doing?"

"College, for a little while at least. Find out what a great big world there is out there." he said then smiling added. "Thank you, I was worried when you came home. I wasn't sure this would work."

Squeezing his hand, she said "I wasn't either, but I wanted it. Go, tell her everything. It's the only way it will work our for you. I mean EVERYTHING, Johnny. And if it doesn't work out, at least you won't be eighty years old, lying there thinking I wish I had found out if she was the one."

Just as the bell rang, he said quietly. "That is the part that scares me. You remember what Anthony said about how he knew the minute he met my mother. I knew the minute she stood up and went to see where my food was. I don't want to turn into him."

"You won't." she said confidently. "Go, and if she isn't your date... find her after words." 

**Claudia Zachara and Mac Scorpio**

"Well this would cause quite a scandal." said Claudia when Mac set down the pie in front of her.

"Maybe." he said. "We could head back to the ballroom, preventing any kind of conflict."

Thinking on what Dillon Hornsby had said, she worked on it then said "Actually, I do need to talk to you, about your daughter."

Mac sat down then said "I have two questions first. Is Johnny out? And secondly, how bad did your father screw him up?"

"Well that is blunt." she said then replied. "He was never in, in spite of what Trevor and my father wanted. He is protecting Elizabeth but that is an honor thing, not business. And my dad did a number on him, but I think he is doing fine."

"Then why did my young daughter eat a very large bunny rabbit then take the rest of the candy to the homeless shelter?" he asked.

"Honor." she said with a grin as she realized he wasn't the obstacle she thought he was going to be for her brother. "He worries she is too young, too smart and that he is too cynical and thanks to our dad missed the boat on a normal life."

"I have to admit I am not thrilled about the difference in age, I looked at his license, I know he is nine years older than her, and if he was perusing her, I might be worried, but I came home late Easter night and saw him murdering my daughter's flower beds. Maxie was pissed the next day and blamed the poor Pauley boys across the street."

"He screwed-up worse than that." she said cheerfully then told him what Johnny said then watched as Mac turned purple. "Funny thing is, Johnny has a dream home. Out the old cliff roads. A very large stone farmhouse with... drum roll please... a white picket fence for the main house and white boards on the paddocks by the barn."

"Then why would he say something that stupid?" he asked growling.

"Because he is male." she said blithely. "He can't help it. He decided to avoid her and was talking to Dante in the stupid way men do and put his foot in his mouth. I am looking forward to watching him grovel at her feet. I mean, Morgan has proven to be no fun." 

**Kate Howard and Mitchell Coleman**

When Coleman saw the beautiful woman who was to be his first date, he handed her the delicate small pieces of chocolate then said "For my lady. I have to admit, I don't know exactly what they are, but they seem to fit your profile."

Kate saw the slightly sleazy man and groaned while cursing Jax for getting her into this, but found the man in front of her amusing as he seemed to attempt to smooze his way into a real date. "What do you do Mr. Coleman?"

"I own a bar down by the waterfront. Jake's." he said proudly.

"Really, I have seen it when driving by." she said then asked. "Are you a local?"

"No, Buffalo, what about you, where did you originate?"

"Connecticut by way of New York." she said sticking to her cover story, just in case he wasn't who he claimed to be.

Offering him one of the petit fours, Kate cut one in half for herself then asked "What do you do for fun, Mr. Coleman?"

"Not much really, I spend a lot of time reading, trying to improve myself." he replied as the bell rang. "Maybe you should stop some time when driving by."

"Maybe I will." she answered while wondering who her next date was. 

**Kate Howard and Jasper Jax**

The two business partners used the half hour to get up to date in regard to the magazine they were getting ready to launch. "Have you planned out where you want to have the launch party?"

"No, the hotel is out, for obvious reasons. I looked at an old estate down by the Quartermaine mansion, I can't stay too much longer. That ex-fiancee of yours is a vicious."

"If you need any thing, just let me know or Georgie." he said "Speaking of the Jones girls, how is Maxie working out?"

"I honestly had my doubts at first, but she is doing quite well. A little green when it comes to the business end, but she does have an eye for fashion. Her sister is the one who interests me, though. She has a good eye for art, yet is more interested in business. I would love to convince her to come work for me but she made it clear she would rather poke her eye out with a needle."

"That would be my Georgie." he said cheerfully. "You should see her removing Carly, it is a thing of beauty." 

**Kate Howard and Cooper Barrett**

When the young cadet entered, Kate looked him over and thought to herself that he would make a great model. Before Cooper could explain he wasn't interested, he had been convinced to work with her photographer on a set of test pictures.

As she thought about her evening when the bell rang, Kate decided that she might just take her first date up on his offer of a drink at his bar some time. He had stayed on her mind in spite of her not wanting him to. 

**Leyla Mir and Patrick Drake**

When the young Iranian girl saw Patrick Drake was her first date, she gave a quick thanks to above. She liked the handsome doctor who seemed to have major issues with his very controlling girl friend. As they talked, she kept it light and breezy, knowing it was different than what he was used to dealing with.

Hoping he would ask her out soon, she maneuvered her way onto his operating team for the scheduled surgery in two days. Now she just had to wait patiently as his relationship with Robin Scorpio imploded. 

**Leyla Mir and Leo Julian/Steven Webber**

Leyla wasn't happy to see the man who her mother thought she should be interested in was her second date. Not that she really had any objections to Leo, but he really wasn't her type. He also seemed a bit too interested in the very pregnant Elizabeth Webber. What sort of man wanted a woman who was having another man's child.

When her final date of the evening arrived, Leyla recalled what she had overheard in the lounge earlier that day between Audrey Hardy and Bobbie Jones. They had been talking about Steven looking for a serious girl friend. Deciding he would be perfect until she could get Patrick, she decided to be forward and asked him on a date.

A bit taken back, Steven said "I will only be in town until the end of the week, but I would enjoy dinner. How about Tuesday at the Metrocourt."

"Sure, but I have to work the late shift, do you mind dropping me off at GH after wards." she asked with a smile. 

**Diane Miller and Jasper Jacks**

Diane looked up and down the tall blond Australian then said. "Well, you certainly make a great first date."

"Glad you are pleased." he said handing her the box with dessert in it. "I figured most of the sweets would end up in the trash and figured most of you would prefer to take them home instead."

"Sensible and good looking. So how did you ever end up engaged to Carly Corinthos?" she asked with a grimace.

"If you think she is bad, you should have met my last spouse." he said with a smirk. "What about you, how come a lovely woman like yourself isn't married?"

"I have a shoe fetish, there is no room in my closet for a man." she said. "So, I decided early on, they could spend the night, but unless they cook they had to have the courtesy to be gone by the time I woke the next morning."

Jax had to laugh, she was pithy smart and more than a bit appealing to him. "So, how on earth did you end up working for Corinthos and Morgan?"

Holding up her index finger, she said "Correction I work for Jason, not Sonny Corinthos. He has an attorney and I assure you it isn't me."

"Another point in your favor." he said as the bell rang. A bit disappointed, he asked "I don't mix business with pleasure and I would love to have dinner some time."

"Too bad, I think you are the sort looking for commitment. So I have to decline." she said. "If you should happen to need an attorney, give me a call." 

**Diane Miller and Edward Quartermaine.**

The elderly man grinned when he saw the feisty red headed lawyer behind the screen. "A bountiful plate for a beautiful lady."

"I see why your Lila feel for you." she said then invited him to sit. "Now, how on earth did I end up with you for a date?"

"I am not sure, I am looking for a new attorney." he said. "Maybe this is fates way of saying for me to talk to you about a job?"

"I work for your grandson." she reminded him. "One of Jason's rules is no working for ELQ, so I can give you a list of names, but I am afraid mine won't be on it." she said looking on as the irascible old man shrugged then said "I had to try." 

**Diane Miller and Max Giambetti.**

The large teddy bear saw the woman who had dumped him recently and winced. "Diane, I had no idea."

"I know, if you did then you would have broken the rules." she said icily. "I say we agree to be finished and walk back to the ballroom."

"No, look, give me a chance to explain." he said sitting down the small dessert plate. "I made a mistake in helping Carly. But I swear she means nothing to me."

Standing, Diane looked at him then said "That actually makes it worse, if you cared for her, then I could at least attempt to understand, but you let a child be placed in a very dangerous situation and for what. For Carly to attempt to regain control over Jason Morgan's life? Just what did you think was going to happen, Max?" 

**Elizabeth Webber and Johnny Zachara**

Francis glared at the young Italian as he walked up to Elizabeth and handed her the cookies. "Maybe you can give them to Cam?"

Laughing, she said "I can do that. So how do you think you ended up my first date?"

"Karma and a lot of hope. I am hoping my last date is Georgie. She and I need to talk." he said.

"So you chose a public place where anyone can overhear?" she asked.

"No, I chose a public place where she can't get away and I doubt she will slap me in front of everyone." he said. "I was going to ask her to meet me at Jake's, but decided that wouldn't be a good idea."

"You are kidding right?" she said laughing. "Do you know what is going on later. I saw Jason and you talking and I know he is up to something."

"Nope, I am not telling." he said. "I can tell that you will have one less worry after tonight."

Francis wanted to strangle the kid, but then saw the relief in Elizabeth's eyes and wondered how this young man who had no connection to Elizabeth before March had figured out what she needed to hear. Deciding to take another look at John Zachara, he grinned when he saw who Jason was with.

Well this might be interesting after all. John liked Georgie who was talking to Jason who liked Elizabeth. He wondered how to draw their attention to one another as the bells rang. 

**Elizabeth and Steven Webber**

The blond doctor was grateful to see his sister behind the orchids and sat down. "So who was your first date?"

"My guard, John Zachara." she said with a laugh. "The funny thing is the girl he likes ended up as Jason's date."

"So are we going to have a shot out at twenty paces at high noon for the honor of you two ladies?" he asked sarcastically.

"I hope not. Jason is too good of a shot and I like Johnny." she admitted. "He reminds me of someone."

"As in?" he asked.

"Me, I was broken for a while, I think he is as well. Just deeper." she said. "So who was your first date?"

"Skye Quartermaine, most definitely mot my type." he said. "I know she and you are friends but I can't imagine spending any significant amount of time with her."

"Don't you think you are being a bit prejudice?" she asked.

"No, she is just too something." he said leaning back a bit in the chair. "So, when are you going to give in and marry Jason Morgan?"

"When he asks." she replied. "And then I intend to give birth, in that order."

"I thought your delivery date was next week?" he asked.

"It is, if he doesn't propose to me by Friday, there isn't going to be a wedding." she said cheerfully. "I fully intend to kill him and have you help me dispose of the body."

"I would have thought you would ask your new friends to do that, I mean I am sure they have more experience at it then I do."

"Experience? What do you need experience for?" she said.

"I think you have no worries, the way he looks at you. I would guess my entire bank account he wants to marry you." he said.

"That isn't the problem. I don't think you want to know what is." she said. Then with a grin leaned in and said "I am about ready to tie him up and have my way with him. I am truly thinking of killing him with sex, no self respecting coffee importer is going to want to admit dying from over use."

"Elizabeth, there are some things a brother doesn't want to know." he said blushing red just as the bell rang. "Thank god. You should be telling him this stuff, not me."

"I intend to, tonight." she said. "That is why I wearing what I am." 

**Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan.**

Jason stopped when he saw the table number and went back to the dessert bar and grabbed the strawberries instead of the chocolate he knew Elizabeth couldn't eat. Straightening his tie that Skye had insisted on his wearing, he closed his eyes and wished for good luck as he went to join the woman he loved.

Elizabeth on the other hand was wondering if she didn't have a third date until she saw Francis stand up straight then grin at her. Jason walked around the screen and sat down after placing the strawberries in front of her. "Hello, I am Jason Morgan, and you are?"

Playing along, she said "Elizabeth Webber, pleased to meet you."

As he looked at the cards, he thought about what Skye had told him about the cards and continued on with the game. Picking up the cream colored specially arranged cards he asked "Shall we get to know each other?"

Hiding her smile she said "Certainly." Picking up the first card and flipping it over, she read it and after a quick chuckle said "I only own two pairs of white sandals and no red shoes. What about you?"

Unable to find his laughter he said "Does a pair of work out shoes count?"

"They aren't black?" she asked shocked. "I own about twenty pairs total.

Thinking about it, Jason said "Five pairs. "The sexiest outfit and how long would I have to wait to see it?"

"I don't think I own anything sexy per se. " she said only for him to point out the dress she was wearing. Then he added "I don't either."

Thinking he looked pretty good in the dark charcoal suit with white shirt, she flipped the next card and said "All time favorite scene in a movie... where Ginger Rogers is dancing with Fred Astaire on a rainy day in a gazebo in Top Hat."

"I don't have one." he admitted. "If you were Snow White what dwarf would you date?"

"No, really that is a question?" she asked laughing. "I don't remember their names except for sneezy and I don't want to date anyone named Sneezy. And I doubt you do either, so next question."

Flipping the card, she gave a sly grin the said "Kiss me."

"Gladly." he said and leaned in to kiss her. As he gently just touched his lips to her as if to explore how far she wanted to take this, he found her moving closer and using her lips to press his open. As they slowly deepened the kiss they heard screeching then the sound of Carly being escorted out.

"So, what would your conversation heart say?"

Thinking back on those dry candies that Morgan and Michael liked he grinned then said "I love you."

Blushing she said "We so need to have a talk about that elsewhere."

"Milk or Dark chocolate?" he read. "Can I say just plain chocolate."

"Dark, it is better tasting." she said."Can you be best friends with the opposite sex?"

"I think Carly proves the answer is no." he said ruefully. "Maybe, depends on the sanity of the person."

"I agree." she said. Then laughing said "Bad boy or geek?"

"I think that is a girl question." he said looking at her expectantly.

"Bad boy or geek, what if I want both."

Seeing him look offended, she said "Your profession might lean towards one, but Jason reading travel guides and some of the other stuff... geeky Jason Quartermaine is still in there." Laughing, she saw his grin then said "I like them both.

"If men had a remote control what button would you push the most?"

"If it was you, rewind." she said as they kept talking in spite of the sound of the bell.

When he came to the one about her love live and what amusement park ride it resembled, he packed up the cards and stuck them in his pocket. "I say we take these with us and answer that question in the morning."

Standing he held out his hand and pulled her up before leaning down to kiss her just as the bell gave a final ring and the male model stopped to gather their score cards. Leaving to head back, Francis whispered to Jason. "Go see the man I brought with me, you both need to see what happened."

Walking into the ballroom they listened as Stan said "Dr. Quartermaine and I will be back in five minutes with your answers. For now, relax and enjoy your time together."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"... our first gift basket from Edible Arrangements …. Milo Giambetti" he said while the mob guard looked like he wanted to disappear.

As they went through, Georgie ended up winning a camping trip for four to Lake Placid, Monica a charm bracelet from the local jewelers, and Diane Miller ended up winning an expensive Nikon digital camera from the photoshop and then they announced that Patrick Drake had won a free spa day at the Metrocourt to the amusement of several of the nursing staff.

"The last door prize, courtesy of an anonymous donor is this large Longenberger basket full of home electronics." announced Alan who asked Bobbie Jones to pull the winner's name. As she lifted out the ticket, the head of staff looked and said "Steven Webber."

Groaning, Steven went to pick up the basket determined to give it to his sister. Looking inside, he was shocked at what there was. An Ipod, an Iphone as well as a top of the line lap top computer. When he pulled out the GPS, then the small Kindle reader, he decided to still give Liz most of it but made plans to keep the GPS and the Iphone.

"We are also presenting to the couples who chose to agree to see each other again after their last date, a dinner for two here at the country club plus tickets to the opening of the Port Charles Ballet's production of Swan Lake."

Going through the list, he announced Of our final couples, six checked they would be interested in going on another date with that person. Their names have been placed in the barrel and I will ask for Robin Scorpio to pull the winner out."

Robin did then with a mischievous grin said. "Drs Alan and Monica Quartermaine."

Amid Edward's complaint that he certainly hoped the married couple wanted to see one another again, there was a bit of laughter when Alan saw Monica shaking her head. While some couples danced, many started to head for the doors. Hospital staff with early mornings and others not wanting to test their luck. After all an event without trouble in Port Charles was rare.

"Georgie, I was hoping we could talk." said Dillon as he walked over to his ex-wife.

Looking at him and knowing it was time, she suggested "Why don't you meet me at Jake's in a half hour."

Rushing home to change, she walked into Jake's and saw a few of the other enrollees from the party then winced when she saw the look on Lulu's face and knew that she was pissed about something. "Dillon, let's grab that table over in the corner, okay?"

Once seated, he offered to buy her something to drink. "A coke."

Setting down their drinks after talking to the bartender he said. "I was hoping you would be one of my dates tonight. We could have used it as a spring board to move forward, to get past all of our mistakes."

Looking into his pleading eyes, Georgie hated to do this, but knew she had to. "Dillon, I am sorry, but our time has passed. I forgave you for Lulu, but honestly I haven't forgotten."

"B-but, I love you." he said softly.

"I love you too, but the way you love someone for the past." she said gently. "We both know that if you hadn't been dying, we wouldn't have gotten married. It was a mistake made in the heat of the moment. Mac was right about that."

The words of Claudia Corinthos echoing in his ears, he asked "Is there someone else?"

"Right now?" she asked. "No, but there is more the idea of someone else. I know what I was for my future and you just aren't it. We are the past... I am sorry." Standing she watched him scramble out of the booth as if to follow her.

Wiping the tear that was trailing down his cheek, Georgie kissed the wet cheek then said. "I wish you well."

Settling back into the booth, Dillon sat there staring at his 7Up. He finally got that it was over. Looking up at the sound of light footsteps, he saw the look of pity on Maxie's face and said "Don't, just don't. I know you hate me..."

"I don't hate you." she said. "I do on the other hand, hate your hair, but... Dillon, I am sorry. You may have deserved what just happened for the way you treated my sister, but I know it still hurts."

Walking away, she hugged Dante and said "I know I said I wanted to go out but I really think I need to be home for Georgie right now. And don't even think of telling Johnny, she is going to need a few days to wallow in guilt."

"Explain." he ordered a bit confused but worried about his friend and the girl he had come to care about..

"When you dump a guy, ever someone like Dillon, you feel bad especially when you have feelings for someone else." she said. When he had drove her home, he kissed her goodnight then whispered. "Sleep tight."

Nodding, she entered and went up the stairs to Georgie's room expecting to see her sister crying. Instead she had out her text books and was working on something. "Don't you EVER do the normal things. You are supposed to be crying right now."

Genuinely surprised, Georgie looked up and said "Why? I was over Dillon in February. I had no idea until tonight he still had feelings for me though."

"Oh." said Maxie feeling deflated. Looking at her sister she said. "I came home to wallow with you."

"Instead tell me about your dates." said Georgie closing her books and going over to crawl into her bed. "Who did you have?"

"Dr. Quartermaine." Maxie said laughing. "I swear the man didn't say a word the entire time."

"Did you give him a chance?" she asked knowingly. "Who was next?"

"Cooper Barrett, the guy from the safe. He is related to Brenda, distantly. But he was a little boring, then I had Dante." she said in a dreamy tone as she remembered her evening. "So who did you have?"

"Jason Morgan." said Georgie to the amusement of Maxie who said. "Well the personality test did say you have an adventurous streak. How did it go?"

"Weird, I insulted Carly, then Sonny. Finally we heard the bell and he stopped on his way out and glared at someone." she said a bit mystified. "then I heard from Dante about your date. And Johnny was my last date."

Looking at her sister she asked. "How did that one go?"

"I was mean to him," she said grimacing. "It was like I couldn't help myself. I told him I wanted to eject him, that I wanted to bite him and that my favorite heroine was Miss Piggy because she could use karate."

"Okay, I have a dirty mind." said Maxie giggling. "I just went someplace very dirty with the first two."

"MAXIE JONES!" shouted Georgie then she said. "I was lying to him, I didn't want to bite him, I miss him, I miss talking to him, yet when I see him, I see the entire spectrum of red."

"For what he said at the station?" she inquired.

"No, I was mad at the time, but I don't think he meant it and that is what hurts."

Jason was helping Elizabeth into the truck then turned to Francis and said "Did you get it?"

Handing Jason the box, Francis said "I am heading over to Sonny's to help keep an eye on Cameron. Good luck."

"Hopefully luck won't be needed." he said then smiled when he saw Elizabeth glaring at her chest again. "She does that a lot."

"How would you feel if you suddenly grew two sizes?" he asked.

"Funny." said Jason growling. "Look, after you check on things, head over to the safe house where they are holding Sam please."

Driving away, Jason asked if Elizabeth was tired only to be told she was feeling fine. "I have had a burst of sudden energy."

Arriving out at the safe house, Jason was helping her inside when his phone rang. Glaring at it, he snapped "Morgan."

"Just wanted to let you know, Carly is tearing up the town looking for our two guests."

"Both of them?" he asked. He had ordered a guard to grab Spinelli on Milo's account of something he had overheard but if Carly was looking for Sam that wasn't good.

"She thinks Sam was your date." admitted Sonny. "Do you want me to deal with them."

"No, both of them are mine. You deal with your ex-wife but away from the house. I don't want her near Cameron." he said. Hanging up, he followed the trail of Elizabeth wrap then her shoes. Entering the bedroom, he stood there his jaw dropping at what he saw. "E- er- uh Elizabeth?"

Turning, she saw his eyes travel southwards. She might have been unhappy if they had stopped at her now naked breasts but they didn't. They continued on down to her belly then she felt a familiar tug when they turned hotter before traveling down her legs. She watched as he licked his lips then asked. "What is on your toe?"

Lifting her foot, she said. "A toe ring. It has always been too big for me but Em talked me into buying it."

Feeling his plans going to heck, Jason didn't care as he went to remove his tie. "I think I am a little over dressed."

"No, leave the tie on." she said then moved in closer to stand his collar up and removed the tie from around it she gave a quick grin when she felt his hands settling on her waist before the fingers curved around to her bare bum.

Unbuttoning the shirt, then pushing both it and the suit jacket onto the floor, she undid the black leather belt and quickly grabbing the buckle, pulled it out of the loops and tossed it on the dresser.

Undoing the button, then sliding down the zipper, she felt her breath catch as she had some difficulty as his body had hardened in reaction to her lack of clothing. Easing past down the zipper to its base, Elizabeth wrapped her other hand around him and smiled at him when she saw his eyes flutter from the effort it was taking not to come.

Keeping to her plan, she placed her hands inside the waistband of his boxer briefs and holding his erection close to his body, she eased the briefs and dress pants down to his knees. Removing both hands, she felt his cock graze her own nakedness then felt her body reacting to his sudden inability to breath.

"Elizabeth?" he asked opening his eyes and watching as she just stood there staring at him. Worried she was going to stop, he felt her hand traveling up his chest instead.

"I forgot to tell you to kick off your shoes." she said stepping back then Jason swallowed the sudden over abundance of saliva in his mouth when she dropped to her knees and untied his dress shoes. Then ordered him to kick them off. Doing so, he stepped out of his pants, then watched as Liz picked up the clothes then slowly stood.

"I can do that." he said going to take them away but his hands were pushed back as she went to the closet. Jason was a bit upset when she disappeared from eye sight for a few minutes but relaxed when she came back into view carrying a robe which she tossed on the dresser.

Turning around to keep her in view, he was confused when she didn't approach him but instead went to the window. "Elizabeth?"

"Shshh." she said looking back at him as she reached for something on the ledge just out of sight then the lights went dim. Turning, she stopped and stood there admiring the naked man in the middle of the room. "Wow, you have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?"

"I could say the same thing about you." he said walking over to her. Reaching for her hands which were behind her back, he was amused when she clasped them then tightened her grip. Looking down at the breasts that were now jutting out with strawberry colored points, Jason couldn't resist as he dropped to his knees and kissed them.

"NO way, mister." said a laughing Elizabeth as he went into pleading mode by pulling her even closer and gently sucking on one of the turgid points. Moaning, she started to hold his head closer then pulled back a bit, biting her lip to keep from giving in to the additional sensations that was causing. "You had your chance, you didn't take it, so I am in charge, mister."

As Jason finally comprehended what was going on, he went to stand then kissed her belly whispering to his son for him to close his eyes. "You do not want to see what your Mommy is up to."

With a small laugh at Jason's nonsense, Elizabeth whispered "I love you and I am done waiting for you to make the first move. At the rate we are going our son is going to be in college be..." Jason's phone was ringing, glaring at the closet she said "Don't!"

She could see his regret as he reluctantly walked towards to closet. Picking up the robe she had intended to use later, Elizabeth was trying to wipe the tears from her face while shoving her arms into it then stopped stunned at what she heard.

"Thanks, Francis. We uh,..." she walked to the closet door and saw Jason's embarrassment about something then heard the rest. "No, we are not naked, Corelli, I am still wearing my tie." he snapped not mentioning it was all he was wearing. "Just take it back to the penthouse, please."

When he hung up and turned around to see the hastily wiped tears, he pulled her into his arms. "I am in total agreement with what you just said. I uh, I had something else planned. Poor Francis has been waiting for us to arrive. He called because he was worried when we didn't show up."

"Show up where and why did you stop here if you made plans elsewhere?" she asked.

"I forgot something when I was here earlier." he said then went to the living room and brought back a small box after hiding the second little one. "I had intended on giving you this later."

She eased open the box and gasped when she saw her red glass paperweight whole again. "Jason?"

"I had Diane supervise one of our men taking it to the same shop so he could remelt it." he said. "The studio, I sort of had it set up for us tonight."

Giggling, she said. "Until I had the brilliant idea of getting naked and seducing you."

Blushing he said "Trust me, I am more than willing to continue with what was going on, but since Francis knew I was coming here first... I didn't want him rushing in thinking we had been ..."

"Oh god, he has to know what we are doing here." she cried out in embarrassment. Then looked at him standing there naked except for the tie then started laughing until she had to grab her stomach. "Oh, I am sorry, but I mean, I well, I was going to use that tie to have my way with you."

"You mean like page 215 in your book. The cravet and the bedpost?" he asked then saw her expression. "I saw it on your dresser. I was going to ask you about that."

Now that her whole body was flushed with embarrassment, Elizabeth tied the rope even tighter while Jason walked over then removed her hand so he could undo it then leaned in to say "I was a bit more interested in the scene before."

Elizabeth realized he had gotten rid of the robe, she listened in awe as Jason kept telling her almost word for word how the story had gone. "She faced the door her breasts heavy with want and her nipples tightening unbearably. She felt his tongue on her back..."

Elizabeth moaned when he started to follow the scene he was describing his hands were leading the way to her legs, he read the next line than gently nipped her rear causing her to groan and close her eyes. He worked his way back up to the small of her back and then pressed a warn kiss there.

"Sirac was on his knees now as he turned her to face him." Elizabeth was certain her own knees were about to give way when he followed the storyline. As she looked down into his heated blue eyes, she asked "Jason what are you doing?"

"Loving you." he said as he kissed her pelvis bone on both sides of her stomach. As he moved his hands up from her hips to her waist then cupped her breasts he gave a quick laugh then said. "In the story she was smaller, wasn't she. We will have to do this again when our son is no longer in need of your body."

Elizabeth felt her insides liquify at those words but then Jason switched back to the book and guiding her hands to her breasts said "Stay like that, rub the tips for me. I want to see you pleasuring yourself."

Barely holding it together as he leaned forward and kissed her stomach, she followed his instructions just like in the book and felt her tips reacting to what was going on. Jason reigned gentle quick kisses as he moved down past their son and gave a quick flick of his tongue to her belly button.

Looking up from his knees at the incredible sight of Elizabeth's need, Jason moved his hands to her thighs and quickly spread his fingers out to reach as far as he could, his thumbs both reached her clit. Feeling Elizabeth react, Jason teased her with his fingers, going completely off scrip as he fought himself for control.

When Elizabeth who didn't realize what had happened and moaned Jason's name as he lowered his head and pulled her closer so he could taste her. Licking and sucking on the small nub, Jason could hear Elizabeth's barely coherent words and moved back to look up and saw she was still obeying his order to touch herself.

Standing, he ignored her protest as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. As she lay there, he gently kissed her, not sure how she would react only to find her reaching for him. "No, you ruined my plans, we are now playing by my rules." he said pulling back to run his hands down her body and ease her legs apart.

"Jason, you don't understand..." she tried to tell him that she needed him inside of her, not making her come alone but he was soon lowering his head between her legs and making her scream with need. Just as he felt her tense up to come, he smiled as he recalled what happened next in the book and slid a finger up and inside while gently biting her nub.

Elizabeth felt like she had died, there was a feeling of bliss then just white noise while Jason just leaned back and watched. As she came down, he found himself pushed to his feet as she stood with a strength that surprised him considering how far along she was.

Pushing him back into the chair, he felt her gently encircle his erection then thought he had died and gone to heaven when she said "That wasn't how it went. I believe this is how the next scene went."

Elizabeth carefully straddled his legs, he helped her by catching her hips and easing her down gently onto him. He could feel the aftershocks of their earlier loving and had to fight for control yet again. Worried about supporting her back, Jason slipped one hand around her waist to the small of her back and then curled the other hand around her hip.

When they started to move, Elizabeth and Jason moaned from the need burning deep within them. He was kissing her, desperate for any possible connection there was to her while she wrapped her hands around his shoulders. Lifting his head, he gave a guttural yelp out loud as she came again sending him over when she thrust down hard engulfing him deep inside of her.

Holding her head to his neck with one hand, and still supporting her back with the other, Jason said "How did we let this go this long."

"Stupidity, stubbornness." she said lifting her head as his hand traveled down her moist back to pull her in closer. "Insanity."

Capturing her lips into a hard kiss, Jason said "No more. You are mine."

Chuckling, she said "Right back at you." When she tried to move, Jason reluctantly let her stand then stopped frozen with guilt. "The baby?"

"It's fine." she assured him. "I asked Kelly if it would be okay."

Jason looked at the time and wasn't thrilled but he knew they had to head home. "So much for my plan to ask you to marry me tonight." he said.

Blinking, she asked "What?"

A bit shocked to realize what he had said, he rubbed the back of his neck then said "There is a ring at the studio along with the dinner that Francis took care of for me. A late night dinner and uh, there was something else."

Seeing his face, she smiled and said "What? You look like you were caught out."

"I, there is, well a present for you there. Something that I hoped would show you that I wasn't going to walk away this time."

"What is it?" she asked. "Jason, I don't need presents. You loving me, being there for me, is way more important than anything you could buy me."

Blushing he said "Um, you sure about that, if you are I can take the bike back."

"Bike?" she asked a bit stunned.

"It's not like mine and I found some property where you can ride it safely. It's got a lot smaller engine." he warned only for her to hug him and said "Why now?"

"Easter, when you were joking about wanting a bike, I was so against it. In my mind it was too dangerous for you." he said as he led her into the bathroom. Turning on the shower and removing the now ruined tie he said "We are already working on minimizing the danger of my life, I ride that bike never thinking how you might worry about me, so how can I not let you do the same?"

When Jason and Elizabeth were leaving the safe house, she stopped suddenly then asked "What else did you read in that book?"

"Just that small bit, it is now seared in my brain, but I do have to ask... how was reading supposed to help you with the hormones?" he asked truly puzzled.

A bit shocked, she got that he truly didn't know. "Uh, I can't believe I am going to say this, but I took matters into my own hands."

"Women do that?" he asked a bit stunned. Elizabeth looked at him and found herself envying Sam and Courtney for the time they had had with Jason if they had never had to do that for themselves.

"Yes, we do. Mainly in the bathroom."

"Oh." he said driving them to town then frowning as he reluctantly thought about his past relationships. Suddenly he started to recall all the baths and showers that both Sam and Courtney had taken while they were together, especially after sex. Looking over at Elizabeth, he vowed there would be no more taken it into her own hands, not while he had two that would be quite happy to help.

It was early the next morning when Jason walked out the front door to where Francis was waiting for Elizabeth. "What happened?"

"Spinelli, why did you ever let the kid stay with you?" he asked a bit shocked.

"Strangely enough, it to protect him. I can see now why Lorenzo wanted him dead." he admitted. "I felt bad for the kid, thought he was in over his head."

"So your solution was to endanger your organization and yourself?" asked Francis doubtfully.

"My mind has been a bit screwed up, I had slept with Elizabeth, wanted more than one night with her, then we found out she was pregnant. I did something stupid and gave into my urge to do in Lansing."

With a bitter snort, Francis said "You have been wanting to do that since the day you found out he was seeing Elizabeth. What I don't get is this kid and taking back McCall."

"Do you have any idea the strength it took not to walk into Elizabeth's apartment and drag her out of there and away from all of this." he snapped. "I had been given heaven for one night, then was expected to go back to the life I had been living. That I lost it and finally wiped the ground with Lansing is all I did is the miracle."

Elizabeth was standing behind the door ready to leave for GH and had heard the whole thing. Her hands were shaking but when Jason continued she felt guilt then shock and finally a sense of loss as she realized what her need to protect Lucky from his own actions had cost them.

Eight and a half months that they could have spent being a family. Eight and a half months, she thought to herself. Opening the door, she placed her hand on Jason's arm then kissed him. "We have to, but you so belong to me and don't forget that."

His anger at the past, suddenly evaporating, Jason encircled her waist and gave her a kiss before reminding Francis "Protect her/them with your life."

"Will do." he said snappily. "By the way, I gather that means she said yes."

Shocked the couple looked at one another then Elizabeth stepped back over to Jason and whispered "Yes, I will marry you. I can't believe I forgot to tell you that."

Looking up at Francis after kissing her, he said "She said yes."

Robin saw Elizabeth entering the hospital and said "I thought you were on maternity leave."

"I am, but these are the only comfortable clothes I have right now." she said rubbing her belly. "I had a meeting with Alan and Epiphany about my leave today."

Jolene saw Elizabeth and couldn't help thinking she was prettier than the pregnant girl. Epiphany saw the student nurse watching Elizabeth and decided she would keep an eye on the blond who seemed a bit more interested in rich men than nursing. Her eyes narrowing, the head nurse thought about what she had over heard then the connections to Jason Morgan that that Spinelli character had.

Shaking her head and hoping she was wrong, she went to her meeting with Alan.

Elizabeth felt bad but told them "I am going to come back part time after Jake is two months old. I know that you are short nurses, but I just didn't have that luxury with Cam and I can't walk away from the chance to spend this time with my boys."

"It is going to be hard to find someone to replace you in the surgical theater, maybe we will have you concentrate on that instead of after care." said Alan. As the grandfather of her sons he understood but as the chief of staff, he was not happy to lost a talented nurse.

Stopping by to see Robin who was working on her paperwork, Elizabeth asked if she knew how the rest of the dates had went. "Here." said the doctor pulling out a stack of paperwork from below her other stuff. We are missing two sets. Carly and Sam's." she said with a smirk.

"I would guess they weren't happy." she said remembering the tapes they had seen. "Stan didn't take any chances did he?"

"No, as for the dates, I was waiting for you. So... read!"

"Okay, first one is my grandmother." said Elizabeth giggling. Reading she said with a smile. "She has decided to run off with Patrick."

"What?" asked Robin laughing then taking the paper said "Edward Quartermaine, Bernie? Who?"

"Jason's accountant. Wait, according to this they are going to play bridge together." said Elizabeth. Reading the next one, she smirked "Monica thinks that her last date might just marry her someday."

"I know, I read that one last night." said Robin recalling how she had also been paired with Leo and Jason. "Tracy is pissed. I mean really mad about having to spend time with her dad."

"Why I thought that was her goal to be just like him?" asked Elizabeth. Reading Alice's, she said "Alice was happy, turns out she met some wrestling fans. Skye gave Steven an eight, but said he was too straitlaced."

"I read Georgie's about Jason, that was funny. Read the one for John Zachara, very Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." replied Robin.

Reading, Elizabeth winced at some of the comments then said "He did something rather stupid a few weeks ago."

"At least Dante and Maxie seem to be connecting. You should read what she wrote about being paired with Alan." Elizabeth read then gave a quick laugh before saying "Do you suppose she let him try to speak?"

Going through the rest, Elizabeth gave a soft smile when she read Epiphany's about Trousisant. That turned into laughter when she read Kelly's. Coming to Robin's, she hugged her friend and said "If you need to talk..."

"No, I just... I can't help thinking about babies." she said. "There just is a major trust issue."

"One that Leyla is using to her advantage." said Elizabeth. "Try to talk to him. I lost Jason a few years ago because I didn't do that. We both were too stubborn to admit what was truly going on."

"You have to read Jolene's." said Robin quietly. Elizabeth gave a quick laugh then thought about it. "You think she is interested in Jason?"

"I do. If you read between the lines. I don't know what it is but I don't like her. With Leyla she is very open about what she is after, Jolene is sneaky."

"I will keep an eye on her." said Elizabeth and looking up saw Francis watching the blond in the pepto bismo colored uniform. Feeling her phone vibrate, Elizabeth saw that it was Claudia and said "So how was your night?"

"Sweaty, and yours?" asked the mob queen as she walked down the stairs to where the boys were playing with Molly. Looking around she saw Kristina talking very earnestly to her father who seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"I am getting married." said Elizabeth as she found herself suddenly hard of hearing when Robin squealed "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I heard that Jason made Skye promise to get you out of there before nine so you could have soup?" asked Claudia "Why soup?"

"I have no idea." she said with a smirk. "We all need to meet. I think we need to talk about what comes next?"

"Good idea." said Skye from behind her. Taking her phone, she told Claudia, "Meet us at the park in an hour."

Diane entered Jacks Enterprises in time to see a young brunette tossing her phone down and holding her head in her hands. "May I help with something?"

Lifting her head and trying to act like a professional, Georgie said "That should be my question."

"I am actually looking for Alexis Davis, I was told by her office she was here."

"I will see if she and my boss are done." replied Georgie as she knocked on the door. Entering, she saw Alexis brighten then walk to the hall while Jax asked "Did Kate Howard call you about the launch yet?"

"Yes, but are you sure, I know nothing about stuff like that." she said. "I put on what Maxie pairs in my closet." to the horror of the two women entering the room behind her.

"Kate just thinks you are better equipped to supervise the party planner for this." he admitted.

Georgie was sure she was in over her head, but agreed to call the woman back. Her phone rang just as she hung up. Seeing it said Alexis Davis, she answered it only to listen to Kristina Corinthos request. "I will try."

Sitting down, Georgie came up with the list for the young girl, not sure she was doing the right thing, but keeping quiet for now. Maxie and she had learned the lesson already that these two young girls were about it, your parents didn't like it when you tried to play matchmaker.

Jason thought about what he had heard from that kid Spinelli. He couldn't kill him, the kid knew nothing of value but he had made sure to get the point across that if he kept lying to people about working for him or having a friendship with him bad things could and would happen.

Stan had worked hard to change the programs but he hadn't been positive the kid couldn't access them if they connected to the Internet. The new security for the Towers was a completely disconnected system now protecting his family but there was a ghost system that made it look like it was connected.

As for the business, Jason had had another meeting with Sandoval who made it clear his partner was hiding something from him. Jason was not going to stick around any longer than he had to if Sonny didn't agree to the plan. He was aware the Cuban might consider it betrayal, but Jason had a family now. One he didn't want to risk because of another man's need for power.

Letting himself into the safe house where Johnny had Sam tied up and wearing a blind fold, he was amused to see she was also gagged and couldn't hear. "What is that about?"

"I got sick of hearing how you were going to kill me for touching her." said Johnny glaring at the woman. "Your man, Francis did the rest. She never saw either of us. Kurt there was the only one she saw."

Walking over, Jason removed the gag but not the others, just yet. As he listened to her talking, he wrote Johnny a note. Moving out of eye sight, Jason watched as the man working for the kid removed the ear phones and said "If you want to live tell me about how you were planning on getting back with Morgan."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a dry voice.

"We know you have a plan to take out his pregnant girlfriend."

"That is what this is about?" she asked relieved. "If you untie me, I will let you in on my plan."

"Talk first, if I believe you, I will let you free." said the guard.

"I talked this computer geek into helping me find a pharmacist who does stuff on the side. He thinks I am looking for a miracle cure to carry Jason's child. I found someone to help, he gave me some drugs, but something went wrong and she didn't go into labor."

"So why do I need you?" he asked as she heard the sound of a gun's safety coming off.

"W-wait, there is something else that will work, but I can't get in close enough. There is this drug cocktail that will send her into labor. Her blood pressure will sky rocket and she won't make it. I wanted her alive, so I could visit her, torture her by telling her that I had my life back. That her brat was calling me mommy. How Jason and I had let her family take her other kid."

Jason walked over and ripped off the blind fold and said "Hello Sam."

"Jason." she said with a smile. "I know what you just heard, but honestly I was telling him what he wanted, so I could live long enough for you to rescue me."

"Why should I believe you?" he asked.

"Jason, you know that I love you." she said pleading with him. "Look, untie me, please?"

Cutting the ropes, he moved back and said "If you loved me, Sam. You would be happy that I am happy. If you loved me, you would want me to be happy even if it wasn't with you."

"Come on, Jason. We both know you are doing this, staying with Elizabeth, because Sonny wants those piers. You are doing what you always do, sacrificing your own happiness for his and his families. I am trying to help you."

Looking at her without saying a word, he listened as she went on to say "Jason, you aren't the sort of man who enjoys playing happy families and frankly Elizabeth is too scared of her own shadow to be your partner."

"I don't want a business partner, I want a partner in life." he said. "Sam, you, being with you was sacrificing for Sonny, then I saw the woman I still had feelings for seemed happy, seemed to be encouraging me to be with you. That is why we were together. I have to admit, I was happy for a while."

Seeing Sam's huge smile he added "But mainly because I didn't like living alone. I am sorry you lost a chance at happiness, but I - Gentlemen, leave us alone for a few minutes, please."

Walking out, Johnny took out his phone and checked his messages. Two from his sister and one from Georgie. With a smile, he went to call her back and stepped away from Kurt and got an earful from inside instead that had him trying not to laugh.

"Sam." Jason didn't know how to say it, but he would always regret it if he didn't. "I have learned something about myself since we split up."

Grinning, she moved in only for Jason to stop her then say. "I have to ask, when we were together, did you ever uh, you know, take matters into your own hands after we had sex?"

"No, just on the nights you didn't want anything more than oral sex." she said then added "I get it, I mean, you just didn't want to inconvenience me."

Deciding polite was going to give her the wrong idea, Jason said "No, that isn't it. I just didn't care enough some times. I mean you never complained so I never gave it a second thought. Courtney was the same way."

Sam didn't like hearing her name in connection to the blond he had been married to. "So what are you saying?"

"Sam, I never meant to be a selfish lover, I would try to make sure you were pleased only to get what I wanted. I never really realized how rude that was until recently when I noticed how different I was with Elizabeth compared to you."

Seeing her smile again and once again try to move closer, Jason got that she thought he had tried more for her than for Elizabeth and was taking that as a good sign. "See, I realized sex with you was work, I mean giving you pleasure was about getting … no, this isn't the right way."

Frustrated, Jason thought about it and knew he should have told Elizabeth this first, but since Sam was about to die it didn't really matter. "See, I want to give Elizabeth pleasure, I am quite happy if all we were to do all night was give her pleasure. I have never felt that way about a woman before."

Johnny outside got it and had to find his grin as well as his shock as he finally got what the awkward apology was about. Morgan was an idiot; but he didn't want Sam to die without apologizing for his mistake not realizing how insulted the woman was about to become.

Then he laughed when he heard her say "What are you saying Jason?"

Rolling his eyes, Johnny entered and said as plain as he could. "What he is trying to tell you, is that he loves eating out with Elizabeth at an all you can eat sex buffet where as you are McDonalds."

"We didn't eat McDonalds, we ate Chinese food a lot." she said blinking as she tried to figure out why they were discussing this.

"Fuck it. You are a stupid woman, aren't you." said Johnny going for even blunter. "Morgan likes sex with Elizabeth a hell of a lot more than with you, you were fast food, she is a never ending buffet where he is quite content with only her being satisfied, do I need even simpler words?"

No, Jason could see from her face that Sam got it as she started to shriek that Johnny was lying to her. "Morgan, you are an idiot."

Agreeing with the kid, Jason took the stun gun from behind his back and shot Sam just as she turned on him. "Kurt, take her to the plane."

Arriving at the airport, Kurt made a point of being seen with Sam in the car. She had been propped up to look awake as they drove to the private jets. When the plane had taken off, the FAA watched as it suddenly went off radar then took calls about a fire burst in the sky.

Making a call, they informed Nik Cassadine that his jet had just exploded over New Hampshire. "Who was on it?"

"A woman named Sam McCall, she filed a flight plan to Maine." he told the Prince.

Calling Alexis, he asked her to meet him at Sam's penthouse. When they arrived, Alexis had a sick feeling of deja vous as she looked around the place that had furniture that was similar to Morgan's, down the the pool table in the dining room.

Finding the notes in the trash, she swore and after hesitating made the call. "Jason, can you come to Sam's. It's very important."

"My man at the airport told me about the explosion. I am sorry for your lose, but I was done with Sam after she tried to hurt Elizabeth." he said then hung up. Right on cue, there was a call from Nik. Agreeing, he went over and was sickened at what he saw.

Calling Francis he checked on Elizabeth who was now home waiting for Cameron, he said "I am on my way. I need you to do something tonight."

Telling him what Sam's place looked like he thought about it then added. "How did you know Cassadine would call?"

"I planted a note about Sam endangering his business interests. Cassadine is all about the money."

Sonny watched as Alexis took the girls home to tell them the news while Cam was leaving with Milo to meet his mother. Going to talk to Morgan, he asked his son how involved was he in his sister's plan. "I promised to help before she told me what she wanted."

"I have to go to GH, do you want to come with me?" he asked. He only had an appointment with his oncologist, nothing more so if Morgan wanted to see his grandmother now was the perfect time.

"I have practice today." he said proudly. "Can Michael come?"

Thinking about how his son was now required to attend sessions with a child mental health specialist, two sessions a week of anger management and was grounded, Sonny hated to say no, but he had barricaded himself in his room otherwise.

"You may ask, but he is only to go to your practice then return home." Sonny was sending him to a tough love camp for the summer, but he wasn't sure it would help. His arrogance had toned down since running away and being brought back, but his certainty that his uncle would come to his rescue eventually hadn't.

Claudia looked at the box in her hands. Reading the directions, she quickly stuck in back in the bag when she saw the women arriving. Watching as Cam played, she couldn't help wondering if she would soon be a parent. "So, when are you getting married?"

"This week, but the groom doesn't know it." replied Elizabeth to the shock of the rest of the women. "I was thinking about it and don't want to wait."

"There is no time to plan a wedding in a week." complained Robin.

"We are going to just have a simple wedding and frankly Sonny has done so repeatedly." she reminded them. Checking on Cam she saw him waving and waved back as he kicked his legs to go higher.

Discussing the wrap up of the fundraiser, they never saw Carly walking close by but Francis did. Glaring at the blond, he made it clear she was to stay away but the woman just gave him the finger as she kept heading to her hotel never seeing Milo shaking his head in disgust.

Arriving into her office, she went to get the daily sales and saw that Marty wasn't there. "Where is Marty?"

"In his new office, Ms. Corinthos." said the new clerk.

"What new office?" she asked annoyed.

"Your old one." he said weakly then watched as she left.

Seeing the words Martin Brown, hotel manager sent Carly's blood pressure through the roof as she crashed open the door to see Nik and Marty talking "Why wasn't I informed about this?"

"I sent you an e-mail." replied Nik coolly before adding. "If you would check them once in a while, we wouldn't have this problem. Marty, remember, you are in charge on my orders."

Carly followed her partner out the door and hissed "How dare you?"

"Don't push me, Carly. I am not enthralled with you, you can't get me to do what you want. So let Marty run the hotel, you just sit there looking ornamental. No more remodeling, no more making decisions, your job in this partnership is to stay out of things and take your share of the profits. You are what I like to call a silent partner, emphasis on the word silent."

Thinking about the plan she had come up with the night before, Carly just walked away counting to ten. Let the porky prince think he won one. In the end she would have it all and her kids back as well.

Hearing about Sam from her mother, Carly gave a small smile as she made plans to use that to start an in roads with Nik. Heading to GH, she stopped to listen as Claudia made an appointment with Kelly Lee and vowed to find out what that was about.

Jason waited until Cam was in bed, then told Elizabeth what he had told Sam first. Blushing at the idea of Johnny's interpretation of things, she knew she should feel bad about Sam's death but with what Jason had told her, couldn't.

Then to hear what and why Jason had told her, made her hide her smile. Kissing him, she said "You are so getting lucky tonight."

Picking her up, he said "Well, I actually have something else I want to try. Something I read this morning while you were in the shower."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Francis looked around Sam's place and finally did the thorough search he had wanted to earlier that week. Finding the proof that she was responsible for a lot of things that no one had known, he thought about it and decided to keep quiet for now. For Jason's sake and Alexis' he had always liked the attorney and thought it was a shame that the con woman had done such a number on her own mother.

He even had a little sympathy for Lansing in the matter, but the guard took pleasure in the beat down he had gotten. It had been long past due. When he had searched every where and hadn't found what Jason had been looking for, he stopped and leaned against the pool table.

After more searching and getting ready to leave, he decided to check to see if she had been dumb enough to tape it to the bottom of the pool table and then cursed when he saw the white behind the unused pool balls in the middle pocket. Reaching in he pulled out the name and the formula as well as a dry packet of the drugs..

Just as he was ready to leave, he heard footsteps outside and went to hide in the closet next to the door. He had no sooner closed it then he heard the heels entering the penthouse apartment. Peeking out, he watched as Carly seemed to be searching for something and muttering to herself.

"I know it was you Sam, what did you find at Janine's? What do you have that can help me?" he heard. When the woman had went into the bedroom, Francis quickly went into the hall and called over to Stan. "Turn the camera's back on in the apartment and keep a close eye on what Carly is up to."

After waking up to a very creative Jason on her first full day as a lady of leisure and Elizabeth was already coming up with things to do as she walked around the newly renovated penthouse, even torturing Johnny about his love life wasn't exciting today. She didn't know how she was going to deal with this week of having nothing to do, even Cam already had plans for the week.

"Am I boring you?"

Looking up at the man in question, she said "No, I just realized I took this time off to get ready for the baby but everything is done and my elder son who I should be spending this time with, wanted to spend the day with his cousins of a sort."

"When I left the house, they were plotting something. Whatever it is, Cam is involved." said Claudia as she entered along with Skye.

"The oldest is barely twelve how bad could it be?" asked Johnny as he thought about it. Morgan, Molly, Kristina and another young girl had been at Sonny's that morning when they had dropped off Cameron.

"Besides, Jason is there."

Skye knew that Claudia wanted to talk to her brother alone, so she asked if she could see the nursery but Claudia came along dragging poor Johnny back to the upstairs with them. As the two women oohed and ahhed over the mural, the mob queen said "You are going to have to do something similar for my little one. How much time did it take?"

"About a couple of weeks. Mainly because we hired painters to do the fill in, I drew it though." said Elizabeth.

"So, in eight months, do you think you will be up to..."

Watching the two women hug his sister, it took a while for Johnny to get it. "Wow, I am going to be an uncle."

"Yes, Sonny was rather happy as well." said Claudia a bit puzzled. The man had to know that this meant their marriage would conclude soon and she was going to regret that in a way. While she didn't love the man, she had come to enjoy his company.

"Have you see Kelly Lee?" asked Skye. "She is the best around for pre-natal care."

"I have an appointment for tomorrow morning." she told them. "Sonny wants to tell the boys tonight. I am worried about how Michael is going to take the news. Morgan really doesn't worry me. He actually asked for a little brother or sister, he said he doesn't want to be the littlest anymore."

Hearing footsteps, Skye admired the man coming up the stairs and when he entered the room, asked Elizabeth if she would introduce them. "Skye and Claudia, this is Francis Corelli, he has worked for Jason for years and has been friends with him even longer."

"So you work for Sonny as well?" asked Johnny. He still had doubts about the Cuban.

"No, I quit a few years ago, I only came back because Jason said you were protecting Elizabeth and would soon want your life back. Lizbits was one of my favorite assignments, in spite of having to go to the gym every morning." he said thinking back on the Kelly's food and the brownies.

Hugging the man, Elizabeth said "Johnny O and Francis were some of the best parts of being part of this world."

"Jason called and asked me to remind you that you were meeting him at the shopping center on Fifteen and Madison." said the guard.

"No, we are supposed to be meeting for lunch." she said confused then saw the sheepish expression on Johnny's and Francis' faces as they looked at one another. "What?"

"I sort of forgot it was supposed to be a surprise." he said weakly before running his hands through his blond hair. "Zachara, feed her first."

"Why?" asked Johnny a bit confused.

"My guess is the ring ends up in her soup or something else." he said "I can't believe how nervous he became at the idea of giving this to her."

"Wait, you have seen my ring?" asked Elizabeth already plotting to get it out of him.

"Yes, I know he has been a bit pissy at how long it took to form it" said Francis. "Pretend to be surprised, okay?"

Just nodding, Elizabeth congratulated Claudia again, then said "Wait, speaking of surprises. Skye come with me."

Wondering why Claudia was being left, out, Johnny soon saw his sister handing him something. "Uh, the surprise wasn't for Skye was it?"

"No, read." she insisted.

Open the papers, Johnny read them then felt his eyes widen. "What is this?"

"All legitimate Zachara family businesses and half of the money. It has all been filtered and can't be traced back to dad." she said quietly. "You are now free, wait, first read the last set of papers."

Shocked at what they said, he didn't say a word but Claudia did "White picket fence and paddocks just for you."

"She called me last night." he admitted. "We talked for a few minutes. Uh, we are having dinner tonight. At her dads."

Hugging him, Claudia said "Don't blow this, but don't move too quickly. One thing you are right about is that she is a bit younger than you. She might not be ready for the whole enchilada yet. Babies and marriage may have to wait awhile."

"I am not an idiot Claudia, I know that." he said calmly. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a pregnant woman who has to meet her fiancee waiting on me."

Walking to the door, he turned as they were leaving and hugged his sister saying. 'Thank you. I hope you get what you want out of this too."

Alexis was not sure how to do this, they had pulled Sam's body out of the wreckage but needed a DNA test to be sure. Hearing her name, she turned when she saw Francis Corelli standing there. "I was worried about you."

Hugging the man, she said "They are bringing Sam back. I know it's terrible but some part of me is hoping the DNA doesn't match."

"Alexis, I saw the pictures, I don't think there is any doubt this is her." he said.

"I know that, I just can't help wishing she wasn't my daughter. That my real child is out there some place, looking for me, wanting to be loved." she said sadly. "I tried, I really did. Yet, nothing I said or did ever got through to her."

"We need to talk." he whispered as he waited for her to sign the okay for the tests. Once they were out of the morgue, Francis walked her to the park and gave her the bad news only to see she didn't look surprised.

"Coleman knew some of this, he called me to give me a warning. I was or rather am in the middle of clearing stuff off my desk, I am resigning as DA. Going into partnership with Diane Miller." she said. "I can't keep doing that job, knowing who and what my own child was."

"Alexis, you are not responsible for the way Sam turned out. She had choices, and way too many chances to turn her life around. She was looking for the easy way out, that was what Jason was for her to a certain extent."

"Do you think if she hadn't found out about me, they would still be happy, it's the last thing Sam said to me. That I was the reason Jason and she ended." stated Alexis in pain.

"I don't know. I think SAM would have been happy, Jason not so much. I think it was going to turn into a repeat of Courtney. Jason settled for what he had, found some happiness with it, but then ..."

"Elizabeth." said Alexis feeling guilty. "They would have found their way back together no matter what. Sam would have been hurt worse later on. I mean if Jason had married her, then he would have stayed married, no matter what especially if they had had a child. He would have constantly been fighting his instincts in regards to Elizabeth. Sam would have done something stupid..."

"And we would have been stuck with an even worse mess. By the way, you were never a problem for Jason, that was all in Sam's head. Sam saw Jason a certain way, she would have fought hard to keep him that way but in the end, Jason only showed her what he could. Do you think that Sam and Jason ever had a discussion about his past with Elizabeth?"

Thinking on it, Alexis said "I know they didn't. Back when we were trying to do the bonding thing, she mentioned Jason and his past relationships, I knew back then, tried to tell her but she said I had it wrong that Jason and Elizabeth had only ever truly been friends. She just didn't get it."

"No she didn't." he said honestly. "That is why they aren't together, she just didn't get that certain people are meant to be together."

Elizabeth was sitting at the table when Jason entered the diner. "Why are we here instead of Kelly's."

Looking around, he said "I wanted someplace not connected to the Spencers, the Metrocourt is out and I had to be close to here for a meeting."

Taking her hand, he reached into his pocket and said "I was going to give this to you last night, then we sort of..."

"Sort of..." she said laughing. "There was nothing sort of about it."

Jason said "Close your eyes."

Doing so, Elizabeth smiled when she felt the warmth of the metal against her skin as she realized he had been keeping it in his pocket. "Open them."

Looking at the ring, Elizabeth gasped at the white surrounding the red glass with two diamonds on either side. "Jason, this is my glass."

"No." he said leaning in to kiss her. "What took so long was the jeweler had a hard time polishing a ruby to match your glass."

As they kissed, they heard the waitress saying "May I- oh, sorry, I will come back."

"No, wait." called out Elizabeth giggling. "Sorry, I am hungry. What are you soups?"

After ordering, Jason held onto her hand, glad to see his ring on her. "I want to get married as soon as you have the baby."

"I wanted to talk to you about that." she said only to see his concern. "I would rather get married before I give birth."

His eyes widened then he made a call. "Diane, do you have everything ready?"

"Sure but when?" she asked well aware what he was talking about.

"Tomorrow." he said with a grin then held his phone away from his ear as she shrieked back at him. "Can you do it?"

"Yes." she said hanging up and making a few calls.

Meanwhile Jason and Elizabeth had had their food delivered and were laughing as they talked about poor Diane. "You should buy her stock in Loboutin shoes. That way she will never be unhappy again."

Paying their tab, Jason said "I can't believe I am saying this, but we need to tell the Quartermaines before they get the invitation."

"Your parents are at a meeting with my grams at GH regarding the status of the nursing program." she said as they got in the truck and drove to the hospital.

Claudia arrived at GH at the request of the doctor Elizabeth had recommended. Entering she asked "You wanted me here today?"

"Elizabeth called and asked if I would slide you into the spot I keep clear for her everyday." she explained.

"You keep a spot free for her on your calendar free, every single day." said a surprised Claudia.

"Yes." she said simply. "She has been a very good friend, who has never judged me in spite of our very different lifestyles."

Claudia gave the blood, then sat down while Kelly said "I will have them run it right away. It will take a half hour and we can discuss your history and anything else that might affect your baby."

Claudia was bit surprised then said "What I tell you, you can't tell anyone else, right?"

Nodding, she sat down and said "Okay, what do you need to tell me."

"I was pregnant before, my father called a doctor to our house, had it taken care of then I was shipped off to Italy without any follow up care." she said talking out loud about something not even her brother knew.

"We will need to do some testing, see if you have any scarring as a result." Kelly said a bit stunned. "Do you need to take a minute or can you give me some more details?"

"I am fine, I have been talking to someone dealing with it." she said bleakly. "I was raped by my father's attorney when I was sixteen. He had a hold over my dad after he killed Johnny's mother, so he did the only thing he could, he sent me to my uncle in Italy. At the time, I didn't get the why, all I knew was that my brother was ripped away from me at a time I needed family the most."

Kelly let her talk, her job sometimes was more counselor then doctors. "Anyhow, when I arrived, I went wild for a long while. Sleeping with men, most of the time I didn't even know their names. Uncle Ruby caught me slipping out one night and sat me down and talked to me. The next day I was sent to therapy and since then... well there have been a few men, but not as many as I try to project."

"Were you ever tested for sexually transmitted diseases?" she asked.

"I always and I mean always insisted on condoms and when I got my head on straight my uncle insisted on me getting tested. That was one of my requirements before marrying Sonny was that we both be tested." she added.

"Okay, we will run an ultrasound at our next appointment if the test is positive." said Kelly going to her door to answer the knock.

Taking the paperwork, Kelly read them and said "Congratulations, you are a mother."

Claudia was walking down the hallway in time to see Carly slipping into a medical storage room. Wondering what the blond was up to, she spied on her as she read a file. Making sure the blond didn't see her as she left, Claudia went to fill her prescription for vitamins.

Carly didn't find her mother, the nurse she talked to said she had gone to get some drugs for the cabinets so heading to the pharmacy, she was in a tizzy when she saw Claudia getting a bottle of something. When the woman came her way, she ripped the white bag out of her hands and opened it.

Reading what they were she looked at the woman and said "There is no way in hell you are pawning this kid off as Sonny's. I won't allow you to move in and steal my sons inheritance."

"Carly, I am rich in my own right. I don't need Sonny's money." she said "Now if you will excuse me..."

"Just because you have fooled him, doesn't mean you fooled me. I know what you are doing to Sonny. I know that you have him convinced he has cancer." she shrieked. "You are married to him so you can kill him and steal his business, you just wait until I tell Jason, he won't let you get away with this."

Jason could hear Carly's shouting as they got off the elevator while Sonny who had just left his doctor was coming down the hall. Claudia didn't know what to do, Sonny hadn't told her about the cancer so she had to pretend not to know yet her instincts told her to kick the blond's ass.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Like you don't know. You paid someone to convince Sonny that he has breast cancer."

Stunned, Claudia had known cancer but not what type so she said the first thing that came to mind. "I didn't think men could get breast cancer."

"Really? Nice try you scheming lying slut. You have barely been married how can you be pregnant." she said getting even louder. Hearing a gasp, Claudia turned and saw her husband there. "She ripped the bottle out of my hands."

Turning to Carly, Sonny coolly said "How did you learn about the cancer, I didn't tell you."

"Sam knew, I found proof at her penthouse. I knew she liked to hide things in her hair spray bottle. It was how I knew she had stopped taking her birth control a few years ago." she said smirking. "I took care of that one."

Jason just grimaced, he had always insisted on condoms, he was glad he had now. "Carly, what business is it of yours if Sonny is having a kid with Claudia?"

"She is stealing my children's inheritance right out from under them, Jase." she said then glaring at Elizabeth she said "I don't think she even told Sonny what she was doing, I am sure she is trying to trap him just like SHE did you."

"Elizabeth has a name, Carly." snapped Jason. "Now go home, where ever that is now days. You are not wanted here and I am not going to be your babysitter."

"No, I think that is my role." said Luke. He had come looking for his sister and ended up in the middle of this mess. Grabbing his nieces arm, he didn't even look at Elizabeth, he had made plenty of mistakes in his life, and she was one of them. He had visited Laura, spent time talking to his cationic ex wife and had come to a realization that didn't make him too proud of himself...

Once they were away, he told her to go to the Brownstone. "I don't know what you think you are doing, Sonny has been infected with cancer, she did it."

Shaking his head, Luke thought about what he had just seen and said "No, she didn't. My guess is this is why he was so willing to let Jason marry Elizabeth and why he married the Zachara woman. You're a fool, Carly. You don't think before you act. If you had just waited and pretended to accept Elizabeth, you could have had everything back to normal, but now... now you are going to end up in the gutter if you don't watch it."

Walking away, Luke just went to Kelly's and met with Lulu who was with Logan and Nik. When he heard she was going to be working at her brother's hotel, he relaxed and let go of the lecture and his plan to stay in town to protect her. "I have a lead on Helena, she is in Maine." As he glared at the blond son of his worst enemy.

His head coming up, Nik said "Sam borrowed my jet, she was on her way to Maine when she died."

Luke was gone before Lulu had done more than kiss her dad goodbye. Pouting a bit, she thanked Nik for the job as the hotel clerk and for hiring Logan as a bell boy. "Just do a good job, that is all the thanks I need."

Elizabeth and Jason gave the Quartermaines the news along with Steven and her grandmother, none were surprised but all were happy for them. Sticking around to see Robin while Jason went to talk to Sonny Elizabeth thanked the guard who stayed with her.

"That's fine, Miss Webber. I am trying to get off door duty, this was my first time driving for the boss." he said. "So what are we doing this afternoon?"

"Telling people that Jason and I are getting married. So there may be a few squeals, just ignore them unless they come with bad words." she asked in a humorous tone. Seeing Robin coming, she stopped her along with Patrick and Leo to announce. "Tomorrow noon, the chapel."

"Really?" asked Robin hugging her way too tight. "Do I get to be a bridesmaid again, or would that be too weird?"

"No maids brides or other wise." she said. "Simply Jason and I exchanging vows."

"That is sooo sweet." she said with a sigh, not seeing Patrick grin at her. He had a plan, he would let her have her space, for now. When she saw Leyla wasn't after him, and that he wasn't dating anyone, hopefully they could get back on track.

"Anyhow, if you are free, anyone here is invited. I think the only people we are asking not to show up are Carly and Lulu and I guess Luke since he is back in town." she added. "Do you think we should ban Tracy as well?"

"Na, she is neutral in regards to you, after all you are a Webber/Hardy." said Robin sticking her nose in the air to the amusement of the rest of staff near the hub especially when Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at her. "

Leyla and Jolene were coming from class when they overheard what was going on. Jolene pouted a bit, she knew once they were married, Morgan was gone. Thinking on it, she decided to find out what other rich men came to GH a lot and cross the mobster off her list.

Regina saw the two Jones girls approaching as she sighed and said "Elizabeth Webber is getting married tomorrow in the chapel that is so romantic."

"Strangely enough, I think so is Jason Morgan." said Maxie in a dry tone then all three laughed when Regina flushed and added. "True, I kind of forgot she had to have a groom as well."

Going over, Maxie hung back while Georgie hugged and wished Elizabeth well. She still felt awkward around the woman after what had happened with Lucky but she hoped it worked out for her since that freed Johnny up to spend more time with Georgie.

Meanwhile around town it was a busy day, Bernie had finished early so he could join Audrey Hardy as her partner during the weekly bridge tournament,. He was a bit surprised at his welcome but soon found out that as long as he was a good player, Sonny would have been accepted at the rotating game.

Steven on the other hand was slipping carefully out the back door to avoid the usual offers of dates from nieces, granddaughters and the very sweet shut in next door like usually happened at these things. Stopping over at Elizabeth's soon to be new home, he left the electronics he wasn't keeping for her with the guards.

Arriving at GH, he saw the nurse who had asked him out the night of the fundraiser and made plans for dinner that night. Lelya made a point of telling Patrick about the date and was a bit disappointed when he told her to have fun, that Steven was considered quite a catch.

At Crimson, Jax and Kate were adding and subtracting names for the launch party. "I am not so sure about this idea of holding it on a boat. A bit too cute."

"Georgie is right though. We have very limited banquet facilities. We have the Country club, the hotels and … I have an idea." Making a call, he came back and said "The manager at the Botanical gardens said Georgie already called and like he told her, he has two weddings that day."

A bit flummoxed, they were shocked when the two Jones girls came rushing in. "We have an idea, or rather Maxie does."

Looking towards the blond, Kate said "Okay, what is it?"

"The zoo." she said then getting no response added "I know it is out there, but this years lines have an outdoor feel to them, right? We can showcase that there, they rent it out for parties at night already and I think we can decorate the pavilions and gazebo's up to give it an African or South American feel."

When they still hadn't said anything, she regretted telling them until Kate started talking under her breath and Maxie caught on to what she was saying and hugged her sister. "Thank god, Elizabeth dropped that book on her way to the park."

Seeing them look, she said "Elizabeth Webber had a travel guide about Africa, with lions and zebras on it. It was what gave me the idea."

"Then we owe her a debt of thanks. Make sure she is on the guest list." said Kate as she handed Maxie a note book and started barking out orders then told Georgie, "When you get back to your office, call the party planner, give him the news. Then see what he comes up with, you might have to let her head to the city Jax."

Hoping that she didn't mean tonight, Georgie hurried out of there before she could suggest it. She had called Johnny and asked to speak to him later and didn't want to have to cancel.

Mac announced the graduating class for the academy and introduced to the press his two new officers saying the rest were going to work for the various other town agencies. "Cooper, a minute of your time please."

Following his boss, he listened to what he said then asked "Do I have to, is this an order?"

"No, but I think it might be a good idea for you to move out of Kelly's. I have a place in mind if you are interested."

"Can I ask what the problem is with my current situation?"

"There are going to be a couple of investigations launched into the owner's daughter and her brother and I had intended on pairing you with Detective Falconari to help."

"Thank you sir, I will. I only have one small problem, I can't cook which is why Kelly's was ideal for me." he admitted. "However I will look at the apartment you recommended."

The Davis women each dealt with their feelings about Sam's death in their own ways. Molly called her dad who pushed down his own dislike for the woman to help Molly deal. Ric's little girl was more confused about the concept of loss than the actual death of her sister while Kristina felt guilty they hadn't been that close.

Walking the lake, she saw Michael sitting there and hesitated before walking over. "I thought you were grounded."

"I talked that doctor into bringing me out here, I wanted to think by myself. I heard about Sam, sorry."

"Thanks. What are you thinking about?" she asked worried.

"I am trying to get out of going to came this summer." he said with a heavy sigh. "I don't see why I have to go, I mean, Mom says..."

Alexis had been worried about Kristina but had seen her with Michael so she had moved in close enough to hear and interrupted to say "Michael, that is why you are going to camp. I know you don't get it yet, but your mother is giving you bad advise based on what she thinks is going to happen."

"You just don't like my mother." he protested.

"Michael I want you to give me the name of five women who do like your mother." she snapped. "And they can't be related."

"Aunt Courtney, she wasn't related to Mom." he said then went on to say "Uh.. I am sure there are some. I what about Lulu."

"Her cousin." he was reminded. Thinking on it, he said "Sam, she liked Mom."

"As her mother, I can safely say she didn't. They were only working together to keep Elizabeth and Jason apart." said Alexis softly. "There aren't any, Michael. None."

"Mom says that is all because of the lies people tell about dad and her." he said.

"Well, she is wrong. Does your Uncle Jason have friends?" she asked.

"Yes, there is Mom and Dad, and Max and Milo."

"No, ones that aren't your family." she corrected.

Seeing his confusion, Kristina piped up and said "There is Johnny, he is friends with Uncle Jason. And Uncle Jason was friendly with all the guys at the Easter party, even Dr. Patrick who was flirting with Elizabeth."

Seeing Michael roll his eyes, Alexis saw Lainey watching and waved her over to get Michael. Then calling Sonny, she heard the latest about Carly then wished she didn't have to, but added to his troubles.

"Lainey might be able to treat me, but you are right. She isn't the best solution for Michael." he said planning on making changes there next month as soon as school was out.

As dusk was settling into night, Epiphany was going on her first date in years. As they discussed movies, music and books, the twosome soon realized they were being hailed. Looking up to see her boss coming over, she had to grin when she heard what Monica was saying.

"The fundraiser reminded us we weren't old yet... so we have decided to make a point of spending one night a week out, with just the two of us. Barring medical emergencies."

Johnny was glaring at the flowers when Georgie opened the door. He had told the florist tulips not daisies. "Hi."

"Hi, come in." she asked then sniffed the flowers he had handed her. "Come into the kitchen with me, okay?"

Following her, he asked if they could go out and get something to eat, so they could talk.

"Maybe later." she said a bit distracted. "I know I asked you over, but now I am waiting on call from my mother, so we are going to break this up into two parts. The first is me apologizing for being a bit of a bitch the other night."

"I found it charming." he said only for her to laugh.

"Either every single woman you know is rude and mean or you are lying." she said with a smile. The phone rang just then and she jumped to get it. "Mom?"

"Sorry sweetie. No, it's Tiffany, I was looking for your dad." she heard.

"He is at the station." Georgie told the woman.

"No, I just called there, they said he left to go home an hour ago."

"He must not have gone back yet. He came home to change his clothes, then left." she replied puzzled. "He told me Mom was calling for me later."

"Sorry sweetie, when you see your dad, have him give Uncle Sean a call. Robert's friend from Australia called."

Groaning as she hung up, she sat down at the breakfast table and glared at the phone in her hands.

"Everything okay?" he asked sitting next to her.

"That depends on whether or not you believe in century old mystics with psychic connections to James Bond type secret agents." she said with a grin.

Taken back, he asked "You're kidding right?"

"Nope." she said with a grin. "The strange thing is I'm not. My guess is this is why my mother is calling later. Robert probably called Frisco and her after telling Sean. My guess would be that they are looking for my dad to warn him about some impending doom and gloom for here."

"Why if you believe in this, aren't you worried?"

"Last time he gave warning like this, it happened two years later." she said with a sigh. "He has no concept of time, he lives on Ayers Rock and 'sees' things."

Standing, she went over to the fridge and saw the leftover chicken and asked "How do you feel about eating here?"

"I can run out and get some food for us," he suggested.

"No, this way we can talk while I cook." she said then after checking the cupboards suggested chicken salad.

"Okay, but what can I do to help?" he asked going to stand next to her.

"Talk to me, tell me what is going on." she said simply. "I know something is."

Watching as she cut up the chicken and other ingredients, he explained about his family life. When she stopped to stare, he flinched, not wanting her pity but found himself instead hugged as she whispered. "I have no idea what that feels like, but dammit, was there no one there for your sister and you?"

Holding her close, he said "They tried, but Trevor got rid of anyone who got close to us. He was a very twisted and power hungry man."

Laying her head on his shoulder, Georgie asked "Do you remember much about your Mom?"

"Bits and pieces, the night she died, that is clear as day." he said. "I was so determined to play by Trevor's rules on the surface, that was what the thing with Elizabeth Webber was about. Claudia's plan worked, at least so far. Trevor is gone, my father is in Attica's mental ward. I am free for the first time in my life to do what I want."

"What do you want." she asked then felt his hands tighten around her waist. Looking up with a smile she said "Besides that."

Burying his head in her hair, he said "To do everything. TO travel, to stay home and have a career, to go back to school and just take whatever classes I want." To have a family. He thought to himself knowing that one would worry her a bit at her age.

"Then do that." she said. "I mean, I understand that. My parents married young, they settled down then Frisco got an offer from the WSB. Mom meet Mac eventually and things settled down, but then Maxie got sick"

"I heard about that from Dante." he said. "She almost died and then your cousin BJ did."

"Yes, Frisco came home and poof, here I am." she said. "He left not long after but I always had Mac, to me he is dad." she said never seeing the man in question backing out the door and heading to his den.

Johnny said "You scare me, I feel whole with you, wrong word, I don't even know how to explain."

Stepping back when she heard his stomach growling, they both laughed as she went back to making them the sandwiches. "I just don't get why you said what you did."

"You, I, Dante is right, we fit in some weird sort of jigsaw puzzle way." he said leaning against the counter. "And it scares me because I don't want to screw this up, plus I had to keep up appearances for this thing with Elizabeth... yet all I want... I mean... I just..." feeling frustrated, he was about to say more when his phone rang.

Glaring at it, he answered "What?"

"The station, now." was all he heard before closing it. Georgie wrapped a napkin around his sandwich and said "You can explain later why Dante is ordering you to the police station."

Johnny took the offered sandwich, then shocked them both by kissing her on the lips and saying yes dear before leaving. Standing there, holding her sandwich, Georgie never notice the time going by nor the doorbell ringing.

"Mac, I have been trying to reach Georgie, is she here?" asked Jax entering.

"I saw her in the kitchen a bit earlier." he said as they walked that way. Mac stepped in front of his still frozen daughter who didn't even seem to notice him.

The blond Aussie waved his hand in front of the younger girls' face and said "Interesting statue you have, Mac, almost lifelike."

Hearing her bosses voice, Georgie lifted the sandwich and bit it before it connected to her brain. "Jax, hi, when did you get here?"

The two men smirked at her then said "Never mind that, are you okay?"

"Yes, Johnny just had to go to the station to see Dante. Dad, Tiffany called, Sean is looking for you." she rattled off before asking Jax. "Did I forget something?"

"No, I just needed to let you know that my mother called and she is flying into town and I need you to help me get the penthouse ready for her. I have an interior designer doing the inside, but I need things set up like groceries and those type things."

"Do you have a list?" she asked only for him to laugh and say "I don't need you to get them, just be there when they arrive. I have to fly to New York for a couple of days so you will be in charge."

"Yes, sir." she said with a smart assed grin.

Returning it, he said "And you can't toss Carly out the twenty fifth floor window, it cost too much to replace them."

"Never mind that it's a felony." said Mac dryly.

"No, self defense." stated Jax. "And you might have to go check out the Toronto hotel, I had that scheduled already."

"Such a hard assignment." she said "I should demand a raise for being required to stay in a four star hotel, eat at expensive restaurants and spend my days at the spas and shopping. It has to qualify as something that needed hazard pay."

Jax was leaving when he added "I was thinking you could invite your sister, or your boyfriend." he said with a wicked grin at her father before leaving. Mac glared at the door so hard Georgie thought it would explode.

"I won't do that, I promise." she said kissing his cheek. "There is extra chicken salad in the green container in the fridge if you want it. I thought you had left earlier?"

"I decided to get my paperwork caught up here, where it was quiet." he said heading back to the den.

Elizabeth was up at the Quartermaine mansion, talking to Skye while Jason and Cam were playing outside with his riding Chuggin Charlie. Jason wanted to wait to talk about Sonny, he had sounded very upset with his partner. He had made it clear that no matter what, he was done with things.

"So tomorrow?"

"Yes, we are moving into the new place after the wedding." she said. "Sort of, a new start thing."

Carly slipped past the guards, determined to speak to Jason. When she had gotten up to the fourteenth floor, she rested for a minute, then tried the door. Nothing. Entering the hallway, she hit the button for the elevator and tried to go up. When it did nothing, she went down a floor and then hit the button to go up yet again.

It went to the fourteenth and no further. Calling Spinelli, she was happy when the geek answered. "What is going on at the Towers, I can't go up to the fifteenth floor. I heard Sonny talking and he said Jason was moving back in."

"One second Valkyrie." he said then after typing a few minutes, said "Okay, I am in. Do you see a red button on the panel? Push that and then when it blinks, let me know."

Doing what the geek said, she felt the elevator moving up. Hanging up without thanking the kid, she smirked when she saw the doors opening. Walking out, she stopped as she realized she was on the roof and when she tried to get back on the elevator wouldn't open.

Downstairs, the security team called Francis who arrived a few minutes later and looked at the footage. "I want the number she just called on that phone."

"Yes, sir, should I call the police?" he asked only for Francis to look out the window at the rain clouds and with a cold grin said "No, let her stay there until shift change."

"Sir, it's supposed to rain." he said.

"Good, maybe it will cool her down." he said before leaving. He was halfway home when the rain started to fall. Arriving at the Jacks building, he saw Johnny and Dante heading up the stairs. "Gentlemen."

"Mr. Corelli." said Johnny quietly. Dante had called to give him the news that his father had been killed in prison. He didn't know how to feel about it. On one hand he was a threat to any happiness he might have but he was still his father...

He knew that Claudia was having the same feelings but that she would deal with them her own way, but how did he? His first instinct was to go to see Georgie, but he repressed that, knowing he had already dumped a lot of his emotional mess on her.

At two in the morning, the guard coming on duty checked to roof like he was scheduled. Opening the door, he saw the blond standing there looking like a drowned rat and said "Miss, how did you get up here?"

Her teeth chattering, Carly glared at him and said "You locked me up here. When Jason hears about this... you are going to be fired."

"Ma'am, does Mr. Morgan know you are here, he told me they were expecting no guests when they stopped by earlier."

Pushing her way past him, Carly stomped to the elevator and said "I want this open now."

"I don't have a key." he told her truthfully. "It has a biometric lock, ma'am. We check the roof by walking up."

Stomping to the stairs, Carly was on her way to the fifteenth floor and stood there waiting for the guard who seemed to be taking his time. "Open this door."

"I can't do that Ma'am, I don't have a key." he said. "If you want to talk to Mr. Morgan, you have to come back downstairs and we will call up."

Grabbing the handle, she tried to rattle the door then banged on it. "I want whoever does have a key, to get up here, NOW! I am not leaving until I speak to Jason."

"Ma'am, we are under strict orders not to disturb him since he is getting married tomorrow."

Carly froze then said "WHAT! When?"

"Don't know, ma'am, I wasn't invited." he stated. "Please follow me, I will take you back downstairs and you can go home and get out of those wet clothes."

Ten minutes later, Carly was driving her mother's car back to the Brownstone. After a quick shower, she drove out to Sonny's, only for the guard to refuse to open the huge gate for her. "You are going to pay for this."

Heading home, she saw the spire of St. Anne's and knew what she had to do. Slipping into the confessional, she soon fell asleep determined to make sure that Jason didn't make a mistake and marry Elizabeth Weber the next day.

Meanwhile at home, Jason was holding Elizabeth and still awake as he tried to wrap his mind around his conversation with Sonny earlier that day. The older man had cancer, breast cancer and was keeping it quiet, not getting the recommended surgical treatment for no other reason than pride.

He had told Jason it had spread and they were recommending surgery. He had then said that was why he was so eager for Jason to marry Elizabeth, so their families would be safe by being the most powerful on the east coast.

Jason knew that was the wrong way to find peace and told him so. Sonny had become angry and kept insisting that his way was the only way. When Jason had pointed out that more territory meant more enemies, he had been told that Sonny was the one who gave the orders and Jason's job was to obey them. "You are doing what I want, there is no way I am leaving my family vulnerable."

Jason had walked to the door then said to him. "No, I am not. You don't get it. There is peace already. That was part of the deal with Sandoval. The Alcazar piers are being used to keep the peace. The agreement is that the Canneries and the local piers become part of legitimate business. The families are starting to realize that if they want to stay out of jail, they have to modernize. The old ways have passed."

"No, they never pass. People try new things, but they always AND I MEAN ALWAYS go back to what works." he said confidently.

"No, not any more. By the way, the man you were going to let use the piers to bring in illegal prescription meds, was arrested two days ago. Karpov and the family he made the deal with in the end, they are now all facing prison time. You were reckless and almost brought us to ruin."

"No, if he had used our piers he wouldn't have been caught." he said sure of himself.

"Sonny, things are changing, the government is changing. I am walking away from the illegal businesses, if you want to stay in business you are on your own."

"I am dying, you can't do that." he shouted. "You are setting our families up to be killed."

Jason handed him the indictment against Karpov and said "No, you are. I am done, Sonny. Once Elizabeth and I are married, I am going to keep running the coffee business, and the casino's, but the rest... if you want it, it's yours."

Kissing Elizabeth's forehead, Jason wrapped himself around her and their son and hoped that Sonny would read the report. It had been an eye opener for him and he hoped his friend would realize what it meant.

Thinking on the next day, Jason smiled at what Cam had asked earlier. He told the little boy that he could call him daddy whenever he wanted. That it didn't have to wait until after the wedding the next day. Cam had beamed his mother's smile at him, then asked "Does this mean I get a bike too?"

"Maybe one without a motor." he had told him while hugging the four year old. They had talked about Lucky, it had given Jason a better understanding of why Elizabeth was so furious with herself. Lucky had been one way around Cam while his mother was there then completely different when she wasn't.

Jason had vowed to make up for the lost time, he couldn't help thinking that Cam should have been his son since birth, not only becoming his child now. Giving a small smile at the idea of that, Jason looked at the clock, and counted the minutes until Elizabeth and he got married.

In Seven hundred and twenty one minutes, he would have the wife he had always believed beyond his reach, one son there and another on the way. When he had told Elizabeth his fears about the day being a disaster, she had kissed him and said "Jason, at the end of it, if we are married and anticipating Jake's birth with Cam, that is all that matters. Nothing else, not the wrong flowers, not Carly showing up, not even your grandfather creating a scene can ruin that for us."

As his eyes slowly closed, Jason once again looked at the clock, with a sense of relief he thought to himself, six hundred and forty minutes.

Carly woke up to the sound of voices and was confused as to where she was at first until she heard Father Coates letting the tattooed priest know that he would be officiating at a wedding that afternoon. "If you need me, I will be at General Hospital for the Morgan wedding."

Cursing, Carly looked up at the cross nailed to the wall and crossed herself promising to never do that again as she slipped out of the church and went to GH to find out what she could about this wedding. She wasn't happy when she saw Alan and Monica embracing Audrey Hardy. With a soft curse, she knew that they were going to be thrilled, after all, Elizabeth was dragging him back into the Quartermaine realm, never mind that he loathed his family forever and always would.

When Diane Miller descended on the chapel with an army of florists and other workman, she slipped into the small ante room off of it to listen to what was being said. After an hour of mind numbing boring wedding plans, she finally heard something that would help her.

"Robin, did you set up the room for Elizabeth to change in." she asked the doctor who entered.

"Yes, we are going to use the old nurses lounge." she replied. "There is still a really great mirror and I put her dress in there as well."

"Who do you have on it?" she asked knowing that they were still worried about that Spinelli kid who had taken Sam's death hard according to the guard on him.

"Max and Milo." she said. "Claudia has her family's people wandering around as well."

"Good, I don't want any hitches." she said then asked. "Did Skye pick Elizabeth up earlier and where is Cameron?"

"With Jason, they were picking up something for Elizabeth." she said then went to see Epiphany about party afterwords. Walking straight past Patrick and Leyla, she hid her hurt then seeing the other woman smile, Robin thought about what Elizabeth said then went back to talk to him.

"I have to see Epiphany, but are you still going to be my date to this?" she asked him after a tight smile at the student nurse.

"Yes." he said with a slight grin. "Are you changing or wearing what you have on?"

"I have a dress in my locker." she said then asked Leo who was coming up if he was going to the wedding.

"I have surgery then." he replied. "Nurse Mir, would you like to watch?"

"No, I am attending the wedding, maybe you will save me a seat, Patrick?" she asked before walking away. Robin vowed they would be sitting in a row with no extra seats if she had her way.

Elizabeth called Jason who just said "Four hours and thirty six minutes."

"Where are you?" she asked watching as the hair dresser placed the small knot of hair on her head.

"Cam and I aren't telling." he said then went to the counter and handed the waitress their bill and the money just as Bobbie called out his name.

"Sound a lot like Kelly's to me." she said giggling. "Well, when my men arrive, I have something for both of you."

"The only thing we want is you waiting at the back of the chapel to walk toward us so we can get married." he said then added "I love you."

"I love you too." she said then hanging up asked Skye if she was sure that wearing her hair up was a good idea.

Meanwhile Jason and Cam followed Bobbie to her office and asked what she needed.

Looking at the little boy, she said "Carly has been missing all day."

"My security team saw her last night at the Towers." he said.

"Jason, look I know you are a little angry with her right now, but she really needs you to help her. Could you track her down for me."

"No." he said then held up his hand to forestall her protests. "I am getting married in a couple of hours. You and I both know she isn't going to let this go and I am not going to enable her any longer. She either figures it out on her own or she doesn't. That is no longer my responsibility."

"I thought you were her friend, friends help one another." she said a bit desperately.

"Your daughter has done a number on her sons, refuses to accept that I am not her puppet and keeps attacking my fiancee, what part of that should I forget?" he asked quietly. "I know that you have been visiting with Michael, I know you are helping straighten him out, well his mother needs the same help."

"Jason, what is it going to take for the two of you to be friends again, she needs you." pointed out Bobbie. "I am not saying she is right, but she needs a goal, something to work towards. If she thinks she has no chance of regaining your friendship, all is lost."

"And you don't think that there is something wrong with that?" he asked before picking up Cam who had sat there quietly. "Bobbie, I would appreciate it if you didn't come to our wedding today."

At the hospital, Carly was trying to get to the wedding dress, but there were made men all around the hospital and Max and Milo were standing outside the door talking to Francis who kept sending men to walk the hallways.

She gritted her teeth as the bride arrived with her entourage of Sonny's wife, Jax's ex-wife and her grandmother. She glared as the various guests arrived all happy and cheerful for the wedding that should not be allowed to take place.

But what really bothered her was the Quartermaines entering the room smiling and happy, nary a bickering word between them. Carly looked at the time of her cell phone and grinned when she saw it was now ten minutes after two and yet no Jason.

When it was fifteen minutes after two, she was standing there laughing, but at two thirty and Elizabeth walked from the room wearing the ivory colored wedding dress and looking worried, she was gleeful as she called out "I think he came to his senses and ran. I can't wait to help him take your brat away from you."

Looking back, Elizabeth saw the blond and then smirked. "Carly, Jason is already in there, Father Coates was with a parishioner, we were waiting on Father Mateo. And do me a favor, stay away from my wedding. You are not welcome."

Entering the room, she heard the music start then smiled when Cam started to run to her then giggled before going back to stand next to Jason. As she walked by herself down the aisle, she heard Francis ordering Milo to keep the harpy out.

She stopped suddenly, as she felt another contraction, then gave a quick reassuring smile at Jason before continuing. As they went through their traditional vows, Elizabeth counted the minutes, hoping she made it though. There was no way she was giving birth without being married first.

Feeling the next contraction, she squeezed Jason's hand saw the concern in his eyes. "I do."

Father Mateo saw the groom staring at the bride frozen and didn't think he had heard him the first time, so he leaned over and repeated "You may kiss the bride."

Most of the guests saw the relief on Jason's face as he pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her. "Thirty seconds." he whispered to her as they kissed.

Grabbing his hand suddenly, she looked up at the clock and grimaced saying "No, more like two minutes apart."

Jason stood there for a second stunned to realize that what he had suspected at first was really going on. "Are you?"

"I think so." she said then she laid his hand on her stomach as the next contraction hit causing her knees to buckle.

"Dr. LEE, we need you." he called out as he picked her up and went to carry her out.

"NO!" shouted Elizabeth. "Not yet. We haven't signed the papers."

Father Mateo pulled out the file, grateful the red headed woman was so efficient. Handing her a pen between contractions, he said "Sign here."

Jason looked slightly comical as it was clear he didn't want to put Elizabeth down just yet. When she insisted, he signed with a shaking hand as the crowd erupted as they all finally got what was going on. Cam looked up the man with the art painted on and asked "Where do I sign?"

Bending down, he said "How about you sign here." he said then watched as the little boy drew a bit C then an A and finally an M on the second set of paperwork. "How about you find your grandmother, I think you Mommy is ready to have her baby."

"Okay, but I want to be with her. I heard daddy is going to be there." he said. Monica came over as the wedding party all followed the bride and groom down the hall past the shocked nurses and doctors and to the elevator. Glaring when anyone other than Cam and Monica tried to get on with Kelly Lee and them, Jason counted the seconds until they arrived at Maternity.

"Jason, please go check on Cam while Kelly helps me get ready." Elizabeth asked only for him to refuse. "No, I lost too much time, I am staying."

"Fine. You help her change while I change." said Kelly as she back out only to find the eighty people from the chapel had all arrived.

"Get back in there and make sure my great grandchild comes into this world." glared Edward.

"Mr. Quartermaine, Elizabeth is changing into a gown and Jason is helping her and I need to do the same." she said firmly then turning to Epiphany who was a late arrival and asked if she wanted to be there.

"I am already changed." she said pointing out she was now in scrubs.

A half hour later, Elizabeth's water broke. And fifteen minutes after that Jacob Alan Morgan let the world know of his existence. As Kelly took care of the afterbirth, Jason was torn between wanting to be there for Elizabeth and making sure their son was okay.

"Go." she said from the bed. "Check on our little boy."

Epiphany weighed and measured the squirming little boy after cleaning him up then let Jason know they were almost done just as Jake started to whimper. "Hey, there." Jason said holding his hand and wishing he wasn't wearing gloves, "You know, you are a little early but we have been waiting for you."

Smiling as she watched Jason talk to his son and the infant calming down, Epiphany said "He recognizes your voice."

After he was wrapped up in the blue blanket, the nurse told Jason to hold out his arms and take his little boy to his mother. "Thank you." he said looking up at the large woman.

"Your welcome. Now go show Elizabeth the pretty little boy you two made." she said standing back to watch as Kelly moved back next to her.

Jason saw Elizabeth was propped up and went to sit on the side of her bed. "Jake, this is your Mommy."

When Elizabeth held out her hands, Jason carefully placed the little boy in them then leaned over to kiss his wife. "My wife and my son." he murmured. "We are only missing Cam and I will be right back with him."

"No, wait." she said. "I think you need to stay here a few minutes, trust me, Cam will understand."

"How are you feeling?" he asked reaching out to touch her leg.

"It was too quick, I think I have a couple of stitches, but great. I was unconscious for Cam so this, being here like this... it's incredible." she said leaning over to kiss him. "How does it feel dad?"

"Scary." he said. "I don't ever want you to go through that again."

"Jason, in a week it will be a distant memory, I promise." she said.

"I wish I had your ability to paint.'" he couldn't help himself from staring as she held their son in her arms. Her hair had been pulled back in a ribbon and small curls were escaping and framing her face while Jake seemed to be staring at her. "Our son is noticing how beautiful his mother is."

Blushing she said "Our son is only starting to get to see, all he is doing is following the sound of my voice."

Epiphany slipped out the door and went to the hub where she sent the prearranged message to Audrey to bring Cam back.

"Are you sure she is ready?" asked the elderly woman, this had been quick.

"Yes." she said as the willowy woman led her great grandson back to meet his little brother.

"Mommy, did you have my brother?" asked Cam as they came into the room. Stopping he looked at the baby and asked "Why is his face all red? And why is he wrapped up like that? And when will he talk to me?"

Jason picked up the curly haired inquisitive boy and said "Mommy did have Jake. I think his face is red from all the work to be born and they wrap him up to keep him warm. As for talking, I am afraid that takes a few years."

"Daddy, why does he have to do work to be born?" asked Cam who then added "And how did he get out of Mommy?"

Audrey hugged her granddaughter, admired the little boy and asked for permission to let everyone know. Backing out of the room, admiring the scene of the growing family, she gave a soft chuckle when Jason tried to answer Cam's questions.

Turning she saw the large gathering and then heard Alan's "Well?"

"A boy, healthy weighing in at seven pounds even."

"His name? What is his name?" Patrick asked.

"I forgot to ask." she admitted. "Cam was asking where his brother came from and how he got out of his Mommy's belly. I had to leave before I laughed."

"I can remember Maxie asking that." said a reminiscing Mac who then remembered why he was here. "Corinthos, a moment of your time please."

The mobster had come to apologize to his partner, only to find out that his wife was in labor. Following Mac he asked "Do I need my attorney?"

"Only if she is bailing out your ex-wife." he said disgusted. "Carly tried to crash the wedding then was caught trying to pull the fire alarm here at the hospital."

Shaking his head in disgust, Sonny said "For Michael and Morgan's sake, I will send Jordan but she is on her own after that."

"You should know your guard Max conked her out to stop her." he said. "We aren't charging him however."

Alan watched from the doorway as Elizabeth fed his new grandson while Jason and Cam were talking to her. When the new mother and little boy had finally fallen asleep, he watched as his son put his own son in the small clear bed beside Elizabeth.

"You do know that I think you are violating hospital rules, Dr. Quartermaine." said Epiphany.

"There have to be some perks to this job and watching my son with his family is well worth getting suspended." he said then smiled when Cam rushed to the door and invited him in whispering "Daddy said to ask you to come and see Jake."

Walking in, he was a bit thrown to hear his grandson's name. It was the same name as from his dream and he wasn't sure that was a good thing until Jason looked up and said "Dad, I would like to introduce you to Cam's little brother. Jacob Alan Morgan."

Feeling a bit dizzy, Alan leaned against the bed for a second then saw Jason's expression. "You named him after me?"

"Yes, Cameron's middle name is for Steve Hardy, we thought it was more appropriate than Jacob Edward." he said his mouth twisting at even the idea. "I thought you should know."

Alan wanted to hug his son, but knew how Jason would react so he held out his hand to say congratulations only to find himself hugged. "I am so sorry."

Looking into his son's eyes, Alan felt his own watering as he said "You, have nothing to be sorry about. It was a long road here, but I have no words to tell you what hearing his name means to me."

Jason picked up Cam then said "I promised Cam he could announce it to everyone else, so you might want to let Mom know first. Will you take him out?"

Nodding, Alan watched as Jason walked over to where Elizabeth was asleep and curl up next to his wife, his hands also on the baby bed. "So Cam are you ready?"

"Yup." said the little boy grinning as they walked into the hall where the crowd had thinned a bit.

Monica walked up to where her husband looked a bit shell shocked. When he leaned over and whispered into her ear, the room saw the tears but had to laugh when Cam said "May I now tell them?"

Setting the four year old on the hub, he stepped back just a bit. "Okay, everyone, Cam has an announcement."

The little boy grinned at the room full of people and said "Mommy had the baby and I have a brother but no one will tell me how Jakey came out."

"Jake?" asked Sonny as he moved closer and tried not to smirk at the name of a certain bar.

"Yups, his name is Jacob Alan Morgan. Mommy said we are going to call him pumpkin but daddy said we were going to call him Jake." he said proudly to the laughter of the room."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Early the next morning, Carly was walking out of the police station with Jordan when she saw Sonny waiting by a limo. "Sonny, thank god. I knew you would come to your senses."

"You're right I did." he said then held open the door and said "I want us to spend a little time together."

As they drove, Carly glared at the driver then said "Where is Max?"

"He is on his way to Italy." replied Sonny. "He had a crisis to deal with at home."

"He HIT me, what are you going to do about it?" she demanded.

Sonny said nothing at the moment, waiting for Carly to realize where they were headed. She was so busy fighting with him, she never even noticed until they pulled up in front of the building. "Sonny, why are we here?"

"Michael meets with his counselor here." he said lying to her. As they walked in, he nodded to the man behind the desk who walked over and said Mr. Corinthos, Ms. Corinthos please follow me."

A half hour later, Sonny left the building alone. He had tried reasoning with Carly, but nothing got through to his ex-wife. When she demanded to see Jason, he had sat down next to where she was in the jacket and said "Jason and Elizabeth had their little boy yesterday."

"Good, then everything will be back to normal soon." she said beaming. "I will stay, that way when things calm down, I can come home to help him."

Without another word, Sonny had left surprised to Nik Cassadine entering as he was leaving. "Cassadine."

"Corinthos, why are you here?" he asked a bit surprised to see the mobster.

"Carly was committed just now." he said before continuing on his way. Nik went to see his business partner and felt bad for the blond. She was trussed up like a turkey but sitting quietly contemplating something.

"What happened this time?" he asked her.

Carly just glared so Nik said "I am on my way to see my mother, you might want to take this time to think what you really want in life, because I think that the last person you had on your side just left you here."

Georgie was not happy with the flowers, looking around she glanced at the bear, no not happy with that either. The balloons looked like they were strangling the the poor thing. With another sigh, she entered the hospital and ran straight into Michael Corinthos who said "Watch where you are going."

"Sorry, Mike." she said in a distracted tone walking past the kid and the guard with him and onto the elevator. When the boy followed, she could feel his eyes on her then looked at him when he asked "Are you working for Jax, Mom said you were."

"I am." she said. "He is out of town right now, did you want me to have him call you?"

"No." he scoffed. "Why would I want that? I just was curious. Anyhow who are the flowers and stuff for."

"Elizabeth." she said then got off on the maternity ward while Michael continued up to the next floor. Walking off, he asked the guard "Does that mean she gave birth?"

Sonny had warned all the guards to clear any information given to the boy through him, so he said "I don't know, maybe your dad does."

Georgie entered the room after making sure Elizabeth was awake and stopped to smile at the sleeping baby. "Wow, they are small at first, huh?"

Elizabeth saw how Georgie seemed to be overburdened and said "Are those for me?"

"Oh yes, they are." she said turning to look at her. "Sorry, I just love babies. It's when they turn into men, I start to have problems with them."

"Johnny?" asked Elizabeth only for Georgie to say "No, that is a general complaint. These are from Jax. He also said for me to tell you and Jason congratulations."

"Mommy!" yelled Cam as he rushed into the room. "Guess what?"

"What?" she asked as her son climbed up on the bed then smiled at Georgie.

"Hi Georgie." he said. "Daddy and I gots you a present."

Taking the small box, Elizabeth opened it and wiped the tears. "This is beautiful."

Jason silently took out the bracelet and connected it around her wrist. "Now you have one for Cam and one for Jake."

Starting to back out, Georgie didn't get far as she hit a brick wall. Turning around she saw Sonny's guard behind her and Sonny standing there with a bear identical to the one she had placed on the table. Looking between Sonny and the bear she hid her smile. "Mr. Corinthos..."

Jason whispered something in Elizabeth's ear then asked "Georgie can you stick around until my mother arrives to take Cam?"

Agreeing, she saw the look between the two men then stepped aside while Sonny gave Elizabeth the bear for Jake and the flowers for her then left with Jason. Once they were gone, Elizabeth had her sit the two bears next to one another.

"Do you think we should tell them they got the same one?" asked Elizabeth, "Unless, you picked it out."

"No, that is all on Jax." she said as the two women looked at the table. Cam didn't know what was so funny but added to the laughter by asked "Mommy why do you have two sets of them purpley flowers and two bears?"

Monica came in, having seen the strained discussion between Jason and his boss in the hall and said "How cute, twin bears."

"Jax and Sonny." said Georgie sotto voce."

Giggling, she said "Well that explains Brenda and Carly." as she walked over to admire her newest grandchild. Looking at her elder one, she said "Are you ready to go see Alice?"

"She promised to show me something." he said proudly before hugging his mom then going over to kiss his hand and touch Jake's bed. "Mommy, I didn't brush my teeth this morning, daddy couldn't find the toothpaste."

With a soft chuckle, Monica called Alice and had her put it on the list of things for Jason to take down to the gatehouse later. They had moved almost everything into the penthouse but Jason was being stubborn and refusing to move in until Elizabeth came home with Jake.

Outside, Jason and Sonny were talking about the argument the other day. Jason got that Sonny now knew that Karpov had been a loose cannon but the man still wasn't apologizing for his behavior. Just nodding, he said "Good idea for Carly, let me know when the coffee arrives."

Walking back into Elizabeth's room he saw Georgie leaving and went to hug his wife. "I wish I could still trust him, but I don't."

Returning his hug, Elizabeth said "What about the cancer, has he discussed getting treatment for it?"

"He refuses, I don't know what to do about that." he stated. "I mean, he is dying. Yet his male pride... he doesn't want to admit that he is human."

"Jason, you know after what happened to Emily, to Monica, how serious breast cancer is. He has children who need him... who need their father. Why can't he let go of his pride and do what they need?"

Looking at his son, Jason kissed her and said "I know. I am going to try the one thing I have left. I am going to talk to Monica when I pick up Cam after his afternoon with Alice."

Alexis saw Mac entering her office and said "My mind is made up."

"I get that, I heard about Scott, how did you arrange that one?" he asked sitting down.

"I had an old friend pull some files, plus the Rick Webber file. He is only disbarred for a year."

"I will take a year." he said. "I heard they have Meyers coming in to take over."

"You have a problem with him?" she asked a bit curious.

"I know how close you are to Luke, but I have been tracking down some counterfeit ID's and other official records. They track back to him. Meyers used to be married to Bobbie, so yes, I am a bit concerned."

"How deep in is Spencer?" she asked.

"I can't say. Dante is handling the case and I seconded another officer to him for the investigation. Lulu was caught with one of the ID's. It also looked like Carly might have made use of one recently, to get a bank loan for her new car." he said grimacing.

"Crap. Fraud, right?"

"For Carly, yes. Luke might be facing federal charges." he admitted. "I also wanted to give you a heads up on a different topic. Sean Donally called, my brother pal, the one who predicted the flu last year... he saw something..."

"What?" she asked surprised to see how uncomfortable Mac was.

"The end of the Cassadine dynasty by the end of year." he said softly. "He saw the white haired man taken down by the queen and then the new king take out the queen."

"So Helena kills someone and then Luke kills Helena?" she asked.

"I don't know. All I do know is that he saw a new king." he said. "One who will bring peace and prosperity to the city by the frozen water."

Kristina and Molly were following Viola down the hall to her mother's office when she saw Dante talking to another officer. "Dante!"

"Hey, Kristina." he said hugging her. "Are you here to pick up your mom?"

"She promised us lunch, but can you come too?" she asked holding her breath hoping he would agree.

"Sure." he said then told Cooper to bring in the bartender. "Coleman gave me his address."

"Yes sir." he said going to arrest the man who had been seen selling false papers to teenagers.

At the Metrocourt, Lulu was following directions when Marty came out and asked "Ms. Spencer, there is a man on line two who says you put him on hold twenty minutes ago."

Looking guilty, she said "I am following the directions in this book." she showed him the guide.

"I was told you had computer experience when you were hired." he said. Turning to the employee coming up, he said "Take over the desk. Let's see what else I can find for you to do."

Lulu followed him down the hall and wasn't happy to be told she was going to be working the store after only two days on the desk. Pouting a bit, she soon had a handle on things so Marty left to head back to his new office never seeing the blond man entering to visit his girl friend.

An hour later, Marty took the call then went back to the front desk. "Mr. Tavistock in room twenty twelve says his lap top is missing. Security is on the way up but I need a print out of who entered the room."

By the end of his shift, Marty had four more calls, all on random floors, all the rooms accessed by a master key. "I will take care of the loses for the guests and find out who has that key."

Checking in with Nik, he let his boss know what was going on, Marty asked security to check and see who was on each floor every single time a master key was activated for now on. "Who was on the floors today?"

"We have a couple of bell boys, but other than that only the guests who are supposed to be there."

Elizabeth had just woken up when the three woman descended on her. "Where is Jason? Wait, where is Jake?" asked Robin looking around.

"Jason went with Epiphany to take Jake for his mandatory testing." she explained. "I didn't want him to go alone."

Skye and Robin nodded, but Claudia looked confused so the two medical professionals explained the procedure to the woman. "So they poke the heel with a needle?"

"Yes, it takes only a few minutes, but it can literally save lives." said Alexis entering the room. "I am afraid I need a few minutes with Elizabeth."

When Claudia mulishly refused to leave, Alexis shook her head exasperated then said "Elizabeth, I was told Steven left or I wouldn't be bothering you with this, but it is in regards to your late Uncle's death."

Claudia glared at Sam's mother and went only as far as the door while Skye went to find Jason.

"Elizabeth, it turns out your uncle was killed by Scott Baldwin in self defense. Scott was however blackmailing your uncle for the accidental death of that poor woman in the Scorpio house."

"Alexis, I was never close to my uncle, the person you need to call is my cousin Mike, it was his father that died." she said. "What I don't get is during the original case, you and the rest of the cops refused to let me know what happened, now you care?"

"I only found all of this out when I took over the case recently." she said awkwardly. "Do you have a number for this Mike?"

"No, but I am sure Lesley Webber does." she said then asked "Why are you really here, this could have been taken care of in a phone call to any member of my family?"

Alexis felt trapped, she hadn't figure on Elizabeth knowing she had an ulterior motive. "You are right, but it isn't what you think. I am resigning as DA, as of tomorrow morning. This is my last case to wrap up."

"Thank you for telling me." she said feeling slightly guilty. "I just..."

"I know, I can only imagine the hell my daughter created for Jason and you the last several months." she ducked her head then said "I tried to tell her earlier last year. She was so wrapped up in Jason, didn't want to see that she had more invested in the relationship than he did. I knew Jason would eventually break free and I tried to help her when they broke up last year. She just didn't want to see it because..."

"She didn't want to see it because she was not going to go quietly." said Francis entering then with a heavy sigh waited until Jason came in as well. "I was going to come see you this afternoon, but I think you all need to hear this."

Jason had been given a preview so he just felt pity for the lawyer while reaching for Elizabeth.

"Sam had some paperwork she stole from Courtney's mother. Stuff that the police didn't get. I was looking for it and found something else instead. She was working with Helena. She helped arrange for Spencer's kidnapping and more importantly has been feeding her information for the last couple of years."

"Why? She only knew she was my daughter since last year." said Alexis.

"It's not really clear the why other than money." he said. "But we have proof she connected with Helena in 2005." he said. "There is nothing else but I do think she has been selling her information since then. Alexis what did the DNA tests say?"

"She was my daughter." she said sadly. "I was hoping for a different result."

Gripping Jason's hand, Elizabeth asked "Do you think you will ever find out what she sold to her?"

"Does it really matter?" asked Alexis as she walked out the door. Skye quickly came in carrying Jake and handing him off to his mother who soon had her little boy discreetly nursing.

Jason closed the door, then said "Finally alone."

Looking up, she said "Yes, not that it does us any good. You do realize that it will be at least six weeks before we get to consummate this marriage."

"We always have the books." he said with a smirk then moved closer to her and their son. "He is so small."

Jason ran his hand down the top of Jake's head where he was nursing, over his shoulder and down his body to the tiny feet. "I can't believe he is here."

"Are you ready to burp him?" she asked as he grabbed the small towel and placed it on his shoulder. Leaning back and admiring as her husband gently helped their son relieve any gas, she said "I want another baby."

Looking up from Jake, he said "Me too."

Staring into one another's eyes, they saw love and hope then amusement when Jake let out a loud burp.

Checking the infant, Jason saw his eyes were wide open and mere inches away from his. "I think he is watching me."

Alexis filed the report, closed the door on her office then stood there for a minute. Hearing a soft sound, he saw Mac standing there holding something. "What is that?"

"Here, open it." he said handing her the small cream colored package.

Lifting the lid, she gave a smile when she read Alexis Davis, Attorney at Law. "What is this for?"

"Good luck and I will miss you." he said holding out his hand to shake hers. Walking her to her car, he asked "What are your plans this evening?"

"Dinner with my girls." she said. "No more long hours, no more calls in the middle of the night, and most importantly, no more dealing with the press."

"Instead of you cooking, come to the house. I am planning a small party for the girls new jobs and your leaving is another reason to celebrate." Then flushing he said "Er, that didn't come out the way I meant it."

Laughing, she said "I kind of figured that out. Let me talk to Kristina and Molly, first. They are still working out how they feel about Sam's death."

Nodding, Mac watched her drive away, wishing that was him leaving but he had no one he trusted to keep this town safe. Calling Maxie, he checked to make sure she would be home for dinner, but Georgie was not returning his calls.

Driving to the Jack Enterprises offices, he was amazed as the busy office seemed to be in a state of chaos. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I am just giving everyone Jax's orders." she said then as everyone cleared out, she sat down in her chair then said "I hate it when Jax isn't here. It's like they all feel the need to check in with me about everything. The first time he left, they all avoided me, but then Jax had a meeting with them, and pow, I am inundated with with questions. At least there were no Carly sightings."

"She is at Shadybrook." he said. "Will you be home for dinner tonight?"

"I plan on it." she said doubtfully. "However, we are waiting on some numbers from Singapore and the staff there is still gathering the data."

"Okay, if you are late, you will find yours in the fridge. Alexis and her girls are coming over."

Lifting her eyebrow, she said "Really? Something I should know dad?"

"No, now I am out of here. I just wanted to not lose contact, that's all." he said leaving as he saw Johnny exiting the elevator.

When he saw the younger man entering the office, Mac had to stop himself from sticking around to find out what was going on. The entire ride to the ground floor, he had to remind himself she was an adult and that the young man wasn't evil reincarnate just because he liked his little girl.

His mind full, he almost missed the phone ringing. "Sir, Det. Falconari asked if you could meet us at the Metrocourt, we figured out who the thief is." said Cooper Barrett as Dante watched the camera. The hotel manager looked over his shoulder and groaned. "Mr. Cassadine told me to give him a job, that is Mr. Hayes."

"Logan Hayes?" asked Cooper moving over to the screens and then told Dante "I know him. We served in the Army together."

"What can you tell me about him?" he asked.

"Not much, he was a medic, I know he was a suspect in some thefts and selling on the black market of medical supplies." he said. "We were all together in Baghdad along with another guy, the one I mentioned earlier, Cody Paul."

"Could this Mr. Paul be part of this?" asked Dante.

"No, like I said when we had him taken to GH, he is suffering from PTSD, but stealing. No, not Cody."

Mac arrived and they were waiting on Nik. "That is Baldwin's kid."

"The former DA?" asked Dante then looking closer said "Who is he talking to, that looks like that blond, Lulu Spencer."

"I hope not." said Nik then after looking said "Can you wait to arrest him until I get my sister off to Marty's office?" Getting their agreement, he went to locate his sister. "Lulu, do you have a few minutes?"

Following her brother, she never saw Dante walking up to Logan and order him to assume the position before frisking him. "Coop, man what is this?"

"You have the right to remain silent..." Logan finally got they had him when Dante answered the phone. "Thanks Det. Harper. What about the card?"

Walking to Nik's office, he said "We think he planted the card on your sister."

"Lulu, dump everything in your pockets." ordered Nik who saw she wasn't going to obey but then glaring at him she did. Seeing the key, he lifted it and asked "What is this?"

"That belongs to Logan, so he can let the guests into the room." she said. "I must have picked it up earlier when clearing off the counters."

"This isn't anything we issue." said Nik grimly. "Bell boys are given the key to the guests room then turn it over when they drop off the luggage. Your friend is a thief. He is the person who has been ripping off my guests."

Lulu felt sick, she saw the look on her brother's face and didn't want to believe it. "I just... I swear, I didn't know Nik."

Sighing, he said "I believe you. I mean you are a lot of things, but a thief isn't one of them."

Dante kept his mouth shut, he had heard stories from the staff at Kelly's how she would help herself to money from the register all the time, but he had no idea what had been going on there. "I am going to take Mr. Hayes down to the station, do you want to press charges?"

"Yes." said Nik. "I will be replacing what my guests lost, of course, but I want to know how he got this card."

Dante saw the look on Lulu's face and said "What do you know about this?"

"N-nothing." she said then saw the look on Mac's face and said "Really, I don't know anything about Logan but I know that Carly had a card like that. He could have taken it when he was visiting me at the Brownstone."

Swearing under his breath, Nik went to the front desk and said to Marty when they were at the computer "I want someone hired who can rekey all of our room keys."

"I have someone in mind. The kid that helped get the safe open, he is a bit out there, but I think he is capable of this."

"Good, solve the problem."

Jason didn't want to leave the hospital room, Elizabeth was a sleep and Jake was curled up on his mommy. He found it hard to walk out the door but seeing Francis standing there with Milo, he said "You know the drill."

Nodding, the guard asked "Do you want me to come with you to get Cam?"

"Meet us at the gatehouse again." he said before leaving. Arriving at the mansion, Jason saw his son talking to Dillon but he just giggled when Jason entered. "Daddy, can I go to the park tomorrow?"

"Let me talk to your Mommy first." he said. "I have to speak to your grandmother but afterwords, I was thinking we would go get some chicken nuggets, okay?"

Seeing Cam's grin, he went to find his mother. When he saw her looking at the photo album and said "Is that all of us?"

"No, actually these are the Hardy's and Webbers, Audrey had it here earlier." she said setting it down. "How are you doing?"

Sitting down on the edge of the sofa, he said "Scared, excited and at the same time... it is an unbelievable incredible feeling."

"You have no idea what Jake's name means to Alan." she said.

"When we were coming up with names, I knew that it was right, it just was meant to be." he said. "Then there is Cam, god, I love being his father. He comes up with the most outrageous questions, and won't take the easy answer. It is like dealing with Elizabeth as a little kid."

"Can I ask a question?" seeing him agree she said "I heard Sonny talking to your man Francis, he was upset that you were planning on getting out, is that possible?"

"It isn't going to be easy but yes. A few years ago, no it wouldn't have been possible. But thanks to Skye and Claudia and their plans with Elizabeth. I am able to get out. That is partly what I want to talk to you about. Sonny."

Seeing her expression, Jason said "He was diagnosed with breast cancer. He refused to accept it at first, then he let them do the non invasive treatments, but they aren't going to work. It has spread too quickly. He is refusing to have surgery."

"Stupid stubborn pride." she said getting why he came to her. "Do you want me to talk to him."

"I hate to ask, but yes. We have been drifting apart the last few years, and recently we have pretty much cut each other out of the others life. But he was still my friend and I don't want to have to explain to Michael and Morgan why their father is dead."

"I will try, what about this new wife, would she be someone to talk to?" Alan had been one of Monica's biggest supporters along with the first version of the young man in front of her.

"I don't know. They got married for business, but Claudia seems to be a good influence on him. For a while it look liked Sonny was going back down a dark path, but lately... there has been a change." he said. "I just don't think I can get through to him, not this time."

"Can't or won't?" she asked.

"A bit a both. I spent years not wanting to be part of this family, I thought of you all as users, but yet.. my friends were worse than anyone here ever thought of being." he said. "Sonny is trying to change, I see that... but I won't put my family second. Sonny has to be first, for everyone."

"I hate to ask, but what about Carly. Could she get through to him."

"No, she is at Shadybrook. Sonny's decision, on behalf of the boys." he said sadly. "She is... I am done with her. Sonny on the other hand, he and I talked yesterday... I know he wants to change but I don't trust him to do so."

Johnny sat on the bench staring out at the water then said "Thanks for coming with me."

"Hey, you said you needed me." she reminded him. "Of course I came. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I just didn't want to be alone and Dante isn't really an option, we don't always see eye to eye on the father thing."

"How did the two of you meet anyhow?" she asked leaning back against the bench.

"At school, I was at this deli and sort of whistled at his mother." he said with a chuckle. "I was with a couple of guys and there was this bet... I found myself warned off. At first I was going to keep pushing it then I was in trouble a couple of nights later at this bar in Soho, Dante was a beat cop and helped save my rear."

"So what? You decided that hitting on his mother wasn't a good idea?" she asked then thinking on it said "His mom can't be that old if you were hitting on her."

"I actually have no idea, but I do know she had Dante at sixteen." he said. "That night sitting in the emergency room we talked while waiting to get treated. I was wild, I was rebelling at the future my family was forcing on me. Two days later I quit college and got a job at a high end car dealership. The owner was a man who had grown up in the same world, walked away."

Reaching out for his hands, Georgie ran her fingers over the callouses on his hands, not realizing she was driving him crazy. "So how did you end up as roommates?"

"We were in the same boat to a certain extent. We both were making decent money, both had family issues and didn't want to live alone. We found a place not far from that bar I told you about, found we actually had similar tastes." he said his mind more on the delicate fingers making him wish she didn't have to go back to work. "I would be invited to family dinners, and then one day I met Trevor's girl friend, your sister's boss."

"Kate?" she asked. "Wasn't Trevor Lansing a bad guy and old? I mean wasn't he Ric's dad?"

"I was ranting to Dante about how this woman was being taken in by Trevor. Olivia, that's his mom was very quiet then asked me what I knew about the lawyer. I clammed up but told them he had a bad history with women. Then six months ago, Kate showed up at our loft, crying and looking for Dante."

"And you learned of their connection?" she asked.

"Yes, I had wondered about Dante's wardrobe, I mean I had money from my mother but he had a habit of wearing high end stuff and I knew he didn't have THAT kind of money. It was kind of funny, at one point I wondered if he was seeing a rich woman on the side." he said looking at her with a soft grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Once a week, he would disappear on me, then turn up in a suit with the smell of perfume." he said. "I even asked him about it. I can still see the look on his face..." he said the laughter growing as he remembered the astounded expression on Dante's face.

Hearing distant music, Johnny looked around and said "Where is that coming from?"

"I don't know, sounds like Kelly's." she said as they walked that way. Arriving, Georgie grinned and called out to the blond in the courtyard. "Are we hard of hearing?"

Seeing his cousin, Lucas gave her a hug, then held up his finger before rushing into the diner and turning off the jukebox. "Sorry, I needed to block out the world and since the only tenant upstairs just moved out..."

"Why on earth are you... wait, Johnny this is Lucas Jones my cousin, Lucas this is Johnny Zachara."

"Hey man." said Lucas. "Mom called me last night about Carly and since classes ended, I came home for the summer to help out. I rallied the troops so she wouldn't try to guilt you into coming and helping out. I also talked her into letting us close early during the week."

"What about Lulu?" she asked while Johnny and she helped him flip the chairs.

"I have no idea before today, but Mom just called. That blond jerk she is dating, he has been ripping of guests at the hotel and Lulu is her usual mess about it." he said rolling his eyes. "Besides, Uncle Sean wanted me to stay away, something about kings and queens and ends of reigns. So I just HAD to come home."

"Johnny was there when I got the call last night." she said then said "I have to get back to work, but I am glad you are home."

Hugging her again, he asked "Do you mind if I ask Dillon to help?"

"As long as you don't give him hope we are going to get back together." she told him letting him know without saying more that it was a deal breaker.

Jason entered the hospital room and watched his family. Elizabeth was holding Jake and Cam was curled up next to her. "Are you ready for some real food."

Seeing her nodding yes, he took Jake and laid him down in his bed. "I saw Kelly in the hall."

"I get to go home tomorrow." she said with a smile. "So I was wondering if we were ready to start our new life."

Threading his hands with hers, he said "Yes." Kissing her he heard Cam's giggle then said "I say we are more than ready to start this life."

Pulling up the small table, Jason handed her the salad and cup of soup while setting Cam's down next to hers. "Daddy, where is your food?"

"I will eat later." he said while lifting Cam into his lap. "So why don't you tell us what you did today?"

"We played with the trains, then played with Dillon, but he is sad. He said his Georgie didn't love him anymore. I told him I know a Georgie and that she is really nice. Then I asked why his Georgie didn't love him anymore. He said he did something bad. I told him he was wrong, that Mommy said just because your bad, doesn't mean someone stops loving you."

Elizabeth stopped eating, she had often forgot that Georgie had been hurt by what Lulu had done. Most people tended to with all that had gone after words. She had just stopped to consider that there had been a victim on that situation, she saw Georgie with her friends, her family and out talking to Johnny. "Cam, what I should have told you is that is for Mommy's and Daddy's."

Jason turned Cam around and said "When you are a Mommy or a Daddy, your love is without rules, you would do anything for your child."

"But..." he started to say, his eyes looking confused and worried.

"Now, what happened between Georgie and Dillon was different. When you get married you make promises that you are supposed to keep. Dillon broke those promises." he said wishing he had a better way to explain it.

"What if you or Mommy does that, does that mean we are no longer a family?"

"No, it doesn't. Your Mommy and I worked very hard to get to this point, we are not going to do that." he said as seriously as he could. "And we will always be a family."

"Okay, but what about Dillon, if he apologizes shouldn't he be forgiven."

Jason thought back on the mistakes he had made, the ones that Elizabeth had made as they had mess up in the past and said "Sometimes, if you are very, very lucky it works out that way." His eyes meet Elizabeth's and then looked down at the wedding rings they each wore and knew that they had been lucky.

The next day, Jason walked out of GH with his wife and son, still feeling blessed to have found his dream. Placing Jake in the car seat, he found his hands shaking. Steadying them, he found his eyes drawn to his wife, and said "This, I can't believe we are really here."

"It's real." she said as he held her before helping her into the car.

"Milo, take us home."

"Certainly Mr. Morgan." he said with a grin. Arriving at the towers, he parked the car while Jason led his family to their private elevator and home. Pressing the button to get them inside, he led Elizabeth into the living room where it seemed their entire group of friends and family were waiting.

As they were hugged and their son admired, Elizabeth saw that Skye seemed to be talking a bit animated to Steven and went over to find out what was going on. "Should I send you to opposite corners?"

Hugging his sister, he said "No, I hope you don't mind my leaving but I had to do something you aren't going to be happy about."

"Steven?" she asked then found herself led off to the medical rooms they had set up. Seeing the man sitting there on the bed, she turned and glared at her brother and said "What is he doing here?"

"You are a mother again, you can't live the rest of your life hating him." he said.

"Why not?" she asked then told Jeff "Go back to Russia or where ever else you have been. I don't want you in my life. I have plenty of family."

"No." said Steven pushing her to stand next to Jeff. "Time for some tough love. Dad, you have had years to make this right, now is the time." with that he walked out to the hallway and stopped Jason. "Don't, they need to make peace. My father has been a screw up but it isn't completely on him. His wife and my grandmother were partly responsible for this."

"Your sister isn't, though." he said. "She didn't deserve this."

Looking at Jason, he said "I know, but when I was here for that fundraiser... I had an idea. Those two are very much alike. Both get hurt and don't fight for what they want. They become turtles and retreat to their shell. He loves her, but he screwed up then didn't know how to fix it then time just let the rift grow... I don't want her living the regrets he is full of."

Jason thought about that moment he held Jake and finally understood his own father. When his wife came out, wiping tears, he pulled her into his arms and just held her. "What did he say to you?" Glaring at the tall man coming out of the room.

Whispering, she said "Just that he loved me."

Skye had followed Jason and eased past the couple to the man behind them. "I think it is time for all of us to leave them alone."

Jeff still felt like he only had half the story. All Steven had told him was that Elizabeth had married a man named Jason Morgan and gave birth to their son on the same day. His son had stated the time to fix things was now. He had been sent here as the rest of the guests arrived and was a bit unnerved at the way this woman seemed to be ordering him around. "Who are you?"

"Skye Chandler, Jason is my brother." she said leaving off the Quartermaine, since she knew his history with Monica. "Now Steven where are you staying?"

"The hotel." he said as they left by the side door. Jeff meekly followed his son to the ground floor then said "This hotel is where the old Port Charles Hotel was, right? I will walk there, I need to think."

Steven saw the rests of the guests leaving, Skye must have cleared the penthouse out as he saw the Quartermaine limo drive off along with the Corinthos one carrying Claudia Zachara. Driving to his grandmother's house, he waited for her to arrive.

"Steven, you brought your father to town?" she asked walking onto her porch. "What were you thinking?"

Back at the penthouse, Elizabeth had just feed Jake when she heard Cam's footsteps. "Mommy, will you come play with me?"

"Sure." she said picking up the monitor and following her son to his room. As they quietly played, Elizabeth reflected on all her brother had said as well as her past and knew that she had to make peace for her sons' sake. When Cam had curled up to take a nap, Elizabeth saw Jason in the doorway. "How long have you been there?"

"A while, but since the boys are taking naps, I was thinking Mommy should too."

"Only if Daddy joins me," she said only to be picked up and carried to the open door of their room.

"I was supposed to do this downstairs." he said kissing her then said "I think this threshold will do."

Quiet descended over the Morgan house as for the next week, everyone left the small family be.

Monica had tried to get through to Sonny but had found the Cuban was stubbornly sticking to his guns. She had been upset to realize that his ego meant more to him than living as he explained he was doing what was best for his family.

Claudia had walked into the room and said "From what I have been given to understand that woman loathes you, yet she is trying to get you help, why won't you take it?"

"There just is a time for things." he said quietly thinking about all of those he had lost. His mother, his father, Lily and the baby she had been carrying, the baby Carly had lost and even his sister. He was certain he was making the right decision, for the living as well.

Michael and Morgan would do well with Bobbie, and who knows maybe Carly really would get herself straightened out, Either way she would never be allowed to be more than a weekend parent to their sons. Kristina and he had never been close and the baby that Claudia was carrying would only hear about him from pictures.

He was hopeful that Dante would stay close to his siblings and knew that Jason would protect them. His partner and he weren't seeing eye to eye, but he was sure that once he died, Jason would do the right thing and see that Sonny had been right about the way to protect their families.

Jeff was let into the house and saw Audrey glaring at the paper. "Something wrong?"

"No, just reading the gossip pages, you are mentioned in them. With Jason and Elizabeth's marriage they are rehashing the whole situation with Monica, Alan, Rick and you." she said folding the paper and tossing it into the recycling bin.

"I want to know why Steven there, didn't tell me the whole story about who Morgan was?" he glared.

"Jeff, what Jason does isn't who he is." snapped Audrey who then said "Unbelievable, now I am defending him. Anyhow, let it go if you want a relationship with Elizabeth."

"We will discuss the mobster bit at the later date. I am talking about my daughter being married to Monica's stepson and Heather's cousin."

Steven thought about it then said with a chuckle, "I forgot I am related to him."

The doctor said "Well I haven't. I don't like it."

"Get over yourself, dad." stated Steven as he walked to the door. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a date for lunch with a nurse."

"Steven, as thrilled as I would be for you to FINALLY get married and FINALLY have some children, I am not sure that Miss Mir is such a good choice." said Audrey. "The talk is she is after a slightly different doctor."

"I know, that is why I am helping out Robin. I figure, dazzle her with my charm and she might decide to leave Drake alone." he said fixing his tie as he walked out.

"Drake? Noah's son?" asked Jeff only to find he was alone in the room.

Maxie thanked Dante as he dropped her off at the office after lunch. Kissing his cheek, she said "Thank you."

"You are welcome. I only wish you had more time and that your boss wasn't a slave driver." he said looking over her head into his Aunt's eyes.

"Oh, she isn't." said the blond earnestly. "Do you have an idea how much I am learning. Someday when she retires, I want this job. But I have it all planned, at least ten years with Crimson, then since it is always important to know what your competition is up to, a few years at either Couture or W. Maybe a couple years apprenticing at a fashion house."

"How about you write out your prospective resume later, I need you to drive over to see Fredrico, he is giving the photographer fits." said Kate then watched as a flustered Maxie blushed. "And from the sounds of it, you are planning my retirement in about twenty years."

Fleeing to the parking lot, Maxie missed seeing her boss hugging her nephew then saying "Don't screw this up, she does have a great future in this world. Don't let her go."

"I don't plan on it." he said. "However she had major self esteem issues, something I get and can help her with, then I have a few plans you don't want to know about."

"Are you going to introduce her to Olivia?" she asked then said "Interesting, what about Sonny, is there any kind of connection to be worried about?"

"None, her cousin Robin is distantly friends with him, don't worry, Aunt Kate, I won't be taken in by my father." he said stiffly. "I have seen the damage he has done, even here."

Alan saw the blond and went to talk to Mac Scorpio who he had asked to come and see him. "I have a nursing student who isn't adding up."

Giving him the file, he said "I ran the name, she has gone to nursing school at two different hospitals, graduated from both of them, usually not long before they were taken over by an HMO. We aren't in any danger of that, but we have had a few close calls that could cause a negligence suit."

"Er, what do you suspect?" he asked. "Is she involved?"

"I don't know, but since the fundraiser, I have seen her with that Spinelli kid a lot."

"I will do some checking around." said Mac taking the file back to the station and assigning Harper to the case.

Bernie was slowly separating Jason's money for him. Most of it had come out of CM enterprises but he was now coming to the part where it would be tricky. Sonny was already questioning certain moves and he didn't want to draw his attention any closer than he had to.

Checking the time, he dealt with one more account before heading out. He wasn't careful and when he read the file saw it was Morgan's trust fund account and automatically put down Carly's name. Closing it out, he grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door.

Kristina and Molly were still plotting how to keep Dante around and find their mother love now that Ric had married. Molly wanted to use a dating service, but Kristina said "Let see what we can do on our own first, Mac and Mom had fun the other night, what about him?"

"Okay, but I still think we should pair her up with Dr. Patirck." said Molly sighing.

"Molls, he is too young for Mommy, we need men with gray hair." said a determined Kristina who then added "What about Luke, Mom is friends with him?"

"No, he always smells funny." said the little girl as they went back to their list bound and determined to have their mother a date for her special day at the end of the week,

Robin had seen Leyla walking to Steven Webber's car just as Patrick walked into the hospital. She saw him greet them, but that there was nothing more then common politeness there. She wished she could give in to her urges to talk to him.

However the call to be a mother was too strong and she felt like she needed to do this now. She had decided to be rational about this. She couldn't use a sperm bank, it was too impersonal but the traditional way of creating a child wasn't a good idea.

Plus, she had been coming up with a list of names and decided discretion would be best. Taking out her cell phone she asked "Georgie, when is Jax due back from his trip?"

"He is back, do you want me to connect you to him?" she asked.

Deciding it was now or never, she said "Yes."

Agreeing to meet for lunch, Jax couldn't help wondering what Robin wanted that she sounded that nervous about.

Georgie was putting her heels back on when the elevator reached the garage and heard someone laughing. Turning she glared at Johnny and said "You try walking around in those things all day. I don't even think hookers can do that."

"I wouldn't know. Are you ready to head out for lunch." he asked.

"Yes, but can we go someplace other than the Metrocourt. My cousin is meeting with Jax there and I know what she wants. So anyplace else, okay?" she asked as he seated her in the classic Camero.

"How about we get some food at Kelly's and head back to that bench over looking Spoon Island." he asked only for her to pull out her phone and call. "Hey, Brooklynn? He wasn't kidding, he did call everyone back. Uh, hold on okay."

Turning to Johnny she said "What do you want to eat?"

Placing both their orders, she leaned back and then grabbed the sunglasses from above the visor. "Your sister was looking for these at GH this week."

With an impish grin, he said "I know, where do you think I removed them from her. She was making fun of my garage."

"Hey, I was making fun of your garage." she said "Why would you buy a pink building?"

"I am having it painted this week. I promise." he said. "Besides, it is great. There are two floors above and I am going to turn them into an apartment."

"What about the smell of the grease?" she asked only to lean over and say "Not that I find it a bad smell, actually there is something sort of..."

Johnny pulled into the parking lot and said "You were saying..."

"I will be right back with our food." she said hoping out and rushing to the diner as he slowly followed thinking that this habit she had of saying slightly off the wall things that came off as sexual had to be his fault. No one else seemed to want to find the nearest bed...

Glaring at the blond with the messy hair, he decided that that one wanted her in bed, but he had lost her and Johnny wasn't going to make the same mistake. When Georgie just waved him off then went inside to hug the two waitresses, he ignored the blond and followed.

"Sorry, Johnny." she said then asked Brooklynn "Is our food ready?"

"Right here." she said picking up the bag and beverage carrier. "Have you seen Dante around?"

"I see and hear way too much of him." she groused thinking back on how she had managed to get inside Johnny and his apartment only for Dante to come home early. "He is dating Maxie and is rooming with Johnny."

Blinking back her surprise, Brooklynn took the money Johnny offered and went to get change. Turning around she heard Georgie call out "Call me later." as she walked out the door with the Italian.

"Are you okay?" asked Dillon who was surprised to see Georgie with the mobster.

"Yes, I just didn't think Maxie and Dante would still be dating." Walking back to the counter, she tossed the money in her tip jar and tried to figure out how to stop caring for someone she barely saw anymore.

It was Mother's day and Elizabeth woke up to find Cam standing over her with a glass of orange juice. "Daddy, Mommy is awakes."

The little boy took a sip then with a guilty expression said Mommy, this was for you. Taking the offered glass, Elizabeth set it down and pulled him up on the bed just as Jason entered carrying food on the wooden tray.

"Mommy, wes made you breakfast because today is Mommy's day." said Cam as he hopped off the bed then went over to where Jake was sleeping in the frilly bed with the lace. "Mommy, why is Jake in this?"

Looking at Jason, Elizabeth decided to have a little fun and said "You know how Mommy reads to you so you can go to sleep easier, Daddy needed Mommy to read to him last night."

Leaning down, Jason put the tray across her lap and whispered brat before kissing her, handing her the glass of fresh orange juice that was on the tray, he said "Cam and I will be right back.

The four year old rushed down the hall while Elizabeth reminded herself she had at least four and half weeks more she had to behave as Jason left the room in a sleeveless t-shirt and jeans.

Hearing giggles again, she saw Cam returning with bag and hand made card. Taking the card first, Elizabeth wiped the tear rolling down her face and hugged her little boy. "Thank you Cam."

"Mommy, it's from Jakey too." he said anxiously. "You have to hug him too."

"When he wakes up, I will, I promise." she said then took the offered bag. Inside was a piece of cement with two footprints. One with Cam beneath it and the other with Jake's name. "Alice helped me."

"It is great, Cam." she told her little boy who added "Daddy was on the phone with grams, he said we were going over to see her later, but that we had to introduce Jake to Lila, but he already knows Lila. She came over with her Mommy yesterday. All she does is lay there too."

"Give it time." said Jason then adding "Do you want to spend some time with Morgan today?"

"I can'ts. He is going to see Bobbie." said Cam. "I don't like to go over there now, Lulu is mean to me."

Hugging the little boy, Jason said "Well, how about Molly and Kristina?"

"Daddy, they are setting theres Mommy up on a date with Georgie's daddy, we can't go there. We all promised." Elizabeth gave a quiet chuckle, she had heard from Claudia who had gotten some strange questions from the two girls one day. She had been curious as to what they were up to and then had sworn Robin, Skye and her to secrecy.

"What about seeing Dillon?" he asked.

"Can we go to Kelly's, he is working there." asked a smiling Cam. "We can show Jake off."

The two parents felt their eyes meet then Elizabeth said "What about Milo, where are his parents?"

"His mother is dead, so he is here. Max returned yesterday." he said quietly. "I will call Milo and Francis, see if they are for Kelly's."

Mac was less than amused when Maxie, Robin and Georgie dragged him out for brunch, he kept reminding them he wasn't a mother but they were insisting. Arriving at the Metrocourt, Maxie saw a lot of their friends and family then looking at Nik who was talking to Bobbie surrounded by kids, said "Why doesn't he ever bring Spencer out?"

Robin looked up and thought about it, "I don't know, your right, it is weird."

Georgie saw Dante with a thin woman wearing an expensive dress and held her breath. When she saw Johnny approaching, she asked "Who is that with Dante?"

"His mother." he said. "He wants to introduce her to Maxie but your sister keeps fighting him on it. Today's plan is to give her no choice."

Groaning, she said "Not a good idea, Maxie has major Mommy issues."

"Then let them deal with you. You look done, what are you doing the rest of the day?"

"Nothing, blissfully nothing but packing later." she said with a grin. "Jax' mother is in town, and Lady Jane is a force to be reckoned with."

Saying goodbye to her family, Georgie paid the bill knowing Robin and Maxie would be pissed before leaving with Johnny. As they approached Dante, he said "This is Georgie, Georgie my mother Olivia."

Shaking hands with the older woman, she said "Nice to meet you, Olivia."

The woman said "I have heard a lot about you, from both of them."

"Don't believe them." she said "They both like to exaggerate."

"Really, cause I kind of get the feeling you are exactly who they say you are." she said with a grin. "I do have to ask about one thing... you really are going on vacation for Jasper Jacks? And how do I find a job like that?"

"I know." she said her brown eyes laughing. "I just can't believe how hard my job is."

"So is your boss really that busy he can't go on vacation for himself?" she asked as they all moved out the of the way.

"See, his mother came into town and the Stanley Cup playoffs are in Toronto and Scott Gomez one of the players is from Alaska, the family knows the kid. So Jax was supposed to be checking out this new place and I was going to the game. Now they; meaning Jax and his mom are going, I have the very hard job of going to this hotel in the Bahamas"

"Are you going alone?" she asked knowing Johnny had talked about going down but that Dante had talked him out of it.

"No, Maxie is going with me." she said "Kate is going to put an article in the magazine about the spa there."

Sonny was exiting the elevator so Johnny and Dante herded the two women on the other one before he saw them. Getting it, Olivia still sighed out loud. "I had been hoping to meet your sister."

"She has a bad time on Mother's day. Our own mom sort of just faded out of our immediate lives and it is hard on her. Felicia, our Mom did her best, but honestly I think it hurts her that we would prefer to live with dad than her."

"The man you live with, he is your stepdad, correct?" she asked trying to get a better picture.

"To us, he is just dad. Frisco, our biological dad, has been gone my entire life." she said.

"I am sorry for you loss." said Olivia. She had been feeling like Dante lost something in not knowing Sonny lately.

Her brows crinkled, Georgie looked up in shock and said "Oh, no. Frisco is alive, he just works for the WSB."

"Oh, I am sorry, I misunderstood." she said as they reached the bottom floor.

Crossing the lobby, they saw the gray haired man entering then stopping. "You are Tony's niece right? Your cousin is dating Drake's son?"

"Yes, why?" she asked. She had meet Jeff Webber at the hospital this week while doing her volunteer shifts.

"I am trying to locate someone. A Dr. Winters, she was supposed to meet me here." he said "But I haven't seen her. Do you know her and have you seen her?"

Georgie grimaced as she recalled what Robin had been whispering to her father about. "Dr. Webber, I am sorry but I think Dr. Winters got caught up with a patient. "

Dante thought about what Det. Harper had been dealing with along with the doctor and said "I will see her later at the station, would you like me to have her call you?"

"Yes please." he said then went to sit in the lobby with his medical journal. Dante kissed his mother and said "I have to get to work, happy mother's day."

"I will be, but just in case that breakfast this morning turns out to be poisoned, I will go see what that gentlemen is doing." she said in a joking tone as she pretended to walk over to Jeff.

"I can too cook." he called out on his way to the door.

"No, he can't." said Johnny under his breath as the valet pulled around the Camero. Laughing, Georgie asked "Where are we going?"

"I was hoping you would go with me for a drive." he said leaving out the end destination. Georgie took out her phone, put it on vibrate before they drove off while Dante went to the station.

Mac was talking to the DA who admitted "I hate to say it but is he said/she said. And as unfair as it is, with her history... god, I feel sick that I can't do more for her."

"Dr. Winters is with her, Dante, I was hoping you could do some calling around. Try other places he worked before coming to GH." he said handing him the file.

"How is Dr. Lee?" he asked on his way to his desk.

"Traumatized. I want all there is to know about this Dr. Ian Devlin, start with his good pal Dr. Drake who gave him the recommendation that got him the interview."

Meanwhile Kelly was in the interview talking to Lainey. "I should have known." she was saying tearfully. "Thank god for that pepper spray that Robin got for all of us."

"Kelly, you did nothing, and I mean nothing wrong. You told him no, he should have let you leave. Not tried to force you to stay like that." she said gently.

"Face it, the only reason that the DA isn't going forward with attempted rape charges added to the assault ones is what I have done in past." she said bitterly. "I mean people have been warning me to be careful for years, YOU have been warning me."

Reaching out to hold her friend, she asked "Will you let me call Elizabeth now?"

'NO!" She yelled. "Today is Mother's day, she should be with her family, her sons not dealing with my mess."

"She is going to be angry with us for not letting her know." said Lainey, wishing she could do more.

"Just get me out of here." she said wincing from the bruising on her neck where Dr. Devlin had tried to force her to kneel. On their way out, they passed Scott Baldwin who as demanding to be allowed to see his son, immediately.

Mac waited until the ladies had left, then had the former military non com brought up. Letting Scott talk to him, he entered about twenty minute later. "Scott, you should know we have had a request from the MP's to hold him."

Logan swore, then pushed against the table. Scott looked at his son and thought about what he had lost already in regards to his daughter Karen. Calling his father, he asked for his help.

Elizabeth and Jason were entering the Hardy house just as Jake woke up. Sitting down to feed him while Cam told his grandmother all they had been doing since she had seen them a week ago. Jason checked his messages while watching his family then stiffened.

Moving to the front porch, he called Francis who was shadowing Sonny and said "What is going on?"

"Sonny took a meeting with some Russian attorney named Sasha Donev." replied the man. "I got to hear part of it, it isn't good. He is making deals we are going to have to get out of after his death. But the Russians don't respect the rules. They don't give a crap who is in charge, they make deals with the territory not the man."

"Meet me tonight at the warehouse, bring what you have." he said grimly before hanging up. Hesitating, feeling guilty about the betrayal he was about to make, he looked in the window at all the reasons he shouldn't be giving the man a second chance and made the call.

"Sandoval, we will start tomorrow." he said before hanging up. At first feeling like he had betrayed Sonny, he thought about all the times he had been on the outside looking in while Sonny got to live his life the way he wanted. His now former partner couldn't give him the same courtesy, in fact he seemed to be trying to control him even after his death.

Returning to Elizabeth, he saw she was worried and leaned down to kiss her while Cam and Audrey went out to take care of the flowers they had brought for the woman. "Sonny, I am going to have to deal with him. Tomorrow."

After a visit to the Quartermaine's, Elizabeth thought about it then said "Jason, go do what you have to."

"No." he said. "Today is about celebrating you giving birth to our sons. Not about Sonny's obsessive need for control."

Sonny was wrapping up the dishes after the dinner they had had as a family. Michael was still protesting summer camp, but the Cuban was certain this was the best thing for him, meanwhile Morgan's future had been dealt with.

Alexis had agreed to step in as his parent. She was the best person to deal with Carly and he would have had Jason do it, but he wanted a reason for Jason to have to step outside of his own family, a way to remind him of the dangers of their life and the Cassadines would do that.

Kristina was taken care of thanks to her mother and he knew that Claudia would take care of their child, all that was left was to reconcile with Dante and he had found a way to make his son his savior. He had arranged for there to a be shooting at the warehouse... his son would get the call minutes before, so he could rush in and save Sonny. Thereby bonding father and son, at least that was what he hoped.

All that was left was to cement the deal with the Russians, ensuring that Jason couldn't dump the territories like he was talking about. He had come to an agreement regarding the Canneries with them, he just needed to get them signed over to them. Calling Bernie he said "I need you to get the deeds that we own to the Canneries ready for sale."

"Sir, we don't own those." he said knowing he was going to have to disturb Jason with this news.

"Yes, they were part of the deal with Sandoval. When Jason married Elizabeth, they became part of our territories." he said, sure on that. "Didn't the paperwork go though yet?"

"Sir, they became Elizabeth's, not ours. Mrs. Morgan owns the piers and cannery, not Corinthos Morgan, sir." he said wincing when he heard glass shattering.

Claudia came into the room where her husband was breaking glass and said "What is going on?"

"Bernie, I want that paperwork. Find out what the delay is or I will have someone else do it." he said trying to control. He had to protect his family, and he wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way.

"Nothing." he said then tried to kiss her only for her to pull back.

"Nothing doesn't involve broken glass. I lived in one household where that was a constant, I won't do it again. So once again, what is going on?" she asked.

"There was a delay on some paperwork in regards to the land that Elizabeth brought into CM with her marriage to Jason and I was upset that my attorney hadn't dealt with the lapse."

"Wait, the piers and the cannery?" she asked wondering what he was up to.

"Yes. They became part of our organization as soon as the marriage took place."

"No, they didn't." she said cautiously. "They became Elizabeth and Jason's, not CM"S. You got what you were supposed to with our marriage, that was a dowry for her, personally. I saw the papers that Skye had."

The blond woman looked at the paperwork and asked the man standing there "Are you sure about this?"

"I broke into the hall of records just to double check. I am certain." he said as he stood. "You have to deal with that woman for me, I went out on a limb for you."

"No, actually you didn't and I have another way of getting the hospital accounts. You have one more chance. We have a deal with Corinthos, where his son gets to play hero and rescue him. I want him shot. For real. Kill him and anyone else there."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Johnny was at the Scorpio house early the next morning. Dante and he had stopped in to see the two the women to the airport and while he had quickly helped Georgie load her two bags into the back of the SUV, they were now eating muffins while Dante and Maxie discussed her need to bring everything in her closet with her.

"I thought you were going for a week, not moving to Exuma." he grumbled as he carried the last suitcase to the car. "Besides Miss Thrifty, do you have any idea how much it is going to cost for all this additional luggage?"

"We are taking the Jax Enterprises Jet." she said gleefully before glaring at her sister. "Besides, half of that is for Georgie, she wouldn't pick out a single bikini to wear on the beach. What is the use of working out like she does if she doesn't want anyone to see her?"

Georgie blushed but just kept eating her muffin, Maxie and she had gone round and round about this all this morning.

Johnny on the other hand would be very glad if Georgie didn't show off her body, he had seen how small some of the bikinis Maxie picked out were. He scowled at the blond who just stuck out her tongue at him.

Georgie's phone rang just as they were pulling up to the jet and after talking to Jax, assured him she would take a hard look at the resort for him. Sighing, she kissed Johnny, blushing when she heard her sister say "Geez, come on, Georgie. We are only going to be gone a week."

Johnny pulled her into his arms and said "Miss me?"

"I promise I will, but it's not like you won't be busy while I am gone." she said. "Gotta get that building painted before you become the laughing stock of the automotive repair business."

"Don't be mean." he said before releasing her with a sigh. Watching while Dante talked quietly with Maxie, he said "You were right, she didn't want to meet his mom."

"They will be fine. I talked to her when I got home last night. She is just really nervous added with her other neuroses, this is hard for her."

Jason saw Claudia leaving as he went into the house. "What kind of mood?"

"Like I said when I called, he is not facing that you are not going to do what he wants." she warned before leaving. "Will you tell Elizabeth, I have my first appointment today with a Dr. Meadows, apparently Dr. Lee is sick."

Reaching for her arm, Jason stopped her and said "My men called me yesterday. Dr. Lee was attacked by a man she went on a date with. The most Mac can do is arrange some assault charges. That is why Dr. Lee is unavailable."

"God." said Claudia sitting down on the hallway bench. "Who was he?"

"A doctor, Ian Devlin. He is still around, he was bailed out by Sasha Donav." he told her then went to see Sonny while Claudia went to GH plotting on hurting whoever this Devlin was.

Jason entered the study to see Sonny standing at the window glaring at the sunshine. "Sonny."

Turning the Cuban looked at his partner and said "Why haven't the piers and Canneries been turned over to us?"

"They were Elizabeth's dowry. They will remain in her name." he said evenly. "Why are you so interested? We can't bring goods in using them and we don't need the extra storage."

"I had an offer for them. They should have already been mine." he snapped. "Do you have any idea how much of a fool I am going to look like if they aren't sold. Take care of this, Jason."

"No." he said quietly. "There is nothing to take care of. You knew what we were getting for Corinthos/Morgan with these marriages. The docks are Elizabeth's to do with what she pleases."

"They belong to me." he snapped. "I didn't want you to marry her, I knew it would be a mistake, the only reason I agreed to your marriage was so that I could get control of those properties. Why do you think I allowed your marriage? Why do you think I didn't help Sam ruin things?"

Looking at his partner. Jason said "You allowed, you agreed? You had no say when it came to my marriage. As for them belonging to you, I told you I wanted out. I am out. If you look at the financial records, I have been out for almost a week. Those are my wife's piers, my wife's cannery. And I know what you are up to and it isn't going to happen."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." snapped Sonny defensively while he searched his mind. He had used new guards for these meetings, not trusting the ones he already had not to go to Jason.

"The Russians' Sonny. I know, I know you are going to try to control things from the grave well, guess what. I wouldn't let the Quartermaine's control me, I certainly am not going to let you. This is over. You should know that I went to Sandoval and told him you went back on the agreement."

"You, you betrayed me by going to Sandoval? How could you?" he asked not sure he believed what he was hearing. "This is all your wife's fault."

"No, this has nothing to do with Elizabeth... it is all on you. I told you I was out, well now I am. So think things through while you are sitting here wondering how I could turn on you." said Jason as he turned to leave.

"I always knew you were selfish, but I also always thought you wanted a better life for your family, for your children. What you are doing is endangering them while trying to leave a legacy for yourself. Why not make your kids your legacy or is the yen for power that great?"

Once on the jet, Maxie kicked off her shoes and asked "I wonder how many times Jax has had sex in that bed."

Spewing her water, Georgie said "Uh, yuck. He is almost as old as dad. It's kind of like thinking about ugh, our parents having sex."

"I prefer to believe that they never had sex in their entire marriage." said Maxie who took out the brochure and asked "Are you really getting paid for this?"

"It's a difficult job, but someone has to do it." she said "So which of the villas do you want to stay in?"

"We get to chose?" squealed Maxie before pouring over the glossy paper. Then she asked "Wait, according to this, we are going to be the only people there."

"I know, hence the description of exclusive. There is a staff ratio of 40 to 1. The one being each of us."

"David Copperfield owns this place?" asked Maxie as she finally finished reading. "Why is he selling it to Jax?"

"If he doesn't, Jax is thinking of setting up similar places elsewhere." said Georgie as she looked over her paperwork. Three hours later, they were on the small yacht that brought them over from the main island while Maxie tanned on deck already wearing the first of her swimsuits.

"This is the life." she said as she took the ice cold bottle of Evian water from the man wearing the white uniform. "Tell Jax I said thank you."

Elizabeth was in the park with the boys, enjoying as Cam chased after his ball while Jake took a nap. Hearing her name, she laughed as she saw Robin approaching her eating a huge ice cream cone covered with hardened chocolate. "What is that?"

"Since I didn't get to go with Maxie and Georgie, this is my own little indulgence. Drat!" she said glaring at her cone.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth who saw her looking at Jake then the cone.

"I was hoping to hold Jake." she said then sat down and ate the rest of cone while they watched Cam after Dillon showed up to play soccer with him. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, Jake is pretty much sleeping through the night." she said then watched in amusement as ice cream dripped onto Robin's shirt. Reaching for the diaper bag, she pulled out a wet wipe and handed it to the doctor just as the guards seemed to become alert.

Looking around for danger, all she saw was a young woman walking towards them. When she stopped to look at Jake, Elizabeth herself tensed slightly only to relax when the slight woman leaned over and said "What a beautiful little girl."

"Thank you." said Elizabeth, "However, Jake is a boy."

"What a precious little one, you are." said the woman before moving on. Elizabeth sat back down then heard Cam calling out to her. "Mommy, Dillon has to go to work, can we go to Kelly's too?"

Tripping over his shoe lace that had come undone, he cried out for him mommy while Robin moved closer to Jake when she saw the woman from earlier watching from the bushes. She knew the guards were keeping a close eye on her, but she knew the woman was making Elizabeth nervous.

What happened next was so sudden, no one was really prepared. Elizabeth was kissing Cam's booboo and tying his laces when Robin felt a thunk on the back of her head. Calling out, she knew she had to protect Jake when the guards moved in.

"Lady, place the baby back into the carriage." said Milo while Francis called Jason then 911.

"Jason, get to the park, Now!" snapped Francis while he moved closer to Elizabeth who looked like she was ready to pass out. "Are you okay?"

"Take Cam, please Francis." she said handing her son to the guard and moving closer to where the two guards were moving behind the woman and Milo was trying to talk her down. Dante and Cooper rushed into the park and saw the Morgan guards surrounding a woman who was holding Jake and rocking back and forth.

"My sweet, sweet, little girl, I knew I would find you, I promised your daddy I would always keep you safe. I am so sorry I let that mean woman take you away. I will make it up to you."

Elizabeth felt rather than saw Jason coming up behind her, she felt his hands shaking as he moved along side of her. "Please give me my son."

"NO! Stay away from me. I know you stole my little girl. Did you really think I wouldn't find her?" she snapped at the big man approaching her.

Elizabeth gained control of her racing heart, then moved around Jason who tried to stop her. "No, let me try to talk to her. My name is Elizabeth, what's yours?"

"Marlene." she said then looking at Jake she added. "This is my daughter, Megan. Her dad died last month and they tried to take her away from me. But I knew, I knew if I kept checking the park, she would be here, she always loves the park."

Elizabeth swallowed her anger and said "My sons love the park too, but what they really like is the water. We often watch the sunset over the water. What was your husband's name?"

"Travis." she said. "We were so happy. We were coming home from church, I turned to just for a minute to check on our little girl, I didn't mean to do it."

"What happened?" asked Elizabeth softly as she got a sick feeling in her stomach.

"I know they say not to remove the baby from the car seat while it is moving, but Megan was fussy and I just wanted to feed her. We had a long drive to my mothers. I accidentally hit the gear shift, the car went... the car..."

As she started to cry, Elizabeth moved in closer and sat down next to her while holding her breath. Hugging the woman, her heart flipped as she remembered the headlines saying how only the mother had survived the accident. How the baby girl who was not in a car seat had gone through the window and been run over by their own car.

When the woman finally finished crying Mac had arrived with Lainey Winters who saw Mrs. Harper holding Jake and felt horrified at what had happened. The city had refused to pay for treatments for the devastated woman, instead the Mayor was baying for her to be charged. Marlene hadn't been able to come to terms with what had happened and now it looked like charges were going to have to be filed.

Elizabeth suggested Marlene let her hold 'Megan' while she dried her face and everyone held their breath then relaxed when she handed Jake to his mother. Milo moved in and roughly grabbed the woman until Elizabeth snapped at him to be gentle. "She needs help, not more trouble."

Jason moved to surround his wife and son while Cooper and Lainey escorted the woman to the jail. "Mac, why is she out wandering the streets?"

Getting a short version, Jason looked down at his sons then picked up Cam who was holding onto his mommy and said "Get her treatment, I will pay for it."

Mac saw the guards all talking to what had to be the senior guard knowing that Jason was going to be a very unhappy man when he finally calmed down after this attempt on his family. Francis just told them to head home while he called in fresh guards.

Over the next week, Jason and Elizabeth dealt with self-recriminations, while reminding the other that it had worked out. Jason had sent the two junior guards to the Casino while Milo and Francis went over the park trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

In the meantime, Jason had kept in touch with Bernie who told him about Sonny's strange visits to the warehouses and that he had repeatedly been calling the police. Both were worried the man was in the middle of a breakdown while Dante was telling his biological father about the little boy who called wolf.

Marlene Harper had quietly been sent to a hospital in San Diego that Steven Webber knew about and the Mayor was fuming that Alexis Davis had gotten a deal from his new DA. Meyer had said that punishing this woman would do nothing but run up the Mayor's approval ratings and that getting him reelected wasn't in his job description.

Robin had heard back from Jax, getting told he wouldn't help her become pregnant. He had gently explained that he wouldn't be able to walk away from his own child, something she wanted the father to do. Going to her list, she decided to take some time and really think hard before approaching the next man on her list.

Meanwhile the New Jersey Devils had lost to the Toronto Maple Leafs, so the Jack family had returned to Port Charles where Lady Jane had had an interesting luncheon with Audrey Hardy. The two women had bemoaned that their son and grandson respectively just weren't dating the right woman. And that at the rate they were going would never get to see them settle down.

Georgie was on the patio taking a shower when her phone rang. Hitting the speaker button as she continued to get ready to shower, she grinned when she heard Johnny saying hello.

"What is that water?" he asked while writing out the check for the painters. His garage was now dark green with white trim. "It doesn't sound like the ocean."

With a sly grin, she took up her loofah and said "That's because it is the outdoor shower. I needed a quick rinse off to get rid of the sand from my morning swim. Maxie and I are taking the Speedboat over to Exuma to go shopping. I think she is going a little stir crazy."

"Please tell me you aren't naked." he growled then turned when he heard someone turning a chuckle into a cough. Jason Morgan looked like he was hiding his grin as he rubbed his hand across his mouth.

"Can't." she said cheerfully. "It's great. I have to admit, this is one part of this I wish I could recreate back in Port Charles. Beautiful ninety degree dry weather with sunshine and a hot soapy shower with the sun shining on places that haven't been bare in it since I was a kid."

Going over to the door, Johnny glared at the sun then said "Call me tomorrow in the morning, okay?"

"Night, Johnny. I do have to say, I really think that this would be more fun with you." she said laughing as she hung up the phone. Dressing, she went to find her sister. Seeing Maxie eating the exotic fruit for breakfast, she asked "Are you ready to head over to civilization?"

"Yes, but tell Jax if he decides to buy this place, I want to move in." she said picking up her purse.

"What about Dante?" teased Georgie. "I don't see a whole lot of need for a police detective here."

"He can become a house husband, lounge around all day on the beach for my visual enjoyment." she said as they boarded the speedboat. "How did the call go?"

"Oh, I think you would approve." she said grinning and blushing at the same time. "I took great lengths to let Johnny know where I was when he called and what I was wearing."

"The poor boy is either suffering a severe hardship..." she said laughing at her own pun. "... or he is taking it into his own hands."

Jason waited until Johnny had hung up the phone then asked "You called for help?"

Getting control of his raging libido, he said "I am concerned for Claudia. Sonny has been smashing glasses and locking himself into the library. We went through that enough with Anthony."

"I made it clear I was out. Your sister called me earlier. She is going to take Morgan to his grandmother's house before going to stay with Skye." he said. "Sonny is off his meds."

"He needs to be handled." snapped the younger man who then sighed. "But Claudia refuses to go to Sandoval for protection."

"I will be taking care of it. We are just waiting to hear from the person brokering the Russian deal, that they get it is over. The attorney is the one pushing the deal."

After agreeing to help Johnny with his set up of the garage the next day, Jason went home to take his family to the small safe house by the beach.

Early the next morning, Micheal followed his father, he was determined to convince Sonny that he needed him to stay here. He got why Uncle Jason had said what he did, his father was slowly losing it. When he saw his father calling someone, then screaming and tossing his cell phone into the river, Michael slipped into the warehouse by the back entrance, deciding to hang around until his father calmed down enough to talk rationally about this insistence he go to camp.

Sliding into the small area behind the office, Michael heard his father making a call on the office phone then his thanking someone. "About time, what is taking so long?'

Then there was silence before he heard his father say "Now the bullets, they won't be real, right? I don't want my kid hurt. But they need to be realistic, he is a cop."

Michael was pissed to find out that this sudden change of attitude had to do with the son who was a cop, the late on the scene traitor to his family. He was about to confront him when he heard Sonny make another call. Listening, Michael gave a quick grin. Good, he could tell this so called son what he thought of him. Sonny didn't need another kid, he had him.

The doctor wasn't happy, he wasn't an expert marksman, he had told the attorney that, but she insisted he owed her for her getting him out of jail after what had happened with that bitch who had led him on then wouldn't put out.

Preparing his next, Ian made sure there were bullets in the chamber then carefully set up to take the shot. Waiting until he saw the annoying cop show up, he checked the wind and growled at having to wait.

Looking through his scope, he watched as the younger man let the older rant then just snapped at him before turning to someone further in the warehouse and saying something. Ian swore when the younger man entered leaving only his target standing there looking lost.

Seeing the wind had died down, Ian debated then took the shot after lining up his laser scope. Bullseye, he thought to himself when the older man fell to the ground just as the young cop came rushing out followed by a group of guards.

Recklessly, Ian prepared to take another shot, wanting to take out the officer who had been making calls about him to his former places of employment when a younger man came rushing out to throw himself at his father. Even better, Sasha had wanted him to shoot the kid as a warning.

Dante was working on Sonny when Michael came rushing out to attack him. As he pulled his younger brother up, he saw the red dot on the kid and shouted "Sniper, sniper, sniper, up high."

Michael was fighting against Dante when he felt the sting then saw the look of shock on the man's face as he fell on top of him. Michael felt the warmth of the blood gushing onto him and pushed Dante off, before standing. "Get off me."

Turning, he called for the guards who were trying to protect Sonny and the cop and said "Get my father to safety, leave the cop. He isn't important." just as the police and ambulances arrived.

Mac, Harper and a phalanx of officers rushed up in time to see a guard firing at the old studio building. Then Jason Morgan and Johnny pulled up, their tires squealing. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you would know, Morgan." said Mac while Johnny rushed over to check on his friend. The medics pushed him out of the way as they called out to Mac that they needed to get him to the hospital right away. "Corinthos as well."

Nodding, Mac saw that Sonny looked bad, the wound in his head was bleeding profusely. "Morgan, who is out for you now?"

"I am no longer partners with him. I have no idea who is taking shots at Sonny." he said with a grim expression. He had the nasty feeling that his former partner had paid for his underhanded dealings with the Russians. Hearing a shout, he saw a bloody Michael running towards him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT... YOU LEFT HIM." he called out just before fainting. Jason picked up his nephew and saw the graze mark from where he was bleeding. "Mac, I am taking him to GH."

Johnny got in and drove the large SUV while asking how bad was it.

"A flesh wound but I wanted to get him out of there. I don't like the path he is taking and I really want to find out before Mac why he was at that warehouse."

"At least you now know, Sonny wasn't paranoid, there really was someone out to get him." said Johnny only for Jason to nod his head no then taking a chance added "No, no one was after him. Sonny set this up. I think his shooter double-crossed him."

Elizabeth was at GH on Bobbie's behalf, the older woman had asked her to help with planning of the Founder's Day picnic when the call came in about Lulu. They went to check on the blond only for Leo to tell them she was being treated for alcohol poisoning.

Bobbie went in and checked on her niece. "Why?"

"I am sorry, I was having a bad day so I had a drink. Then Logan showed up..." Lulu started to sob, "He... he told me he was using me to get access to the hotel, that he wanted revenge on his father for abandoning him, that it was all to embarrass Scott Baldwin. That our entire relationship was about hurting my mother and Scott."

"So you decided to take a bath in liquor?" she asked doubtfully. When Lulu fell asleep, Bobbie called Nik who said he would come and deal with her.

Seeing Jax as they were leaving the ER, Bobbie and Elizabeth stopped to talk to the Aussie only to learn he was with him mother who had been having bad heart burn. When Monica came out, she said "Tacos, not a heart attack."

Looking a bit relieved, he asked are you sure?

"Yes, she will be fine." said Monica just as Patrick and several surgical teams rushed into the ER. "What is going on?"

"I don't know, just took the call we have two GSW victims rolling in and one is cop." said Epiphany when they could hear the siren's. The staffs rushed out then the head nurse came back in and snapped. "Elizabeth call Jason. Sonny was shot."

Gripping her mother-in-law's hands, Elizabeth saw Patrick and Dr. Marucci working on the Cuban who looked pale and listless as they rushed straight past them.

Jeff had been looking for his daughter and found himself ordered to scrub in by Alan Quartermaine as he got off the elevator. "I have a cop with a bullet wound in the shoulder, and another close to his heart, Monica just came off an eighteen hour surgery and she can't help Julian."

Alan quickly backdated the paperwork to have Jeff operating and went to find his son who was sure to be here. Seeing him carrying in Michael who was wearing bloody clothes, he felt his heart stop as he recalled his dream.

"He was grazed by a bullet in the arm, can you take a look at him." he asked his father. Alan saw the student nurse nearby and called out for antiseptic and sutures while looking at the wound. "Jason, there are scrubs in the hallway closet, change before Elizabeth sees you."

Claudia arrived at the hospital after a call from Elizabeth via Skye just as Olivia rushes in calling out to Johnny who was on the phone. "What happened? What happened to my son?"

Elizabeth went over to the upset woman and said "There was a shooting at Sonny's warehouse, let's go upstairs so we can find out what is going on."

Johnny saw Kate arriving and talk quickly to Jax who looked on soberly. Looking torn, the blond went to speak to his mother then stopped Jason who was looking for Elizabeth. "She took Dante's mother upstairs. How is Michael?"

"He needed six stitches but he is going to be fine, physically." he replied.

"I am going to get Maxie and Georgie, they are in the Bahamas." he said just as Johnny approached. "I was going to ask where they were exactly."

"I got it, I will arrange for a helicopter on Exuma to fly me to Copperfield Bay." With that the blond escorted his mother to his penthouse while calling his pilot to get the jet ready. An hour later, the fueled jet was was headed south.

At the hospital, Claudia sat listening to what Robin Scorpio was saying. "What are his odds?"

"We don't know. The bullet is in the temporal lobe. With the cancer drugs, we have to be careful about what we use to treat him." she said feeling hurt that Sonny hadn't come to her about the cancer.

Claudia saw Johnny come in and after hugging the dark haired woman she knew to be Dante's mother, came to her. When he pulled her into his arms, she said "I will be okay, big brother. Just find Jason and find out what the hell happened."

Downstairs, Michael was being admitted as a safety precaution, Alexis had arrived and was on her way upstairs when she heard Mac Scorpio calling her name. "Mac, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know. We found the shooter, dead." he said grimly. "Ian Devlin, the same man I had my detectives investigating for attacking Kelly Lee."

"Why would he shoot Sonny?" she asked bewildered just as they arrived on the surgical floor where a growing number of people already where.

Getting Morgan's attention, Mac gave him the news then asked "Do you know if Sonny had any dealing with the Russians?"

Diane who had arrived walked over and after a brief discussion, let him answer. "I don't know for sure, but I think so. I have been out for almost two weeks."

"This Devlin character, Dante found some proof he is connected to counterfeit pharmaceuticals. His attorney was a tall blond Russian woman." he said knowing that Morgan would make the connection.

For the next twenty four hours, Olivia sat at her son's bedside, waiting for him to wake up. "M-mom, go home."

Standing she tightened her grip on his hand as tears flew down her face while seeing his eyes fluttering open and shut. "Thank you, god."

"What happened, last thing I remember was pushing Michael out of the way."

Jeff Webber came in and said "I see my patient is awake."

"You spent how many years in medical school? I can see my son is awake." snapped Olivia before she burst into tears again.

"Sorry, she tends to be a bit overemotional." he coughed then asked "How bad is it?"

"Two bullet wounds, but it looks like one bullet." he said. "You are going to be a very sick man for a couple of weeks, but you will recover. It looked worse that it is."

Dante nodded then with a sober expression asked "Sonny?"

The man looked at the chart then the woman next to the bed and replied. "He was shot in the head. We have him on life support right now."

Thanking the man, Dante held his mother's hand in the quiet of the room when she suddenly asked "Do you wish you hadn't learned he was your dad?"

"No, I mean, I don't want a relationship with him, but yes, I am glad you told me the truth." he said. "Has anyone heard from Maxie?"

"She is on her way here." she said quietly. The blond had called Kate, hysterical and begging for information before they had sedated her on the plane. She was in the next room, Monica had admitted her the night before when she arrived but they didn't want Dante to know just yet. Olivia had been surprised to hear about the heart transplant the young girl had gone though.

Jolene was planning her biggest mess yet so that the HMO could make an offer to buy GH. But first she needed an alibi and she had the perfect one. The geek who had been roaming the hospital looking for his former friend was going to get lucky that evening.

Finding him, she led him into the showers and soon had him naked. A bit annoyed at how quickly he had gotten off the mark, she changed the led him to the student quarters where she soon knocked him out with drugs in his drink.

Sending the blond woman who had been admitted the night before into shock should get something rolling, after all, she was the daughter of the police commissioner. Arriving back at the hospital, she went to the supply closet only to swear when she saw the blond up and walking around.

Seeing her with Elizabeth Morgan, Jolene gritted her teeth. The pretty nurse was an annoyance. She had the perfect life and it drove Jolene crazy. The blond went in to visit her cop boyfriend and Jolene slipped into her room and administered the drugs to the IV solution the blond was scheduled to get again that evening.

Hiding in the bathroom when she heard voices, she saw Georgie Jones and her own boyfriend entering her sisters' room. "She will be fine."

"I hope so." said Johnny doubtfully. He had picked them up at the airport while Jax had headed home to sleep and Maxie had barely been moving. Pulling her into his arms, he said "I was worried, I am glad you are home."

"Me too." she said with a sigh. "Robin is taking this hard, I can only imagine how Carly is reacting. You sister has a lot to deal with."

Claudia was in fact sitting with Skye in a meeting with Dano Sandoval who informed them that "Ian Devlin was taking out by his own people before we can get to him. Mrs. Corinthos, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I will be fine. Just make it clear, please that Port Charles is off limits?" she asked before standing. "Thank you for your time."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Alcazar, would Mr. Corelli be your choice?" he asked digging for info.

"I am evaluating the matter of a spouse for him, but I don't think it will be me." she said with a quick grin. "I enjoy his company but can't see us married."

"He is good man, loyal and will make an excellent husband." he said before watching them leave. The smile went away as he called his people in. "I want the Russian's dealt with. NOW!"

Maxie was at the doorway, looking in she saw how pale Dante looked and missed seeing the dark haired woman coming in from the bathroom door. Walking over, she kissed her sleeping boyfriend and said "I love you, but if you ever pull a stunt like this again, I am going to kill you. So don't get dead on me, okay?"

Settling onto the bed, she wrapped her arms around him and cried softly grateful he was alive. Olivia watched the blond, then moved back into the bathroom for a minute. Making noise so she would know she was coming, Olivia reentered the room. "You must be Maxie."

"Yes. I am sorry we..." Maxie felt the damn burst as the tears started to flow. She hadn't meet Jessie's mom until his funeral, and now she was sure she was going to lose Dante.

The blond tried to comfort the younger girl while Dante woke up. "Hey, why the tears?"

Standing, Maxie went to hug him again but instead found herself yelling at him. "How could you get yourself shot? Do you not think about how others will react. Your Mom, me. We love you, you jerk."

Watching as the woman who minutes ago had been weeping stormed out, Olivia saw her son laughing and asked "What?"

"That was her way of saying she was worried, she talks a lot but when it come to expressing what she is feeling deep down, it's hard for her." he said then coughed instead of laughed before asking "Can you go check on her?"

When Claudia arrived at GH, Patrick sat her down and let Jason and Elizabeth sit in on the meeting. "Sonny is in a deep coma. The bullet is still in his brain. If we remove it, it will kill him."

"What do we do?" asked the man's wife.

"Let him heal, then go in and remove it. But in truth, there is good chance the cancer might kill him before that happens." he said.

Claudia thought about Dante, and her child, before thinking about Sonny's other three kids then said "Can you operate on the cancer, cure him while he is out?"

"It's not ethical, he made his choice pretty clear." said Patrick. "However, as his wife, you have his power of attorney."

"Do it." she said. "Or rather get the doctor who is treating him to do it."

Elizabeth called Skye who came to sit with Claudia while Jason and Elizabeth went home to get some sleep. After spending the afternoon with their boys and finally tucking them into bed, they went to bed themselves.

"Three weeks." she said with a grin crossing off the day on her calender in a big red x. Curling up with Jason she asked "What is going to happen?"

Holding her close, he said "I don't know. Morgan is staying with Alexis, Michael is at the Q's. He isn't happy to be there but Alexis refused to move him in after he argued with Kristina and told her she was an unwanted mistake."

Swearing softly, Elizabeth asked "What about his camp?" 

"He is still going. Claudia can sign the papers." he said. "I just hope it's over. I don't think the Russians are going to take the news well. They wanted Sonny dead and are going to want to finish the job, I just don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Tugging his head down into a kiss, Elizabeth thought about the romance novel they had skipped reading the night before, she decided to skip again tonight then said "Here, I will read to you, what do you want Italy, Austria, Rome?"

Stopping her, he groaned then said "Not tonight. I just want to hold you, I need the closeness right now."

With a smile, she slid into his arms and said "Fine, but we can't move on in the romance novel and I know you really want to find out if Randall is the bad guy."

"He is." he said sure of himself. As they let the terror of the last few days go, Jason found himself slipping into sleep and thanking god that he and his family were out of the mess his former partner had gotten himself into.

Jason listened to Elizabeth's heartbeat when he woke up and seeing the clock went to check on their sons. Cam was fast asleep and Jake was as well. Heading downstairs, he stood at the window, only to feel Elizabeth's arms encircle his waist. "I knew I would find you down here."

Turning but holding her hands so she couldn't let him go, he said "I woke up scared. We missed something, I just don't know what."

"Let someone help you piece it together, you don't have to do it all alone." she said kissing him. As they sat down on the sofa, he said "Something is coming, I can feel it."

At Shadybrook, a mental patient got free of her bonds and slipped out of the hospital past her guards. Getting into the waiting car, she never saw the older woman with silver hair watching. Then the queen turned and said "Make sure she doesn't screw up the job."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"We need to figure this out, before we lose a patient." snapped Monica as Alan showed her the test results.

Jason had arrived at GH when he overheard his parents, but he was quickly updated by his father on Sonny's condition then told that Michael was blaming Dante for what had happened before he could ask if everything was okay.

He went to check on Claudia and found Dr. Webber and Skye sitting with her as she waited for the results of the biopsy.

Looking around, he asked "Has anyone seen your brother?"

Skye stood and walked over taking Jason to the side hallway. "Maxie Jones went into shock last night. They traced it back to improperly stored meds. Claudia sent Johnny back to Georgie who found Maxie unconscious when she went into the room."

Heading over, he saw that Olivia was pushing Dante down the hall in a wheelchair. Seeing Johnny leaving the hospital room, he asked "How is she?"

Looking at Jason, he said "Why the interest?"

"My father and mother were talking how this isn't the first close call." he said. "Then I remembered I had seen Mac here quite a bit lately."

Coming out from his daughter's room he said Morgan, a minute please. Once to the side, along with Johnny he asked "Your father had me checking out a nurse, Jolene Crowell. She has been connected to other hospitals and GH just had an offer from an HMO that took all three of her previous employers over."

"You think they are harming patients?" he asked. "Then why isn't she under arrest?"

"I can't prove she has done anything wrong." he said in frustration. "I have a man on her, she has been spending a lot of time with that geek you had with you at the Metrocourt. I know she is dirty, could you see what you can get from Mr. Spinelli."

Johnny went inside the room to let Georgie know he was going to help Morgan, then hugged her tightly before leaving. "What do you want to do?"

"Find Damian Spinelli. Check Kelly's and then head to his apartment." he said. "Be discreet, I have to go and do a little checking of my own."

Contacting Cooper Barrett, he asked. "What do you have for me?"

"That doc who attacked Kelly Lee, we know he was arrested before. The fake drugs from the Russians. Now they have him for the sniper shooting at the warehouse. Funny thing is, all those hospitals he worked at before belong to the same HMO."

"The one trying to take over GH." said Jason getting what is going on. "What else?"

"We don't have anything other than that." he admitted. "The student nurse is hinky but we can't prove she is dirty." he said before hanging up while finishing the paperwork on the dead sniper.

Dillon was in court with a hungover Lulu as she faced the judge finally on her drunk driving arrest. Bobbie and her brother were talking to Jake Meyer, but he had the feeling Nik wasn't trying to free his sister like she seemed to believe.

Hearing footsteps, he turned and saw Lucas entering the courtroom. The blond didn't even look at his cousin as he sat down, then when his mother was free pulled her to the side. "I can't believe you are helping her."

"She is your cousin, Lucas." stated Bobbie. "She has a problem and needs help."

Shaking his head, he sat down and listened to the Judge as he asked questions of the chauffeur for the other car, then Lulu. When Cooper Barrett appeared and told the judge why there was no photos and only the blood test to back up the state's claim, he looked at Lulu then said.

"I would like to toss you in jail, I have seen no true regret, no sense of how lucky you were not to kill the other occupants of the car you hit. However, the court doesn't allow me to since Det. Cruz successfully helped botch this case." Seeing Lulu smile he glared at her.

"However, the coverup of your crime has cost a good detective his job, a nurse hers and almost killed a woman. The only charges I can convict you on is Driving While Intoxicated. Your license is suspended for twenty four months, you have to attend an alcohol/substance abuse class for the entire twenty four months and you are to pay a five thousand dollar fine."

Lucas was shocked, Jake Meyers narrowed his eyes, she should have been charged with the accident in spite of the lack of evidence. Looking over, he saw the resigned look on Nik Cassadine's face and got the feeling Judge Brown received a hefty donation to his reelection campaign.

When Lulu just looked at her brother and said "Why didn't you stop them from suspending my license, how am I supposed to get around."

Lucas smirked then saw Dillon glaring and still said "Try the city bus system."

"NIK! DO SOMETHING! You promised, you promised it wouldn't be that bad." she shrieked. Jake just walked past shaking his head at Bobbie who at least had the grace to look embarrassed as the blond kept tossing a fit.

Scott had been sitting at the back of the courtroom and left quickly. His son had had a quick meeting with his probation officer before they transferred his case to Texas like he had arranged. Watching as Laura's daughter had made a fool of herself in the courtroom, he had come to realize that there was nothing, nothing at all left for him here.

As they drove to the airport, he looked over at his child, then said "I only wish I had been there for you all these years."

Logan just smirked, then asked "How did you arrange this? I thought Cassadine had my goose cooked?"

"He bribed the judge to help out Lulu, I just threatened to make it public if he didn't let me take you home." replied Scott.

Elizabeth left Kelly Lee's apartment and drove over to see her grandmother. Listening to her side of the phone call, she politely waited for her to hang up then asked "Don't you have any regrets about stealing away Jason's accountant for the weekend."

"No, Louisa is out with hip replacement surgery and we want to bring the trophy back home. Bernie plays almost as good as she does and he expressed an interest in helping us." she stated. "How is that young detective?"

"Doing better, but did you hear about Maxie?" she asked as they drank their iced tea.

"Yes, Monica called to let me know." she said. "I understand they have her on a ventilator until her breathing stabilizes. Who would do such a thing?"

Thinking on what Jason had told her, Elizabeth said "Someone with an ax to grind."

"Where are my great grandchildren today?" she asked when she saw the guard outside but no boys when Jason arrived.

"Mercedes showed up with Morgan today. Cam wanted to stay and show him around." said Jason growling. "Then Edward showed up when Alice brought over lunch."

"I know he is hard to take my dears, but Edward truly means no harm to your children. He is so proud of them and you. Plus I do believe that Michael has been driving him crazy this past twenty four hours. A very good case of be careful what you wish for... I think he isn't so eager to have him around anymore." she said sadly.

Steven walked out of the hospital after going over Maxie Jones' medical charts for Alan and was on his way to change for a date with Leyla Mir, he knew she was using him to make Patrick jealous but what she didn't seem to realize was that the man didn't see her that way.

"Hello Steven."

Turning he saw the blond and said "Hell, what are you doing here mother?"

"Can't a mother just stop in to visit her son?" asked the woman as she moved closer to try and hug him. Putting up his hands, he backed away and circled around her on the way to his car.

"Steven, I need you help." she said.

Looking at her, he then saw Robin Scorpio on her way over and said "I don't care. Find some other sucker to bother."

"Steven, is your dad still here, my uncle needs to talk to him." she said then saw Steven's glare. "What?"

"Your father is in town, I will have to stop over to see him. Is he staying at Audrey's?" asked the middle aged woman.

"Heather, stay away. From all of us." he said before turning to Robin and saying "She is the main reason I turned down your request. The insanity that runs through her veins. Now as for my dad, he left earlier and now that the she-devil knows he is town, he will leave as quickly as he can arrange a flight."

"Sorry, I didn't know." she said awkwardly.

Counting to ten, Steven then looked at her and said "It's not your fault. I just loath my own mother. Look, I have to be someplace, your cousin is doing better and insisting on going home, try and talk her into staying. We aren't real sure the affect these bad drugs are going to have on her anti rejection drugs."

Jason and Elizabeth arrived at the penthouse just as Alexis was leaving. "Alexis, how is Morgan?"

Stopping, she said "He is scared of course, but he also is wondering if Claudia is mad at him since he is at my house."

"She was worried about that, she is stopping over later." said Elizabeth while Jason let her know he was heading in since he had to leave early. "I am glad you brought over the girls and him to play with Cam though."

"The press has been all over the Lake house, thankfully they can't get up here." she said looking around. "I almost couldn't get up here."

"We are protecting our family." Elizabeth said gently. "I have to go in, but if you want, the girls can stay the night along with Morgan, we have plenty of room."

"Are you sure?" she asked a bit worried. "I know that Jason and you have a lot on your own to deal with."

"We will be fine." she said then waited until Alexis had left to go and let Jason know. Seeing him talking to Molly, Elizabeth felt for him as she got what the little girl was asking. "Uh, I have no idea, maybe Elizabeth would know."

When the little girl who looked like a junior version of Velma from Scooby Doo came to greet her, Elizabeth saw her husband going in to check on their newborn. "Elizabeth, Kristina said Mommy has to date men with gray hair, why can't she date Dr. Patrick? I like Dr. Patrick."

"Uh, Dr. Patrick? Do you mean Dr. Patrick Drake at GH?" she asked wanting to make sure they were talking about the same man.

"Yes, he has race cars." she said with a grin.

"Well, he is a bit younger than your mommy." she faltered as she tried to explain to the young girl. "Why don't you let your mommy find her own dates, mommy's really don't like help."

"Because I heard Miss Diane say Mommy has really awful taste in men." she said. "That she needs help."

Debating warning Alexis, Elizabeth decided there was nothing really to worry about, after all how much damage could two preteens do? She would however warn Robin her real competition for Patrick was about six and determined to marry him off to her mommy.

When Molly went back to playing not real happy with what Elizabeth had told her, Jason returned with a grin. "Sorry, I am a coward."

Hugging him as she giggled, she said "Molly wants Patrick Drake for a daddy because he has a race car. I think I should set them up on a play date, she has more brains than most of the women he dated in the past and I think Robin wouldn't be too upset with this female."

"You are evil." he said kissing her. "Jake is asleep, Mercedes is in with him. I should warn you, she is knitting. Cam and Morgan are playing with the train and Kristina is on the computer dressing what I think are barbie dolls."

"And you have to go." she prompted before giving him a goodbye kiss. "Be safe."

"I will be home in time for dinner." he said before heading out. Entering the playroom, Elizabeth found things as Jason had described but she was more curious at the delicious scents coming from her kitchen. Entering she saw Milo and Viola cooking and flirting and left quickly. Picking up her sketch pad, she joined the children drawing quick sketches and caricatures of them.

"Wow, is that really me?" Turning, she saw Molly pointing to the picture of her.

"Yes, do you want to draw for a while." she asked. Molly was a very obvious combination of her father and mother, it was clear however her personality was her own when she sat down and started to draw. She clearly liked abstract art.

Elizabeth took her with her to the studio and showed her the painting on the wall of the wind. "I painted that for Jason a very long time ago."

"It's all blurry, like when you are driving really, really fast." said the little girl squinting at the picture. "It's pretty."

"Someday, but not right now, I will bring you up and you can try your hand at painting with the oils if you want." she said before taking the little girl back to where Jake had woken up hungry. Taking her son to her room, Elizabeth fed him, hoping his father was safe.

Jason entered the meeting room with Max and Francis along with Johnny Zachara. "Don Sandoval, are we ready?"

"Yes, they have agreed to our demands. They leave Port Charles and we do have conformation, they were hired to create problems at GH. Jolene Crowell however, came to them. She has a problem with Dr. Drake. He was drunk when he operated on her grandfather who died."

Swearing softly, Jason said "That was more than likely Noah, not Patrick. I will take care of her. Who hired them?"

"They only have a middle man, here." he handed him a slip of paper with a name. "I am sure your people are more than capable of figuring the rest out. Now I understand that Mr. Zachara is here on behalf of his sister and you are here to sign off on the Corinthos territories."

Nodding, they soon signed the paperwork freeing Corinthos/Morgan and the Zachara's of all their illegal enterprises. "Mr. Morgan if your former partner survives and tried to get back into the game, his life is forfeit, you do know that."

Looking at Sandoval he said "If he survives he has to deal with me, and I assure you, he won't last."

Looking into the younger man's eyes, he saw the fire and the deep seated commitment to protecting those he cares about. Then saw the look of relief on John Zachara's face. "Tell your sister, are deal is till in place."

"She knows." he said quietly. "She just wants to move back to Italy eventually."

Shaking hands with Jason and Johnny, he waited until they left before turning to his Russian counterpart and said "If I hear of a single sighting of your people in Port Charles, the deal for the New York Ports is off, do you understand?"

"Dah." he said nodding. "We will deal with our attorney as well. She has exposed us to investigation with shooting this police officer."

Sandoval sat there, reading the paperwork with a soft grin. He had gotten rid of Corinthos, something he had set out to do almost twenty years before. Since the day he had found out who had gotten his young niece with child then abandoned her. Now his family would be safe. Olivia would hopefully stay in Port Charles and Connie was safe as well.

He had been after Corinthos for years, but the man had gotten lucky when he hired Jason Morgan. Sandoval respected the younger man, he had woken up to reality and walked away. Now his own family would be safe.

Taking out the picture of his grandson, he called his second in command and said "If the Russian's don't kill Donav, you are to carry out the hit." Dante, Dante, Dante... he thought to himself how he had slowly guided the younger man towards the right track, even placing the dead pervert in his path so he could nudge him to safety in this small town instead of the streets of New York where he couldn't protect him.

As the older man placed the picture of his grandson in the safe with the photos of his grandmother, his mother and his aunt, Dano Sandoval thought back on his mistakes and all he had lost because of his own blindness and loyalty to a man much like Corinthos and was glad to found a way to make it up to the woman he had loved his entire life but had walked away from out of a misguided attempt to protect her from the dangers of his life.

Instead Lucinda had died of a wasting disease at way too young of an age, leaving their young daughter to be raised by her aunt who had never forgiven him for the choices he had made. Closing the safe, he once again closed his mind to the pain, it was the only way he knew how to live.

Slipping into Maxie's room, Johnny saw Georgie sitting beside her sister while Robin was checking her vitals. "How is she?"

"They aren't sure what affect this has had on her meds, but they are letting her go home, Robin is going to stay with us to keep an eye on Maxie for the next few weeks." said Georgie as she went over to hug him. Seeing his face, she asked "What is it?"

"Take a quick walk with me?" he asked then when she held out her hand, he grasped it as they walked to the roof. Standing quietly for a few minutes, he turned then said "Before Port Charles, if I was on a roof, I would be thinking about jumping, just to feel alive."

Seeing her eyes widen, he said with a soft depreciating laugh, "I wasn't trying to commit suicide, just to feel alive. I feel like home here. The first time I have ever really felt like that. You, you are a major part of that. That first night, at Jake's. I was watching you, thinking things that would get my face slapped if I had said them out loud, yet..."

"Yet?" she asked waiting for him to finish.

"Yet, at the same time... there is this place I found a few years ago, to me it was my idea of home. What a normal family home should be like. We were sitting there and you had on that long sleeve white t-shirt under your shorter blue one. I kept thinking..." he blushed and it intrigued her because he seemed all flustered.

Seeing her looking, he said "I wanted you, still do, but it was more and it scared me. I had no idea what was going to happen in my life. You, being who you are made you seem so out of reach."

Running his hands along her waist to the small of her back, he said "I am the son of a man driven insane by his quest for power, not for money or even respect, just power. The Zacharas had money long before my father decided he wanted to run things like he did. He just liked the idea of having the power of life or death over another human being."

Resting her head on his shoulder she said "You are nothing like him, it's not in your blood."

Pulling back a bit, he said "I know that now, but for so long... it was my fear, Claudia's and mine together. When we were kids, we would curl up and watch scary movies. Our home life was more terrifying then anything on television. We had this hideout. An old shed, we would create these fantasies about how we wanted to live when we were free of him. Of Trevor, of his world."

He looked into her eyes, made sure she saw his eyes and said "And now we are. Trevor, the malignant force behind my father, is gone. My father is dead. And the world we grew up in, as of tonight... as of tonight, I never have to worry about someone pushing it on me."

Pulling her back so that her head was again resting on his shoulder, he said "We are free, if tomorrow I want to run off to the Bahamas with a beautiful girl, I can. At least if Jax lets you go." Georgie laughed at that one.

"Claudia agreed to stay married to Sonny until their baby is born, then she is free. If he doesn't make it, she is also free. I just can't help feeling like all of this is a dream, yet... I am holding you, I can feel your heart beating, I can feel your breath on my skin." he whispered.

"I am so scared I am going to wake up tomorrow and I will be still trapped in the city, having to travel to Crimson Point every weekend to keep my father from killing an innocent to keep me under control. I am so scared... I don't want to sleep."

Georgie could hear his heart beating and it was erratic and his breath was coming out in gasps. "It's real, I promise you, it is not a dream." 

A half hour later, Robin came looking for Georgie to see if she was ready to head home, instead she found Johnny and her curled around one another, with the remnants of tears on his face. Heading back down, she left a note with Regina to let her know she had gone home for the night and would be there in the morning to take Maxie home.

Jason walked through the coffee warehouse, then turned for the last time and told the men... "Sonny is done, we are now legitimate. If any of you want to leave, no one will hold it against you. But I hope you will stay. Take the chance to live a life, here free of police harassment, of worry that someone is trying to kill you every day. I won't say it will be completely safe but it will be safer than it ever has been before."

As the men talked amongst themselves, he asked Max what he was going to do. "Stay, if you will have me. I know I have screwed up in the past, but this, this town, working here is home."

"You are more than welcome to stay." he said firmly. "Max, I think you learned the hard way that just because someone is your boss, they aren't your friend. I have always thought of us as friends, and would like to rebuild the trust so we can regain that friendship."

"My blinders in regards to Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos are well off." he said. "I do want to stay, like Milo is planning to do."

Nodding, Jason left and went home. It was almost eleven and while he knew his family would be fast asleep, he still stopped and checked in each room. Kristina and Molly looked like they were wearing a couple of his t-shirts as nightgowns and he covered both of the young girls up. Seeing a door ajar, he opened it and saw Alexis and said "Uh, sorry."

"No wait." she said from where she was seated in the wing backed chair. "I hope you don't mind... Elizabeth invited me after the press broke into the Lake House."

"You are more than welcome to stay, Alexis. Contrary to what you seem to think, I have never had a problem with you. I let the lies and deceit from your daughter reflect on her, not you."

"But you hated me for marrying Ric." she said.

"No, I felt sorry for you." he said then looking at her added. "I knew what he was, and how he hurt Elizabeth. Funny thing is I did worse by my hiding my feelings, but it is easier to hate others than admit your own mistakes."

With a sad chuckle, she said "If anyone knows that, it's me. Its why I am back in private practice. I was no better than Ric, using my job for personal gain. Though in my case it was my pride, not my hatred I was trying to fuel. Jason, you seem happy, for the first time since Sonny faked his death all those years ago, you... you seem like the man I knew then."

"I got my self respect back." he said. "Elizabeth is a big part of that, but it started with Alan. We had a discussion, the day he woke up. He said some things... some things I needed to hear. It allowed me to hope, to believe that I could be the man I was all those years ago."

"And gave you the courage to chase after the woman you have loved all this time." she said leaning back. "The two of you have had a horrific past several years. But now you have two children, a future and unless I am wrong, Sonny ever if he wakes up isn't going to be a part of that, is he?"

"No, he did some things, Alexis. He did what Sonny does when he feels cornered. I fixed the last one tonight, but I can't promise no one will come after his family or mine. We have tried to be evenhanded but there is always someone with a grudge, always someone who feels like they are owed more."

As he turned to leave, she said "Jason, you are a good man, you got lost for a while, but you are back. Good night."

"Good night, Alexis." he said as he went to check on the boys. Cam and Morgan were fast asleep, Morgan curled up next to Cam instead of in the spare bed, seeing Cam's eyes pop open, he kissed his son on the forehead and whispered "Go back to sleep."

Giggling he said "I love you daddy."

"I love you too." Reaching over, he kissed Morgan too, for all the times that Carly and Sonny hadn't. At the last door, he found a note in Jake's bed in his wife's handwriting.

"Jason, he is in our room. Love Elizabeth."

With a smile, he walked down to the double doors that lead to the master bedroom and seeing the soft light, entered to find his wife and son asleep. Kissing Jake's forehead like the others, he went to shower then curled up next to his wife who said "I am glad you are home."

"Me too." he said and thought to himself at last.

It was early the next morning when Jason heard the buzzing of his cell phone. Seeing the Quartermaine name, he said "Morgan."

"Can you come over. Emily got out of the hospital. She stole a car and they can't locate her." said his father. Jason sat up waking Elizabeth as he hurried to get dressed. "I am on my way.

Telling his wife what was going on, he said "Let Alexis know so that she can tell Nik."

Nodding, she watched him leaving then went to shower and get dressed herself. Waking up the attorney, she had her call Nik only to learn her friend was well aware of what was going on. When Milo arrived, she talked him into taking her over to the mansion where she found Kevin Collins explaining that they had tracked the car down.

"State police found it abandoned and a boat stolen near Watertown." As the phone rang, Elizabeth saw how pale Edward was and eased over and while hugging the older man, discreetly took his pulse. Getting Alice's attention, she asked her to bring him his pills just in case.

Skye came in along with Mac Scorpio who said "Harbor patrol found a boat on Spoon Island that matches the one stolen. I already called Nik."

Michael came into the room and was about to make a smart-assed remark but Dillon grabbed the mouthy kid and pulled him into the foyer. "Emily is missing, so keep your mouth shut. Got it?"

Nodding, the preteen went into the room and sat down. Taking some food, he ate and drank his breakfast before asking "May I be excused?"

Monica looked up, her eyes unfocused as she said "I am sorry, Michael, I know you wanted to visit Sonny today. We are going to have to postpone it."

Elizabeth stood and said "I can take him. I have an appointment."

Thanking her, they all missed Micheal's smirk but Milo who was waiting when they came out made a call to his brother who said "I will meet you there to keep him in line."

Michael was sitting with his father, complaining about things when he decided to make a run for it. When he opened the door, instead he found Max and Kurt standing there. "Going someplace?"

Gritting his teeth, he went back inside to complain even more. Hearing light footsteps, he saw the dark haired woman entering and said "Let me guess my father's latest plaything? Does wifey-poo know about you?"

Looking at the kid leering at her, Olivia wanted to slap him, instead she didn't give him a reaction as she looked at Sonny. Then she turned at the second set of footsteps. "Kate."

"You know, other than the age lines he hasn't changed much." she said. "Are you taking Dante home with you?"

Michael didn't know when to quit and sneered. "Oh wait, you are the old whore. The one he knocked up and left behind."

"Michael Corinthos, you apologize right this minute." said the smaller woman in the doorway. Elizabeth couldn't believe what she had heard. Grabbing him by the ear, she dragged the protesting and yelling kid out the door and down to the chapel. "SIT down!"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he yelled.

"If I was bigger I would be the person taking you over my knee and spanking you. I don't care who you think you are, but that was not only rude but disgusting. That woman has done nothing to you, to your family but you seem to feel you are better than her. Well surprise little boy, you aren't."

"Please, she spread her legs for a man then got knocked up. What did she do that should garner my respect?" he said.

"Really, is that what you think?" she asked. "Well I think you deserve a little history lesson. First of all, your father isn't a saint, either one of them. AJ drove his brother into a tree and kidnapped kids, yes. However, your father did things way worse, I am not talking about his business." she said with quotes around the word business. "I am talking about how he treated your mom and almost every other woman in his life like they were commodities that owed him something."

"Come on, they were all with him because he was rich." he sneered.

"That woman, the one you insulted knew you father when he was poor. Brenda Barrett was a famous model and just as rich as he was. Same thing with his first wife, Lily's family had money and power. The same thing with Claudia. In fact the only woman your father married who wasn't rich was your mother."

"That's not true, don't talk about my mother like that."

Seeing she had hit a nerve, she said "Your mother grew up the adopted child of a drunk who came to town to hurt her mother. She slept with her mother's husband, got pregnant from a one night stand with you. Lied to him about who was the father, then lied to your real father. That one I get to a certain extent, but she left each marriage with more money, more property that she had before."

"So?" he asked.

"So next time you toss out insults, be careful because with your parentage it can come back at you tenfold. Now you are coming with me and you are going to apologize to that woman and if I ever hear you talking like that to ANYONE and I mean ANYONE again, I will give you a few more home truths, got it?" she asked. "Now move it."

Walking out, Michael was sulking, but saw that Elizabeth was following him with her hands on her hips and a pissy expression on her face. When he arrived to where the two women were standing he mumbled "I'm sorry."

"What was that Michael, I didn't hear you?" stated Elizabeth while glaring at him.

Glaring at her, he said "You heard me."

"Do I need to take you back to that room."

"Screw off, that was f-ing child abuse, someone should consider taking your kids from you." he sneered then saw her grabbing for his ear and hurriedly said "I am sorry for what I said to you. And I promise to never say anything like that again."

Looking at Elizabeth, he quickly said "You too, now can I go home now?"

"No, you can go back and visit with your father until I am ready to go. Then if you stay out of trouble I will take you to Kelly's. Otherwise you can go home and hand over your hand held game system."

"WHAT!" he shouted.

"You heard me, for every time you are rude or just mouthy, and I hear about it, you are going to lose one of your precious games." she said sweetly. "Your grandparents have enough to worry about, they don't need your attitude, do you understand me?"

Growling as he returned to the hospital room, Michael sat there moaning to his dad, but Max who was outside had seen that Elizabeth had gained the arrogant pain in the rear's respect, something no one else had been able to do by the way his complaining had no heat in it.

Jeff was on the other side of the hub watching the incident between his daughter and the red headed boy. He walked over and said "You know, I had this little girl once, she swore that when she had children, she would never threaten to take away toys from her kids as punishment. I wonder what ever happened to her?"

Elizabeth felt her lips twitching as she recalled the day he had taken away her barbie doll for a week after she had drawn smiley faces all over Steven's school books. "I am right here, Michael isn't my kid."

Olivia saw the man laugh then hug his daughter before saying. "Heather is in town, Steven had a run in with her. I am on my way to Boston, but I will be back at the end of the week."

Dante came out of his room in a wheelchair and asked what was going on. Olivia gave him a quick run down and Dante said with a smirk "I seem to recall a few ear tugs when I was a little boy. Not that I ever deserved them."

"If you want to see your girlfriend, you had better behave." said the grumbling voice of the woman behind the wheelchair. Epiphany rolled him in to where Maxie was talking to Robin. Getting up, she walked over to hug Dante and said. "What is this I hear you are going home?"

"The doctors said I am fine." he said. "Well, I agreed to a nurse, don't supposed you want to go to nursing school. We could play doctor?"

Seeing his mischievous grin, Maxie said "I wish I could, but I am going to be trapped at home for the next week. Your aunt promised to send me work so I didn't go completely bored."

Leaning down to kiss him again, she said. "Go home, be cosseted by your mother and get better, If you obey them, maybe when I am off house arrest, I can come play nurse, after all I was a pretty good candy striper."

Elizabeth thanked Dr. Meadows and went to head out in a good mood. Picking up Michael she hid her grin as he behaved better than he had been. Returning him to the mansion after lunch, she stayed to talk to Edward who told her they were all exploring Spoon Island looking for Emily.

"I am heading home to check on the kids." she said then impulsively hugged the old codger. "If you need me, come over or have Alice call."

Returning the hug, he said "I will, thank you. Elizabeth." 

Jeff was driving out of town when he saw the cemetery behind St. Anne's. Pulling into the parking lot, he walked to his father's grave and sat down on the grass. "Hello, funny, I didn't intend to come here today, you know."

Looking at the name, and seeing Audrey's carved with a birth date, shook him, "I am a father, a grandfather even. Do you know that little Lizzie, my little girl is a mother. Two little boys. I lost so much time with her... but it was my own fault. Steven is right about that."

As he traced the letters of his father's name, he said "I lost myself."

Steven had seen his father's rental car pull into the church and had gone to follow him but now stood a few feet away but knew to keep quiet.

"Sarah is her mother all over again, Steven is more like you than me, thank god. Elizabeth, well she has always been herself. It has always confused me, she is married to Monica's son, how is that for ironic. He loves her; dad and in spite of his career choice, he is a good man, but then you knew him, didn't you?"

"I just wanted to say... I loved you, even if I didn't show it very well." he said touching the headstone. "I won't repeat that mistake with those I still have. I promise."

Steven slipped back to his car, then drove to GH his mind full of his parents. His father who it seemed had finally seen the light and his manipulative, conniving mother who had come to town with a hidden agenda.

Hearing his name, he turned and saw Leyla Mir who seemed to look around then said "I was hoping to see you again."

Stopping her, he said "It has been great spending time with you, but I just came to realize something... you are just like my mother."

Having heard the hospital gossip, she felt her mouth fall open. "Excuse me?"

"You are so determined to marry Patrick Drake, why?" he asked. "You don't love him, you don't even really know him. To you he is a prize to be one. Something to wave in front of your parents and say See I bagged a rich doctor."

"How dare you?" she asked hurt by what he was saying.

Reaching out. Steven gently clasped her hands then said "Seriously, think about it. You are not a bad person Leyla, but you are living out your parents dreams, not yours. Why don't you find out who you are, then find someone to love, not someone to brag about."

Walking away, he felt better about himself and knew he had to have one more discussion. Seeing Robin Scorpio, he said "A minute please?"

"I am on my way to keep Maxie occupied." she warned then listening to what he had to say, then looking into his eyes said "You can't be positive of that."

"Yes, I can, because I think you are about to live the same mess that my dad went through. I don't trust her."

Hugging him, she said. "Thank you for worrying about it but I think you are letting your own past cause you to overreact."

Kissing her check, he saw the hurt in Patrick Drake's face and after Robin left chased down the brilliant surgeon. "She is chasing a dream, but she loves you."

"Then why was I not on her list?" he asked before entering the locker room. When Steven followed he said "She won't wait while I think this over, she is just so gung ho to do this now."

"Talk to her, find out what is in her head, then if that doesn't work, poke holes in condoms and have sex with her a lot." he said jokingly then stopping to think what he said "Er, I am..."

"I know." said Patrick. With a grin, he said "I do know. However I have to head home now. I might have a better plan."

Steven was leaving GH when he saw walking Jolene out in handcuffs while a white faced Alan Quartermaine followed. Tough day for the man, Steven had heard that Emily was missing now this.

As he passed them, he heard the blond claiming her innocence then swearing that Spinelli was lying. Her reasoning had him laughing as she told the cop, "He couldn't wake up, I sexed him up several times then drugged him so he would sleep straight through."

Alan called Mac and thanked him but the police commissioner said "No thanks needed. I had my own reason for wanting to arrest her, remember. Meyer's got that geek, as well as the true records she had him altering."

He knew that Alan had wanted to be out chasing down his daughter but had listened to Jason's suggestion that he stay at the hospital while Monica stayed at home just in case she showed up at either place.

Hanging up, Mac thought about how the geek had ended up at the station and had the funny feeling that Jason Morgan's hand was behind it. However he wouldn't rock the boat. Ian Devlin was dead and now the Crowell woman was done as well.

Leaving to join the search for Emily Quartermaine, he realized he hadn't seen Georgie in over twenty four hours. Calling Robin, he learned she had slept over at a friends house. Then thinking on it, groaned as he had come to realize the friend was more than likely male.

Dante didn't like having to rely on his aunt or mother to wheel him into the apartment but had to grin when he saw the rather interesting tableau he had come upon. Holding his finger to his lips, he waved them in to see Johnny and Georgie asleep with her wearing his bathrobe and Dante would bet his paycheck nothing else.

When his roommate woke up then moaned, Dante couldn't resist saying. "Hey, I thought we agreed no women."

Johnny glared at him and said "Really and what is Maxie then?"

Flushing, he said "You know nothing happened, yet."

Hiding her grin and that she was awake, Georgie listened to them bantering back and forth until she heard Kate saying. "We should probably get you into bed."

Jumping up like she was on fire, Georgie was bright red at being caught sleeping with Johnny. As the man in the wheelchair laughed, Georgie saw his mother pulling on her ear and his stopping instantly. "I have to go home, Maxie will be there by now."

"Hang on, I will drive you." replied Johnny as he grabbed his keys. As they quickly headed towards the door, Olivia couldn't resist. "Did you forget something?"

Georgie thought about it and said "No, I didn't bring my purse in."

"But you did wear the bathrobe in?" she asked hiding her smile as the girl looked down in horror.

"Oh my god." Rushing to the bathroom, she called out. "Johnny did we throw my clothes in the dryer?"

Meanwhile on Spoon Island the brunette continued to evade the search parties thanks to Helena's map. Arriving at her destination, she saw the Prince rushing down the hall to stop her. Standing quickly on the high stone, she looked at him and said what she had been programed to say "I love you, but I can't live with myself."

Nik screamed NOOOOOO as she jumped. He heard the sickening thud and rushed down the stairs to where he could see the body. Falling to his knees, he kept saying, no, not Emily, it can't be Emily.

When Mac and the medical crew arrived, all they needed to do was look, there was no doubt that Emily Quartermaine had jumped. Alexis found her head being pushed into Mac Scorpio's shoulder and heard his saying. "Don't look, for god's sake. Don't look."

Calling his men, he said "Where is Morgan?"

"He and one of our men took the search boat down the inlet."

"Send someone to get his wife at their penthouse, then when she is on her way get him back here." Walking into the house, Mac picked up the white tablecloth from the kitchen and covered Emily while trying to pull Nicolas Cassadine away.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Elizabeth rushed off the boat and ran up the stairs where she saw the white clothe and looked at Jason. She could see in his eyes but said "No, it's not her. I refuse to believe it. That, that isn't Emily."

Pulling her into his arms, Jason held in his tears, knowing that there was nothing they could do. "E-elizabeth, I am so sorry, but yes, it's her."

They could feel each other trembling, worried about the others, they needed the strength they got from one other so they could help their family. As Jason gained his calm back if not peace, Elizabeth saw that Mac looked like he needed something.

"Elizabeth, can you talk to Nik. He is refusing to let us take her." he said walking over. "I hate to ask for your help, but I don't think there is anyone else who can get through to him. Alexis tried and he lost it when talking to her."

Seeing the devastated man sitting on the ground next to the body, she closed her eyes then walked over. "Nik, let me check on her, okay?"

"No." he said his hands tightly clenched around the sheet. "I don't believe it. Not Emily, my Emily wouldn't have done this. She would have never left me alone."

When the medical examiner approached with his black bag, the forensics units told him they still hadn't been able to process the scene. "We have to get the body out of the heat."

"That isn't just some body, that is my sister. Emily Quartermaine." snapped Jason before rubbing his face and going to try and help Elizabeth to get Nik out of the way. Leaning down, he saw the younger man had a glazed look in his eyes and seemed to be elsewhere.

"Nik, we have to let them take her, please?" Elizabeth asked. "She needs to be taken care of, she needs to be moved."

The medical examiner whispered something to the paramedics who tried to move closer to Nik, but he screamed for them to get away from him. "Stay away, you aren't coming near her. Just leave us alone."

Elizabeth stood and walked over, palming the needle filled with a sedative then walked over to the other side of Emily's body, to where Nik was now trembling as shock set in. Stepping over his legs, she sat down next to him and said "Nik, will you do something for Emily, for me?"

He didn't reply as he buried his head into the white cloth. A few minutes later after no movement, Elizabeth took the needle and gently as she could gave him the drugs. When he had finally fallen asleep, the two men and Jason lifted him, but with his hands still clenched in the cloth, they exposed Emily's body.

Elizabeth fell apart as she noticed the oddly angled limbs and smashed in face. Gasping for breath, she turned and buried her head in Jason's shoulder as he held her close. "Don't look, Jason. Please god, don't look. I can't, but please don't you look either."

Mac had called and asked the Quartermaines to meet him at the mansion, knowing they were going to want answers soon, he inquired if Jason could come with him. "We both will."

"Elizabeth, are you sure?" asked Mac while Jason just looked spaced out as he stood there watching them lift his little sister onto the black bag. Elizabeth looked at him and pulled herself together saying. "Yes, I think they are going to need all the help they can get." 

The next few hours, the news spread around town, the Quartermaines seemed broken as Monica and Alan got the news about their daughter. Edward just held onto Elizabeth's hand, refusing to let go of one of his last links to his beloved granddaughter. Elizabeth was worried about them, but also about her husband who looked lost in thought as he stood there numb.

Tracy meanwhile had called and left a message for Luke, not sure he would get it but needing to try. As the family gathered, Monica slipped up to Em's old room and sat on her bed crying into her daughter's old stuffed animal. Jason had seen Elizabeth with Edward and that Skye was trying to get their father to set down, so he went up the stairs to help Monica.

"I'm sorry." he said standing at the threshold of the room. "I should have found her sooner."

When Monica just started sobbing louder, he sat down and let her cry on this shoulder. "NO! NO! No!." she said then went over to the window and banged on it. "This is wrong, she should be home, healthy, she shouldn't have had to die because of that horrid bitch."

Jason let her vent, knowing Monica needed to release her anger, her sorrow at the loss of her youngest child.

"Jason, I know you are out, I know you are done, but please, please find her, kill her." she said fervently. "Please, just end this sick game between the Spencer and the Cassadines, please god, just help Emily get some peace. Find someone good, then have them get rid of her, please, god not my little girl... not my Emily."

Jason held onto her as she finally cried herself to sleep. Picking up his mother, he carried her into her bedroom where he found Skye leading Alan. "I will stay with them. Jason, can you have Francis come over tomorrow?"

"I will be taking care of Helena." he said coldly. Skye grabbed his arm and pulled him into the in suite bathroom and pushed him down onto the edge of the tub.

"No, you aren't. Jason... think about this, Monica is going to regret asking you this in the morning, please don't do this, please don't throw away a chance for a new life. Emily wouldn't want it, she didn't want you to harm that photographer, she wouldn't want this."

"I should have killed him anyhow for what he did to Elizabeth. Helena as well, I should have put an end to her existence years ago." he said then went downstairs. Seeing his wife, he waited until they were home, then they fell apart in each others arms no longer needing to be strong.

When Jake woke up for his late night feeding, Jason went to get his son. Sitting in the nursery, feeding him, made the former mobster realize he couldn't give in and track down Helena to kill her. He had to be smart about this, for the sake of his family, for those he had worked so hard to bring into his life. Kissing his son, he tucked him back into bed then went to check on Cam.

Seeing Morgan asleep as well, he realized he hadn't seen Alexis and the girls there. Frowning a bit, he called downstairs to the lobby and learned that Alexis had taken the girls to the Metrocourt. Reminding himself to let her know that no one blamed her or Nik for this, he returned to Elizabeth, and held her close as they cried themselves back to sleep.

Over the next few days, things were unsettled every where. Emily's funeral ended with Jason carrying Elizabeth out after she had given the eulogy. They hadn't attended the wake afterwords, instead going home and holding each other while watching their confused son who didn't get why everyone was so upset. 

Robin had gone to check on Sonny. The surgery so far in regards to the cancer had been a complete success but the man hadn't come out of the coma he had slipped into after getting shot. The police had arrested Sasha Donav and the attorney was now in federal custody and a suspect in the murders of her boss.

Stopping to see Claudia who was in the waiting room, she handed her a milkshake saying "You need to be getting your dairy products and cream in decaf coffee doesn't count."

With a quick smile at the small doctor she said "How is your cousin doing?"

"She is home, feeling a little weak but she is getting better. She is returning to work next week." she added. "I haven't seen Johnny around much though Dante and Maxie have been on the phone constantly."

"He is helping Jason with something. At first I thought they were chasing down evil granny, but it looks like they are dismantling Sonny's and Lorenzo's empires." she said. "Your other cousin has rather curiously been feeding me a lot. She said the food came from your uncle.

Robin saw it was more of a question then a statement so she replied. "He worries about pregnant women." In truth, it was more for Georgie and Johnny he had sent food to the woman.

With a soft chuckle, Claudia said "He should be more worried about the two Davis girls. I think they are plotting to marry him to their mother now that Dr. Drake has officially been knocked out of the running."

Amused by Robin's confusion, she explained about Molly's determination to marry Alexis to Patrick and how that had ended when he had had to give the younger girl stitches the day before.

"I didn't know about the matchmaking but I did about the stitches, at least now her yelling that she was glad he wasn't her daddy makes sense." said a smiling Robin as she left the room. Seeing Leyla at the counter flirting with Patrick made her lose the smile but Robin stayed calm as she joined them in time to hear Patrick invite the nurse over to play with his race car track.

Robin was just about to make a comment when she heard Johnny behind her. "Robin, do you know where Georgie is?"

Looking at the young man she was amused by the way he seemed to be searching the hub then said "I think she is delivering books this afternoon."

As the young man slowly smiled, she said "What is going on?"

"I have to find her, thanks." he said as he walked off still plotting his afternoon's plans. Seeing his girl friend wearing the pale blue required of candy stripers, he walked up behind her and whispered. "How quickly can you change?"

Laughing she turned only to be given a quick kiss. "Sorry to disappoint, but I promised to work for another hour."

Leaning in, he kissed her nose tip then said "I will be back in an hour and fifteen minutes, then."

Seeing Elizabeth, Johnny stopped to talk to the new mother before she went to her appointment.

Elizabeth was given the all clear to resume her martial relations then Kelly Lee made an announcement of her own. "I have signed a celibacy contact, for one year. No sex, none."

"Kelly, don't let this creep change you." she said softly hugging her friend.

"I'm actually doing this for me, not because of Ian Devlin." she replied. "I just needed to tell someone, someone who wouldn't judge me."

As they hugged, Kelly was more like her old self when she added. "Since I can't have sex, you are going to have to have a lot for me."

With a smirk, Elizabeth said "I will get right on that the minute Jason gets home."

Francis tracked down the red head who was sitting at the crypt. "How are you doing?"

Looking up she replied. "Not so good. I keep thinking why Emily, then there is Edward, he keeps thinking that all the things he did wrong in his past is why he considers this family so tragedy drawn."

"This isn't revenge, Emily died because Helena Cassadine takes pleasure in causing others pain. Look, I need a favor." said the plain spoken guard. "I have to help Elizabeth set up something tonight for Jason and her and it is a little beyond my purview."

Skye felt herself smiling and said "Why do I think you came to me more to make me feel better than because you need help in the romance department?"

Looking at the red head, Frances stated. "You would be half wrong, see I am terrible at that sort of stuff, that was more my pal Johnny O'Brien's thing. I think my own lack of skill is part of the reason I didn't step in and help Jason years ago with Elizabeth. My own relationships had a very bad tendency to crash and burn. I gave a woman mace as a Christmas gift once, hey, I thought it was romantic."

The brunette outside who had come to Skye needing someone to pull her back from the abyss she was one, couldn't help being heard as she laughed out loud.

"Mrs. Corinthos, sorry you had to hear that." Francis said rubbing the back of his flushed neck. Skye looked from him to the woman standing in the doorway and hid her own chuckle. Apparently the guard liked Sonny's wife. Recalling the suggested requirements from Sandoval on a husband for Claudia, she made a mental note while looking at the list from Elizabeth.

Frowning a bit to see the masculine handwriting, she made a few calls then tuned back in to the conversation between Francis and the pregnant mob wife. "I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I went to see Carly, I let her know about Sonny."

Francis winced then told Claudia. "Big mistake, she thinks she owns Jason and him. I gather she attacked you."

"Then said it was all Elizabeth's fault, then how Jason was being trapped by his need to be close to someone else's kids. When I pointed out he was Jake's father, you should have heard her. According to her version, Jason named the kid that because of his memories of them together." she said rolling her eyes.

"Well according to Carly, no one and I mean no one will ever measure up in Jason's eyes to her." said Francis. "Let her go, she has no say in anything and is going to be locked up for quite a while."

"Something did happen that worried me. What can you tell me about her relationship with Nicolas Cassadine?" asked Claudia as she took the picture she had snapped on her camera out. Showing them, she saw something dark in Skye's face. "What is it?"

"Carly, my guess is that now that she is broke, she goes after Nik. He is rich, and right now very, very vulnerable with the loss of Emily." said Skye while Francis grimly nodded in agreement.

Georgie was changing to leave GH when she saw Elizabeth entering the locker room. "Hey, how are you?"

"Getting better, I thought you would be with Maxie." said Elizabeth as she grabbed the stethoscope from her locker. Seeing Georgie's eyes going to it, she passed it off as needing it for something with Cam when in fact she had had an idea from a book Jason and she had been reading.

"Johnny is picking me up in a few minutes then I gather we are taking Maxie over to see Dante before going on our date." she said with a sigh. "Elizabeth, can I ask you something? I am sure it is none of my business but I need some advice."

Closing her locker, she turned to Georgie and said "What is it?"

Blushing she said "Okay, now this is strictly according to the gossip mills, but uh, I heard um, well..."

"Georgie what is it?" she asked trying to get the blushing girl to talk.

"Uh, well Johnny has barely kissed me, I mean, he won't bring me to his apartment, the only time I was there was after getting soaked by someone driving through a mud puddle. I had to twist his arm to get him to take me there... frankly he is driving me crazy." she said glaring at the shower area and sitting down. "And uh, I overheard Skye and Claudia talking one day and heard them saying how Jason was that way with you at first, for years really and I don't want to have to tie the man down..."

"Are you wanting my help to get Johnny to uh, sleep with you?" she asked a bit stunned.

"Yes! I mean, no, well yes but no." she said confusing her even more. Seeing Elizabeth's face she mumbled "I just want to move on to second base."

"Have you tried talking to him?" she asked weakly as she tried to hid her laughter.

"Yes, but I just get tongue tied and can't bring myself to tell him what I want." she admitted. "I mean, I know he wants me, I want him, what does it take?"

Elizabeth sat down and tried to help her then heard her phone ringing. With a frown she listened to Francis then hanging up said to the girl "Don't give up, men just are hard to fathom, but keep trying to talk to him."

Walking out, Elizabeth was thankful that Francis was confused and had given her unintended warning. Her own plans had involved Jason and her later that evening at home but if her husband had called and gotten the information from Kelly, maybe he had made plans for them on his own.

Dillon wandered the mansion feeling an emptiness that surprised him. He hadn't been close to Emily, but like the others he was feeling her loss. At the boathouse, Dillon sat down on the dock furniture and realized it was here that his life had started to go to heck.

Looking around, he realized that it hadn't been Lulu's fault, it had been his. He should have had the courage, the strength to walk away and find out from Georgie was had really been going on, instead of letting the blond lead him around.

Calling up to the main house, he asked Ned to join him. An hour later, he told his brother, "I am going to take your offer. You're right, I don't have anything left here. Georgie has moved on, Mom can always come and visit. Besides, this is what I want to be doing with my life, making movies."

Mac entered the Lake house around two and saw Alexis reading a file. "Alexis, what is going on?"

Taking off her glasses embarrassed at being caught wearing them, she asked "What are you talking about?"

"I got a call, supposedly from you saying you needed my help, immediately." he said sitting down. "Here."

Reading the note, she said "Are you sure it isn't another Alexis?"

Looking up, she saw his expression and winced before saying. "I guess not. I didn't send it."

Mac was getting ready to leave when his car wouldn't start. Opening the hood, he saw the wires and went back inside. "We might have a problem. While I was in here, someone pulled all my spark plug wires and yanked the hose off my radiator."

"Why would someone want to trap you out here with me?" she asked then paled and said "Helena."

Mac reached for his cell and found he had no service, Alexis went for her house phone and found it the same way. "Crap, oh my god, my girls..." she whispered. "They are at Bobbie's place with Morgan."

"Where is your car?" he asked as they quickly went to the garage. When it attempted to turn over, he saw there was no gas and asked her when she last filled the tank.

Her hands were shaking as she replied. "This morning, I drove the girls to town then went to run errands."

"Do you have a flashgun, like you should next to the lake?" he asked as he went to the trunk of his vehicle. Removing his, he also took the spare clips he kept there then followed her into the house. As they walked in, he found himself bumping into her as she groaned out loud and said I am going to kill them.

As the police commissioner moved around he, Alexis was plotting to punish her daughters while Mac took in the dining room table. "Alexis, what is going on?"

Sitting down in one of the only two chairs left, she buried her head in her hands and said "Molly and Kristina, they did this, I am sure they damaged your car somehow too."

Falling into the other chair and taking in the rather over the top table decorations, he felt his lips twitch as he saw what looked like a kids idea of romance and asked "Why me?"

When Alexis buried her head even more, he gently reached out and pulled the hands covering her head apart and repeated the question only to see her blushing before she said "I don't think you want to know."

"Oh, tell me." he said unable to hid his grin anymore.

"You asked for it." she said sighing. "They decided that I needed to date more and apparently Diane was overheard to say that I have terrible taste in men. So my daughters decided they were going to chose who I got involved with."

"But why me?" he asked exhaust at the idea.

"Molly wanted Patrick Drake but apparently when he had to give her stitches the other day, not even his race car set was enough to keep him in the running and Kristina..." she shuddered for a minute before finishing. "Mitchell Coleman was her choice after meeting him at Kelly's and his doing his usual smarmy crap. Then she found out he owned a bar so he was now out. They came up with this idea that since they think I am so old, I should date a man whose hair is starting to gray."

Mac was outright laughing now. "And I am the only one who fits this bill in your life?"

"Oh, it gets worse." she said. "I tried to talk to them, but they won't listen. I am so sorry, Mac." she said then looking around her once serene and traditional dining room which was now full of tacky hearts and flowers and said with a sigh "They mean well. I will try talking to them again."

Hearing the sound of a vehicle, Mac went to the door and saw Johnny standing there. "I thought you had plans with Georgie?"

"I did. I couldn't find her. Then I heard someone saying she was talking about Alexis, I came out here thinking she forgot us." he said then heard his phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID he listened to Jason then said "Georgie is missing as well, also from GH."

Mac's head came up and he reached out to grab the mobster and asked "What is going on?"

Johnny said "Come with me, we have to get to the hospital."

Alexis grabbed her bag and then went to the car. Seeing there was no back seat, she grimaced but squeezed in next to Mac while he explained to Johnny why he wasn't taking his own car. When they arrived at the hospital they saw Alan waiting for them while Francis pulling in at the same time. "Where are the guards?"

Jason came out from the ER and clipped to Johnny and Mac. "Elizabeth was on her way out, they saw her talking to a parent of one of her former patients, Georgie arrived and then they along with her guard left together. Kurt is here, they don't think he is going to make it."

Alan walked up and said "Epiphany just stopped me, a blond woman entering GH was grabbed too."

"Who is that?" asked Jason who listened to the explanation that she was unknown, just a blond.

When the two men brought Spinelli, Jason sat him down and said "I want every single piece of surveillance camera footage from noon until now for GH."

Mac used Alan's phone to call his men then went to find Robin who had rushed down along with Monica. As the Quartermaines dealt with hospital business they both prayed for their daughter in law.

Meanwhile Nadine had woken up and saw the two women who were unconscious. Looking around, he saw they were in some sort of container and knew that this wasn't good. Watching closely, she saw first Georgie then Elizabeth start to move and said "Take it easy."

Holding their head while trying to sit up, Georgie whispered "Where are we and why are we here?"

"The only thing I know is we are in a tractor trailer as to the why, I have no idea." she said grimly.

Jason was on the phone with Sandoval who put out some feelers to the other family's. Calling Morgan back an hour later, he gave him the regretful news. "It isn't anyone connected. All I can give you is that someone was looking to hire a truck there without any records being kept."

Giving Mac and Johnny the news, he saw Audrey entering and said "We don't know anything. I am so sorry, Audrey."

Reaching out, she tightly gripped his hand and looking into his eyes asked "Is this from your past?"

"I don't know." he said broken. "I don't know."

"Find out girl, find them, Jason. Alan, you track down Nik and if his grandmother had anything to do with this, if she took my little girl..." they all heard the older woman gasp, then looked up to see a blond coming across the waiting room.

"Heather, did you do this?" she hissed at the blond. "Did you grab Elizabeth? Did you take Jeff's daughter?"

Monica let Alan pull Audrey back while she moved forward and said "What do you know about this?"

The blond smoothly said "Nothing, I am just looking for my ex-husband and my son. Is Elizabeth missing? What a shame."

Johnny saw Mac grab the woman and stopped him from hurting her. "Get out, and stay out."

Francis called and had someone check on Heather Webber but knew she was a long shot. Looking around, he said "Has anyone talked to Kelly Lee, Elizabeth came back to see her about something?"

Getting the OB/GYN down there, they questioned her and she said "Elizabeth wanted to borrow a stethoscope, I lent her my spare one."

"Why would she want ..." Jason stopped and almost flushed as he realized what she had wanted it for. "She must have been planning something for later."

"I know, she called me, asking for my help, then had that new guy drop of a list of things for me." said Francis and then saw Jason frown as he showed him the list. Jason gave it a few minutes, trying to figure out why she would want these items when he was certain she had been planning something else then thought about it.

"Francis, when has Elizabeth ever asked you to do anything like this before?" he asked and saw the moment the guard got it. Ignoring his swearing, Jason asked "If you hadn't been doing that, where would you have been today?"

"The warehouse." he said swearing. "Taking care of that assignment for you."

Calling over, Jason talked to Milo and Max then said "Max I need you at the warehouse, Milo stay with the boys."

"Why grab Georgie though?" asked Johnny rationally. "And this other woman, if she tried to stop them, why not shot her like the guard?"

Alexis came back from where she had called Nik and said "You can leave Helena out of the equation, she is at Nik's. Mac can you send someone over to arrest her."

Two hours later, with all their resources involved with the search exhausted, Jason went to see Sasha Donav in jail. Talking and then threatening the woman, Jason felt sick as he realized whatever was going on, she didn't know anything.

At eleven o'clock he went to the penthouse where Audrey was putting the boys to bed having given up on Elizabeth returning that night. Checking on his sons, he made a quiet vow to return their Mommy to them. When Diane showed up, offering support, Jason found it hard not to fall apart as he listened to Audrey and the attorney talking.

Heading up the spiral staircase to her studio, Jason sat at the artist perch and just tried to come up with who would want to kidnap his wife, Georgie Jones and this blind woman. Calling Stan, the man told him they had nothing more than earlier.

"Keep an eye on Spinelli, don't let him do anything without your knowledge." said Jason grimly before taking the door that would let him head to their bedroom. Sitting on the bed, he debated his next move before calling Mac who said "I have nothing, I called my brother."

Nodding, Jason said "Thank you."

Downstairs, Diane answered her phone and was told to stay with Jason, that her date had to cancel because of what was going on. Smiling slightly as she hung up, the red head looked at the wedding picture on the mantle and hoped and prayed her boss found his wife.

Meanwhile, the kidnappers drove quietly into the night, knowing their boss would be happy to have leverage to get what he wanted. A half hour later, pulling into the parking lot at the grocery store, they picked up some food so they wouldn't be hungry on the long drive.

Dante watched helplessly as his mother held his crying girlfriend after she had been given the news about her sister being missing. When time started to pass and nothing came up, when Mac told her they had no idea who had grabbed the girls, Maxie had started to tense up until finally, finally she had crumbled and broke down in tears.

Elizabeth was woken by the sound of a buzzing and realized her phone was ringing. Seeing Georgie and the blond's expressions as she answered it by saying "Help, whoever this is, please, trace the call. Get us help."

Hearing the gasp, then heavy breathing, she said "Please, I can here, you. Help us. We are trapped..."

There was a sound of something dropping then nothing. Hanging up, Elizabeth quickly dialed 911, only to see she barely had any bars again. Moving around until she had one bar at least, she tried again only to barely be heard but she and Georgie shouted for them to trace the call.

When Elizabeth saw she was losing power, she sat down and hung up, knowing that her phone had to be on for them to trace it. Georgie reached into her purse and was stunned to realize she still had her phone as well. Not getting any bars, she sat back down and asked the question that was on all their minds. "What kind of kidnapper let's you keep your cell phone?"

Mac took the call then quickly called Jason and Johnny. "We need to get to Vermont, they are heading north."

"Helena was in Maine, she had a house there." said Jason as he let Audrey know that Mac had a lead. Hurrying up stairs, he checked on the boys and saw Steven Webber giving Jake a bottle. Holding his son, he vowed to make her pay.

Mac wasn't thrilled when Jason pulled up in his SUV at the airport while Jax checked on the fuel. "I have Harper talking to Helena, but I doubt he gets anyplace, he isn't the best interviewer I have. Alexis and Diane were going to go talk to her, see what they can get. Where is Johnny?"

"Here." said the younger man grimly as he came from the other side also loaded for bear like Morgan. "What do you have?"

"A 911 call, faint but they traced it to a cell phone." Playing it, he saw Jason knew it was Elizabeth's voice as well as a faint sound of someone else calling out for help. "They lost the signal and we have nothing to go on except the tag in your missing truck, Morgan."

When another car pulled up, Francis escorted Spinelli onto the jet just as Jax returned to say "We are ready to take off."

Spinelli set up the computer, keeping an eye on the beeping dot as it traveled north, then asked "Why isn't this person heading for Canada? And why steal Stone Cold's truck? I mean none of this makes sense."

Johnny felt his eyes meeting Jason's, this was what worried them both. The kidnapping made no sense. Jason went to the back and called Sandoval who said "We are now tracking the signal but won't move in unless you tell us to."

Arriving at the small county airport, Jason saw the promised truck and they all ran for it while Jax and Mac went to find the nearest police station. Spinelli wasn't happy to be driving this fast with his precious laptop not secured but if it got him back in Stone Cold's good graces, he would not object to rescuing Georgie and the mother of Stone Cold's progeny. 

The kidnappers waited outside their boss' office, sure they were about to be rewarded for their initiative, the dark haired man in the doorway motioned them in and the more forward of the two announced. "Sir, I found your wife, she was hiding out in Port Charles, I knew that her I saw." he reported with a beaming smile.

Startled the man in the leather chair looked up with a sick feeling in his stomach. Looking at the man in front of him, he said "How did you know what she looked like, you were hired after she had left?"

"I was here when your detective brought the pictures remember?" he said. "I have her, am I eligible for the reward?"

Looking at the guard, he said "What do you mean you have her?" 

"We brought her with us." he said confused. "Do you want me to bring her in?"

The sick feeling got stronger the man in the chair said "Where is she?"

"I have her in a truck, nearby." he said. "She had a guard, I took him out, then when she and another woman went to take care of him, I knocked them out."

Recalling the call he had gotten earlier, the man said "Where are they?"

The younger man, started to get nervous and looked at his partner and said "Here, I will show you, but I am not telling you. We want the reward first."

Taking the cell phone, and knowing he had to keep these two idiots from killing Jason Morgan's wife, he said "That is her. Let me arrange for the funds transfer, do you have your bank account information?"

"Bank account information? We thought we were getting cash?" asked the idiot.

"Do you really think I just keep a million dollars just lying around?" he asked now amused as he realized how incompetent these men were.

"We will be back, around noon tomorrow, we want the money in cash." said the older guard.

"Tomorrow is Saturday." pointed out the man then he said "Make it two, it will take that long for the bank to stay open to receive the shipment of money."

When they had left after he had patiently explained that no bank kept a million dollars in actual cash reserves now days. Calling his contact he said "I have some news regarding the kidnapping of Zachara's girlfriend and Morgan's wife. I need a face-to-face with Morgan."

Jason screeched to a halt when they saw the truck minus the trailer. Looking around, he kept his gun out as he walked up to the vehicle, opening the door he climbed inside and saw the abundance of candy wrapper and soda bottles and looked at Francis who had opened the other door while Johnny worked with Spinelli to figure out what had gone wrong.

Francis called Max who reported "The tap is in the connecting cords from the trailer to the semi." After checking, Francis swore as he showed Jason the kidnappers had torn the connection while disconnecting the trailer. "At least we have an idea of where to look. I really doubt they had another semi waiting."

They were retracing their steps and had just arrived at the warehouse storage for trucks heading over to Canada when Johnny got the call. His eyes widening, he looked at Jason and handed him the phone. Turning to Francis he said "Mac is at the semi, take Spinelli back to help them."

"You are going to need backup." he said then saw the dark limo approaching and asked "What is going on?"

"I don't know, I was told by Mac that someone was sending a car for us." said Johnny a bit leery of getting into the long stretch limo. Jason was torn between searching here and going but after Francis and Spinelli left the man driving showed them a photo.

Getting in, Jason was barely restraining himself from choking the driver after seeing the picture of Elizabeth and Georgie. "Who was the blond?"

Johnny shrugged, he just wanted to know how this man knew who he was and why he had grabbed Georgie and Elizabeth. When they pulled up in front of the corporate headquarters of his cell phone company, he looked at Jason who was now passing angry and going to murderous.

Back in the truck, Nadine introduced herself to Elizabeth and Georgie. "I came to find out what Jolene has been up to for our Aunt Raylene. I have an appointment with the chief of staff or rather had an appointment with the man."

"Your sister deliberately gave my sister some drugs to weaken her hoping to help some HMO take over our hospital." accused Georgie. "She almost killed her."

"I know, at least about the drugs, but you have to understand, when my parents died, she went through this really bad time, she knew it was medical negligence and when the doctor was allowed to move back to New York and keep practicing medicine, we were all angry."

"Your sister is attacking the wrong doctor. Dr. Noah Drake was who she is after, but she attacked Patrick Drake instead. GH had nothing to do with this, and I know from Alan she took money from the HMO to sabotage the hospital my grandfather helped start."

Seeing their glares, Nadine realized she had ended up kidnapped right along with two people who would never understand why Jolene did what she did. With a heavy sigh, she stated "I have spent my whole life trying to make up for her mistakes, I will do my best to do so here as well."

"Why?" asked Elizabeth boldly. "Wouldn't she be better off facing her own mistakes, she won't learn anything if you are always cleaning up after her."

Nadine was feeling frustrated, didn't they get it? She was the big sister, it was her job to look after her younger sister. Kicking the door that was holding them inside, she was shocked when it swung outwards. "Uh, what just happened?"

Georgie stood and went to the doorway and started to shout YES when Elizabeth covered her mouth and said "Let's get out quietly. Nadine don't say a word until we are a ways away.

Nodding she understood, the three women got out of the truck by sitting down then wiggling to the ground from the floor of the truck. Walking quickly away, Elizabeth held tightly onto her purse while Georgie stopped then rushed back and closed the door.

Walking over she whispered "Let's not give them any advance warning we aren't here. Are you going to try your phone again?"

"When we are far enough away." she said as they walked to the edge of the storage faculty.

Seeing the guard hut, Nadine started to walk that way when Elizabeth stopped her and said "NO, we have no idea who is behind this."

"Yeah, but I mean why would some guard even care, we can take away his phone and get help." she insisted only for Georgie to stop her and state bad guys have guards too.

"OOOHHH, you're right, I heard all about the mob being in Port Charles, they could be working for them." she replied with a smile.

"We couldn't get that lucky." said Georgie sighing as she looked at the heels she was wearing for her date with Johnny.

Elizabeth saw the blond woman's shock and just ignored it, she had other things to worry about. Walking the fence line she found the gap in the fence and once all three of them had maneuvered under it, suggested they head for the water.

Down by the docks, they stayed in the shadows as she once again tried her cell phone. Dead. Looking at Georgie she said "How about yours?"

Checking, Georgie grimaced and said "Nothing as well. But I don't remember if I charged it."

Looking at the blond, she asked "How is possible not to have a cell phone?"

"I don't make much money and most of it goes to helping Aunt Raylene keep the farm going." she explained. "A cell phone is a luxury for me."

Walking the first mile, Georgie leaned against the road marker and took of her shoes for a minute. "Bliss, lovely bliss."

Struggling to put them back on, she saw the pity in Elizabeth's eyes and said "You know I don't get how women like Carly and Sam can wear these things all the time, I mean my feet ache after an hour, including time sitting in them."

"Well hookers can get used to anything." she said with a shrug while Georgie chuckled and felt slightly better as they walked towards the streetlight they could see. Arriving, they saw the gas station had a payphone and rushed towards it only for Nadine to lift it up and show them the cord wasn't connected.

Johnny and Jason were lead into the large office labeled Martin Zimmer CFO and saw the man sitting behind the desk. "Gentlemen, please have a seat."

Glaring at him, they both leaned against the wall only for him to sigh and say "I am not the enemy even if I am the reason your wife and girlfriend were kidnapped."

When they came off the wall, he waved his hand at his own guards who backed down but were still on alert as the two heavily armed men moved closer to their boss. "Wait, let me explain. I was married a few years ago, actually about ten years now. She ran off, took a whole lot of my companies money with her. I replaced it but we lost a government contact as a result of the problems with my books."

"I set up a reward, a million dollars for information leading to her arrest." he said with a look at a file in front of him. "It was claimed two months ago by a private eye. To be honest, I was at an appointment in Pine Valley, we went to a nightclub and there was a man there with a red head. She was hiring him to look into something."

"Skye Quartermaine." said Jason shortly.

"Never knew her name, at least not then.. Anyhow, the detective had a photo of a woman he was to investigate. I hired my man to follow him. He brought me back a few pictures. My driver at the time and a guard here saw them. They kidnapped your wife."

"Bull shit." said Johnny glaring at him. "Do you really expect us to believe..."

"This is the photo." he said showing them a picture of Sam McCall verbally harassing Elizabeth. It was clear from the photo what was going on. "I had no idea that what I did next would lead to this. I was curious about the other brunette, wondering why the woman I knew as Tabitha was attacking her. I lost all interest in intervening when she died, so I forgot all about it."

"Your men, they thought Elizabeth was your wife?" asked Jason furious.

"Yes, I have one of my people following them as we are speaking. They showed up a couple of hours ago, wanting the reward in exchange for my so called wife. For the record, they thing the brunette is her sisters."

"What about the blond woman, she is part of it?" asked Jason while Johnny shook his head.

"No, not that I am aware of." he said then answering his phone groaned and said "Mr. Morgan, I am going to put this on speaker."

"Sir, they are wandering around a trailer in the old parking lot we sold to Transpacific."

Johnny said "We were just there, getting ready to look at the trailers."

"Well I think the women escaped." said the weary man. "They are standing in front of a trailer door accusing the other of forgetting to lock it. Should I bring these idiots back?"

His lips twitching in spite of the seriousness of the situation, Mr. Zimmer said "No, leave them there. Find those women, make sure they know you are with Morgan."

Jason was already on the way to the door when Zimmer said "You have my apologies for this mess, but my people and I had nothing to do with this."

Nodding as he left, Jason saw that Johnny was already calling Mac and the others just as Jason was getting ready to enter the elevator. Johnny's phone rang just as he hung up. "Mac, anything?"

"Johnny, you are not going to believe this one." said Georgie as she was handcuffed and her phone taken away. The look on Elizabeth's face would be priceless if she wasn't cuffed herself while Nadine who had never gotten the mob playbook kept talking...

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When Johnny and Jason arrived at the small county police station, they saw two officers with a very talkative blond and the two women in a jail cell looking sullen as they sat there. Walking up, Johnny said "Shame on you, here I thought you better than this. Ending up in the hoosgow."

Elizabeth just gave Johnny Jason's death glare while Georgie stood and walked over to the bars and gritted out. "If you don't shut that blond up, I am going to kill you."

A bit surprised, Johnny turned and listened to what she was saying"... anyhow, we were arguing about what to do when Georgie saw the cell phone store. Since it was already closed I thought well, that's the end of that but Elizabeth said she knew how to pick the lock."

"What could she possibly know about picking a lock?" asked the one officer.

"Actually nothing, she tried using her credit card and when it broke she tried a bobby pin after that she said she would do what Jason did to get into Kelly's." Jason gave Elizabeth a knowing look and she just smirked.

"What is Kelly's and who is Jason?" asked the same officer as he wrote all she said down, Elizabeth wasn't as angry about Nadine as Georgie was. The blond was clearly used to a world other than Port Charles where the cops were always the good guys and only criminals broke the law. She had begged them not to break the window and even now was clearly afraid that she was going to prison for a very long time.

"I have no idea, on either question, but she did get us into the cell phone store. She couldn't find a rock big enough she said so she asked the other girl for her heel. So Georgie gives it to her and she covered her hand before smashing in the window."

"Why break in, that is what I don't get. You were caught stealing accessories for that iPhone."

Johnny saw the phone in question and realized the man was holding Georgie's work phone. "Uh excuse me, gentlemen."

"Oh my god, my sister sent me articles. That is Johnny Zachara, his dad was connected." Nadine was convinced that the two men who were standing there were going to kill them, that they had been behind the kidnapping.

The two officers stood and pulled their guns while Jason froze, worried they might be trigger happy and very glad that Johnny and he had disarmed before entering the building as they were frisked. A clearly upset Johnny snapped at the man, "Hey, not on the first date."

"Nor the second or the third." intoned Georgie to Elizabeth who couldn't help laughing in spite of the situation.

Jason was asked his name and before he could say another word, he along with Johnny ended up locked in the cell with his wife and Georgie. "Hi honey, I'm home." he said lamely.

Hugging her he asked "When we get out of here, you are going to have to explain all of this."

"I want my telephone call." called out Georgie who was grandly ignored. "You can't refuse me my right to a telephone call."

"You are a prisoner in my jail and appear to know these men. I would say I can do whatever I want." snapped the man with the shoulder bars, he was excited to have two mobsters, who knows this might get him re-elected. "You will get your call in the morning."

Sitting down, Georgie hugged Johnny as she kept glaring at the man but she had the sense to keep her mouth shut unlike the blond who was still talking.

"We needed a charger for Georgie's phone then she called someone." The officer who had frisked Johnny picked up his ringing phone after the other officer hit redial on Georgie's phone. "Well, well, well, we have their accomplices."

Jax listened to what the Vermont State Police officer had to say then shook his head in disbelief. It was three in the morning and at this rate they were going to have stay here at least another day. Making a call he arranged for a couple hotel rooms while Mac called Diane Miller before they drove to the police station.

Arriving they saw the doors were locked and there was a closed sign on the door. "What the hell?"

Calling around, they were not amused to hear that there were prisoners locked in the jail cell and that the sheriff and his deputies had gone phone for the night. Mac was astonished at the same time he was angry his daughter was locked up in a jail cell after being a victim of a kidnapping.

The state trooper called the Sheriff's cell phone only for his wife to snap. "He has been busy all night, call back in the morning, the prisoners aren't going anyplace, so let him get some sleep." When he tried again, he was pissed as he figured out the phone had been turned off.

"What the hell is this place?" he asked as they went to get the man's address. The Trooper made a few calls and when they went to knock on a door or two, they were even angrier as the Sheriff had moved. The only deputy informed them he would be fired if he disturbed his boss and no, he didn't have a key to the jail. "Only the sheriff does."

Swearing, Mac started complaining about how unprofessional things were and the deputy snapped. "Hey, unlike you big city cops, at least we managed to put to gangsters and their molls in jail."

"On what charges?" he asked then after listening to him said "Where is this blond staying."

"Well, she was an innocent bystander so we had Mel set her up at the bed and breakfast on the other side of town." he said boasting "She makes the best muffins in the world, you should try one."

Mac was hoping he really was home in bed and that this was all just a pizza induced nightmare but two hours later when Alexis and Diane got off the Quartermaine jet, he knew it was real. "There is a god."

Diane had heard from Alexis about what her daughter did and decided to mess with the man. Walking up to Mac, she kissed him then glared at the former district attorney who felt her jaw drop and a tinge of jealousy flair.

"You are going to have to explain this one at some point." she told the police commissioner. She had been talking to the man who had come to realize he had feeling for the DA when Alexis' daughters had overheard her part, she had decided to help the hapless man at least get a date with Alexis, but now she was going to stand back and watch the show.

"Later, much later, I will sit down and explain why a fifth grader is smarter than you." snapped a tired Mac. "Right now, we need you to get Barney Fife and his deputy Gomer Pyle to release Jason, Elizabeth, Johnny and Georgie. I can't believe I am saying that."

"Where are these menaces to the law?" said a grinning Alexis.

"The prisoners, oh, they were locked in over night at the station, but don't worry if it catches on fire, Gomer can get there before any serious damage is done and he is a volunteer fireman." stated Jax in an ironic tone while Mac added.

"As for Barney, his wife hung up, he made a big time arrest, see and needs his sleep."

Diane didn't know whether to accuse him of faking this or go ballistic on someone. "Where is this blond woman?"

"Nadine Crowell? She is at the best bed and breakfast in town, with the world best muffins." said Mac while the Trooper called his boss who said he was fifteen minutes away. Diane said something about wanting to try these muffins while Alexis went to the station with Jax to wait for the sheriff or Skye. That was one conversation she wanted to listen to. Edward Quartermaine was not pleased when Alexis had stopped over and told him what was going on.

He had sent them in his jet along with Skye who was even now talking to the store manager who ironically was more available than the sheriff.

In the station, Elizabeth was curled up with Jason while they quietly talked. "This was not what I had planned for our evening."

"I know, I saw Kelly Lee." he said wiggling his eye brows as she laughed. Kissing him, she said "Why were we grabbed, do you know?"

Telling her the story, he saw her face and how she was trying to keep from laughing and said "It gets better. They thought you were Sam."

Elizabeth wanted to slap them silly until he said "They saw a photo of you and her, from what this Zimmer called back and told me, they didn't think he would be married to a stripper. Even they saw how obvious she was and figured their boss would have in the past."

Jason was bothered by that, if these two idiots had seen through Sam, why hadn't he been able to long before he had. "At least Georgie was thought to be your sister, based apparently on a conversation regarding safe sex?" the last was more a question than a statement as he looked at her before continuing on with the rest of the story.

When he told her about the two men arguing over who left the trailer unlocked, she said laughing "Stop, please, or we are going to wake up Georgie and Johnny."

"I am awake." said Georgie as she sat up. Stretching she said "I just want to go home and sleep in my nice and comfy bed with my pillows. If you promise not to behave, you can come too, Johnny."

Pulling her back onto the cot, he said "Too tired to have this argument again, but I promise as soon as I am up to it, we will."

"Promise?" she asked. A bit confused, he laughed as he got what she had thought and said "If you behave, we will talk about it."

Kissing him, she said "I have witnesses, you have to keep this promise."

As he laid flat, he pulled her onto his shoulder and said "I intend to."

Kissing her, he heard someone speaking but since he didn't plan on going any further than kissing, he was not happy when someone hit them with water. "Morgan, you..."

"Release the prisoner, you are in jail, not a rent by the hour hotel." snapped the man standing there in a nice and shiny uniform with an empty cup. Georgie grabbed Johnny's arm to keep him from reacting then watched as the man walked to the door saying. "I am watching you four, you had better behave. I am bringing in the press to show you off to them."

Georgie had had enough and couldn't resist snarking. "I guess we shouldn't mention how you violated our rights several times and that we still haven't got our telephone call."

Opening the door, the sheriff saw the blond man and a woman wearing a suit and said "What station are you from?"

"Station?" asked Jax looking at the man who was the cause of his not getting any sleep.

"Television station, I called last night about capturing some mobsters. If you aren't them, you need to leave."

"Uh, this is the St. Adam's police station?" He was beginning to be convinced he belonged right next to Carly in her padded room.

"Yes, but we are closed for business." he retorted. "If you need to report a crime, the State Police number is 555-3490."

Diane and Mac pulled up with a subdued Nadine in the back seat of the car. The blond had been given a crash course in Port Charles and was now feeling horrible about the two women getting arrested even if she didn't about the mobsters. The three of them walked towards the officer who invited in the blond and asked the other two if they were reporters. "No, I am Mac Scorpio, you have my daughter under arrest. I want her released into my custody."

"You will have to wait until she has been arraigned and the judge won't be back until four, he went to play golf in New York. They have to be arraigned before their twenty four hours are up, and we have more than half a day left."

"Then get another judge." he said with his teeth clenched. "Now!"

"Look here, you can't come into my town and order me about. Who do you think you are?" he protested as a limo pulled up with a red head and finally someone he knew. "Nate, come in, I need to get your statement so I can give it to Earl when he returns."

Once inside, Nate said "We aren't pressing charges."

"What? YOU CAN'T DO THAT." he shouted only for Nate to cower behind Skye. "YOU ARE GOING TO PRESS CHARGES, YOU HAVE TO."

"I can't." he said miserably, his sister was going to kill him. She had called him the night before all excited that her husband had finally gotten the break he needed to make some changes to their small town. This arrest was going to prove to everyone that he had been right all this time.

"YES, YES YOU CAN." he snapped.

"Actually he can't." said Skye stepping in. "You have no standing to arrest those people and need to release them."

"NATE, did this woman threaten you if you didn't press charges? Who are you, are you connected to this mess? How dare you?"

"Oh my god, are you that big of an idiot. My name is Skye Quartermaine, I am the current CEO of ELQ, we own that store and a couple thousand just like it across the country and we are not pressing charges."

"Then I am." the sheriff said smugly. "See I can do that, I am going to charge them on my own. For vandalism for starters."

"Really, well since Elizabeth is my sister in law and the mother of Edward Quartermaine's grandsons you can explain to the residents of your small town why he decided to bankrupt all of you."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "You can't do that, that is extortion."

Ten minutes later, Skye was sitting next to Jason who had Elizabeth on his lap. "What just happened here?"

"Welcome to our nightmare." said Georgie from where she sat.

"You know for a woman in jail, you don't look too unhappy." she told her as she watched the girl curl up around Johnny.

"Well Johnny just agreed to have sex with me." she said with a grin while Johnny choked as he saw the state trooper coming in with Mac Scorpio.

"Great, why do I think I am going to end up left here?" he said morosely.

"Cheer up, I won't let him leave you behind." said his girl friend. "You have a promise to keep." 

Meanwhile back in Port Charles, Cooper Barrett was wondering if he could get shot like Dante as the man gingerly entered the police station with his girl friend. "Falconari, how you doing?"

"Getting better, have you heard from Mac yet?"

"No, there is a brunette in his office asking the same question, maybe you could talk her down. She wanted to be allowed in with Helena Cassadine, Harper had to threaten to arrest her before she would stop trying to question the old biddy."

Dante saw the man wince when his Aunt Connie came into the station and wondered what that was about when his question was answered. As his girlfriend was talking to her boss, he heard them mentioning needing a male model for a shoot.

Dante slowly sat down at his desk then when Cooper came over he asked about it. "She has been here several times this week. I actually was going to apply for a restraining order but I could just imagine the ribbing I would get after it was filed. Help me!"

Olivia had entered the station office to see Robin Scorpio who she met fleetingly talking to a dark haired man. Finding out he was the DA, she asked "Anything?"

"A bit, Mac and Edward Quartermaine had me call the Vermont Attorney General, as soon as the rest arrive, we will give you an update." he promised before calling Vermont back. The man on the other end promised to deal with things and Jake called Alan back not wanting to let Edward know what was going on. 

Michael and the rest of the Quartermaines listened to his grandfather's explanation of how Elizabeth and Georgie Jones had ended up arrested. When Edward had threatened to destroy that nosy blond Nadine Crowell, Alan just sighed and said "Don't. We both know Elizabeth is going to take pity on her, just like Emily would have. You have to let it go, she really isn't at fault."

Edward wasn't so sure but he kept his mouth shut. Looking around he said "Where is Monica, why isn't she here?"

Not the subject Alan wanted to get into right now at least without talking to Michael first but he knew his father was like a bulldog with a bone so he said "Wait a few minutes, Michael, would you please join me on the terrace."

Once there, he could hear the family inside but knew that they couldn't get out, he had dropped the security stick on the outside, keeping them trapped in. "Your grandmother Bobbie, had a heart attack. Monica went to see how serious it is."

"Is she at the hospital?" he asked.

"Yes, thankfully your sister was there, Kristina had had CPR training and Morgan and Molly called 911 to get her help."

"I thought Lulu was living there?" he asked.

"She was, I have no idea where she is." he said as honestly as he could. Lulu and Bobbie's arguing about her underage drinking and partying was what had led to her high blood pressure and they were not sure how Michael might take it.

"Can I go over to GH?" asked the boy who resented being on such a tight leash he had to ask for permission to visit his own grandmother.

"Yes, I will drive you over." he said then asked the boy what was wrong.

"I am sixteen, why can't I drive myself?"

"You don't even have a permit yet and I am not talking about that thing you managed to convince your father to get for you. You want a license you work for it. Study, take the test and then do what every other kid in this country does."

Grumbling Michael walked up the stairs and pulled out the stupid book and took it with him so he could visit his grandmother then study while visiting with his dad. Even Sonny had agreed to get him a license without this stuff, in spite of the way he was treating him in regards to everything else.

Mac stood back as the press rushed in and the man in charge pouted as the sheriff was ignored in favor of the State Trooper Captain who told them they had the wrong end of the stick. "We just want to know is it true that Jason Morgan was arrested breaking into a cell phone store with John Zachara? Who caught them?"

"If you will set up outside seeing as it too tight tight in here for your cameras I will be right out after we get everything in order." said the man who once the office was cleared was pissed to see several people entering from the back door.

"We are here for the press conference." announced the man who introduced himself as the Mayor.

"Before we get to that, we need to clear a few things up. Where is your deputy?"

"Right here." said the man entering the station. "You wanted me sir?"

"There was a BOLO sent out yesterday, do you have it?"

Stuttering a bit he said "Uh, we only print them up once a day."

"Then do so now and I believe you were already told before to print them. As soon as the message comes in you are required by law to print them."

Flushing he did as he was told and when he saw the two women's pictures, he got excited as he just knew this would mean a promotion and a raise as he rushed them over. "Wow, so the two women really were wanted criminals, not just mob molls?"

Mac counted to ten while the Trooper said "Can you read?"

A bit insulted, he took the offered paper back and read them, turning white as he finally got what was going on. "We didn't know, sir."

"That is quite clear." he said in an acidic tone. Handing it to the Sheriff the man read it then tossed it down saying "It doesn't change the fact they were committing a crime here in my town. They can tell the judge the mitigating circumstances, doesn't change that they broke into the cell phone store."

"That ELQ isn't pressing charges does. Now why are they still in a jail cell? Along with the CEO of the company?" he asked only for the sheriff to posture and say that they broken a window to get in and that the company rents the store from the Mayor.

"Don't get me involved in this." he said in a hurry as he saw what had started as glory for his town turning into them being a laughing stock.

"Well what about Morgan and Zachara? They are still under arrest." he said as he told the deputy to let out the two women. "And the red head tried to extort me."

"What crime did they commit?" asked Alexis.

"They are mobsters." he said.

"What crime did they commit?" she repeated. "You can't lock someone up unless they commit a crime and suspicion of being a criminal isn't a crime. You need an actual crime."

"But-" he was angry, he was the one whose town had been invaded by these people, he was the one who had arrested them. "They are... you know who he works for... why are you not helping..."

"Let them out and Mayor, we need to have a talk. I told you when you decided to have a small department that training was required, that your people had to attend the academy. This is why, mistakes like this. Right now, there are reporters from CNN, Fox and all three major networks out there, and when I go out and tell them what happened."

"That you had two kidnap victims arrested, that your sheriff arrested Jason Morgan's wife and the police commissioner of Port Charles daughter after they were kidnapped, what do you think is going to happen? Who do you think is going to be the public face of this mess because I assure you it won't be the victims of your man's overreaching, over zealous arrest. It will be this town and you."

"No, that blond, she told us..." he realized all she had said was Zachara was a mobster. "But we-"

Jason and Johnny left the cell then asked for their cell phones back and the sheriff brightened as he said "No, they are evidence."

"Give them back their phones." snapped Mac. "You have no legal right without a warrant to keep them."

"But they might have criminal activity on them." he whined.

Mac looked at John then his phone and went through the numbers dialed and calls that came through. "His roommate, a cop. His sister. His girl friend, his girl friend. Morgan. Pizza, Pizza, the Greek place on ninth. His garage. His girl friend, his sister. Yes, real suspicious calls. Now hand Morgan back his phone."

Slamming it down, the man walked over to his desk and said "They are free to go."

"Good, now go outside and tell the press what a moron you are." snapped Georgie. "Sir, I requested to make my phone call repeatedly last night and he violated our civil rights by refusing to allow me to make it. I want to file charges."

Captain Wisman looked at the man then at the Mayor and said "I hope you can find another use for this building, I am shutting this department down right now."

"You can't do that." he protested as he glared at the sheriff.

"Then I am arrested both of your officers and you for illegal detention, which is it going to be?"

Heading out the back door, Jason called Francis who assured him that Spinelli and he would pick up the SUV parked in front of the station while they all left out the back door. Alexis, Diane and Skye went to the airport in the ELQ limo with Jax while Mac stayed behind to help clear up the rest of the mess.

Jason and the remaining three took the SUV to the hotel to shower and change before going to take the Jax jet home. "Wait!" said Elizabeth as they were driving to the airport. "What about Nadine?"

Georgie looked at Elizabeth as she kept wiping her black ink stained fingers annoyed it hadn't come off even with her shower and said "What about her?"

"Georgie, she is an innocent in this. We can't leave her behind. She can't afford to get home on her own." she pointed out.

Georgie felt bad, she liked the blond even if she annoyed her with her perspective on life. "You're right."

Johnny wasn't so forgiving. "Can't we give her money for a bus ticket."

His lips twitching, Jason said "No, they are right. But she might not want to fly with us, you saw how she reacted at the station to Johnny and I."

"Let me take care of that." said Georgie.

Making a call, they talked to Francis who sighed saying. "I will go and get her then meet you at the airport."

Back in Port Charles:

Dillon and Ned were telling Tracy the news that he was moving to LA to stay with his brother while Alan and Monica sat talking to Bobbie after Michael had gone to see Sonny. "So they are on their way home?"

"Yes and they are fine. We need to talk about you." said Monica to her friend. "How are we going to get you well."

"I will be fine." she said laying back a bit. "I told Nik, he is taking Lulu in, we both agree she would be better off with him. I also think it might help Nik, he is not doing too well." 

Michael had seen his siblings and they had talked for a few minutes before leaving to head to the penthouse to stay with the Morgan kids. He didn't like that, Jason had made it very clear he wasn't welcome until his attitude changed.

Patrick was coming down the hall when he saw one of the biggest mistakes of his life coming towards him. He had spent the night with Leyla Mir after Robin had stood him up. She had agreed to meet him for dinner the previous evening and when she hadn't shown up, he had gotten drunk and gone to Jake's.

Leyla had offered him an ear, then before he knew it he had slept with her in one of the upstairs rooms. This morning he had made it clear that it had been a mistake, but she had pointed out that there was no way Robin would forgive him adding that Jason Morgan had cheated on her there as well. Patrick had felt sick to realize that Leyla had studied Robin and him. He had done something really stupid and now it had more than likely cost him a chance with the woman he had come to realize he loved.

Nik had just left Carly's room, he had visited with her after seeing Laura and was thinking about her request to see Spencer. He was considering it, the little boy had so few people around for him, maybe Carly who had loved him from the moment he was born would be good for him.

The brunette sitting in the small dark room sobbed as she realized she had lost her only chance to be rescued. Her last hope gone, she curled up around herself and wished for her death.

Jeff was listening to Audrey's version of what had gone down in the last forty eight hours and said "Are you sure Heather wasn't involved?"

"Yes. Too bad, she is still sniffing around." she said with a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe I fell for her tricks, the only good thing she has ever done in her life is Steven." he said with a look at his son who was playing with his nephews. "So when are they due back?"

"About an hour. They had to wait for a few people. The sister of that Jolene Crowell woman and Jason's men that went to help look."

At the station, Maxie felt warm, but dismissed it as wearing stockings on the rather warm day with a suede skirt. Sitting down, she took a sip of Dante's water just before she fell forward.

"Robin!" There were shouts from all over the place as Maxie slid down the desk. Dante tried to pick her up but he had no strength so Cooper lifted her and carried her into the cell area since there were beds there.

The doctor took her cousin's pulse then swearing, realized how hot she was and called for an ambulance then called Monica and Steven Webber. She had been worried about an infection right along with Steven but Maxie had sworn she felt fine.

At the airport, Nadine was on the plane sitting as far away from the rest of them while the talkative geek tried to school her on Port Charles. "I don't want to hear about it. I just want to talk to Dr. Quartermaine then find out how to fix what my sister did."

"Your sister... she made a mistake but she isn't a bad person." said Spinelli as he recalled his late friend who also wasn't a bad person and had died tragically. Maybe he could help Nadine fix things for her sister.

At the jail, Helena looked at the blond who was frightened. She hadn't meant to harm anyone, that was why she had only used the meds like she had. She just had wanted to cause them to sell the hospital to the HMO, now that blond was really sick and she was the cause.

Helena mean while decided to use that fear to get out of this wretched place. Ten minutes later, the blond was being rushed to the hospital with a fatal injury and Helena had slipped away. Luke who had just returned after hearing she was there followed her out the back door.

As the jet circled waiting for permission to land, the pilot got a call that he was to land on the emergency runway. Georgie was given the message and she trembled and glared at Nadine as she was told that Maxie might need a transplant again. That she had an infection that wasn't going away. 

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

When they all arrived at GH, Georgie rushed up to the surgical floor while Nadine who had tried to be as small as possible was told to go to the ER. Arriving she saw Jolene and asked "What happened to my sister?

"Helena Cassadine was trying to escape jail and she created a diversion by hurting your sister." replied Patrick as he tried to keep the blond from rushing in. "Nadine, that is your name, right? Nadine?"

Seeing her nod, he said "You are going to have to make some decisions for your sister, there is nothing we can do for her. Her artery was severed by a serrated blade. Do you understand what that means?"

"I'm a nurse." she said quietly. "How long?"

"I don't have a timetable, but if you need someone to talk to, I can arrange for a priest to come."

"We aren't Catholic." she said quietly.

"That's fine." he said then added. "Nadine, I am sorry you had to come to town to deal with this."

"May I go and sit with her?" she asked then was helped into a gown before she went to see her sister. "Oh, Jolene, what have you done?"

Wiping her tears, Nadine walked back out to where the young doctor was standing. "My sister is a registered organ donor. W-what needs to be done and will anything be viable?"

His eyes widening he said "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, but I have a request, if her heart is a match, would you arrange for the girl she harmed to get it?"

Patrick took her to the small private waiting room and said "I am sorry, but she wouldn't be a match, Maxie Jones however is doing better. They have hope that with some time and the drugs her cousin helped find she will be doing better soon."

Seeing the blond wiping her tears, he sat down next to her and said "A bit of advice, take it how you will. You, you are not responsible for what your sister did. No one is going to blame you."

With a scoff, she walked to the window and said "I think Georgie Jones already does."

"No, she doesn't." said the woman entering. Turning to Patrick she said "When you screw up, you really screw up don't you. Leyla just paid Robin a visit."

"FUCK!" said Patrick to the shock of both women. "I was at Jake's, I screwed up, I know it but I wanted to tell her, I didn't want her to find out from anyone else."

Georgie looked at him with sympathy then said "Too late. Patrick, you are a decent man, I know what has been going on, but how is it you didn't seen that Leyla was just looking for an opportunity."

Walking to the door, he said "I thought I knew women, she was a bit too obvious for me to be worried about her, I thought I could handle anything that came my way. I have to go, Ms. Crowell are you sure now that you know it won't work?"

"Yes, Jolene did some bad things, but at one point, she was a good person. I want to remember her that way and this is the best way to do it. There are people out there who can be helped by her death."

Patrick hesitated to leave the two of them, but Georgie said "I won't be mean, I promise."

Elizabeth and Jason left General Hospital and went home to see their boys. Jake and Cameron were awake when they entered the penthouse while 

Kristina was talking to Viola protesting the need for her to drive her to practice. "I am fourteen, I can get there on my own with just a guard."

Viola called Alexis who said fine, but made Kristina promise to stay with her guard before letting her leave. The nanny quickly updated them about the boys before taking Morgan to his summer day camp. Spending time with their boys, Elizabeth was holding Jake and saying "You grew so much."

A giggling Cam said "Mommy you saw him yesterday, how much could he grow?"

Jason picked up his eldest and said "You two grow and change every single day."

Kissing Jason's check, Cam said "Will you come and make motorcycle noises for me?"

"Sure." he said after kissing Elizabeth while Cam made funny noises behind them. Turning he asked "Now what was that?"

"Kissy face noises daddy." he said before pulling him to the playroom.

Elizabeth sat holding her son while taking the time to be grateful that what had happened had ended as easily as it had. After feeding Jake, she took him upstairs to her studio and laid him in his bassinet before picking up some coal to draw her little boy.

Time passed and when she looked up she was stunned to see Claudia along with Skye and Robin there watching her. "How long have you been there?"

"About ten minutes, I thought we were going to have to muzzle the doc there though." teased Claudia who said "She really needs some talking down, she is taking responsibility for that dog she was dating sleeping with the British bimbo."

Elizabeth washed her hands, then looked at the clock before saying. "Let me take Jake to his room, then we can talk."

Returning she followed their voices down the stairs to her living room where Jason and Cam were heading out the door leading to the conservatory. "Mommy, Daddy is taking me to the indoor park."

Watching, Robin signed. "I screwed up, didn't I?"

As the foursome settled down, Elizabeth asked "Before I answer that, tell me how Maxie is doing?"

"Her heart is going to be fine, it is a little weak still, but the drugs are helping." replied Claudia who shrugged at the looks she was getting. "Johnny updated me when I brought him some clothes."

Elizabeth stopped stalling and said bluntly to Robin. "Yes, both of you screwed up, Patrick too. It's where you go from here that counts."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean, I still want a child and he still isn't sure."

"Okay, how about answering this, why is so important for you to become a mother right this minute? What is making you want this?"

Robin looked awkward then said "I don't know."

"Find the answer to that, then deal with Patrick as a possible daddy. However as for your relationship with him... Robin, you knew what she was. Patrick did as well, but in the end... he got drunk and screwed up. What happens next is you finding out if you can forgive him for his screw up." she said bluntly. "I have been in your shoes before, and honestly at the time, I when I found out Jason had screwed Pole Stripper Barbie, I wanted to cut his balls off and we were apart at that time."

A quick chuckle later, Claudia added. "I can make her disappear."

"But it won't change what happened." said Skye wistfully. Then seeing them looking at her, she said "Robin, I know Brenda is your friend but Jax's obsession with her blew apart my life. In the end, she broke his heart and frankly I was cheering from the sidelines. But for a long time, that hole was there, deeply covered but still a part of me. Lorenzo in his own way cured me. However trust has always been a major issue for me, and from what we have talked about, for you too."

"So what we are trying to say is... you are the only one who can decide what happens from here on out. If you can get past it, can you find yourself trusting him again? Can you even get past it? And more importantly do you really want to bother, is he worth the effort?"

Looking at the women and then finally at the one in the door and said to her cousin. "I don't know, I want to and yes, he is worth the effort, now what are you doing here. I thought you were going home to get some sleep?"

Georgie sat down and propped her head onto Robin's shoulder and said "I am on my way but I needed to talk to Elizabeth first. About Nadine."

"Now that one, I will take care of free of charge." said a yawning Claudia who then whined. "How long does this feeling tired last?"

"It is just preparing you for late nights." said Elizabeth while Skye looked at her watch then reminded Claudia she had said she had a doctor's appointment. The two left together then soon after Claudia headed home once again offering to make Nadine's life hell for them.

Settling down while Robin walked towards the large glass wall outside, Georgie said "As two women with troublesome sisters, we both know that Jolene not Nadine is responsible for Maxie."

"I know, she drove me crazy but..." she stopped and shrugged. "What is going on?"

Georgie told her about the transplants then said "Her Aunt called, I saw Nadine afterwords, she was crying. I sort of talked Dr. Quartermaine into hiring her."

"Really?" asked Elizabeth blinking in shock. "Why?"

"Because I think here is where she needs to learn that she isn't responsible for Jolene. And I sort of promised to help her find someplace to live." she muttered to the surprise of Elizabeth who groaned and said "Why do I think this is where I come into the situation?"

"Yup, Johnny just about had a conniption when he heard I was helping her." giggling Georgie. "I explained that I wouldn't be me if I didn't try."

Robin entered the indoor playland and said to Jason. "Wow, this is great."

"I wanted a way for the boys to be outside when they couldn't actually leave the penthouse." he said with a shrug then checking out Cam who was currently building something with his legos, he said. "I was coming in to see Elizabeth for a minute when I overheard what you were talking about."

Looking sideways, she said "If this is one of those moments were you feel guilty about the past..."

With a smirk he said. "I do but not for when we were together."

Robin felt her mouth drop open then Jason continued. "We both know why we were wrong for one another. You were looking for something to cling to after your losing Stone and getting sick, I was still trying to figure out what being Jason meant."

"I screwed around with women at Jake's, and Carly wasn't the only one. She was just the one who wouldn't go away." he said ruefully. "Honestly Robin, that part of the past is so far back, I barely remember it."

Robin gave a soft chuckle, then said "Most people don't remember the first five years of their lives, Jason Morgan should get a pass for the first year, but after that it was all on you."

"I know, now, what you and Elizabeth were just talking about. My mess with Courtney. She is so right about Patrick and how that probably happened. Courtney invited me over for dinner, I was feeling sorry for myself and trying to get past what I felt for Elizabeth. I remember her asking me what I felt for Elizabeth and I was so mad at Elizabeth that I lied and said I didn't love her."

"Mad?" she asked. "Why?"

"Because she stood up to me." he said chuckling then added. "At the time it felt like she had walked away without giving me a chance to explain about Sonny about protecting Courtney. Then I ate dinner with Courtney, pretty much drank a couple of bottles of wine by myself. When I woke up, I had a hangover and walked out to Courtney's living room when there was someone knocking at the door."

Stopping for a second he continued. "It was Elizabeth, and I saw her eyes change then her face and I knew, I knew that I had lost her. I finally got it, then I felt sick and guilty at using Courtney to get over Elizabeth, so I swore I wouldn't hurt her in spite of it being just sex for me."

Standing Jason walked over to the glass window and in a hoarse tone of voice said "At that moment, I got it, I got why she had walked out on me, because she had given me a chance to tell her what was going on. Every night I came home and didn't tell her, every night I asked the guards how she was doing and didn't ask her. I wanted her to fail

because she had such a hold on my heart."

"Then why not go after her?" she asked.

Turning he said with a wistful smile. "I wanted peace and being with Courtney meant peace at that time. Carly wasn't ragging on me, I didn't have to see everyone looking at Elizabeth with disapproval. I thought she was better off, so I decided to try with Courtney, plus there was the added bonus of hurting AJ. Funny thing is, I get how he feels now."

"What do you mean?"

"When Elizabeth first found out Jake was mine, she didn't tell me, I know you are aware of how she didn't tell me and why. What most people don't know is how badly I wanted to be the father. Not just because of wanting to be a parent but because the baby would be mine and hers. I see Elizabeth and I see the mother of my children. I did years ago but I didn't know how to express it."

"Then when we were in the elevator and she told me the truth, I was angry at first for about two minutes then there was this deep feeling of hurt and pain. Like I said, I wanted Jake to be ours, then she started talking and I finally got what was going on but didn't know how to fix things."

"Then after we were released, I would sneak in and sit with her while she was sleeping. I wanted to be there. Sam couldn't have kids and I knew that Elizabeth felt guilty about Lucky. I was so scared that I was going to lose our connection then I saw her face when she heard about Sam. Looking back she expected me to want to give Sam our baby. I would have never have done so."

Seeing her skeptical expression, Jason sighed and added. "Alan thought what you are thinking now, I wish I could say you were wrong, but for so long, I let Carly and Sonny tell me what was right and wrong, then Sam do the same thing. When Alan asked me what I wanted, I thought about it and I knew that I was going to have to step out on the ledge and dive off. I was scared and trying to find a way to do that without hurting anyone."

"Jason, in cases like this someone is always going to be hurt." she said gently.

"I know, see... I knew Elizabeth was strong, so I wouldn't worry about her, I knew Sam was weak, she would lash out... looking back when I took Sam back after she slept with Ric it was out guilt because I knew how she would react."

"Sam is a grown woman." said Robin.

"Yes, and then I heard her with Carly, with Emily and I realized that her weakness was more of an act to control me than anything else and I was letting her win. She decided I did something wrong, so sleeping with Ric was to punish me, to punish Alexis. It backfired though."

"You still beat the crap out of Ric." she pointed out.

"Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to do that and I knew that In Sonny's mind, this would be my only free shot." he admitted. "I have hated the bastard from the first moment I saw him flirting with Elizabeth."

Robin hid her smile at the way Jason said that. "As I was saying, Sam's little debacle freed me. I was feeling bad though, I mean I thought I could trust her, yet in the end I felt sick to realize I had wasted all that time with her. I swore when I ended things with Courtney, I wouldn't settle again. Yet there I was with Sonny's mistress, planning on raising his kid with her and then entering a relationship with her because I was scared and lonely."

"Elizabeth did the same thing with Lucky." she reminded him.

"I know, Steven described Elizabeth as a turtle, she gets hurt and retreats to her shell. I am the same way, I know that now. The day Alan woke up, I went to see him, told him he was wrong about some things and less then ten minutes later, heard proof that my father had been right about the people I had surrounded myself with, when I started cutting those ties, I saw their true selves and it helped me."

"With what?" she asked.

"To face that if I wanted my life to be about me, I had to start making it about me and what I wanted. And what I wanted was Elizabeth, Cam and the baby. A life without constant fear. I want a family, a large one." he said with a grin.

"Does Elizabeth know this?" she asked chuckling.

"Yes, we talked about it, but that is what I am trying to say. Talking is important. Go talk to Patrick, accuse him, get mad at him but tell him how you feel, tell him why you are reacting the way you are, then ask him to tell you the same and Robin, I know this is going to be hard to hear, but listen to what he has to say. Don't prejudge, I know that is hard for you, but try."

Standing, she walked to him and gave him a hug and said "Thanks, Jase."

"You are welcome, but now if you will excuse me, I have to go out with my wife for a while." he said with a smirk as Cam came rushing over when he saw his daddy getting ready to leave and said "Daddy, do we have to go too?"

"Not if you don't want to." he said then saw Cam grin and run back to where it looked like he was building a castle.

Leaving the boys with Francis and Viola, Elizabeth and Jason ran to the store then went for a drive. An hour later seeing flashing lights pulling up behind them, both were straightening their clothes as Mac Scorpio approached the vehicle. The Police commissioner hid his grin before knocking on the window with his police flashlight.

"Mac, may I help you?" asked Elizabeth as she tried to hide her swollen lips and messy hair.

"I just had a call from the state police, they have a few questions for you when you have some time." he said. "Regarding a telephone call you received. And before I go, Morgan, as many buildings as you own, couldn't you find a better place for this? It's bad enough having to chase away teenagers from this spot."

Jason tensed as Mac left the area laughing. Looking over at Elizabeth's face and seeing her guilty expression, he said "What?"

"When I first moved here, Emily and I were curious as to what went on here." she stated her face flushing. "I can't believe I forgot this was considered makeout canyon when we were kids."

Jason raised his eyebrow as if to say what, but Elizabeth added feeling a little vulnerable, "I am sure you have been here lots of times."

"Actually, I have." he said then teasing her he said "Late at night, adrenalin rushing, of course, I was alone and on my bike."

Grinning, Elizabeth said "How about we come back here some night, maybe try what all those girls discussed in whispers."

"Just say when." he said with a overly broad leer. "I mean, I don't recall coming up here as a kid, and I would bet Quartermaine didn't. It will be a first for both of us."

Johnny entered Maxie's room and saw Olivia sitting next to the blond. "Where is Dante?"

"Physical therapy. Listen, some blond has been bothering him, do you know a Lulu Spencer?" she asked as she stood and stretched not releasing Maxie's hand. Seeing his eyes following that, she said. "She gets restless if I let go for some reason."

Mac entered the room and said "When she was here as a little girl, she was the same way when Felicia would have to leave the room. Thank you for comforting her."

"Is your ex-wife coming to town." she asked in a soft voice.

"No, I couldn't reach her." he said moving closer to his little girl. "I did reach Frisco, had him tracking down her mom."

Johnny backed out the door then saw the woman he was looking for. Kissing his girlfriend in greeting, he said "Did you get your lost lamb settled?"

"Temporarily." she said with a sigh. "Elizabeth is trying to come up with more permanent housing."

"So are you free?" he asked with a grin.

"Are you going to make good on that promise you made?" she asked grinning back.

"Since the promise was to talk, yes." he said with a quick kiss to her nose as she wrinkled it. "I want to talk, honestly about why I am hoping you will agree to take this slow."

Hugging him, she saw Lulu over his shoulder and stiffened when the blond glared at her. Turning, she led Johnny to the elevator saying. "I stopped to see Dante downstairs, Maxie was given a sedative and Robin has gone to see Patrick this evening, I think we need to get away."

Just as she was getting into his car though, her phone rang. "Elizabeth, what is it?"

"Did you discuss the call that came into my phone with your dad, yet?"

"Yes, but he didn't seem too excited, why?" she asked as she put on her seat belt.

"What can you remember about it?" she asked then listened to what Georgie said before hanging up. Turning to Jason and Diane who had come to the station with them she said "Georgie doesn't recall words either, just breathing."

Her hands were shaking as she tried to figure out who in Russia would be calling her. The State troopers had taken her mother's phone number and it hadn't been her and the only other Russians she knew were connected to what Sonny had tried to pull.

Claudia sat in Sonny's room after Michael had left. The blond had been having an attitude change but she wasn't certain it wasn't his way of trying to get out of going to camp. The Quartermaines were insisting he go, Morgan was staying with Alexis now that she had returned home and there was no one else living in that big monstrosity that her husband considered a home.

As the steady beep beep of the machines lulled her into relaxation, she couldn't help shaking her head at the irony, the cancer was gone but Sonny now had severe scaring on his chest. Not that it mattered, they were going to take him to a rehabilation center in the city since there was no hope he would wake up.

She was debating staying married to him, having a vegatable as a husband would keep her safe from marriage minded men, yet she was scared what would happen if he woke up. Standing, she walked to the window, contemplating her choices while knowing that this way she kept Carly from ever getting control of the man's fate.

The blond was the other thing keeping her up. Since Sonny was out of it, she had control of Carly's medical issues, a decision she would love to turn over to her mother but this Bobbie Jones was in the hospital after suffering a heart attack. Hearing footsteps, she turned and saw Skye standing in the doorway.

"C'mon, let's get some dinner together before I do something stupid and sleep with Jax." she said with a smirk.

"I thought you said you wanted to drive a stake into his heart." she replied as they left the room.

"Yes, but see I have been talking to Francis, and he is making me face a few thing that I don't want to think about. Plus, I just saw Elizabeth's dad talking to Monica and Alan..."

Looking at her, Claudia prompted "And..."

"I uh, sort of realized he wasn't that bad looking for a man of his age." she replied and groaned saying. "I haven't had sex in almost a year and when Monica's ex-husband starts to look good, I need to either get drunk, which since I am a recovering alcoholic isn't good. Or I sleep with someone I am comfortable with and Jax was always pretty good in bed."

"T.M.I." drawled Claudia. "So why not find someone."

Johnny drove up the long driveway to the stone farm house and led Georgie to the barn. "Okay, I am not helping you much out stalls."

Leading her in, he said "Nothing of the sort. It's just all the furniture is out here while they upgrade the electrical, plumbing and heating."

"Whose house is this anyhow? Claudia's?" she asked only for him to say "No, modern is more her style. I own this place."

"Really?" she asked then entering the large area of the barn, she said "You weren't kidding, where did all of this come from?"

"Some from my father's place and the rest was here already." he said before leading her to the stairs for the loft. "You know, after we talk, I have always had this fantasy..."

"I am not playing farm girl for you. I'm allergic to calico." she said with a frown as he laughed before showing her to a bale of hay.

"Okay, what is going on?" she asked when he had joined her.

Taking a deep breath, he said as bluntly as he could. "I am in love with you, I want more than just a sexual relationship with you and frankly for me that is a big deal. I am flying without a net here."

When she started to speak, he touched his finger to her lips then said "Wait, let me finish."

Getting up, he walked over to the dutch door and opened it to look at the sky as it started to change colors. "Georgie, you know I want you, I mean that has to be rather obvious, but I don't want to mess this up. I am too scared that something goes wrong."

"How?" she asked confused. "I don't get what you mean?"

Blushing he said "Uh, lots of ways." then he clammed up for a minute then decided to try and explain. "See, well, I mean..."

"Johnny, uh, I mean you uh, you have uh, you know?" she asked without saying it.

His face went red then he laughed. "Yes, I have had sex, but that is just it, sex."

Hearing his phone ringing, he almost thanked god but thought that wasn't really appropriate before answering it. "Zachara."

"Where are you?" asked Jason as he looked at what Stan had found. "I think we might have a problem with the Russians."

Swearing, he closed the door and told Georgie they had to go. Kissing her hard on the lips, he said "We are so finishing this conversation though."

Arriving at the warehouse, he saw Jason talking to Stan who was supervising that cretin Spinelli and said "What's up?"

"That call to Elizabeth's phone, traced back to a phone that made a call to Sasha Donev." he said grimly and "There is another problem, Luke Spencer has made a couple of calls to that number. We are going to talk to the man, if you are up to it."

Thinking on what he had just walked away from to deal with this, he said "Yes, in the mood I am in though, he better not dick around with us."

Arriving at Kelly's where his men had seen Spencer entering, Jason stopped, as he overheard what was being said "Your granny is loose in Russia, keep it quiet, let them all think she is here so I can trap her."

Backing away, Jason swore then said "We need to find out the connection between this Donev and Helena but if she is in Russia, we have a little time."

Johnny went to the warehouse and talked to Francis who had arrived. "Do you know why Jason left in such a hurry?"

"Six weeks." he said then grinned at the mobster. Rolling his eyes at the kid, he said "You have to wait six weeks after giving birth before sex. My guess is that Morgan and Elizabeth are unreachable for a couple of nights and maybe some time during the day over the next week."

Shuddering at how much these men seemed to know about Morgan's life, he was just reminding himself to keep things quiet in regards to Georgie and him when the former guard asked. "So you gotten up the nerve to do more than kiss the girl?

Banging his head on the wall, he glared at the man and left to go and see Claudia. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Fine." she said hugging him then groaned and said "I know that look on your face, what is going on?"

Sitting down, he ran his hands through his hair and said "I have a question for you and you can't laugh."

Her eyes widening, she said "Shoot."

"Uh, did you know how I lost my virginity?"

"Not really, and if it isn't important, please don't scar me with details."

"She was a hooker, paid for by Trevor. I uh, Claudia, I have never had a girl friend."

She looked at him then closing her eyes said "OH my God, this is what is bothering you?"

"Yes, I mean, I have had sex, but ..." he stopped talking and just sat there miserable.

"You are worried about uh, performing?" she asked not wanting to have this discussion and more than willing to pay someone, anyone for them to interrupt her. She was wishing Skye hadn't had to go home and spent the night with her little girl.

"Yes, no, more like I am not sure what the difference is between screwing around and making love." he replied softly.

"Johnny, I don't know what to tell you." she said sadly. "I would talk to Georgie, then maybe if you are really worried, uh, Morgan?"

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked hotly.

"No, look, I am a woman, we are built differently when it comes to these things." she said helplessly then watched as he got up and hugged her before leaving.

Jason was smiling when he got the call from his wife and went to meet her. Arriving at the Metrocourt and slipping up to the room she had told him to go to, he used the key card to let himself in and stopped stunned at the sight in front of him.

His wife wearing a white silky gown, with her hair down as she poured him a glass of beer. "Beer?"

Holding it up, she said "Come and take a sip."

Walking over, Jason took the beer from her hands and placed it on the table before bending down to kiss her. Lifting her while they were still kissing he was just about to place her on the bed when they heard a knock at the door. "Ignore it."

Elizabeth was pulling his shirt up when the knock was heard louder. Giggling a bit, she slid her tongue between his lips when they heard someone saying. "Morgan, I know you are in there."

Kissing Elizabeth quickly, he pushed himself up off the bed his hips pressing into her and making her moan. Jason glared at the door before yanking it open and placing his body in the small area showing. "Give me one reason not to kill you." 

TBC


End file.
